La última oportunidad
by elhora
Summary: Draco Malfoy se da cuenta de que nunca será lo que sus padres desean de él y decide dejar de intentarlo. Este será su último año en la escuela y decide aprovecharlo a su manera. Dr/Hr BZ/OC GW/HP AU LEMMON
1. Abriendo los ojos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K Rowling como todos sabemos. Pero cómo ella no quiere seguir escribiendo y nosotros los echamos de menos. Pues eso¡

.....................................................................................

Es una de esas noches. Me he acostado temprano, con la intención de dormir y que este día de paso a otro que espero sea mejor, pero mi cabeza no quiere quedarse en blanco y al final opto por levantarme.

Os preguntaréis qué impide que duerma. Soy un Malfoy. No debería haber nada en este mundo que me impidiese conciliar el sueño. Lo malo es que no sé hasta que punto lo soy. Tengo dieciséis años y llevo toda la vida intentando ser lo que los demás esperan de mí. Un perfecto mortífago para mi padre, un hijo obediente para mi madre, un ejemplo a seguir para mis amigos, un estudiante modelo para el jefe de mi casa, un digno oponente para mis enemigos. Pero no lo consigo. Creo que los únicos que me aprecian en alguna de esas facetas son precisamente los últimos.

Hoy ha sido otro de esos días en la mansión. Consejeros, dignatarios, hombres poderosos que se dan golpecitos en la espalda con cara de satisfacción mientras se emborrachan con mis vinos, (si se hace con elegancia no se le llama beber, sino catar) y se pasean por mi casa intentando, todos ellos, convertirse en el mejor amigo de mi padre. Me encantaría gritarles a la cara que mi padre nunca ha tenido un amigo.

Más les valdría tomar de amigo a un colacuerno con hipo.

¡Y ellas! Las hijas. No creo que sea común que se pasen la tarde desfilando por casa ajenas mientras sus padres hacen negocios, pero siempre es así cuando vienen a la mía. Se ponen túnicas de gala de colores pastel y zapatos de tacón. Se maquillan hasta que no es posible distinguir si debajo de todo ese potingue existe una cara. Menean las pestañas hasta que comienzas a preguntarte si no estarán intentando volar. Una pena que no hayan abierto nunca un libro. ¡Sabrían que necesitan mucha más superficie aerodinámica para poder alzar el vuelo con tanto peso en maquillaje!

Por supuesto no dejé traslucir indignación ni resentimiento en ningún momento. Escuché atentamente sus conversaciones absurdas sobre la política del ministerio. Brindé con ellos por la caída de los paletos y por la victoria próxima. Paseé por los jardines mostrándoles el lago a varias de sus petulantes hijas. Saqué a bailar a dos o tres mientras la orquesta tocaba en la sala de música. Incluso fingí interés en la hija de Edgcombe, tal y como deseaba mi padre.

Una chica que parece un ángel en su primera incursión en la tierra. Dulce, tierna, figura delicada, de piernas largas, curvas sinuosas y piel marfileña. Un rostro que envidiaría un pintor y unos bucles dorados que parecen tejidos con rayos de sol por el mismo Loki. Hasta que abre la boca. Y ya no la vuelve a cerrar. Tiene una voz tan estridente que pensé que los músicos se habían olvidado de afinar el chelo. Y nada de lo que dice tiene sentido suficiente cómo para aguantar semejante tortura, así que opté por hacerme a mi mismo un hechizo _Muffliato_. Me quedé mirándola mientras sonreía y asentía de vez en cuando y cuando al fin su padre al fin vino a buscarla aproveché un momento de distracción para volver a oír y despedirme. Y luego dicen que los ricos no sufrimos. ¡Quisiera ver a San Potter aguantando a la Edgcombe! O mejor al pobretón Weasley con su infinita paciencia.

Por supuesto, al acordarme de Weasley y de Potter no pude evitar recordar también a la sombra de ambos. La única chica que me ha llamado realmente la atención en estos largos dieciséis años. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Se le ve la cara, no habla si no es para decir algo inteligente o ingenioso y, sobre todo, no se pasea delante de mi cuarenta veces ni se agacha cada cinco minutos para recoger un objeto imaginario del suelo delante de mi careto. La pena es que en este caso eso último no me molestaría en absoluto. He de reconocer que su amiga la pelirroja tampoco está nada mal. Es inteligente, sagaz, divertida y tampoco me presta ninguna atención. Tampoco su maquillaje es excesivo. Aunque Granger tiene algo que me gusta más que su cerebro, o sus curvas subdesarrolladas, o incluso que sus magnificas piernas. Siempre tira a dar. Me vuelve loco.

Por supuesto ninguna de las dos sabe ni remotamente que me he fijado en ellas en ese sentido. Ni mucho menos.

_Soy Draco Malfoy y siempre hago lo que se espera de mí_.

Al llegar la noche me retiré a la biblioteca pensando que por fin tendría algo de paz en mi propia casa. Pero no. Nunca es tan fácil para mí. Aún no había llegado a pasar la primera página del libro que estaba leyendo y ya tenía a mi madre al lado con cara de basilisco. ¿Qué he hecho ahora? Intenté ocultar la parte abierta del libro mientras me incorporaba y dejaba a la vista solo la portada (La portada pone "101 maneras de torturar a un Muggle y no ensuciar la alfombra" pero, entre nosotros, el libro se titula "101 maneras de conquistar a un muggle y que tus padres no se enteren". De Zampamortys. Un escritor anónimo. Os lo recomiendo.)

- Tenemos que hablar. Estoy harta de tu actitud,-comenzó Narcisa sentándose enfrente con las manos en el regazo. Sus ojos llorosos, los labios temblando, las manos inquietas retorciéndose un anillo. ¡Oh, sí! ¿No os lo había dicho todavía? Mi madre es la reina del melodrama y una chantajista emocional de primera.

- ¿Qué pasa esta vez?- le contesté resignado mientras dejaba el libro a un lado.

- ¡Es todo! ¡Tu actitud! No te integras en los negocios de tu padre. No pones interés en las preciosas jovencitas que te presentamos. No atiendes a los consejos que te damos. ¡Casi ni nos diriges la palabra a tu padre y a mi! Estás en casa como si fueras un fantasma ¡Nunca te vemos! Siempre leyendo, jugando a ese estúpido quidditch o saliendo con tus amigotes. ¡Y tus horarios! ¡Te levantas a mediodía y te acuestas casi de madrugada! Esto no puede seguir así Draco. Ya tienes edad para centrarte. Tienes que cambiar de vida

- ¿Cambiar? ¿Por qué siempre que vienes a hablar conmigo es para que yo cambie algo, madre? ¿Te has parado a pensarlo alguna vez?- Y entonces me di cuenta. _A mi madre no le gusto_. No me quiere a mí sino al hijo que desea que sea. Nunca he escuchado de su boca un cumplido o una palabra de aliento. Sólo reproches "_bienintencionados_". Mi padre es otro asunto. Él tampoco me gusta a mí. Y entonces comprendí. No hay nada que le guste de mí. Por eso nunca hubo cumplidos. Sólo aceptación cuando hago lo que me corresponde. _A mi madre no le gusto_.

Y por eso estoy ahora aquí. Sin pegar ojo. No voy a decir que no me cueste aceptarlo, pero es mejor saberlo. Es hora de asumirlo y actuar al respecto. Nada de lo que yo haga conseguirá que mi madre me quiera como soy y ella jamás tendrá al hijo que desea en mí. Los dos perdemos. Bien. Los dos deberíamos dejar de intentarlo. Yo, por mi parte, lo tengo claro. Este será mi último año en Hogwarts y voy a divertirme. Pero esta vez a MI manera.

........................................................

Perdón a todas aquellas que me siguen habitualmente si les llegan un montón de avisos de la historia. Es que ya iba siendo hora de quitar todas esas faltas de ortografía y demás. Este es el primer capi revisado. La maravillosa Sally Daer ha hecho de Beta aqui, sacando tiempo de otras cosas para hacerme el favor. Gracias Sally. Intento que en los nuevos ya no tengas mucho que revisar.


	2. Ha llegado el dia

Disclaimer: Pues eso, que ninguno de los personajes principales es de mi invención y tampoco lo son los lugares.

Aviso de nuevo aunque ya lo pone en el resumen que esto es un AU por tanto no espereis que siga el guión.

...................................................................

_Ha llegado el día. Este va a ser mi año. Mientras observo a mis padres en el andén con sus miradas despectivas y sus expresiones de asco me pregunto qué cara pondrían si supieran lo que pasa por mi mente. No tienen ni idea de lo que se les viene encima. Por primera vez desde que empecé el colegio tengo ganas de coger el maldito Expreso. Casi diría que estoy contento. Mi rostro permanece imperturbable, pero por dentro… por dentro siento una sensación nueva. Cálida, agradable, intensa. Libertad._

……………..

_Un año más en Hogwarts. El último. Me gustaría tanto aprovecharlo. Tantas cosas que aprender, tantos libros que leer... Si no fuera por ese estúpido mago con ansias de poder y sus estúpidos secuaces podría estar ahora mismo encantada de la vida, esperando el tren sin más preocupaciones que las normales para una chica de dieciséis años. Pero no. Si no fuese por Harry nunca me habría metido en esto. Pero si él no estuviese nunca hubiese sabido lo que es la amistad. Nadie me soportaba el primer año. Soy consciente de eso. Si Harry y Ron no me hubiesen integrado en su camaradería hubiera pasado sola casi toda mi estancia en Hogwarts. Estoy segura. Y los amigos están para eso. Para ayudarse hasta las últimas consecuencias. No es que no quiera. Sólo que todo sería más fácil si Voldemort no existiese, o si Dumbledore se lo hubiese cargado antes de morir, o mejor, antes de que se fuera del colegio. _

Suspiró un momento y se arregló la falda con nerviosismo mientras buscaba a sus amigos en el andén.

……………

_¿No es esa Granger? Sí que lo es. ¿Por qué te estiras la falda pequeña? ¿No sabes que las piernas de las mujeres son patrimonio de los hombres? Como siempre sin dirigirme siquiera una mirada. ¿No ves que todas las demás se giran a observarme? ¿No tienes ni un poquito de curiosidad por saber lo que miran? UHF... Otra vez la pesada de Daphne... Viene hacia aquí. Mejor darse la vuelta._

…………..

Ginny sabía que estaba preciosa con su nuevo uniforme mejorado. Había acortado la falda unos 5 centímetros en cuanto había llegado a la estación. Se había cambiado de medias y ajustado la camisa. Al fin y al cabo sus padres no irían a despedirlos aquel año. Estaban muy ocupados con asuntos del Ministerio últimamente. ¿Por qué esperar a subir al tren? En cuanto llegó al andén la saludaron alegremente varios grupos de chicos y chicas de diferentes grados y casa. Era muy popular y le gustaba. Sin embargo no se detuvo con ninguno más allá de un simple saludo cariñoso hasta que detectó una melena castaña a lo lejos. Se felicitó mentalmente por haberle conseguido frascos de poción alisadora suficientes para toda una vida. De todas formas tendría que hacer algo con su falda. Claro que si le pedía permiso seguramente recibiría una respuesta negativa. De nuevo, ¿por qué esperar? Ocultando su varita con la capa lanzó el conjuro para encoger la falda de Hermione y escuchó el resoplido ultrajado de la castaña. Sonrió y la saludó efusivamente.

- ¡Hola Herms! Por fin te dignas a seguir los dictados de la moda. Estoy orgullosa de ti,- comentó la pelirroja en voz alta y con sonrisa ladina

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que mi falda era perfectamente reglamentaria hasta que tú llegaste! Si no conociese a tu madre diría que te ha parido un ser del inframundo, -susurró Hermione enojada sólo para su amiga.

- Pero Herms,- contestó Ginny intentando parecer compungida.- Sabes que no podemos hacer magia antes de llegar al colegio. ¿Cómo iba a hacer yo una cosa así?

- ¿Hacer qué? Da igual. Sea lo que sea seguro que prefiero no saberlo. Viniendo de mi hermana…– dijo Ron que acababa de llegar arrastrando su baúl y a un ojeroso Harry.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu falda Mione?

En cuanto el pelirrojo la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo para valorar la falta de tela, Hermione entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su "amiga".

- No le pasa nada a mi falda, Ron. Sólo que ha encogido un poco,- respondió tranquila para no meter a su amiga en un lío.- ¡Hola chicos! Os estábamos esperando,- saludó mientras esquivaba a Ron para darle un abrazo a Harry.- No tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Has dormido algo esta noche? – inquirió preocupada mientras ponía una mano en la frente del moreno para tomarle la temperatura.

Ron se sintió un poco incomodo ante el gesto y miró al suelo. Su hermana rió y le dio un codazo. Él le respondió mirándola con furia.

- Estoy bien,- replicó Harry sonriendo sin ganas.- Te preocupas demasiado. Sólo son pesadillas. Ya sabes.

- ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas? Está bien, éste no es el momento ni el lugar pero esta noche hablamos. Por cierto Harry, se me había ocurrido que como este año soy Premio Anual y dispondré de una habitación para mí sola podrías venirte a dormir conmigo de vez en cuando para descansar mejor,- le propuso Hermione tranquilamente.

Ronald carraspeó y se atragantó con su propia saliva mientras Harry se incomodaba, Herms hizo caso omiso de la intromisión y la pelirroja se moría de ganas de soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Dormir contigo? Pero Herms, en tu habitación solo habrá una cama y…

- Ron, cariño, hay una sala con sofás abajo. Tú también puedes quedarte cuando quieras. Y Ginny. Pero si Harry va a tener pesadillas mejor en un sitio donde nadie más lo escuche ¿no? – continuó la chica como si le hablase a un niño

- ¡Ah¡ Sí, claro,- respondió él colorado. _¿Yo? ¿Dormir contigo? Este va a ser el mejor año de mi vida_

……_.._

Draco vió a la más joven de los Weasley saliendo de los baños de la estación. _¿Era su impresión o su falda se había reducido considerablemente? No sería él quién protestara, claro._ Seguía cerca de sus padres, intentando dar la espalda en todo momento a la señorita Greengrass, cuando vio llegar a Zabini. Le hizo una seña con la mano y su amigo se acercó hasta situarse a su lado.

-¿Cómo va todo, "rubia"?- le preguntó el moreno guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Qué tal con tus padres?

- Mejor que nunca porque ya no me preocupa. ¿Y tu madre?

- Júzgalo tú mismo. Ahí la tienes, con menos falda que una quinceañera, sin sacarle las manos de encima al señor Edgcombe. Al parecer él se ha quedado viudo hace poco y ya sabes que es inmensamente rico

- Sí. Ya veo,- respondió él con desidia.- No sé cómo lo aguantas.

- Hablando de faldas,- dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo con lascivia.- ¿Has visto el modelito de la moza Weasley?

- Como para no verlo,- comentó Draco mientras se giraba para echarle un vistazo a la pelirroja que caminaba al encuentro de su amiga. Zabini se giró para hacer otro tanto y ambos parpadearon a la vez al ver que la falda de Hermione también parecía encoger peligrosamente.- Cada vez me cae mejor esa comadreja,- aseveró sonriente. _Cinco centímetros de seda color chocolate por cortesía de la señorita Weasley. Voy a tener que compensarla por esto. Mierda. Ahí están el Potter y su inseparable._

- No lo digas tan alto todavía amigo,- Blaise le pegó un codazo nervioso mientras observaba a los padres de Draco. Por suerte seguían dedicados a su deporte favorito, es decir, competían para ver cuál de los dos arrugaba más la nariz.- No vayamos a cagarla antes de empezar. ¿Así que este año traspasamos los límites? ¿Estás seguro de eso? Mira que después no nos dejarán arrepentirnos.

- Completamente seguro. Pero tú no tienes por qué seguirme. Es mi decisión,- informó Draco con premura mientras sus ojos seguían concentrados en un grupito algo más alejado. _¿Y ahora por qué diablos abrazas al maldito Potter? ¿Es que no lo tocas lo suficiente cada vez que le ves? ¿De qué diablos estáis hablando para que el pelirrojo se encienda de esa manera?_

- Ni sueñes con divertirte tú solo. Además, eres el príncipe de Slytherin. Es mi obligación seguirte,- aseguró el moreno sonriente

- Claro ¡Y justo ahora te acuerdas!- rió el rubio meneando la cabeza.

………

Hermione sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca mientras subía el baúl al tren y se giró un momento para encontrarse con una mirada gris y calculadora. Para su sorpresa él ni retiró la mirada, ni hizo una mueca, ni la insultó. Sólo continuó mirándola. Y ella se acobardó y bajó los ojos. Decidió ignorarlo y subió al tren. Detrás iban sus amigos. Todos juntos buscaron un vagón vacío y acomodaron sus cosas.

……..

Draco estaba a punto de subir al tren cuando detectó a la castaña. Le dio un codazo a Blaise para que se diera la vuelta y decidieron cambiar de vagón. Estaba cuatro personas por detrás de su presa, observándola. Su falda se subía cada vez más con cada empujón que le daba al baúl. Si él fuese un caballero la ayudaría a subirlo pero no lo era. No del todo. Al menos no si eso interrumpía su diversión. El zopenco de Weasley tampoco le quitaba ojo a ese resquicio de pierna virgen por encima de la rodilla. De repente ella se giró y lo miró. Se quedó tenso pero no apartó la mirada. No le molestaba en absoluto aunque debía reconocer, al menos para sí mismo, que normalmente a esas alturas las mujeres ya habrían bajado la mirada hacia otras partes de su anatomía. Pero ella seguía mirando sus ojos. Apartó la vista y la bajó. Pero no adónde debería sino al suelo. _¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?_

_.............................................................._

_Capitulo revisado por Sally Daer.  
_


	3. De Giliginys y clubs de fans

Capitulo revisado por Sally Daer. Si algo no se entiende por favor no dudeis en preguntar. Bikos

.............................................

_A ver, mañana tengo clase de Aritmancia. Luego Pociones, Transformaciones y una hora libre para ir a la biblioteca. Después he quedado con los niños para comer y planificar no sé que tontería del quidditch. Más tarde Herbología y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y de nuevo hora libre ¿Metí las plumas nuevas en el baúl? No estoy segura. Tendré que esperar a la noche para reunirme con Ginny, entonces. Quizá debería decirle a Harry que se venga a dormir hoy mismo. No tiene buena cara._

…….

_¿Una sala para ella sola con su correspondiente dormitorio? Esto huele a fiesta. ¡Tengo que hablar con Herms para organizarla ya! Este fin de semana sería perfecto. ¿Por qué esperar? Podríamos invitar a los jugadores de las tres casas. Umm… Sí, el nuevo capitán de Ravenclaw, Jake Sifakis, no puede faltar. Tengo que conseguir que Herms se relaje un poco. No, mejor un mucho. Total, no va a terminar el año, así que no tiene excusa con los exámenes._

………..

_Las chicas parecen estar en su mundo. ¿Estarán preocupadas? No debí decir nada sobre mis pesadillas. Seguro que están preocupadas y ahora no me dejarán en paz._

………

_¿Qué habrá hoy para cenar? Espero que el discurso de bienvenida no se haga tan largo ahora que no está Dumbledore. Tengo hambre._

_......._

Los cuatro amigos se internaban por el pasillo del vagón, buscando un compartimiento libre, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Al final del corredor encontraron uno en el que sólo había dos chicos enfrascados en una conversación sobre quidditch. Como el compartimiento disponía aún de seis sitios libres optaron por sentarse. Los chicos, dos alumnos de sexto de Ravenclaw, se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, hasta que Ginny se presentó sin pudor alguno.

- Hola, soy Ginny Weasley. Estos son mis amigos Harry y Hermione y mi hermano Ron. ¿Os molesta si nos quedamos? No hay mucho más espacio libre.

- ¿Eh? No, claro que no. Digo sí, os podéis quedar claro,- contestó el más joven claramente intimidado mientras su amigo se revolvía en el asiento.

- Vaya. Gracias. ¿Y vosotros sois?- inquirió ella alzando una ceja por la falta de presentación de los pre-inquilinos. _¿Y este porque balbucea? Ni que me lo fuese a comer. Tendría que crecer unos cuantos centímetros para que eso ocurriese_

- Oh, perdona. Mi nombre es Kasdo Oglousse y mi amigo se llama Pete Kana,- respondió el chico moreno, bastante colorado, consiguiendo que la pelirroja se fijase por primera vez en el otro ocupante del reservado. _Pete Kana ¿PK? Cuando y donde quieras bombón ¿Y yo por qué no había visto este espécimen antes? Sí, claro, porque estaba agilipollada con el moreno de la cicatriz sexy. _

Hermione ya había acomodado los baúles de ambas a su gusto cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había quedado momentáneamente muda y decidió salvarla del ridículo integrándose en la conversación antes de acomodarse. Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron ya se habían sentado y comenzado a hablar después de un breve gesto de saludo a sus acompañantes.

- Un placer,- saludó Herms tendiéndoles la mano, lo que al parecer no fue buena idea ya que el tal Kasdo Oglousse comenzó a sudar y tartamudear de nuevo.

- Te co… conozco. Tú eres Herm… ione... Gran... ger,- respondió no sin tiempo el susodicho después de dejarle la mano empapada.

- Eh, sí. ¿Nos conocemos de antes?- preguntó indecisa mientras se limpiaba disimuladamente la palma en la falda. _¿KO y PK? Deben estar bromeando._

- No. No,- informó el primero reponiéndose y mirando de soslayo a su amigo que, aún no había dicho una palabra.- Te conozco porque eres la Premio Anual y la mejor estudiante del año y la novia de Harry Potter y ex -novia de Víctor Krum. ¡Y dicen que también estuviste enrollada con Sirius Black, el famoso asesino! Y que, cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, tú le ayudaste a escapar y que no mató a Harry Potter porque tú se lo pediste y que…- continuó atropelladamente.

Hermione se quedó anonadada ante la cantidad de burradas que estaba oyendo, mientras Ronald se moría de risa en su asiento. Ella lo miro desangeladamente, para que no diese pie al Ravenclaw a decir más tonterías, pero Ron ni se dio cuenta.

- Supongo que es normal que hablen de nosotros. Claro que no todo es cierto,- terció Ron encantado.- Por supuesto, Harry y Mione nunca han tenido, tienen, ni tendrán nada que ver. Y lo de Sirius no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, – se apresuró a informar el pelirrojo.- ¿Y qué dicen de mí?

- ¿Tú? Tú eres el amigo de Harry Potter,- contestó extrañado el moreno sin saber a qué venia la pregunta. La respuesta consiguió que el pelirrojo se dejase caer de nuevo en el sillón, bastante enfurruñado, lo cual a su vez provocó la hilaridad de las dos chicas y una no muy lograda mueca de ánimo de su amigo.

Herms tomó asiento entre Harry y Ginny y le pegó un codazo a su amigo para susurrarle confidencialmente:

- ¿No te molesta que digan esas cosas de nosotros?

-Bueno, Mione, de mí han estado hablando toda la vida y, en cuanto a ti, tampoco se han equivocado tanto. Cuatro aciertos de siete. Es más de la mitad. Tómatelo con calma,- le respondió sonriente también entre susurros.- Además, no me digas que no ha valido la pena sólo por ver la cara de Ron.

- ¡Harry!- le reprochó ella.

-Vamos, Mione, si has sido la primera en reírte.

_Estúpidas águilas. Estúpido profeta. Estúpida Skeater_,- pensaba Ron mirando a la pared.

……..

Mientras, en el mismo vagón, un rubio platino de soberbia figura y un moreno garboso se instalaban también a gusto para soportar la travesía. A su paso las más jóvenes suspiraban y las no tan jóvenes se insinuaban abiertamente. Optaron por el compartimiento contiguo al del grupo y se dispusieron a sobrellevar el viaje lo mejor posible, colocando los pies en el asiento de enfrente y sacando sendas cervezas de mantequilla del baúl. El solitario chico de Hufflepuf que era, hasta el momento, el único ocupante del habitáculo, entendió sin necesitad de palabras el breve gesto de la cabeza del rubio e hizo mutis rápidamente.

- Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso,- profirió Blaise haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- Lo he ensayado una y otra vez en el espejo, pero no logro el mismo resultado.

- ¿Lo ensayas? Ahí está el problema, Blaise. Ha de ser natural. Innato, ¿entiendes? – respondió su amigo satisfecho de si mismo.

- ¡Oh, venga Malfoy! ¡Que estás hablando conmigo!- protestó el moreno mientras engullía su cerveza.

Draco se recostó en el asiento, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del silencio mientras sonreía por el comentario de su amigo, y se dispuso a relajarse hasta llegar al castillo.

Unas niñas de poco más de doce años esperaban en la puerta el momento justo para entrar, no sin algo de temor pero sobre todo muy excitadas. Sus risitas nerviosas no eran algo que pudiesen obviar, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Blaise suspiró y bajó la voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible para comentarle a su amigo:

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Nada-respondió Malfoy inalterable.

- No nos dejarán en paz-insistió el moreno.

- Sí, si te callas y las dejas hacer-confirmó el blondo sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿No piensas moverte? Podrías lanzarles una de esas miradas de marca registrada y se irían.

- No, Blaise-dijo Draco explicándoselo con calma- Son pequeñas. Se pondrían a llorar y sería aún más molesto

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Ahora lo verás.

Casi no había terminado de decirlo cuando dos de las niñas entraron a hurtadillas, creyéndose muy silenciosas y, entre risas nerviosas y susurros, se dirigieron al baúl del rubio para robarle la bufanda. Salieron casi corriendo en cuanto la tuvieron en las manos y por el pasillo comenzó a escucharse una cantinela. "Tenemos la bufanda de Draco Malfoy".

- ¿Por qué les has dejado llevarse tu bufanda? – inquirió el moreno extrañado.

- ¿Qué bufanda?- preguntó Draco con media sonrisa.

- ¡TÚ bufanda! ¿No deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?

- Eso no era mi bufanda, Blaise-afirmó el rubio abriendo un ojo.

- ¿Cómo que no? Yo he visto como se la llevaban.

- Era un pañuelo de mi madre convertido en bufanda momentáneamente. Cuando se la pongan al cuello, cosa que harán sin duda, les saldrá una urticaria que ni la señora Pomfrey podrá quitarles en varios días. ¿No es mucho mejor eso que molestarte en escuchar sus lloros?

- Amigo, me dejas sin palabras,- rectificó Zabini incorporándose en el asiento para hacer media reverencia.

- Va por épocas. Antes me robaban las camisas. Ahora la bufanda. Deberías aprender el hechizo. Creo que te será útil, antes he visto a cuatro alumnas de Ravenclaw observando ávidamente tus guantes.

…………

Ron seguía con cara de pocos amigos y sin dignarse a entablar conversación con nadie mientras Herms y Harry charlaban sobre nuevo curso y sus nuevas obligaciones y Ginny intentaba entablar conversación con el silencioso PK, aunque sin mucho éxito.

_¿Y a este que le pasa?¡Si me inclino más en vez del escote me va a ver el ombligo! No puedo dejar que se vaya sin invitarlo a la fiesta. ¿Será tímido? Quizás si invito a su amigo incluyéndolo como de refilón. Uyy, creo que me he perdido. El Kasdo me está hablando y creo que pretende que le conteste ¿Qué le digo?_

- Tienes toda la razón,- le respondió Ginny segurísima conteniendo el aliento

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- _preguntó el rubio impresionante. El movimiento hizo que su camisa se ciñese a aquellos esculpidos, magníficos, firmes... aghh… músculos. ¡Ginny vuelve! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué lo único que le hace entrar en la conversación es justo lo que no he escuchado? ¿De que puñetas estábamos hablando? ¿Y ahora qué le contesto?_

- Por supuesto. ¿Acaso tú no?- le contestó fingiendo indignación. _Quizá si le pico un poco_

- Pensé que te gustaba. Al fin y al cabo juegas en el equipo.

_¿Equipo? ¿Qué equipo?_

- Eh, sí bueno,- _parezco giliginny, no sé de que me habla, el que puede ser mi mago azul y yo parezco la gilicienta. Es hora de pedir ayuda, _pensó mirando a Hermione para que le echase un cable, o mejor un ciento. Al mirar a Mione la vio observarla conteniendo la risa y poniendo los ojos en blanco para hacerle saber que se había dado cuenta de lo tarada que estaba. Se lo agradeció mentalmente, saludando a todos sus familiares mientras apretaba los labios. Por fin se apiadó de ella y deletreó la palabra quidditch sin pronunciar una letra. _¿Quidditch? ¿No le gusta? Espera... ¿Le he dicho que a mi tampoco? ¡Cuernos! _Estaba a punto de dejarle muy clarito que tenía que ser un patoso redomado o muy poco hombre para no que no le gustase el quidditch cuando le sonrió. _Bueno, a lo mejor no es el azul pero tampoco tengo problemas con diversos tonos de verde, amarillo, ¿Qué mas da el color del príncipe? ¡No hay que ser racista!_

- En realidad sólo juego para mantenerme en forma,- salió de sus labios sin que supiera como mientras Hermione resoplaba.

…….

- ¿Tienes más cervezas?- pregunto mientras aparto su pie de un manotazo para incorporarme y llegar hasta el baúl.

- ¿Desde cuando se agotan mis reservas? ¡Me ofendes Drake! En el bolsillo interior derecho.

- No las encuentro.

- ¡Convócalas!- sugiere con malicia, consciente de que aún no tenemos permiso para hacer magia.

- _Accio birra,- _susurro mientras agito casi imperceptiblemente mi varita. Inmediatamente una cerveza sale del baúl de mi colega para posarse en mis manos. ¡Vaya! No sabía que funcionaba también con apelativos. ¿Crees que si digo _Accio pilingui_ aparecerá alguna en mi regazo?

- Eso nos abre un mundo de posibilidades- me sigue Zabini frotándose exageradamente las manos mientras calcula mentalmente las probabilidades.- Claro que no será la que tu buscas... a lo mejor si dijeses "Accio, sombra de Potter". Por cierto, esto de beber en el Expreso y pasar de los compañeros de casa escondiéndonos en el vagón de los Leones mientras observamos si ciertas jovencitas se dignan a salir a pasear para poder atacarlas está muy bien. No seré yo quién se queje pero…

- Pues no lo hagas. Y déjame disfrutar.

- Ya, pero, ¿cuándo empezamos?

- Pronto, Blaise. Pronto

------------

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. Aprovecho para explicar a Madeline que intento por todos los medios hacer del personaje de Ron un personaje cómico sin llegar a cabrearme conmigo misma, por favor, si en algún momento ves que se me va la olla por favor avisa


	4. Invitación¿forzada?

Una vez más ninguno de los personajes o lugares que reconozcais me pertenecen. Son todos de J.K Rowling. Gracias a todas las que me dejan RR y también a aquellas que me tiene en alertas. La verdad cuando empecé a escribie esto no pensé que llegaría a acabarlo pero ahora me siento obligada. Pero me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo. Gracias.

.....................................................

Mione meneaba la cabeza con resignación mientras observaba como la pelirroja, una vez más, hacía el tonto por un tío. _¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? ¿En mi sala? Ahora sí que te has pasado ¿Cuándo he dado permiso yo para dar una fiesta?_

- ¿Vas a dar una fiesta?– Ronald volvió de su retiro voluntario-. ¿Y por qué no me has invitado?- peguntó furioso.

- Iba a decíroslo esta noche,-contestó ella sonriendo con calma mientras miraba a Ginny. Esta sin embargo comprendió perfectamente la mirada detrás de la sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. _Nadie me libra de la regañina, pero al menos ya no puede negarse. _

- No sé si estoy para fiestas, Herms- interrumpió Harry. _Ni tampoco para ver como se lía con otro delante de mis narices. Ya sé que la deje yo pero, ¿no se suponía que me amaba desde pequeña? ¡Qué pronto pasamos del amor a la lujuria!_

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Tú te vienes! Eres el primero que necesita despejarse. Y esta noche te quedas a dormir,- afirmó la castaña con un tono que dejaba clara que no estaba dispuesta a discutirlo.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¿No puedo quedarme también? No pensaréis dejarme solo en la inopia. ¡Si Harry tiene algo que decir yo también quiero enterarme!- protestó de nuevo Ron.

- Está bien. Por mí de acuerdo. ¿Por qué no te quedas tú también Gin? Así aprovechamos para ponernos al día,- sugirió Mione enseguida.

- ¡Claro! Será casi como aquella acampada en casa de mis padres. ¿Os acordáis?- respondió veloz. _Sí, claro, y de paso me echas un rapapolvo de muy señor mío. Pero no puedo negarme, cuanto antes me eches la bronca antes nos ponemos a planear la lista de invitados_.

- Está bien. Supongo que no me vais a dar opción. Cualquier cosa con tal de dormir,- confirmó Harry. _Como aquélla vez, con la salvedad de que aquélla vez tú y yo dormíamos juntos pero, ¿quién se acuerda?_

……….

_¿Cuándo piensa esa mujer hacer su ronda de prefecta? ¿No se habrá olvidado? No. Es Granger. Parezco un búho mirando la puerta sin pestañear. ¿Es que no piensa salir? ¿Qué diantre hace Blaise mirando bajo el sillón? _

- ¿Blaise?

- Se me ha caído un mito. ¿Lo has visto? Era rubio, atractivo para las mujeres, soberbio, arrogante y un campeón en las batallas de insultos, pero se ha quedado embobado mirando una puerta y ya no lo encuentro,- suspiró Zabini mientras se incorporaba y sonreía con sorna.

- Je, je, je- rió Draco sin ganas.- ¿No estabas tan ansioso por empezar?

- ¿Y cual es el plan?

- Capítulo primero: Acercamiento. Según Zampamortys, es sencillo. Lo primero que necesitas es una excusa para acercarte a ella y conocerla. Una que no suponga una sentencia de muerte en tu casa. Intenté comprar una insignia de Premio Anual pero no coló,- explicó Malfoy irritado

- ¿Intentaste comprar a la cara de caballo de la directora? ¡No fastidies!- se carcajeó Zabini-. ¿Y la segunda opción?- preguntó interesado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Bueno, he de reconocer que fue un traspié pero hasta los genios se equivocan alguna vez. La segunda opción es sencilla. Voy a salir con su mejor amiga,- notificó Draco convencido.

- Espera, ¿tu idea de quedar bien en casa mientras logras tu propósito es salir con una traidora a la sangre?

- De hecho, he anunciado en casa que me metería en la cama de Weasley para sonsacarle información, dado que todos sabemos que, al morir, el viejo le dejó encomendado algo al petardo de Potter. Y me enorgullece atestiguar que a mi padre no sólo le pareció una gran idea sino que además él pagará los preservativos. Para ser exactos, me ha subido la asignación seiscientos galeones.

- No me lo puedo creer. Hasta vas a conseguir que se enorgullezca de ti en el proceso. Y digo yo, ¿piensas sonsacarla en serio?

- Sinceramente, Blaise, me importa un cuerno lo que haga Potter. Si la encomienda se lo lleva lejos hasta estoy dispuesto a subvencionarlo. Y si se lleva con él a Ron "no paro de babear pero no me atrevo a tocarla" Weasley te juro que hasta les hago un plano de lo que necesiten.

…….

En el compartimiento de enfrente, sin saber lo que se le venía encima, una chica muy responsable decidió que era hora de comenzar su ronda. Hizo señas a Ron, que como prefecto debía acompañarla. Al ver que sus amigos se marchaban Harry se sintió incómodo inmediatamente porque no quería quedarse solo con su ex novia y su, claramente, nuevo objetivo. Decidió que su incipiente dolor de cabeza no lo toleraría e inventó una excusa para largarse poco después de ellos.

_¿Por qué huyes Potter?_ pensó la chica en cuanto lo vio salir.

……

- Ya salen. Vamos, Blaise. Comienza el juego.

Draco y Blaise se incorporaron y esperaron a que el trío se alejase por el pasillo. Los dos primeros hacia el vagón de cola, donde se reunían los prefectos, y el último sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse.

- ¿No deberías ir tú también? Eres prefecto,- planteó Zabini dudoso.

- Sí, claro. ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Ponerme falta? ¿Restarme puntos? – replicó el rubio con cinismo.- Ahora está sola. Es el momento.

……

Ginny estaba en su salsa, embobando a los dos chicos sin rastro de vergüenza mientras se aseguraba la promesa del bombón de Ravenclaw de que acudiría a su fiesta.

- Sois los primeros invitados, ¿sabéis? Es todo un honor. Invitaremos a algunos compañeros de otras casas pero no demasiados. No será fácil burlar a Filch,- explicó intentando inclinarse ligeramente hacia PK. En ese momento notó que la puerta se abría y dos figuras aparecían en la abertura.– ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?– dijo arrastrando las palabras y sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

- Fuera,- ordenó Draco mirando a los dos chicos gélidamente. _O lo lamentareis,_ escucharon ellos perfectamente sin que tuviera que decir las palabras. En menos de lo que se tarda en decir Snicth ambos habían recogido sus baúles y se habían evaporado sin necesidad de polvos flu.

- ¡Eh!- protestó Ginny levantándose. _Guapo, pero cobarde. ¡Qué pena! Claro que para patearles a estos el culo me basto y me sobro ¡Dejémoslo en príncipe desteñido!_

- No te pongas nerviosa Weasley. Sólo veníamos a saludar. ¿Hemos oído algo de una fiesta? No pensarás excluirnos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Draco sonriente

_Qué sonrisa, madre mía. ¿Será legal? ¿Malfoy y Zabini en mi fiesta? ¿Dos de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts? Seguro que se pelean por las invitaciones si vienen éstos dos. Pero ¿qué digo? ¡Herms me mata!_

- La fiesta es sólo para amigos, Malfoy. No sé si conoces el concepto.

- ¿No has oído que venimos en son de paz? Hemos pensado que como el vejete no está y siempre estaba dando la paliza con la unidad de las casa y toda esa basura deberíamos hacer un esfuerzo como homenaje,- dijo el moreno.- Pero si los valientes Gryffindor se rajan - dejó caer con habilidad mientras se sentaba en el rincón de la ventana como si hubiese sido invitado

- Yo no he dicho que me raje. Vosotros mismos si queréis meteros en la boca del lobo, pero os advierto que no tendréis a vuestros compañeros para sacaros las castañas del fuego si os metéis en problemas. _Me matan. Herms y Ron me matan. Y Harry… Harry ni sé lo que me hará._

- Tienes un concepto muy desvirtuado de nuestras capacidades, Ginebra. ¿Puedo llamarte Ginebra?– le sonrió Draco sardónicamente.- ¿No te importa si te hacemos compañía un rato?– continuó mientras se acomodaba frente a la pelirroja, junto a Blaise.

_¿Concepto desvirtuado de vuestras capacidades? No sé a que capacidades te estarás refiriendo .Seguro que no a las que yo me estoy imaginado. ¡Por Yandros, Ginebra! ¡Reacciona! ¡Deja la mente en blanco! ¿Cómo voy a dejar la mente en blanco si esos dos se estiran como gatos justo delante de mí? ¿No se dan cuanta de que los pantalones les quedan muy justos? ¡Qué piernas señor! ¿Por qué nunca me había fijado en las piernas de los hombres? ¡GINEBRA QUE TE PIERDES!¡ _

……

La reunión de prefectos duró poco gracias a la falta de interrupciones. No sabía dónde había podido meterse _el rubio del infierno,_ pero no sería ella quien preguntase. Deberían ponerle falta o algún tipo de castigo o reprimenda por su ausencia, pero ¿y si al no hacerlo se convertía en costumbre? Casi prefería hacer ella su parte del trabajo y tapar su ausencia con alguna excusa. Los demás no preguntarían. Y una vez establecidos los horarios y las rutas no habría problemas en enviárselas a través de algún Hufflepuf y no tener que soportar sus miraditas. Mejor dicho sus insultos. ¿Dónde iba a parar?

Una vez que tomó la decisión le resultó sencillo. Dio largas a Ron indicándole que la profesora McGonagall ya le había avisado que Malfoy no acudiría y que simplemente había olvidado comentarlo. No pareció muy convencido porque ansiaba quitarle puntos por la ausencia, pero en cuanto insinuó que tal vez lo echaba de menos el pelirrojo murmuró un exabrupto y cerró la boca. En el camino de vuelta a su compartimiento encontraron a Harry charlando animadamente con Neville. Los cuatro juntos emprendieron el camino conversando gustosamente. Hasta que abrieron la puerta y se quedaron en blanco.

Ginny reía a mandíbula batiente mientras Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy competían por contarle la mejor anécdota sobre sus borracheras.

-----------------

Hasta la próxima si nos vemos¡ Gracias Sally


	5. Aceptación y otras reacciones

Disclaimer de nuevo: Pues lo dicho, que ninguno de los personajes es mío, al igual que los lugares, hechizos y demás que podáis reconocer. Sólo los tomo prestados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron petrificados en la puerta, observando lo que parecía una escena completamente surrealista. El primero en reaccionar fue Ron, que se frotó los ojos y pellizcó a Hermione. Herms reaccionó ante el pellizco y se dirigió a la pelirroja.

- ¿Ginny?- preguntó con voz casi inaudible.

_¡Oh, madre! Ahora si que me la cargo._

- ¡Eh! Hola Herms,- contestó también en un murmullo- ¿Ya habéis terminado? _Pues claro que han terminado. Que pregunta más estúpida. ¿Cómo diablos explico esto? Peor, ¿cómo les digo que los he invitado a la fiesta?_

Draco se incorporó seguido de su amigo y ambos se apartaron para dejar los asientos libres. Nadie decía nada y los tres compañeros de Gryffindor aún estaban bloqueando la puerta, así que el rubio optó por imponerse.

- Me presentaría, pero ya nos conocemos. Sentimos haber acaparado vuestros asientos. Ya nos vamos,- informó mientras miraba a la castaña recién llegada de forma indecible. La chica respingó y sus ojos se desviaron a sus amigos. No sabía qué decir ni qué pensar, así que permaneció en silencio. Draco se giró, inclinándose hacia la pelirroja, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Zabini mientras se despedía.- Ginebra, ha sido un placer inesperado,- anunció con una sonrisa rutilante.- Nos vemos pronto.

- Sí, Gin. No te olvides de nuestra cita,- le guiñó un ojo Blaise, siguiendo a Malfoy.

Al llegar a la puerta ambos se detuvieron un instante, pues los otros no se habían movido todavía. Draco tuvo que carraspear para que reaccionaran. Los cuatro se apartaron a la vez, cada cual intentando alejarse lo más posible.

…………

_¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Desde cuándo el rubio maldito y Ginny se tratan como personas civilizadas? ¿Y por qué no ha insultado a Harry o para el caso a cualquiera de nosotros? ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de que se ven pronto? ¿Ha dicho Zabini algo de una cita? ¡No puede ser! ¡Debo estar delirando! Sí. Eso debe ser. El exceso de trabajo me ha dejado lerda._

_¿Mi hermanita y los dos salidos? ¡Estará de broma! Le dije a mi madre que la encerrará de por vida cuando comenzó a salir con el capullo de Michael pero ¿me hizo caso? No. ¡Y ahora pagamos las consecuencias! Se ha vuelto completamente loca. Lo veía venir. Un momento... ¿No dijo Herms que no había acudido a la reunión porque tenía permiso de la directora? ¿Permiso para qué? ¿Para ligar con mi hermana? No puede ser. ¿Herms me ha mentido para defender a Malfoy?_

_Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Puedo aceptar a los dos capullos de Ravenclaw pero esto es pasarse de castaño oscuro. No pienso ni discutirlo. ¿Qué se hace con una ex cuando se pone a ligar con el más cerdo del colegio que además es tu peor enemigo? Evidente, ¡fingir que vuestra relación no ha existido!_

_Vale, esto ha sido raro. Incluso más que las aventuras de Luna este verano. ¿Debería decir algo para romper la tensión? Mejor me callo. Nadie me ha dado vela en este entierro, yo sólo pasaba por aquí_

_¿Por qué nadie dice nada? ¿Por qué no se sientan? ¡Que alguien diga algo por favor! Me estoy poniendo nerviosa. ¿Y si Herms cancela la fiesta? ¿Y si mi hermano le dice a mi madre que me estoy aliando con el enemigo? ¡Bah! ¡Que se lo diga! No le hará ni caso. Pero ¿y si no hay fiesta por mi culpa? Herms, por favor, di algo. Cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué Harry me mira tan raro?_

…….

De vuelta en el compartimiento de enfrente dos amigos se jactaban de su magnifica maniobra

- Blaise, eso ha sido magistral. ¿No te dije que era un genio? – prorrumpió Draco mientras se estiraba satisfecho, alisando una inexistente arruga de su pantalón.

- No ha estado mal. Nos invitan a una fiesta llena de chicas el sábado, comprobamos de primera mano lo jugosas que son las curvas de la Weasley y dejamos al trío de oro en estado catatónico, ¡todo en un solo golpe! A eso le llamo yo aprovechar la tarde! - enumeró el de los ojos verdes complacido haciendo aparecer sendas botellas de la nada.- ¡Brindemos por ello!

- ¿No deberíamos controlarnos un poco? Ya estamos llegando,- objetó el rubio no muy convencido

- ¿Al colegio?- preguntó Zabini

- ¿A dónde si no? – confirmó Draco molesto

- ¿Y para qué quieres llegar sobrio? Si total entre que nos sueltan el discursito y nos ponen la cena ya se nos ha bajado– aseveró el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Oye! - le llamó la atención el su compañero frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Esto no es cerveza!

- ¿Y qué mas da? ¿Es negra?– se extrañó su compañero.- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- A lo mejor debería empezar a preocuparme por tu infinita bodega,- se inquietó Draco mientras husmeaba la botella.- ¿Scotch?

- ¿Qué dices? Si sabes que yo sólo bebo soda. Es lo único que combina con cualquier cosa- notificó el aludido haciendo una mueca.

- Bueno, dicen que bienaventurados los borrachos, porque ellos verán a Dios doblemente, ¿no?- ratificó Draco apoyando los pies en el asiento de enfrente y llevándose la botella a la boca para apurar un largo trago.

- Ufff, no me digas eso colega. ¿Te imaginas que en vez de ver a Dios dos veces vemos doble a la McGonagall?

- ¡Esta es la última!- decidió Malfoy resuelto.

……….

Mientras tanto, en el compartimiento de los cuatro amigos el ambiente volvía lentamente a la normalidad. Los chicos habían tomado asiento y, pasados unos minutos eternos habían empezado a hablar del próximo partido y de los cambios que Harry haría como capitán. Por motivos diferentes, todos optaron por no mencionar el incidente. Herms tomó asiento al lado de su amiga y le lanzó tímidas miradas de soslayo hasta que decidió a comenzar una conversación en _sotovoce_

- ¿Ginny?- susurró.

- ¿Aún me hablas?- inquirió ésta inquieta.

- Dime que no me he vuelto loca- bisbiseó la castaña aún algo pálida.- ¿Estabas hablando con Malfoy?

- La verdad es que sí. Y además me he divertido. ¿Te parece horrible?

- No, no, claro,- musitó Herms pensativa.- ¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza con una bludgger?

- Pues si lo ha hecho, el cambio ha sido para mejor, ¡seguro!- contestó Ginny mucho más tranquila al ver que Hermione sólo se lo tomaba con extrañeza.- La verdad es que hemos tenido una conversación amena y me han hecho reír muchísimo.

- ¿Será el cambio permanente?- siguió dudando la prefecta.

- Espero que dure al menos hasta el sábado- dijo la interpelada aún más quedamente- ¿No estás enfadada?

- ¿Hasta el sábado? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

- Tengo que decirte algo que no te gustará,- informó Gin tomando aliento.

- ¡Pues sí que empezamos bien el curso!– exclamó la castaña intranquila.- Ya estoy temblando. ¡Vamos! ¡Suéltalo!

- He invitado a Draco y a Blaise a la fiesta. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo hacía. Blaise dijo algo del estilo de _a que no te atreves- _trató de explicar Ginny suplicándole con la mirada.

- Y tú te tiraste a la yugular. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- aseveró Herms meneando la cabeza.- Bueno, no importa. Querías que la fiesta fuera memorable, ¿no? Pues con la que se va a liar, ya no tienes dudas. _Así que a esto nos referíamos con la "cita de Zabini" y el "nos vemos luego" de Malfoy. Bueno. No es tan grave como creí._

- Buff. ¿Me ayudarás a decírselo a los chicos?- suplicó ella.

- ¡Ah, no! El placer es todo tuyo- soltó Hermione sonriendo por primera vez.

…………

Llegaron al andén de Hogwarts sin más contratiempos y Hagrid les recibió como siempre, con un fuerte abrazo. Lo saludaron con cariño y se dirigieron hacia los carruajes, seguidos de cerca por dos ladinas serpientes.

Por el camino se cruzaron con los chicos de Ravenclaw, que miraban a Ginny algo avergonzados. Por supuesto, lo aprovecharía más tarde para picarlos.

Al entrar en el castillo los recibió una profesora de Herbología bastante malhumorada, que les explicó las nuevas disposiciones para el dormitorio y sala privada de Hermione. La nueva habitación estaba en la torre Sur y se accedía a ella a través del pasillo del tercer piso. La advirtió de que debía tener cuidado de no facilitarle a nadie la contraseña e hizo que entrasen inmediatamente en el Gran Salón para presenciar la Ceremonia de Selección.

Hermione percibió enseguida la presencia de un rubio mal nacido que les seguía los pasos y se volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad. _¿Les estaba siguiendo? ¿Y por qué parecía hacerlo sin aviesas intenciones? _Draco le sostuvo la mirada y estaba casi segura de que iba a encaminarse hacia ella cuando una horda de chicas revoloteantes le cerró el paso. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, mirándola todavía, y se dispuso a lidiar con su cruz.

_¿A qué viene esa actitud? Casi parece. Pero no. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy me trata cómo a una persona? ¿Y por qué me preocupa?_

_----------------------_

En éste tengo una duda que me gustaría me aclaraseis. ¿Se entiende por qué ninguno de los chicos decide comentar la situación con Ginny?

Capitulo revisado por Sally Daer. Thanks Sally. Encarecidas gracias a todas por comentar.


	6. Primera noche

Gracias a pasch, istharneko, velvet9uchiha, Linne Malfoy Cullen, beautifly92, Rianne Black, y cómo no, a mis compis de curro por leerme. Si teneis algún tipo de sugerencia no os corteis en comentarlo.

--------------------------------------------------

Al terminar la cena Herms acompañó a los chicos y a Ginny a recoger lo imprescindible en sus cuartos para poder trasladarse a la torre sur, se dieron prisa para no acabar violando el toque de queda. El camino a la sala de los premios anuales pasaba por tres puertas que los chicos no reconocían y determinaron que antes o después explorarían. El tiempo instaba a no detenerse en este momento. Llegaron a la puerta correspondiente minutos antes de que Filch comenzase su ronda. La puerta era de roble y la custodiaba un peculiar personaje embutido en un traje verde con campanillas en las mangas. Mione se acercó para susurrarle la contraseña. La habitación estaba decorada con los colores de Gryffindor a la derecha y los de Ravenclaw a la izquierda por lo que los chicos supusieron que el otro premio anual pertenecía a esta última. Nadie les había comunicado aún quién había ganado tal honor, pero Herms respiró tranquila sabiendo que no se trataba de ninguna serpiente. La chimenea se posicionaba en un lugar de honor en el centro de la sala. Enfrente un gran sofá de tres plazas, a los lados un sofá individual para cada uno. Al fondo de la habitación se podían percibir los escritorios de trabajo y las estanterías. Franqueando las opuestas paredes unas escaleras a cada lado. La sala estaba vacía. Herms dedujo que las de la derecha llevaban a su dormitorio e instó a Gin a que subiese a dejar sus cosas para la noche. Aprovechando el momento decidió sonsacar a Harry.

- Parece haberte arrollado una locomotora, hace cuanto que no duermes bien?-se preocupó la castaña

- Algunas semanas. Pero no es nada preocupante Herms, en serio- aseguró el chico con una mueca de cansancio. _Sabía que no me libraba_

- ¿Ya no tienes esa conexión con el _Señor Tenebroso_, no? Dumbledore aseguró que no volvería.- comentó ella para cerciorarse

- No son ese tipo de pesadillas. -corroboró Harry inquieto- Son…en realidad no sé lo que son.

- Pero Harry, tus pesadillas nunca son el principio de nada bueno. No te ofendas amigo pero eres como de "mal fario"- manifestó el pelirrojo. _Siempre que las tienes acabamos en un lío padre._

- Qué sutil, Ron.-reprendió Herms fulminando al chico con la mirada. _No puedes pensar un poquito antes de hablar? Estamos intentando ayudar_.- Pero si. Harry, creo que deberías contarnos que sueñas. Lo recuerdas?

- No mucho.- respondió el aludido intentando recordar.- Estoy en un sitio oscuro, el sitio varia desde mi propia habitación hasta el lugar más espeluznante. Siempre me cuesta respirar. Estoy sólo e intento alcanzar algo. Lo tengo delante de mis narices pero no llego. Lo intento una y otra vez pero no puedo cogerlo. No llego a ver que es lo quiero pero me siento muy angustiado y me despierto. Siempre es igual.

- Bueno..No es alarmante.- afirmó Mione más tranquila.

- No es alarmante?- prosiguió Ron inclinándose hacia ellos- A mi me ha puesto los pelos de punta. Y si no conseguimos lo que intenta coger? Será un sueño premonitorio de esos?. _A qué la hemos cagado antes de empezar?_

- No seas obtuso Ronald¡ Es la primera vez que las pesadillas de Harry tienen algo de sentido. De hecho creo que son perfectamente normales.-aseguró la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco. _Siempre igual. Este merluzo tiene la sensibilidad de una trucha._

- Normales?- se extrañó Harry. _Cómo pueden ser normales si son pesadillas?_

- Si, Harry. Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza. Dumbledore te ha encomendado una misión que tú mismo no te ves capaz de sobrellevar. Tienes miedo a fallarle, a él y a la comunidad mágica que ha puesto tantas esperanzas en ti y no crees merecerlo ni mucho menos conseguirlo.- dictaminó Hermione muy segura de lo que decía. - A mi me pasa antes de un examen importante.

- Tú crees? Y cómo consigues dormir?-intentó averiguar el moreno bastante menos alarmado. _Si. Tiene sentido. Estoy tan acostumbrado a ver paranoias que ya me asusto hasta de mi sombra. Y Mione nunca se equivoca. Además éstas no parecen tan reales_.

- Harry, tú no estás solo. Dumbledore te dijo que nos lo contaras por algo. Ron y yo iremos contigo a dónde sea. ¿Verdad, Ron?

- Claro ¡Eso ni se pregunta¡- confirmó el pelirrojo contento. _Perderme yo una aventura? Y hacer qué? Quedarme en casa para que me maten igual? _

- Pero es que no sabemos ni por dónde empezar.- dudó Harry. _Le he dado mil vueltas y no tengo ni idea._

- Claro que si. Tengo un plan.- reveló Herms resuelta

……….

Ginny se retrasaba investigando en el armario de Herms. Sabía que los chicos querían hablar de sus cosas y que no lo harían delante de ella. No le importaba. Mione le contaría más tarde lo más esencial sin entrar en detalles. Cuando acabó de instalarse aún se escuchaban voces abajo así que decidió rebuscar un poco entre las cosas de su amiga. _No estoy cotilleando. Sólo investigo._ No había mucho que le llamase la atención. El baúl cerrado a los pies de la cama, varios libros en la mesilla pero ninguno interesante. Se dirigió al armario y se puso a contemplar las prendas colgadas. Varios uniformes completos. Dos capas gruesas. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Dos vestidos? Y si tienes dos vestidos se puede saber porque siempre llegas a Hogmeade echa un adefesio? Claro que estos vestiditos deberían mejorarse ..Ni mi madre viste así..Para mi que compra la ropa en la misma tienda que Minerva¡ Voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto.._

Al cabo de un rato Ginny cerraba la puerta del armario de su amiga con una sonrisa satisfecha y una expresión que muchos habían aprendido a temer. Justo a tiempo, al parecer, porque escuchó a Mione llamándola desde abajo.

………

Draco caminaba bastante irritado hacia las mazmorras, los alumnos más jóvenes se apartaban instintivamente de su camino mientras murmuraba por lo bajo.

_Malditas mocosas¡ mojan las tangas nada más verme los ojos¡ tengo el culo más sobado que el pomo del lavabo, ni que fuera un autoservicio¡ _

Entrando en la sala común echó una visual para localizar a sus amigos, varios compañeros inclinaron la cabeza, saludándolo, mientras dirigía sus pasos al fondo, dónde pudo ver a Blaise y a Pansy acompañados de Rocío. Estaban inmersos en lo que parecía un libro de pociones poco ortodoxo. Se dejó caer en el sofá entre Pantsy y Ro y respiró profundamente.

- Vaya, por fin apareces¡ Te he estado buscando en el tren..-le recriminó Pantsy con cara de pocos amigos- He dado mil vueltas. Creí que te había pasado algo¡

- Lo siento Pansy. No pretendía que te preocuparas.-se defendió Draco encogiéndose de hombros- Estaba con Blaise _Y si te digo dónde o por qué me mandas a San Mungo así que paso_

-Si, eso ya me lo dijo. Lo que no me dijo es dónde, o por qué no aparecisteis por nuestro vagón..- continuó Pansy no satisfecha con tan escueta explicación.

- ¿qué más da preciosa?- se hartó Malfoy- No ves que estoy bien?

- Un poco malhumorado diría yo, pero intacto por lo que veo- interrumpió Zabini.

- Intacto no. Créeme…-comentó Draco recordando por qué llegaba tarde.

- Tú club de fans otra vez? No me das pena ninguna. La culpa es tuya por darles pie.- recriminó el moreno como cada vez que salía el tema.

- No digas burradas ¡ Yo sólo intento ser educado y evitar gimoteos innecesarios. Y tú no me ayudas porque te jode que mi club de fans sea más grande que el tuyo- sugirió Draco irritado.

- OH, vamos chicos. Esto es ridículo. Os pasáis la vida esquivándolas y ahora peleáis por cual tiene más seguidoras?- se impacientó Ro harta ya de tanta estupidez- Poneos de acuerdo con vosotros mismos ¡

-Si te consuela, hermano, esta tarde me han desaparecido los guantes…-explicó Blaise en tono conciliador-Y no tengo otros.

- No sé que pretenden de nosotros..No pensarán en serio que nos vamos a fijar en unas mocosas por mucho que se pongan a tiro, no? _Cómo si fuese a contentarme con salir con una cría de doce años y pasarme las tardes paseando de la manita_

Ro y Pantsy comenzaron a carcajearse con ganas consiguiendo que ambos varones las miraran aviesamente

- se puede saber de que os reís?-preguntaron ambos al unísono.

- Lo siento..Perdonad..-consiguió balbucir Ro mientras Pansy hacia un esfuerzo por dejar de reír.- A lo mejor a eso si podemos contestaros..Verás esta tarde al llegar estaba en boca de todas las chicas de Slytherin, no sé si de otras casas..Al parecer tus admiradoras te han escrito una canción

- Una canción?- se sorprendió Draco.

Pantsy y su amiga carraspearon un poco y se pusieron en pie para empezar a cantar a dúo mientras movían los brazos como si tuviesen convulsiones.

"Hímenes destrozados convertidos en abismos  
sin cercar y lindo en la cama causo sismos  
mantengo mi ritmo, les doy satisfacción  
adoro ver sus cuerpos empapados en sudor  
un extra de pasión y diversas posiciones  
han hecho que las drakis coleccionen mis condones  
no te asombres esto es real no es ninguna fantasía  
mami no estés triste, soy tu papi todavía  
soy tu vida, soy tu muerte, y vivo para cogerte  
tengo frío el corazón pero la verga muy caliente."

Varias cabezas se giraron a escucharlas, los chicos de Slytherin pusieron los ojos en blanco pero varias chicas emitieron risas nerviosas y , más de una, le lanzaron a Drake una mirada de lo más invitadora. Él tardó un instante en reponerse de la impresión pero finalmente sonrió con desidia y contestó:

- Hay que reconocer que se ve que me conocen- dictaminó altanero.

- un momento¡ y yo por qué no tengo canción?- se mosqueó el segundo chico más atractivo de la casa. _Pues si que están salidas las mocosas..Una pena que el príncipe de Slytherin ya haya escogido princesa..Pero qué digo? Más para mi¡_

- Yo te hago una morenazo mío¡ - le respondió Pantsy lanzándole un beso y comenzó a improvisar- "tu eres como el fuego y cada vez que me acerco me prendo

Aunque resistirme intento y no puedo

Y yo sigo ardiendo… me estoy consumiendo"

-Deja de llamar la atención y hacer el imbécil Pansy¡ - la instó Draco molesto- En qué estabais tan enfrascados cuando yo llegué?-inquirió cambiando de tema

- Es un libro de pociones que tenía mi madre en casa. –respondió Blaise guiñándole un ojo a Pansy-Creí que podría sernos útil en algún momento..Ya sabes..Para nuestro asuntillo..

-Cual es ese asunto del que no queréis contarnos nada? No os estaréis metiendo en algún lío, verdad? – demandó la morena

- Desde cuando eres la voz de la razón?- rechistó Blaise intrigado por tanta preocupación.

-Desde que no me incluís en las travesuras ¡- protestó ella mirando a Ro irritada por la falta de respuesta. _Tú y yo averiguaremos que se traen éstos dos entre manos. De una forma o de otra.._Ro le devolvió una mirada cómplice. Se habían entendido perfectamente.

……….

Ginny y Herms subieron tras dejar a los chicos acostados cómodamente. Herms deseaba mantener una conversación con Gin y se estaba haciendo muy tarde. _Mañana me costará muchísimo levantarme._

- Por fin solas¡ Tienes alguna explicación que darme antes de que te mate?

- OH, vamos..Herms..Sabes que no fue con mala intención..Lo de la falda era absolutamente necesario..

- Y organizar una fiesta en MI sala común sin siquiera pedir permiso ni pararte a pensar que no es sólo mía y que aún no conozco al otro ocupante? Se te ha llegado a ocurrir que el otro Premio Anual tenga algo que decir al respecto? Te parece que nos dieron una sala propia para que nos pongamos a hacer fiestas? _Con la de cosas que tengo que hacer¡_

- Venga, Mione¡ Sabes que es tú último año¡ Y ni siquiera sabemos cuánto va a durar..Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles fuera..Pensé que podíamos aprovechar ahora _Si me muero mañana al menos me tiraré al Sifakis y al PK primero_

- No te falta parte de razón pero…_No creo que llegué a los exámenes..Por qué no divertirnos un poco antes? Además si luego me voy con Harry y Ron no veré a Gin hasta que vuelva..Si es que vuelvo_

-Perfecto¡ Ya tengo casi esbozada la lista de invitados…Terry , Michael, Dean , Neville, Seamus, Albert, Jake Sifakis, por supuesto, _oh¡ siiiii..El sifakis no puede faltar ¡ sólo sus brazos podrían tenerme una noche despierta..Y qué decir de esos labios turgentes..Um…ese labio inferior tan grueso y sonrosado…qué se sentirá al sorberlo?..a.m.…en qué estaba? _KO y PK, que ya están invitados _y el segundo no se escapa_…Blaise y Draco lo mismo…_A éstos si que les hacía yo un homenaje..Pena que no estén disponibles para mí_..Deberíamos publicitar que vienen esos dos? …se morirán de envidia..

-estoo..Ginny…

- si?

- No crees que falta algo en ese planning?

-cómo que?

- No sé….Las chicas?

-Ah, no. Es que de las chicas te encargas tú¡ _Para que quiero yo pensar en chicas?_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_La canción de Malfoy es un rap/HIP HOP de Cartel de Santa titulado "todas mueren por mi" que me pareció siempre muy apropiado para el nene._

_Nagini: Snape se acerca_

_Madeline: Esperamos algún "regalito" vía mail en breve_

_Ro Malfoy: Ya sabes quién eres no? No te puedo poner el apellido porque tendría que inventarme todo un peliculón pero si es necesario apellidarte más tared te pongo Felton y listo. Siento decirte que no puedes liarte con Draco en ésta. Y Snape esá cogido. Blaise? Cómo no sigo el cannon para nada excepto que me interese puedo hacer resucitar a Sirius si quieres. No tiene por qué estar muerto. Y no influye para nada en la historia si lo está o no._

_beautifly92: Voldemort no está muerto, no..que lo necesito para sembrar el caos_


	7. Clases peculiares

A klly porque no puedo responderle de otra forma: Gracias, esa es la intención. Si no os reis malo¡¡

A Karii Malfoy, por lo mismo: Me alegra que te guste el giro. Tendrás mucho que leer entonces porque me temo que Herms no se enamora tan facilmente. :D

A las demás creo que ya os respondí a todas si me falta alguien que me pegue de collejas.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Llego tarde a desayunar. Lo sabía ¡No tenía que haberme quedado hasta tan tarde con Ginny. Para colmo la muy perra se ha tomado la libertad de acortar todas mis faldas, me he pasado 15 minutos intentando encontrar una sin retocar. Bah¡ Da lo mismo. No sé que pretende conseguir. Ahora tendré que desayunar a todo correr para llegar puntual a Aritmancia. _

Herms entró en el gran comedor cargada con su mochila y con la capa atada a la cintura, se había dado tanta prisa en bajar que estaba sudando. No prestó atención a las miradas que atraía su escaso atuendo, sobre todo por no parecerle tan escaso. Muchas de las otras chicas lo llevaban tan corto o más. Se posicionó en la mesa de Gryffindor buscando a sus amigos que ya no estaban cuando ella bajó. Le parecía extraño que ellos se hubiesen levantado antes pero no vió a nadie así que se hizo un hueco al lado de Neville.

- Buenos días Hermione. Si buscas a Ron y Harry ya se fueron. Tenían que planificar las pruebas de quiddith- informó Neville haciéndole un sitio.

- Claro. Quidditch.- murmuró ella. _Eso lo explica. No nos levantamos para hacer los deberes pero para esto si._

Se sirvió una taza de café caliente y unas tostadas. Sería suficiente para aguantar hasta el mediodía. Sus compañeros de casa cuchicheaban alrededor bastante excitados pero no les prestó atención por creer que serían los típicos cotilleos que nunca le atrajeron hasta que Neville llamó su atención:

- Tu que crees Hermione? – inquirió su compañero interrumpiéndola- Realmente los mortífagos estarán intentando envenenarnos de a poco?

- Mortífagos? De qué hablas?- se extrañó Herms. _No he visto nada extraño en las noticias._

- Esta mañana han tenido que ingresar a varias alumnas de diferentes casas por una especie de urticaria que no se va con ningún remedio de la señora Pomfrey. – Explicó Neville rápidamente- Minerva está preocupada. Les han salido granos por todo el cuello y a algunas también en las manos y la nariz.

- Y que tiene eso que ver con los seguidores del _desfigurado_? De verdad crees que no tienen otra cosa que hacer?- interpeló la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Pues casualmente no hay ninguna chica de Slytherin afectada…- interceptó una chica uniéndose a la plática.

- Y eso qué? Si es alguna enfermedad contagiosa es lógico que los Sly no la sufran.- declaró Mione molesta.- Desde cuando se relacionan con alguien?...y dices que sólo afecta a chicas?

- Si ¡¡ No es extraño?- dijo otra.

- Seguro que madame Pomfrey las curará pronto y si no los efectos desaparecerán solos. Tiene toda la pinta de algún tipo de embrujo.- aseguró la castaña firmemente.- Si Fred y George estuviesen cerca hasta diría que lleva su marca. Bueno, os dejo.

………………………

En la mesa de Slytherin el tema de conversación era el mismo pero el ambiente mucho más relajado. La mitad se regocijaban esperando que la extraña enfermedad dejase fuera de combate a la mitad del colegio y la otra mitad simplemente lo encontraba de lo más gracioso. Al acercarse Draco, Zabini le hizo un gesto cómplice que él rubio no entendió, y en cuanto se sentó Daphne se apresuró a contarle de la extraña enfermedad. Draco miró a Blaise con un claro gesto de "te lo dije" y sonrió sardónicamente mientras se felicitaba a sí mismo. Estaba deseando hablar con Blaise para preparar su próxima estrategia en Pociones que era la única clase que compartía esa mañana con la castaña pero Daphne no parecía dispuesta a largarse. Al parecer tenía un montón de teorías sobre la enfermedad y pensaba contárselas todas. Se dispuso a desayunar mientras hacía caso omiso de las burradas de la rubia, inclinando la cabeza para encubrir sus ojos, aprovechando para lanzar una visual a la mesa de lo leones. Ella estaba allí, enfrascada en una conversación con Neville y otros compañeros. Posó su mirada en la nuca de ella pero ni un momento se volteó a verle. Eso le irritaba. _Qué le pasa a esta mujer? Es que no puede comportarse como una fémina cualquiera y allanarme el camino?_ Ella se levantó cogiendo una manzana y se fue con prisas. Dos chicos que se cruzaron con ella se volvieron a admirar sus piernas pero ella ni se enteró. _Creo que de nuevo le debo una a la Weasley. A lo mejor hasta puedo insinuarle que ajuste también sus camisas_. Cuando la chica desapareció de su campo de visión volvió a concentrarse en la conversación colindante. A Daphne aún no se le habían agotado las ideas, por desgracia, así que decidió que ya había comido bastante y se dispuso a levantarse. Cuando lo intentó la rubia se colgó de su brazo, melosa

- Pero a dónde vas, Drake? Si aún no te he contado la mejor...

- Ah, no? Son todas tan buenas, querida, que voy a largarme ahora mismo a apuntarlas.-_La estupidez será contagiosa?_

…………

Severus Snape no se levantó de buen humor, un año más había solicitado el puesto de DCAO y un año más estaba dando pociones. No es que no le gustasen las pociones, además podía estar completamente seguro de que pocas personas en el mundo mágico podrían mejorar su capacidad en la materia, pero lo que a él le gustaba de verdad eran las artes arcanas, las maldiciones, los conjuros…ya de adolescente se había imbuido en ellas e incluso inventado algunos de su propia cosecha que, sin modestia, habían resultado claramente efectivos. Aún se dedicaba a inventar hechizos y maldiciones poco ortodoxas cuando no podía dormir, lo cual ocurría bastante a menudo. En el gran comedor al desayunar conoció a la nueva profesora de defensa , una diminuta y estirada pelirroja que parecía no tener fuerza suficiente para sujetar una varita. Mucho menos para utilizar algo cómo una maldición y no acabar en San Mungo. Su humor no mejoró por ello. Comenzaba a pensar que el puesto se le había vedado en vida de Albus y que jamás lo conseguiría. Conocía las reservas del antiguo director al respecto pero creía que había demostrado ampliamente su lealtad y comenzaba a irritarse. Cuando llegó a su primera clase del año, que debía impartir tanto a Slytherin como a esos inútiles leones, sus alumnos estaban ya sentados con los calderos preparados. Se acercó a su mesa sin decir una palabra, ondeando su capa negra y utilizando la varita para cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Al girarse se hizo el silencio. Lo primero que vió fue a esa marisabidilla de Granger con los ingredientes de la primera lección del libro ya preparados sobre su mesa. Y eso le irritó aún más. No podía negar que era inteligente. Pero no había pasión en sus pociones. Seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra, sin osar experimentar jamás. _Y las pociones no son matemáticas, por dios¡ Cómo vamos a crear nuevas pociones maravillosas si no experimentamos jamás¡_ Los alumnos comenzaron a revolverse inquietos en sus asientos porque el seguía observándolos sin decir nada. Vió el miedo en sus caras e intranquilidad en la de Granger. Y decidió cambiar el temario. _Eso la matará. A ver cómo te las arreglas sin instrucciones listilla._ Esperó un par de minutos más para que se revolcasen en su propia angustia y después informó de forma pausada y monótona con una sonrisa ladina:

- Están ustedes cursando el último año de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S por lo que habemos de suponer que son lo bastante buenos elaborando pociones y lo bastante aplicados como para saberse los principios básicos de memoria. Así que ¡fuera libros¡- ordenó sonriente mientras hacía desaparecer los cuadernos de texto – En esta clase dispondrán ustedes de dos horas para elaborar en base a sus propios conocimientos una poción que sirva para reducir a un enemigo….si, señorita Granger?- preguntó estirando las palabras mientras componía una mueca de disgusto. _Era demasiado esperar que se quedara callada_

- Disculpe, profesor Snape, pero ahora íbamos a estudiar los filtros de longevidad y además para inmovilizar a un enemigo ya tenemos diferentes hechizos como el…

- Antes de que me diga usted de carrerilla todos los hechizos estudiados hasta la fecha permítame hacerle una pregunta…- interrumpió Severus malhumorado-- Quién es el profesor?

-Usted- respondió ella cabizbaja.

- Bien. Me alegra que ese punto quede aclarado.- informó Snape entrecerrando los ojos -En cuanto a por qué el uso de pociones en lugar de hechizos está muy claro. El hechizo hace necesaria la varita. Pero hay circunstancias, señorita Granger, en las que el mago no dispone de la misma. Sería conveniente, por tanto, disponer de otras opciones. Si no hay más preguntas..- sugirió mirando alrededor con hastío y comprobando que nadie más se atrevería a replicar- COMIENZEN ¡

En cuanto el profesor dio la orden todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez discutiendo posibles ideas y largas colas de alumnos se acercaron al armario de ingredientes para escoger varios de forma desordenada. No así Hermione, Harry o Ron. Estos últimos, sentados en la misma mesa que la castaña, esperaban a que esta les indicase alguna idea. Ella anotaba varias en un cuaderno y murmuraba para sí misma.

- Qué hacemos Herms?- Preguntaron sus amigos al unísono

- No tengo idea Harry. La poción es individual y aún no sé que voy a hacer yo- contestó esta insegura

- Pues vamos listos¡-exclamó Ron

- Espera. Creo que recuerdo una poción del príncipe mestizo que servía para dejar al oponente inmovilizado durante horas. Te parece si lo intentamos?- le sugirió Harry a Ron.

- Dale.- confirmó el pelirrojo juntando su cabeza con Harry para comenzar a elaborar la lista de ingredientes.

En otra mesa, en la primera fila, Draco y Blaise lo tenían bastante más claro. Ya tenían confeccionada su lista y Blaise se levantó a por los ingredientes de ambos mientras Draco preparaba los calderos.

………..

Ginny se había preparado especialmente esa mañana. Se había puesto su falda más corta. La camisa más ajustada. Las medias más finas. Se había pasado casi una hora peinándose hasta dejar su pelo rojo tan brillante que las hebras brillaban cual escamas de dragón. Y todo esto para qué..Os preguntareis. Justo para este momento. Ginny entraba en clase de Encantamientos sonriente y decidida. En la tercera fila a la derecha se encontraba Jake Sifakis colocando sus libros y plumas ordenadamente en el pupitre. El asiento contiguo estaba vacío porque su mejor amigo, un rubio delgado y pecoso del que no recordaba el nombre, siempre llegaba tarde. Sin perder aplomo se sentó a su lado y le miró sonriente.

- No te importa si me siento, verdad?- inquirió haciendo un puchero- Es que la chica que se sentaba conmigo no cursa este año y no me gusta sentarme sola. – Explicó parpadeando coquetamente. _Y si me dices que prefieres a tu amiguito como compañía es que hay que mandarte a analizar.._

- ehhh…nooo- consiguió contestar él mientras contemplaba cómo la chica comenzaba a morderse el labio nerviosamente. _Merlín¡ Ginny Weasley quiere sentarse conmigo? Me habré muerto y no me he enterado? Debería guardarle el sitio a Phil pero…phil no tiene esas curvas¡ qué le den a Phil¡_

- OH¡ Gracias ¡ Tenía tanto miedo de quedarme sola este año ¡¡ - exclamó ella con emoción mientras saltaba para abrazarlo y con una mano tras su espalda le hacía señas a su compañera habitual para que hiciese mutis hacía otro lado. _Este año no te escapas ni montado en una nimbus 2009_

………

Las dos horas pasaron volando mientras cada uno se afanaba en lograr algún resultado positivo de su poción. Draco ya había terminado la suya minutos antes de que el profesor diera por finalizado el tiempo. También había terminado Hermione. Snape se acercó con sigilo para comprobar la de esta última primero.

- Se puede saber que tenemos aquí?-interrogó con suficiencia a la castaña.

- Es una poción adormidera-respondió ella segura.

- Bien elaborada, color correcto, seguro que funciona perfectamente pero…es tan aburrida.- dictaminó él arrastrando la última palabra.- Una Premio anual como usted no ha podido crear nada mejor? Esperemos que sus compañeros no estén tan faltos de imaginación¡

- Y ustedes? Es eso una poción inmovilizadora? – Preguntó retóricamente a Harry y Ronald- Se han dado cuenta de que la poción era individual o sus neuronas no llegan a tanto? Qué es esta pasta Weasley? Pretende usted inmovilizar a alguien con este grumo? Cómo no pretenda tirárselo en la cara y dejarlo inmóvil del asco¡

Se encaminó ahora a la mesa de Neville y observó alzando una ceja la espumosa mezcla azul. Pasó de largo sin hacer comentarios.

- y bien?- le preguntó a un alumno de Gryffindor que se encogía tras la mesa sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Intenté inventar una poción desequilibrante, señor.- comunicó este mirando al suelo.

- Y lo ha conseguido, Abraham?- cuestionó el profesor con una clara duda reflejada en sus gestos.

- No lo sé señor.- respondió el aludido sin alzar la vista

- Y a qué está esperando para probarla?.- sugirió Snape

El joven se puso colorado y sirvió un poco de poción en un vaso. Antes de alzarla para bebérsela miró de nuevo a Snape.

- Pero profesor…..-interrumpió Herms confusa

- Es que su boca no tiene opción de cierre?- la fulminó Severus con la mirada

- Pero..No sabemos que efectos tiene esa mezcla..No será peligroso..- continuó ella sin azorarse

- Habló la famosa valentía de los leones, chicos.- cortó él mientras sonreía ufano dirigiéndose a los Slytherin. Las serpientes rieron a placer y Herms se puso colorada y optó por callarse- Va a tomarse eso joven? O le pongo el cero directamente?

- No..No..Señor- contestó Abraham bebiéndose la pócima. Al cabo de un par de sorbos comenzó a marearse y tuvo que sujetarse al pupitre para mantenerse en pie. Sus piernas no le obedecían y estaba claro que no podría caminar.

- No está mal. La mejor por el momento.- comunicó Snape mientras se dirigía a las mesas de Slytherin. Se acercó a las primeras filas y contempló la poción de Draco con una sonrisa- Bien¡ Esto tiene buena pinta. Qué es?

- Una poción desmemorizante , señor.- anunció Draco sonriente

- Por qué desmemorizante, Draco? Cómo reducirás a un enemigo con una pérdida de memoria?- preguntó Severus alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

- No necesito una poción para vencer o reducir a un enemigo, señor. No existe aquel capaz de hacerme frente pero..- respondió el ojigris ufano- El conocimiento es poder..Y el que se beba esto ya no tendrá ninguno.

- Brillante¡ sencillamente brillante ¡ 50 puntos para Slytherin¡ - pronunció Severus encantado- Y funciona?

-Quiere usted que la pruebe, profesor?- preguntó Malfoy seguro de que el profesor Snape nunca le pediría eso a él.

- Usted no, Malfoy. Sería una pena perder su intelecto.- reseñó desafiante- Algún voluntario? No? Otra vez sale a relucir la valentía de nuestros felinos…..

- Yo lo haré. Profesor¡¡- se ofreció Ron

- Ron..No¡¡- le susurró Herms preocupada.

- Eso no demostraría nada señor Weasley…en su cerebro no hay nada que olvidar.

-----------------------------

Tardé un poquito más porque trabajé todo el fin de semana y ya no libro hasta el sábado pero seguiré actualizando pronto.

Besos.


	8. Encuentros

Siento el retraso. No me salía el punto jocoso. Para compensar este es un poco más largo y el siguiente es la fiesta y ya está escrito. Sólo falta corregirlo asi que mañana sin falta lo subo. Por las dudas las pociones que tanto os gustaron si se van usar pero no ahora. Y no, no le voy a borrar la memoria a Hermione. Malfoy no va a tenerlo tan fácil.

------------------------------

Esa había sido la peor clase de pociones de la vida de Hermione y no es que tuviese alguna fantástica con la cual compararla. Pero al menos en las anteriores podía tener la seguridad de no haber fallado directamente y la satisfacción de echarle la culpa al favoritismo del profesor. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía esa excusa. Realmente su poción había resultado pobre al lado de la de ese maldito y cambiante Malfoy. Tendría algún trastorno de personalidad? No sólo la había superado en pociones sino que aún por encima la había mirado con ¿comprensión? ¿Lástima? ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué no la miraba como siempre con odio y repugnancia o incluso con arrogancia? No estaba preparada para un cambio de actitud como ese. ¿A quién le echaría la culpa si no?

Malfoy siguió a la chica en cuanto la vió recoger sus cosas, airada, y salir hacia el corredor. La encontró en un pasillo adyacente sacando un libro de la mochila y mirándolo cómo si tuviese la culpa de todos los males del mundo. Se acercó con sigilo y comprobó que era un ejemplar de pociones avanzadas.

- Hola Hermione¡ - saludó en tono quedo para no asustarla. Ella dio un respingo y lo miró-Siento que Severus se haya pasado tanto en clase. Tú poción no estaba tan mal _Para no tener pizca de malicia, claro_

-OH¡ vamos, Malfoy. Mi poción era una mierda y lo sabes…- contestó ella irritada- y tú que quieres? ¿Por qué me diriges la palabra? _Que diablos quieres de mí?_

-has oído hablar de una antigua costumbre llamada educación? –observó él inmutable.

- Cómo si tú la tuvieras…- dictaminó ella envenenada. _Ahora me viene con esas_

-Calma…empecemos de nuevo.- sugirió el blondo.- Vengo en son de paz. No tengo dobles intenciones. Sólo quería saludarte, darte ánimos y ofrecerme para ayudarte en pociones si quieres subir nota. _Por el amor de Yandros relájate un poco y déjame hablar para que podamos llegar a un punto en que nuestras lenguas se ejerciten de formas mucho más interesantes._

- Por qué harías tú una cosa así?- se interesó la castaña perspicaz. _De verdad se habrá dado un golpe en la cabeza? No encuentro otra explicación.._

- Un intercambio justo? _Si te lo digo no te lo crees_

-AJAM¡ Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? _Ya sabía yo que había gato encerrado_

-Por lo de pronto que dejes de llamarme Malfoy. _Pero sólo para empezar_

-Eso puedo hacerlo. _Claro, y si quieres empiezo a decir tu nombre entre gemidos mientras suspiro cuando pasas, no te jode¡ _Algo más?

- Lo pensaré más tarde y serás informada. _Se me ocurren mil cosas más pero ninguna que estés dispuesta a darme…todavía._

- Paso... Malfoy- concluyó ella recalcando su apellido- pero gracias. _Cómo si fuese a hacer un trato contigo sin leer la letra pequeña..Me tomas por imbecil?_

…………………..

Ginny estaba apoyada en una esquina del pasillo del quinto piso esperando estratégicamente a que acabase la clase de Aritmancia de los Ravenclaw.

Ella llevaba ya dos horas de tiempo libre porque este año había escogido muy pocas asignaturas. Podía haber pedido más porque sus notas no eran malas, en absoluto, pero no tenia muy claro que haría con su vida a partir de Hogwarts y le parecía una pérdida de tiempo ponerse a estudiar sin destino.

Pasó la primera hora y media en el campo con los chicos pero luego se ausentó con una excusa. Llevaba ya quince minutos esperando la salida de las águilas.

Varios grupos de alumnos pasaron por su lado mirándola interrogantes pero, gracias al cielo, ninguno al que tuviera obligación de dar explicaciones.

Por fin, vió asomarse al rubio de los músculos hercúleos. Su cabello dorado y corto estaba peinado hacia arriba, en punta. Llevaba la camisa por encima del pantalón y la corbata torcida y parecía tener calor porque el suéter acariciaba su cintura. _Quién fuera suéter¡ _No parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, lo cual irritó a la pelirroja, pero no dejó mostrar tal emoción y se acercó hasta cortarle el paso. Iba hablando con otro compañero de casa al que no prestó ninguna atención. Al ver su camino interrumpido Jake levantó los ojos para encontrarse con una inocente mirada color coca-cola.

- Hola Jake ¡ Tienes un momento? _Para echarte encima de mí en el aula vacía más próximo y no volver a ver la luz del día?_

- Eh..Hola Ginebra¡ _Deja de mirarle el escote¡ pensará que eres un cerdo¡_ Tengo clase de Runas ahora pero..Si es un momento..Dime

- OH¡ sólo un segundo .._Si no queda más remedio_. Es que no entiendo bien las tareas de Encantamientos y creo que tampoco he tomado bien los apuntes.._Más bien no he tomado ninguno porque te estaba mirando el cuello pero tampoco es que los necesite. _Y he pensado..Que como tú pareces tan inteligente, perspicaz y aplicado.._Guapo, sexy y fuerte_ A lo mejor podías ayudarme…Por supuesto si no puedes..

- Yo? Ah..Bueno.. Ayudarte? _Te hago yo las tareas enteritas si me deja mirarte durante horas_ Si..Claro. No las he mirado aún pero si quieres podemos hacerlas juntos. _Y si me dejas tocarte hasta me presento al examen con falda y teñido de pelirrojo._

-Estupendo¡ A las 19:00h en la biblioteca?- Concretó Ginny lanzándole un beso mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. _Mierda de colegio¡ No podíamos tener una sala re-común para todas las casas? Con sofás y no esa mierda de sillas de la biblioteca¡ Y luego hablamos de unión entre casas¡ si no nos dejáis "unirnos" ¡_

- Así que esta es la pobre chica pérdida por la que dejaste colgado a Phil?- inquirió el amigo en cuanto Ginny se alejó-Tú te crees que somos mensos? _Yo también hubiera dejado tirado a Phil._

……………………..

Draco caminaba agitado rumiando sus opciones, su capa negra ondeaba tras de sí dejando un picante aroma mentolado a su paso. Llevaba el cabello despeinado de tanto mesarlo. Al doblar la esquina tropezó con la espalda de otro estudiante y escuchó como caían unos libros pero no se digno volverse ni pedir disculpas y siguió caminando enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

- hey¡¡ pedazo de engendro mal vestido¡ - chilló el ultrajado detrás suyo.

_¿Mal vestido yo? Te voy a hacer tragar la varita hasta que te salga por el agujero del cu…_

- Blaise? – se asombró Draco al girarse. No lo había reconocido.

- Zabini para ti hasta que vuelva a sentirme el brazo¡ _Con qué estás echo? Me has hecho puré. Se puede saber qué comes?_

- Perdona tío¡ Estaba despistado..

- Despistado? Más bien ausente..Se puede saber en qué andas?- curioseó mientras despedía a las chicas con las que estaba hablando hasta que el rubio llegó.

- Preparando el terreno, por supuesto.- informó Draco en cuanto se fueron las alumnas entre risitas.

- Y cómo va la cosa? _No muy bien por la cara que traes_

- No muy bien. Desesperadamente lenta..Pero en progreso. No puedo atacarla directamente, verdad? _Podría lanzarle un imperio y convertirla en mi esclava sexual pero no sería lo mismo…no? Es una idea…si lo demás falla.._

- No si no quieres acabar en San Mungo¡ Es condenadamente buena en casi todo _Cómo si no lo supieras..Te pasa la vida observándola._

- Casi?

- Le has dado una paliza en pociones…me siento tan orgulloso- dijo Blaise secándose unas inexistentes lágrimas de los ojos. A_y¡¡ mi niño se ha hecho un hombre¡¡_

- Jajá jajá…- sonrió el rubio secundando la broma-Tenía que hacerlo¡ No le ha sentado demasiado bien..Pero…- se encogió de hombros. - segundo capitulo: pasa todo el tiempo posible con ella..Por lo que sé pasa la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando o en la biblioteca así que si he de pasarlo con ella tendré que conseguir que me necesite..

-Y el primer capitulo dónde ha quedado? Pasamos del primero? _Si era el más divertido¡_

-Claro que no¡¡ Pero ese no necesita planificación. En la fiesta me acercaré a la pelirroja. _Ver, llegar y vencer.._

-Pareces muy seguro… _Cómo si la pobre tuviese alguna posibilidad_

- Blaise..Por favor¡¡ La duda ofende¡

- Sabes que Pantsy a estado insoportable preguntando en qué andamos? Deberías contarle algo tío…No creo que lo deje estar. _Y cómo se enteré de esto por otros la vamos a cagar_

- Pantsy no me preocupa. Ahora iba camino del despacho de Severus para sugerirle que siga por ese camino.

- Ya veo. Pretendes que te necesite para seguir obteniendo sus brillantes calificaciones…

- No va a quedarle otra.

……………………………

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor ya estaba la comida servida y la mitad de los platos vacíos. Echó un vistazo alrededor y vió a Ginny alzando la mano e indicándole que le había guardado un sitio ¡menos mal¡ Apenas había desayunado y se moría de hambre. Se dejó caer en la silla y se despojó de los libros, dejándolos a un lado.

- Hola Gin¡ Me alegro de verte¡ _Llevo un día de perros_

- Pareces cabreada…qué pasó?

- El idiota de Malfoy…_que parece un abducido y me está poniendo de los nervios_ …no importa

- Qué te ha hecho? _OH no¡¡ Adiós a mis invitados VIP_

-En realidad nada…una poción mejor que la mía _No mejor realizada, ni más efectiva, pero si mejor_

- Jajajaja…Deberías relajarte…no siempre se puede ser la mejor..Y Draco_… Draco está como un pan bendito…_ no es tan malo, sabes? En realidad es muy agradable _sobre todo a la vista_

- Agradable?...no me parece un adjetivo apropiado pero..La verdad es que se ha ofrecido ayudarme en pociones _a cambio de algún horror inimaginable_

- En serio? Draco? _Pues si que se ha golpeado fuerte¡_

- Si. Pero no sin exigir algo a cambio, claro.

- Y que quería? _k.o. dios ¡¡ di que a mi y véndeme entera¡_

- No lo sé…pretendía contármelo después. Obviamente me negué. No es que no lo necesite..Soy buena en pociones pero Malfoy es mejor…pero no pienso hacer un trato con el diablo sin saber si estoy empeñando mi alma.. Y tú qué tal?

- Jake y yo hemos quedado a las 19:00h en la biblioteca…va a ayudarme con Encantamientos. _Y yo a él con Anatomía_

- Jake¿? Ya es Jake? Y desde cuando necesitas tú ayuda con Encantamientos? Si te salen mejor que a mi¡

- Ya lo sé…pero Jake no.- Ya has decidido la lista de chicas a invitar?

- Si. Está terminada..Y ya he invitado a todas menos a dos. Iré esta tarde a buscarlas. Están como locas decidiendo que se van a poner…

- Es verdad¡¡ No tengo nada adecuado¡ Ya sé retocaré el vestido azul para que parezca otro. Y tú que te pondrás?

- No sé..Cualquier cosa..

-De eso nada…te pondrás lo que te mande¡¡

……………..

Era la cuarta vez en una hora que miraba el reloj desesperada. El tiempo no parecía avanzar. Parecía haberse quedado estancado cuando más lo necesitaba. Aún faltaban casi dos horas para las siete. Iba a mirar otra vez la esfera parpadeante cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

- Ron¡¡ Hola hermanito¡ Qué tal las clases?

- Aburridas, cómo siempre…puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Si, claro..Qué pasa?

- Es sobre Herms.

- Herms? No sería mejor que le preguntaras a ella entonces?

- Tú crees que Mione me mentiría?

- No seas obtuso Ronald¡ Claro que no¡ _A no ser que fuese totalmente necesario, claro_

- Estás segura?

- Por qué lo preguntas?

- No. Por nada.- dijo el chico más tranquilo. _No, Herms nunca me mentiría. Seguro que el desgraciado de Malfoy mintió a la profesora Mcgonagall y ella se lo dijo a Herms por eso la confusión. Qué tonto eres Ron¡¡_

……………….

Eran casi las siete de la tarde y aún no habían conseguido terminar la redacción de Transformaciones. Ron y él llevaban ya casi una hora intentándolo. _A quién se le ocurre poner tareas el primer día de clase? Esa mujer debía buscarse un hobby. _Les habían puesto una redacción de 15 cm. sobre _cambios perceptibles y ocultos en un sujeto de experimento tras una mutación multimorfa_. Tenían como siete libros delante y en ninguno encontraban la lista de limitaciones que diferenciaban a un multimorfo de un metamorfo. Hasta ahora lo único que quedaba claro es que el multimorfo se hace, no nace. Estaba repasando por quinta vez el último libro cuando un cuaderno de unas mil hojas cayó con estruendo delante de él desequilibrando los demás libros de la mesa. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de Hermione.

- Qué es esto? Tu redacción de transformaciones? – interpeló Harry confuso.

- No seas tonto¡ Es un compendio que estuve elaborando todo el verano. He estado investigando un poco. Digamos que es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre quién tu sabes..Su vida..Sus obras..Los lugares más significativos para él..Sus hechizos favoritos..Todo lo que he podido reunir..Cómo dijo hoy un capullo..El conocimiento es poder..Ya os dije que tenia un plan¡¡

- Pero esto…es interminable..De dónde has sacado tanta información?

- Me he pasado el verano carteándome con Deyanira Edgcombe ..Incluso he pasado varios fines de semana con ella y sus amigas..Ya sabes..Su padre es muy amiguito de Riddle, Malfoy y Black…y ella..Bueno…no es muy lista..Le gusta mucho hablar..Y me pareció una buena combinación.._En este caso exclusivamente_ Sus amigas también aportaron bastante..No saben lo que es la discreción y son tan idiotas que al parecer sus padres no se preocupan si están delante o no. Quiero que os lo aprendáis de memoria..Está claro? Elaboraremos la lista de lugares y objetos más probables en cuanto acabéis.

- Pero Herms¡¡ Es enorme…si tú ya te lo sabes para que vamos a leerlo nosotros..- protestó Ronald.

- Porque tres pares de ojos ven más que uno Ron. Y esto es importante.

- Esta bien- se resignaron ambos y Mione sonrió ufana y comenzó a alejarse hasta que escuchó a Ron llamándola- ¡¡ Espera¡¡ Ayúdanos con transformaciones ¡ Si lo haces podremos echarle un vistazo a esto esta misma noche…

- OH ¡Está bien¡ - suspiró ella mientras echaba un vistazo para ver dónde estaban encallados-Multimorfo es aquel que tras una transfiguración del mismo nombre se convierte en capaz de cambiar de aspecto a voluntad cambiando su propia esencia. Sus habilidades son, sin embargo, limitadas a características superficiales como el color de pelo, de ojos, la forma de la nariz..Pero nunca a cambios que necesiten un aumento o disminución de esencia cómo cambio de altura o de peso. Y además su efectividad es reducida al ciclo temporal en que dure el hechizo. Los metamorfos, por el contrario, son magos que nacen con la capacidad de cambiar de forma y pueden hacerlo de forma ilimitada.

- Te adoro Hermione ¡¡- declaró Ron mirándola con adoración.

………….

Por fin se había terminado el día. Estaba molida. Había estado entrenando casi dos horas después de dejar a Jake. La cita había sido cuasi perfecta, habían hablado, lo había invitado a la fiesta, había conseguido parecer lo suficientemente pérdida en Encantamientos pero sin parecer tonta, y sobre todo..Había conseguido una cita para Hogsmeade¡¡ Estaba eufórica¡ Se acercó a los sofás pensando en contárselo todo a Herms pero no la encontró por allí. Sólo estaba Harry concentrado en lo que parecía un cuaderno manuscrito interminable. Se sentó enfrente y llamó su atención pasando la mano entre sus ojos y el manuscrito.

- Has visto a Herms? _Necesito contarle esto a alguien….pero no precisamente a ti._

- Aún no ha llegado. Tenía ronda con Ron. _Ron estará intentando comérsela con los ojos y ella pensando en cómo superar a Malfoy en pociones. Diferencias irreconciliables que se llama. Cómo las nuestras_. Pareces contenta..

- Lo estoy..He pasado una tarde estupenda¡¡ _Y podría haber sido incluso mejor si el hombre no fuese tan tímido._

- Con Malfoy? _Revolcándote por los pasillos? No es asunto mío_

- No es de tu incumbencia, pero no.

- Tampoco me importa¡

-Ah, no? Pues no lo parece..Te recuerdo que me dejaste tú..Así que no sé a qué viene ese tono.. _Pedazo de pene con patas¡_

- Sabes perfectamente que te dejé por tu bien…pero no esperaba que te importara tan poco.._Más bien no estaba preparado para ello…pensé que me querías .._

- OH¡ por favor¡¡ por mi bien? Lo hiciste por egoísmo ¡ Tú tienes algo más importante que hacer..Tú no quieres preocuparte por mí..Tú no deseas que me convierta en un engorro en tu viaje..Tú no quieres que me ponga en peligro…y dónde queda lo que YO quiero? De verdad esperas que me quede sentadita en casa esperando mientras mis amigos y mi familia libran una guerra? Por favor¡ si eso es lo que crees es que poco me conoces¡ Pero no te preocupes que no tendrás que hacerlo..Básicamente porque nunca sabrás lo que estoy haciendo ¡ De echo casi mejor ni me hables¡

- Bien¡ _Desequilibrada¡_

- Bien¡ _Capullo con complejo de Mesías¡_

_------------------------_

_El próximo en breve...bikos  
_


	9. La fiesta Primera parte

Lo prometido es deuda. Aqui está. Gracias a todas por los reviews ¡¡

--------------------------------

La semana pasó demasiado deprisa. Harry y Ginny apenas se dirigían la palabra, Harry estudiaba una y otra vez el manuscrito de Herms, Ginny pasaba las tardes con Jake, Ron dedicaba casi todo el tiempo libre a entrenar, Herms en la biblioteca intentando mejorar sus pociones y experimentando algunas nuevas, Draco observándola con sonrisa de suficiencia mientras esperaba que se diese por vencida**...**Nunca lo superaría en clase de Snape. Le faltaba el ingrediente primordial…Un poco de mala leche ¡Pero ella aún no se había dado cuenta Blaise dedicaba sus tardes a una nueva conquista y Pantsy y Ro a vigilar a sus dos mejores amigos.

El sábado llegó y con él las ansias y los nervios.

Herms estaba más tranquila porque el profesor Dumbledore le había explicado que el otro ocupante de la torre no llegaría hasta después de navidad por problemas familiares, así que no tendría que explicarle lo de la fiesta ni pedir permiso.

Ginny estaba alborozada. Toda la semana había notado lo ansioso que estaba todo el mundo por acudir. Sería la primera fiesta del año y esperaba que la mejor. Los invitados no habían hablado de otra cosa durante días, las chicas estaban entusiasmadas, escogiendo sus modelitos y soñando con las posibilidades, los chicos encantados con la posibilidad de beber a placer y enrollarse con cualquiera. Los que no estaban invitados no paraban de suplicarle. Incluso, algunos, habían llegado a hacerle regalos y trabajos de clase. Herms se había dedicado a decirle a todo aquel que preguntaba que la lista era cosas exclusiva de Gin y que ella sólo ponía la habitación y Ginebra no había disentido. No era cuestión de enojar a Mione antes de la fiesta.

Harry dudaba entre ir un rato a hacer acto de presencia o no aparecer directamente. No le apetecía para nada pasar por aquello y menos ahora que la pelirroja no le hablaba. Pero tampoco se atrevía a no ir en absoluto por lo que pudiese decir Mione.

Ron sólo dudaba entre que hacer antes. Emborracharse o besar a Hermione. Sería mejor no besar a Herms estando borracho pero..Si no lo estaba a lo peor no se atrevía a besarla.

Blaise se preocupaba por ir a una fiesta en la cual todos los demás hombres los odiaban a muerte y lo harían aún más cuando se quedaran con sus mujeres. Así que decidió ir preparado e hizo acopio de valor metiendo la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica. _Todo sea porque el pobre incauto logre su objetivo._

Draco estaba tranquilo. Lo tenía todo preparado y nada podía salir mal.

……….

Una hora antes de la fiesta Ginny se contemplaba en el espejo examinando el resultado. Se había enfundado en un vestido de seda de Kookai con corte romano y tirantes dobles, fruncido por debajo del pecho. El color una gama de azules y verdes con anchas listas difuminadas. Sandalias azules de dos tiras cruzadas y tacón medio. El pelo recogido en un moño alto y trenzado con dos anchos mechones rizados cayendo desde el rodete central. Se giró varias veces para ver la perspectiva y le satisfizo el resultado así que tomó una pashmina del mismo tono y un pequeño bolso de mano y se fue en busca de Herms.

Encontró a la castaña tirada en la cama en pantalón de pijama y camiseta de tirantes enfrascada en un libro y resopló. Tendría que darse prisa. La mandó a la ducha a gritos mientas lanzaba improperios y preparó el vestido y los zapatos que traía en la bolsa. Los dejó encima de la cama. Hizo el tiempo hasta que escuchó que el grifo se cerraba y le acercó una toalla. Herms se envolvió en ella y se sentó delante del espejo, modosa. Gin se puso detrás y comenzó a experimentar con el peinado. Se decantó por dejarle el pelo liso y suelto con raya al medio y en zigzag, recogiendo dos mechones a cada lado para pasarlos por detrás del peinado en una suerte de diadema y así evitar que el pelo le tapase la cara. La maquilló con un suave brillo de labios con tono rosado y una ligera sombra también rosada en los ojos. Un toque de máscara y listo. Aún tenían media hora.

- Esto es para mi? Es precioso Gin¡¡

- Póntelo¡¡ Quiero ver cómo te queda¡

Era un bonito vestido de gasa en tres colores gris claro, rosa y gris oscuro .Se ajustaba a su pecho ya que lleva unas tiras que se atan a la espalda. Unos pliegues vaporosos debajo del pecho hasta el final evitaban que le quedase demasiado ajustado. Las sandalias a juego eran también grises, de tiras cruzadas hasta la rodilla y pequeños toques de strass.

- De dónde lo has sacado?

- De tu armario….era esa cosa espantosa de cuello cisne y mangas largas.

- Ya decía yo que me sonaba. Lo compré porque me encantan los tonos.

- Los tonos son preciosos pero el corte era una mierda. No me des las gracias. Ya me lo prestarás. Las sandalias son de Emma. No las quería y se las cambié por tu chal azul. Nunca lo usabas no?

- Qué chal?

-Ves¡ Todo bien. Bajemos a preparar los últimos detalles si? Estás nerviosa?

- No veo por qué¡

……………….

Draco se paseaba en calzoncillos por su habitación mientras esperaba que el elfo domestico al que le había encargado los detalles apareciese con su traje y sus zapatos para esa noche. Iba descalzo porque la alfombra verde era mullida y el tiempo aún no había enfriado demasiado. Tenía el cepillo de dientes en la boca y buscaba frenéticamente su nueva espuma para el pelo. No podía peinarse sin ella. Su pelo debía estar suelto y sedoso en todo momento y la espuma conseguía que siempre pareciese recién peinado. Su madre la importaba de Francia. Abrió un cajón, no estaba. Puso música. Volvió al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca y comenzó a tararear. Estaba contento.

"Just take those old records off the shelf  
i'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
today's music aln 't got the same soul  
i like that old time rock 'n' roll  
don't try to take me to a disco  
you'll never even get me out on the floor  
in ten minutes i'll be late for the door  
i like that old time rock'n' roll "

Cantaba mientras seguía revolviendo sus cajones. Por fin¡ La espuma. Se encaminó hacia el baño, dejando la puerta abierta y comenzó a peinarse. Dejó dos mechones cayendo graciosamente sobre su frente y le guiñó un ojo a su reflejo. El elfo llegó y dejó sus pantalones negros perfectamente planchados encima de su cama. Camisa gris perla de corte italiano y zapatos negros. Se puso los pantalones y guardó la espuma. Se paró un momento a subir el volumen y se puso a bailar con la camisa en la mano. Le encantaba esta canción. Su madre la cantaba cuando era pequeño.

"still like that old time rock'n' roll  
that kind of music just soothes the soul  
i reminisce about the days of old  
with that old time rock 'n' roll "

- Ejem….Te veo contento…_Si le saco una foto ahora me hago rico con las copias_

- Hola brother¡ Te has librado de las chicas? _Me ha pillado haciendo el imbecil si no fuera Blaise tendría que matarlo_

- No exactamente…me han visto salir así vestido y se han quedado las dos con cara de perro guardián esperando a que bajemos. Les he dicho que teníamos planes pero creo que sospechan. Todo el mundo sabe que hoy es la fiesta.

- Da igual. Yo me encargo de las chicas.

…………………………

Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en llegar. El primero para poder escaquearse lo antes posible y el segundo porque no podía esperar más. Las chicas habían apartado los sofás creando dos espacios. Sofás y mesas a un lado para quién prefiriese una charla tranquila y la barra a otro enfrente de un espacio vacío recubierto con una espesa alfombra para quién desease bailar. Disminuyeron la luz en la zona de los sofás hasta dejarla casi tenue y pusieron puntos de luz estratégicos en la barra y en mitad de la pista. El resto de la habitación quedaba en penumbra. Ginny había decidido que, como el otro premio anual no la iba a usar por el momento, usarían su habitación para quién desease un poco más de intimidad, y , para ello, colocaron allí varias chaise longe haciendo desaparecer la cama y los otros muebles. Gin quería dejar la cama pero Herms no quiso oír hablar del tema.

Las bebidas se servían solas puesto que Gin había echo un trato con los elfos de las cocinas (en realidad el trato consistía en que ellos trabajaban y ella se lo agradecía pero no iba a decirle eso a Mione). Pusieron música. Harry y Herms estuvieron charlando un rato comparando versiones sobre dónde debían empezar a buscar. Gin parecía algo molesta hasta que empezaron a llegar los invitados. Jake llegó de tercero y Gin se lanzó a abrazarlo, encantada. Pronto la sala estaba abarrotada de adolescentes charlando, riendo y , cómo no¡ ligando. Ron estaba pegado a la barra desde hacía un buen rato, en compañía de Dean y de Abraham. Los tres parecían haber echo una apuesta a ver quién se perjudicaba antes. La cara de Ron ya estaba sonrojada antes de que nadie empezase a bailar. Harry se despidió de Herms indicándole que estaba cansado y fue a saludar a Ron antes de irse. Ninguno de los dos hizo preguntas. Ambos podían ver perfectamente a Ginny pasándoselo en grande con Jake sin mirar al moreno una sola vez. Estaban reunidos en los sofás con otros dos compañeros de Gryffindor y una chica de Ravenclaw. Herms decidió acercarse hasta allí pues la otra opción era Ron y no parecía querer despegarse de la botella.

- Herms¡¡ Aquí estas¡ Permíteme que te presente a Jake y a Alexia. A ellos ya los conoces, verdad?- indicó la pelirroja señalando a dos de sus compañeros de casa.

- Si, claro. Hola chicos¡- saludó a los últimos y se giró hacía los primeros- Encantada…

- Draco y Blaise no han llegado aún? – Le susurró Gin al oído mientras los demás seguían charlando-Ya me han preguntado tres chicas si no me lo habré inventado y empiezan a impacientarse.

- No pretenderás que vaya a buscarlos?- inquirió escandalizada alzando un poco la voz mientras se hacía un extrañó silencio en la sala, que sólo duró el tiempo en que los dos últimos invitados traspasaron el umbral, haciendo que sus palabras se escuchasen claramente en toda la sala. _Antes muerta que ir voluntariamente a buscar a esos dos a las mazmorras_

- Buscar a quién Granger? Falta alguien más? O es que nos echabas de menos?- se alzó la voz de Draco desde la puerta. _Me echabas de menos? Di que si y hazme feliz._

- Ni lo sueñes Malfoy¡ _Tenía que llegar justo ahora. El mundo entero conspira contra mí._

- Esta es una fiesta privada capullo¡¡ Nadie te ha invitado..Ya te estas largando..Tú y tu amiguito podéis iros de fiesta juntos…-les gritó Dean desde la barra, envalentonado con la cerveza.

- Cállate Thomas¡ Yo los invité ¡ - pronunció Ginny nerviosa. _Menos mal que nadie ha traído varita._

- Tú? Y se puede saber que pensabas? O es que las hormonas te han freído el cerebro?- le chilló Dean a Ginny cerrando los puños. _Mierda¡ por qué me habré dejado la varita?_

- Yo se lo pedí ¡ Esta es mi habitación Dean. Y si tienes algún problema ya sabes dónde está la puerta. – interrumpió Herms resoluta. _Vuelve a chillarle a mi amiga y te dejo la cara como un colador._

- No. Ninguno. Si los has invitado tú… .- rectificó Dean pasmado-tendrás tus motivos. _No me imagino cuales pero …_

- Si nadie más tiene algo que añadir…Blaise..Drac…Draco..Bienvenidos¡¡_ Y al final lo llamo por su nombre…el universo entero conspira para que el rubiales se salga siempre con la suya. _- Y se acercó a ellos resuelta mientras todos la miraban. Se plantó a su lado y le dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla. Draco y Blaise se quedaron momentáneamente mudos pero el resto pareció decidir que si a Hermione Granger le parecía bien es que estaba bien y cada uno reanudó sus conversaciones.

_Habló el señor…. y los mortales callaron. Interesante reacción…Debería decirle a Draco que vuelva a respirar? No. Ya se acordará cuando tenga convulsiones_

_Me ha besado? Está preciosa..Y tan cerca…céntrate Drake…tenemos un plan..Tenemos? y tú quién coño eres? La voz de tu conciencia merluzo¡¡ Pues a buenas horas apareces¡ _

- Bueno, queréis tomar algo?- _Si¡ A ti enterita_¡ - pensó Draco mientras sentía un hormigueo en la mejilla.- La barra está allí.

Ginny aprovechó el momento para acercarse a saludarlos y Herms, a su vez, para hacer mutis por el foro y encaminarse a la barra. Draco se hizo en seguida dueño de la situación y tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura para alejarla de allí. Blaise se encaminó a la barra y, con una cerveza en la mano, se apoyó en esta y contempló la sala. Al poco dos chicas se armaron de valor para acercársele y comenzaron a distraerlo. La chica rubia era bonita. Pelo corto con flequillo, nariz respingona, buena figura. Bastante simpática. La sacó a bailar y comprobó por el rabillo del ojo que a su amigo no parecía irle mal. Quince minutos más tarde mientras bailaba aún con la rubia tomada de la cintura comprobó que Draco y Ginny subían a la habitación y que el capitán de Ravenclaw no se lo tomaba muy bien. Varios amigos lo agarraron de los brazos para que no los siguiera. _Estaba la pelirroja liada con Jake Sifakis? No había oído nada al respecto..Que raro..Bueno..Lo mismo da…lo estuviese o no ya podía darlo por perdido.._

………………_._

En efecto, en la habitación la fiesta había tomado un cariz completamente diferente al previsto para Ginny, pero no se quejaba en absoluto. Draco Malfoy la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho. El susurraba en su oído haciéndola reír mientras los latidos de su corazón se desbordaban e inspiraba su aroma mentolado. Deseó por un momento que el tiempo se parase en ese mismo instante y que ya nunca la soltase. Él la giró entre sus brazos para que quedasen cara a cara y apoyó su frente en la de ella. Ginny suspiró. Draco sonrió de lado al escuchar el suspiro y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, siguiendo la curvatura de su mandíbula.

- Ves que no soy tan malo? _Cuando duermo parezco un ángel..Claro que ahora estoy despierto…pero prometo compensarte_

- No. No lo eres. Me encantaría conocerte. _Profunda…muy profundamente_

- quieres conocerme? _Eso es pequeña ..Pónmelo fácil¡_

- Si.

- Ginny..- susurró mientras acariciaba su nariz con la de él- quieres ser mi novia? _Horas de placer al módico precio de dejarme conquistar a tu mejor amiga…qué más quieres?_

Ginny no esperó más y se lanzó a su boca. Sus labios se juntaron, hambrientos los de una y suaves y seguros los del otro. La pelirroja tomó el control y Draco se dejó hacer. Gin temblaba, sus labios se movían con soltura sobre los del blondo, se introdujo en su boca y jugueteó con su lengua. El estomago se le contrajo y todo su cuerpo cobró vida propia. No pudo evitarlo y lo agarró de la camisa para acercarlo más a ella. El rubio la cogió de la cintura con fuerza. _Si no la agarró esta se me cae encima y no creo que le moleste pero a mi sí que me está arrugando la camisa_. Ella profundizó el beso subiendo su pierna hasta presionarla contra el culo de Draco con la fuerza suficiente para hacer desaparecer los pocos centímetros que aún los separaban. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Quería sentirlo. Draco le sujetó las manos y se separó lentamente.

- Eso es un sí? _Para un poquito pequeña que nos estamos saltando pasos y aquí el que manda es el menda._

Ginny sonrió y la cara se le iluminó de dicha.

………………………..

Blaise continuaba en la pista comprobando de vez en cuando las escaleras cuando detectó un movimiento en la barra. Ron y Hermione estaban charlando. Nada fuera de lo habitual. Pero un gesto en el chico lo puso en guardia y se acercó arrastrando a la rubia. Se quedó justo detrás de la pareja. Observando. Hermione se apoyaba en la barra de cara a Ronald. Este parecía haber tomado unas copas de más y estaba colorado. No pudo escuchar la conversación pues hablaban en susurros, pero captó en seguida el mensaje, Ronald ponía los brazos en la barra encerrando a Hermione entre ellos y se acercaba a su boca. Hermione estaba pálida. Blaise decidió, sin pensarlo demasiado, que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Mandó a la rubia a por un trago y apartó uno de los brazos de Ron haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio. Se introdujo en el hueco que este dejó y tomando a Hermione de la cintura la agarró del pelo y la besó.

-------------------------

Cómo veis las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea ¡ Siempre surgen imprevistos. Esta es sólo la primera parte. En la segunda veremos que opina Draco de la caballerosidad de Blaise.....

Habeis pillado el momento"risky business" ? y antes de que lo pregunteis..no..Draco no ve pelis y no sabe quién es Tom Cruise..pero su madre si, porque hasta las sangre pura tienen líbido¡


	10. La fiesta Segunda parte

Aqui el último por ahora...el fin de semana no da para más...

**-------------------------------------------------  
**

Los labios de Hermione son dulces y suaves. Están calientes. Es un placer besarlos. Su labio inferior es ligeramente más grueso que el superior. Su lengua se entrelaza con la mía de forma pausada. Sin prisas. Sabe a naranja y canela. La arrastro hacia mí fortaleciendo mi agarre en su cintura. Ella pone su mano en mi nuca y encierra varios mechones de mi pelo entre sus dedos. Tomo aliento sin dejar de besarla y el aire suena a gemido entre nuestros labios_. PERO QUE HACES? !SUELTALA INMEDIATAMENTE MALDITO SUICIDA¡_ -Me grita mi conciencia, pero tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar a mis propios pensamientos. La suelto de repente, como si quemara, y ella me mira como si fuese un alíen. Me quedo mirándola sin saber que decirle.

_!Merlín¡ !Si que besa bien¡ ¿Así que por esto es por lo que los persiguen por los pasillos? Ufff.. Creo que empiezo a comprenderlo.¿ Por qué me mira con esa cara de susto?! Ni que lo hubiese besado yo¡ No sé a que ha venido esto pero me ha venido como anillo al dedo…si no llega a ser por él…_

- Esto….siento lo del beso…no pretendía..Ya sabes…sólo pensé que necesitabas ayuda para librarte de Weasley…

_Y además lo ha hecho por mí..Y no tengo que preocuparme porque pretenda repetirlo..!Merlín¡ ¿cómo pudo caerme mal este hombre alguna vez?_

- Lo necesitaba. Gracias. ¿Sueles rescatar damiselas en apuros?

- Sólo si no supone hacer algo desagradable. _Y, ante todo, cuando la damisela en concreto le pertenece a mi amigo._

- Besas muy bien. _Así que no ha sido desagradable..Es bueno saberlo…sobre todo por la cara que has puesto.._

- Eso dicen. _No sigas por ahí, princesa._

_-_ Creo que tu amiga viene hacía aquí. Y no parece muy contenta. – La rubia se acercaba furiosa con dos copas en la mano, al llegar junto a Blaise le tiró ambas a la cara y bufó con muy poca dignidad. Blaise sólo sonrió a la castaña y se encogió de hombros. Hermione se rió con ganas. Parecía un pato mojado. Sacó su varita y lo secó enseguida.

- Gracias.

- A ti. Pareces acostumbrado a estos arrebatos…_Ni siquiera ha pestañeado._

- Lo estoy. Son gajes del oficio…_Las mujeres son unas histéricas. Estoy acostumbrado._

- No sé cómo lo aguantas…ya que te he dejado sin ligue…¿quieres hacerme compañía mientras tomamos una copa?- sugirió Herms -tranquilo !no voy a acosarte¡ sólo compañía- se apresuró a explicar en cuanto vió de nuevo esa cara de susto en el rostro del moreno- no voy a caer rendida a tus pies por un beso¡ _Besas bien pero no tanto¡_

_Más nos vale a los dos¡_

- Pues es todo un cambio…no sé si agradable….- murmuró para sí mismo- pero será un placer acompañarte…

……………….

Draco bajaba las escaleras con amplia sonrisa y cara de satisfacción. De su mano Ginny, aún algo agitada. Al llegar a la sala descubrió que el ambiente había cambiado desde su ida. Se notaba tensión en el ambiente y varios grupos grandes cuchicheaban entre sí, mezclándose entre casas como si se estuviesen contando un rumor muy jugoso. _Espero que Blaise no haya echo ninguna barbaridad._ Ginny también lo notó y paró a una compañera para preguntarle qué pasaba.

- No lo sabes?- Preguntó la chica cómo si fuese imposible mientras tomaba nota mental del echo de que el Slytherin y la Gryffindor iban de la mano. _!OH, Merlín¡ !Otro cotilleo jugoso sólo para mi¡-_ !Hermione Granger y Blaise Zabini ¡

_¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿No se habrán matado? ¿Qué has hecho Blaise?_

- ¿Qué pasa con Blaise y Herms?- replicó la pelirroja poniendo en palabras las preguntas del rubio

- Están juntos¡ Pero juntos…"juntos"

- !No digas sandeces ¡- prorrumpió el rubio borrando la sonrisa. ¿_Quién ha inventado semejante estupidez?_

- ¿Blaise y Herms?¿ Estás segura?- recalcó Gin emocionada_. Si eso es cierto…! merlín¡ !yo con Draco y Herms con Blaise ¡ !Nada podría ir mejor¡_

- !Por supuesto que estoy segura¡!Lo he visto yo misma¡¡ Blaise le dio un beso de tornillo delante de Ron…le metió la lengua hasta la garganta¡ …todos lo vimos..Ron se fue mascullando algo…y desde aquella no se han separado ! míralo tú misma¡

_¿Un beso de tornillo?¿ Le metió la lengua hasta la garganta? Tranquilo Draco..Es Blaise..Tiene que haber alguna explicación..Tiene que haberla..Nada podría ir peor_

Ambos se giraron a la vez hacía dónde señalaba la chica para comprobar que, efectivamente, Herms y Blaise se encontraban juntos, _demasiado, _charlando y riendo como si fuesen viejos amigos. Ginny batió palmas y soltó un gritito de satisfacción. Draco cerró los puños y agarró a la pelirroja por la cintura. _Es Blaise..Tú mejor amigo…hay una explicación razonable..Seguro._

…………………_.._

En la otra punta, mientras eran observados.

- !OH, vamos, Blaise ¡!Esa historia no puede ser cierta ¡ _Y nosotros por qué nunca nos divertimos tanto? Ah, si.. El desfigurado y todo eso_

- ¿Dudas de mi palabra? !Me ofendes princesa¡ …y desde aquella me llaman Bini pero aún no sé por qué…_Y me molesta bastante_

- Creo que yo sí…¿te lo explico?- sugirió Mione mientras soltaba otra carcajada

- ¿Lo sabes? Estoy esperando..!No es de buena persona ocultar información¡- concluyó Blaise haciendo un mohín.

- **Blaise**.. Comenzó a susurrar ella entre gemidos mientras se mesaba los cabellos..**Blaise**…gimió mientras se mordía el labio inferior… ves? No pega¡ - terminó ella como si eso lo explicara todo mientras el moreno la miraba con pasmo. _¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? Merlín¡ Me he puesto a cien¡ Ese labio inferior es una tentación….pero tiene dueño..Eso ha sido lo que creo?_

-¿ Aún no caes? Lo puedo repetir con Zabini pero ya te digo que tampoco pega…sin embargo Bini….OH, si¡ Bini¡ SI¡ sigue Bini¡ - jadeó Mione sólo para él.

- Me estas diciendo que ese par de locas me llaman Bini para ahorrar aliento mientras me las cepillo?

- jajajaja….Blaise..No te pongas así…todos lo hacemos¡¡

- Y yo que creí que el hombre era el único animal que podía pensar en el sexo a todas horas…._Todos lo hacemos? Hacemos qué…acortar nombres u otra cosa? Por dios no me digas que te estás tirando a alguien porque tendremos que matarlo y soy muy joven para acabar en Azkaban_

-jajajaja…Bini…somos de la misma especie, lo sabías? Las mujeres también pensamos en el sexo.. _No tanto como vosotros..Ni tampoco tanto cómo pensáis en el quidditch pero mucho.._

- Por Merlín¡ No me llames Bini ¡ _Si una escena más como esta se instala en mi mente Draco me matará_

- Vale, vale…te dejo que lo digieras..- sonrió Herms mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo corto y cariñoso. _Quién iba a pensar que Zabini era un chico inteligente y sensible? Si hasta parece escandalizado¡_

- !eh¡ ¿tú no eras una mojigata comelibros?- inquirió Blaise fingiendo indignación

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo soy?- le contestó ella sonriente. _Me lo estoy pasando en grande¡ Esa cara de susto no tiene precio_

- Si, claro. Lo leíste en un libro¡ Y también la forma de besarme y de gemir – respondió él riendo con ganas mientras le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. _Draco, amigo..No tengo más remedio que aprobar tu elección…pero no sé si sabes dónde te has metido.._

…………………………..

Draco contemplaba toda la escena desde su posición con el ceño fruncido y los músculos en tensión mientras las dos chicas intercambiaban impresiones a su lado, la pelirroja encantada y la otra envidiosa

……………_._

Blaise notó el momento exacto en que su mejor amigo clavó sus ojos en él e invadió su mente. Contuvo su primer impulso y lo dejó entrar. _Cuanto antes mejor.._

Draco comprobó, no sin cierto alivio, que su amigo le dejaba entrar sin oposición. Visualizó sin problemas cada escena , cada gesto y cada sensación. _Vale, brother¡ reconozco que mejor tú que Weasley..Pero podías haber dejado la lengua quietecita..¿No?...te salvas por que no parece muy impresionada..Sólo tenias que estarte quieto¡¡ ¿qué parte no entendiste? Meterle la lengua hasta la garganta ¡¡ permitir que te agarrase de la nuca para profundizar el beso¡¡ ¿no pretenderás irte de rositas?_

- pues a mi me parecen una pareja estupenda¡¡- acababa de decir Ginny

- chicas¡ chicas¡ No adelantemos acontecimientos. No creo que Zabini y Granger vayan a formar pareja ni mucho menos.-Cortó Draco irritado con tanta charla sobre "el tema". _Por su salud lo espero. _

- Pero Draco..Eso sería genial..Herms es mi mejor amiga y Blaise el tuyo..¿Te imaginas lo bien que lo pasaríamos los cuatro juntos?

_Si, claro ¡¡¿y qué tal si te introduzco gusarajos carnívoros por la vagina..Te gustaría eso? ..A no ser que te pirres por los cambios de pareja mejor vamos a dejarlo.._

…………….

Blaise sabía que el blondo no tardaría en llegar pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar, y se puso nervioso. Era consciente de que había visto todo lo que necesitaba saber en sus recuerdos, pero no podía imaginar como iba a reaccionar. Comenzó a mirar por encima del hombro esperando su llegada y lo vió..Se acercaba con paso firme, después de dejar a Ginny con sus amigos. Nada en su expresión denotaba que estuviese enfadado, pero Blaise lo conocía bien y había aprendido a no fiarse. Cuando lo tuvo casi al lado comprobó sus ojos y respiró. No estaba muerto, todavía.

- Parece que lo pasáis bien..Perdonad que me entrometa..¿Blaise? ¿nos vamos?- interrumpió el rubio haciendo hincapié en el nos.

- ¿Tan pronto? – protestó él

- Es tarde. Mañana hay clases. _Cobarde_

- OH¡ vamos Malfoy¡¡ Con lo bien que lo estamos pasando ..Déjame a Bini un poquito más¡¡- objetó Hermione tomando otra cerveza y ofreciéndole una a Blaise.

- Vaya ¡ Creí que nos odiabas… .- susurró Draco ofendiéndose por el tono cariñoso de la castaña refiriéndose a su amigo. _Bini?_

- He cambiado de opinión. Blaise me ha rescatado y se lo agradezco mucho..- contestó ella con el desparpajo característico de la tercera cerveza.- Además..Hacía siglos que no me reía tanto

- ¿Eso también sirve para mi? _No. Si al final tendré que darle las gracias por besarla.._

- Bueno, si eres su mejor amigo algo bueno tendrás¡ Estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad..De echo..He decidido aceptar tu oferta…

- mi oferta?

- Si. Quiero que me ayudes con pociones. A mi me falta imaginación.

- ¿A cambio de llamarme Draco y lo que se me pueda ocurrir? _A ti no te falta nada ..Lo tienes todo en su sitio..Más bien te sobra…un moreno que yo conozco.._

- Si. Si intentas pasarte conmigo tan sólo llamaré a mi caballero andante¡¡ él no dejará que te propases¡ Pero sólo puedes pedir una cosa a cambio. Blaise está de testigo. _Tengo que conseguir esa nota como sea..Y no puede ser tan malo…me equivoqué con Blaise..Y Malfoy está raro.._

_Nunca entenderé a las mujeres.- _Trato echo. Ya te comunicaré mi petición. Empezamos mañana?

- En la biblioteca a las 19:00h?

- Allí estaré. Blaise?

- Eh ¡ si..Será mejor que nos vayamos..Un placer Hermione. Nos vemos. _Qué Merlín me proteja¡ _

_----------------------------_

Tendrá motivos Blaise para orar?

Lo sabremos pronto, pero no os preocupeis...recordemos que esto es una comedia, y cómo en las pelis de disney..aqui no se muere nadie¡¡

…………………………………………………………………………………………..


	11. Anecdotas y Decisiones

Ante todo encarecidas gracias a Madeline por escribir la parte de Harry y Ron y por ofrecerse voluntaria cada vez que haya que patearle el trasero y hacerlo sufrir (yo es que no puedo que lo quiero demasiado y sufro con él). Gracias también por controlarte y no ponerlo como capullo integral..imagino lo que te ha costado..Gracias a Sally por quedarse hasta las tantas sufriendo conmigo porque este capi no ha salido como debería...hay algo que falla...Gracias por insistir...antes estaba mucho peor..

Saludos a todas las que me dejaron comentario y también a las que me agregaron en alertas..espero no defraudarlas.

---------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de los leones de séptimo, los efectos de la fiesta se hacían notar.

- ¡Ay!– Murmuró Ron en cuanto abrió los ojos.– No vuelvo a beber en mi vida… _Como si fuese a cumplirlo. _  
- ¿Estás bien, Ron?– Preguntó Harry a su lado.  
- Shhhhh… No despiertes a los enanos… - Susurró el pelirrojo.  
- ¿Qué enanos?– Preguntó Harry en voz baja. _El pobre desvaría._  
- Los que están taladrando mi cabeza… _¿Pero es que no sabe lo que es una resaca?_  
- Eso te pasa por beber a lo loco… T_e dije que no te pasases._  
- Ya, puede que me hubiese controlado un poco más si mi mejor amigo no hubiese huido como un cobarde dejándome solo con mis demonios. Tenía que intentar ahogarlos antes de atreverme a hacer nada con Hermione… Total, para lo que me ha servido…  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?– Preguntó Harry curioso.  
- Que como me emborraché hasta las cejas no pude evitar que Zabini me apartase de un empujón y besase a Hermione delante de mis narices.  
- ¿QUÉ?– Exclamó Harry.  
- No grites… - Suplicó Ron.– Lo que has oído. Cuando estaba a punto de besar a Hermione en medio de mi etílica valentía, el capullo de Zabini me dio un empujón que me tiró al suelo y le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla. Por si eso no era suficiente, Hermione se agarró a él como un gnomo a una mala hierba.  
- Le darías una paliza, ¿no?– Preguntó Harry confuso. ¿Hermione agarrándose a Zabini? No era posible. Tenía que ser una pesadilla a causa del alcohol. _¿Qué carajo les pasa a las chicas? Ginny pasa de mí como si fuese invisible y se lía con el primero que llega y Hermione se da el lote con Zabini._  
- No pude, estaba demasiado concentrado en levantarme del suelo para salir de allí. Creo que les dije algo… pero con lo concentrados que estaban no creo siquiera que me escuchasen. – Se incorporó con lentitud hasta quedar sentado en la cama.- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Harry? No lo entiendo. Hermione nunca fue así.- En su mente veía a la pareja una y otra vez, el dolor de cabeza hacía que la escena le pareciese todavía peor en su imaginación.– Es que… ¡Besarse de ese modo con Zabini! – Se arrepintió de inmediato por alzar la voz - ¡Maldita resaca! – Maldijo por lo bajo.

………………..

En otra parte del castillo, mucho más abajo, mucho más húmeda, las cosas tomaban un cariz un tanto diferente.

A Blaise le estaba costando un poco desperezarse. Sentía que su cuerpo aún no se encontraba preparado para la horizontalidad. Destapó su cara hasta la barbilla, poco a poco, para ir habituándose a la luz de forma gradual. Una carcajada desde la cama ulterior le retumbó en los oídos y lo obligó a incorporarse en la cama. Nott reía postrado en la cama y sujetándose el estomago. Entrecerró los ojos para lanzarle una mirada asesina, por acabar de despertarlo de esa manera, y decirle por dónde se podía meter sus estupideces pero sus labios no respondían cómo deberían. Todo aquel que haya estado alguna vez en el dentista sabrá a qué me refiero. Su boca estaba cómo dormida y la saliva no parecía seguir los cauces establecidos sino que mostraba una desagradable tendencia a salir por la comisura de sus labios. Así que, más que contestarle airado, babeó confuso:

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- indagó Nott cogiendo aire.

- A mi nada. Más bien ¿qué te ha pasado a ti?

- ¿A mi? Estoy perfectamente. Siempre lo estoy.- continuó Zabini mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios, extrañado.

- Pues no lo parece. ¿Te has mirado a un espejo? Tío, pareces un troll.

- No me llevo el espejo a la cama, idiota. No necesito mirarme en él a todas horas cómo otros.- intentó sonreírse pero sentía un hormigueo en los labios y no supo si lo había conseguido.

- Pues yo en tú lugar buscaría uno ahora mismo. - dictaminó Theodore con una sonrisa satisfecha. _Ya verás que alegría te llevas..._

- ¡Vaya!, ya sé ha despertado mi buen amigo. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- interrumpió Draco entrando por la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. _Para que aprendas a no jugar con mis pertenencias._

- ¡TÚ!, ¿Qué me has hecho?- siseó Blaise levantándose de un salto de la cama para dirigirse al baño y contemplarse en el espejo_. ¡Maldito Malfoy! Me ha hecho algo mientras dormía. ¿Mi cara? Si me ha tocado la cara lo mato. ! Ah, no ¡Mi cara está en su sitio…mis labios…¿cómo se supone que voy a ir a mis citas así? Nota mental..No meter la polla en Granger jamás…_

Draco se sentó tranquilamente en la cama, mientras esperaba que el moreno volviese de su inspección, completamente satisfecho de si mismo.

- Eres una víbora. ¿Lo sabías? Tengo los labios negros. Muertos. No los siento. _Y los necesito para hoy a las tres, maldito._

- Sólo serpiente, si no te importa. En cuanto a tus labios…-se encogió de hombros- Sólo es una Parestesia. Sólo durará una semana. Es por tú bien. _No me he esforzado mucho. Sabes que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor._

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Draco! Tú lo viste. El traga-babosas iba a lanzarse. Tenía que hacer algo. ¿Te has parado a pensar qué si no hubiese intervenido a estas horas podían estar saliendo? _La próxima vez el favor te lo hace tú padre._

- No digas tonterías, Blaise. Y coge un pañuelo. Me estás destrozando la colcha. Y no es impermeable. _Años de educación y una herencia intachable reducidos a esto._

- Es mi colcha. Estás encima de mi cama. Y Hermione podía haberle dicho perfectamente que sí. _Estoy por hablar con ella para que le dé una oportunidad al pelirrojo._

- Ya no está enamorada del pelirrojo. O al menos ha decidido no estarlo.. El año pasado no lo pasó muy bien. No le habría dicho que sí. _Enamorada o no…No puede preferir al bobo de Weasley. Es impensable._

- Quizá. O tal vez esas estupideces de la lealtad, el perdón y todas esas mariconadas le hacían replanteárselo una vez que él se había lanzado. _Al fin y al cabo lleva años esperando a que se decida._

-Eso no tiene importancia. Weasley no tiene ninguna posibilidad. No te culpo por actuar sin pensar..No espero tanto de ti. Ahora sé bueno y usa pañuelos. _Es cuestión de marcar el territorio. Nada personal._

- Eres un capullo. _Y yo malísimo con los encantamientos que si no…_

- Yo también te quiero. _Pero lejos de Granger._

……….

En el cuarto de la Premio Anual el ambiente estaba bastante más distendido. Las chicas estaban tiradas encima de la cama de Hermione contándose los pormenores de la última noche. Hermione escuchaba sonriente mientras Ginny contaba su "máximo logro", como ella lo llamaba. Estaba feliz por su amiga. Se la veía radiante. Pero la apenaba la posible reacción de Harry cuando se enterara. Aunque era consciente de que las cosas no podían ponerse mucho peor entre esos dos.

- Es como…como un cosquilleo, como si mil puntos de tu cuerpo se encendieran a la vez y provocaran un cortocircuito...no sé como explicarlo... ¡Y su pecho! Suave, firme, podría pasarme horas recorriéndolo… Y el hueco de su abdomen... Esa ligera curva hacia dentro... Justo después del ombligo... Y_y porque no me dejó llegar más abajo…_

- ¡Ginny! Nos hacemos a la idea. _Sólo me faltaba tener que imaginarme a Malfoy desnudo._

- ¡No! No nos la hacemos. Cuéntanos. Es lo más cerca de él que estaremos jamás, así que tendremos que vivirlo a través de ti,-protestó Hannah que había acudido a saber las últimas noticias al igual que Sam.

- ¡Chicas! Ni que fuera para tanto. Sólo es Malfoy. _No es para tanto. Es mono… ¿Y? Hay mil más. Blaise le da mil vueltas. _

- ¿Sólo? Hermione, despierta y mira a tu alrededor. Vive un poco,- opinó Hannah. _Sal de la biblioteca y dejar de pensar en tus amiguitos. Ya pueden cuidarse solos._

- ¡Oh! Pero Herms ya despertó. ¿Verdad Herms? Ayer cómo a las 23:35 aproximadamente,_- _interrumpió Samantha entonces. _Momento exacto en que deseé estar en tus zapatos. Nunca creí que lo pensaría._

- ¿De qué hablas? _¿Se refiere a Ron?_

- ¡No sabes la fiesta que te perdiste! – Le contestó Sam a Hannah obviando a Hermione. _Tantos cotilleos y tan poco tiempo…_

- Es verdad. Basta de hablar de mí. Ahora te toca contarnos ese besazo con Blaise que por desgracia me perdí. _No se puede tener todo…_

- ¿ Blaise?¿Blaise Zabini? _¿Ese pedazo de moreno de ojos picaros? ¿Con Hermione? No puede ser…_

- No es lo que parece. De verdad. _Por cosas como esta es por lo que aborrezco los cotilleos y las reuniones femeninas. _

- A otro troll con ese hueso. _Si me dieran un sickle por cada vez que digo eso…_

- No, en serio. Blaise sólo quería ayudarme. _Aunque me asombre hasta a mi_. Y de hecho lo hizo y se lo agradezco. _Y no cómo vosotras estáis pensando… ¡Malditas hormonas! ¿No habrá una poción para librarse de ellas?_

- ¿Y qué hay que hacer para recibir ese tipo de ayuda?

- ¡Chicas! Hablo en serio.

- Claro, claro. ¿Y desde cuando es Blaise?- Preguntó Ginny poniendo su cara más inocente.

- Con vosotras no se puede. No pienso volver a hablar de esto. Tema zanjado.

…………………….

Draco bajaba las escaleras hacia su sala común con ánimos renovados mientras Zabini le seguía bastante malhumorado y silencioso. Draco no paraba de lanzarle pullas para conseguir que hablase, a lo que el otro se negaba radicalmente desde que había visto la cantidad de babas que resbalaban por su barbilla cada vez que lo hacía. Zabini sólo negaba con la cabeza y le lanzaba su mirada más hiriente a lo cual Draco respondía siempre con una sonrisa aún mayor.

Sin embargo su felicidad se resquebrajó bastante en cuanto cruzó la entrada de la sala común.

En los sofás que daban directamente a la puerta se hallaban sus dos mejores amigas con cara de perro abandonado y, por su expresión, supo que no tenían escapatoria. Le hizo un gesto a Blaise y se dispuso a llevar el interrogatorio lo mejor posible.

- Buenos días, chicos. ¿No tenéis nada que contarnos? _Una excusa lo suficientemente buena para que no os cuelgue a los dos con mi propia bufanda,- _demandó Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

- A ver que piense… Un par de cosas, sí,-ratificó Draco mirando al moreno de soslayo. _Si no queda más remedio_.

- Blaise, ¿qué te pasa en la cara?- Interrumpió Ro fijándose, por vez primera, en el moreno.

El aludido se encogió de hombros pero no abrió la boca. _No pienso ponerme a babear delante de vosotras. ¡Que se explique el rubiales!_

- ¿Has vuelto a comerte la cera de la escoba_? Son cómo niños. A saber qué han hecho ahora…-_inquirió Ro, dudosa.- Bueno. Da lo mismo. ¿Alguno de los dos me va a explicar qué está pasando?- Continuó retomando su enfado.- _Y rapidito, que empiezo a impacientarme_

Zabini señaló a Draco con la cabeza. _Ahí el menda que tiene movilidad bucal_.

- Supongo que yo. ¿Qué queréis saber? _Mi gozo en un pozo. El capullo se libra gracias a mí. A veces creo que nació de pie._

- Para empezar por qué casi no os vemos desde que empezó el curso. Por qué parecéis siempre estar susurrando algo, _a nuestras espaldas. _,Por qué ayer desparecisteis de esa manera vestidos como para una fiesta cuando todos sabemos que la única fiesta se daba en la sala común de la sangre sucia Granger y, por tanto, es imposible… porque déjame decirte que eso de que teníais una cita doble no se lo cree ni el inútil de Longbottom. _Sobre todo porque en vuestras citas no se conversa,_- detalló Pansy sin tomar aliento.

- Si no nos vemos desde que empezó el curso es porque estamos en algo. Tenemos poco tiempo y me urge conseguirlo. _Eso no ha sonado bien. Ni que estuviese desesperado ._Le prometí a mi padre que saldría con la traidora a la sangre Weasley para sonsacarle información. _Y él se lo creyó_. Ayer sí fuimos a la fiesta de Granger. _Tenía que haber ido sólo._ Y, de hecho, estoy saliendo con la comadreja menor. _O eso cree ella._

- ¿Y tú se lo permites?- Inquirió Ro dirigiéndose a Blaise con irritación. Al ver que este sólo le contestaba con un aspaviento resopló y volvió a mirar a Draco_. ¿Y este por qué no dice nada? Me está sacando de quicio._ ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos o el calor os ha reblandecido el cerebro? _O ambas cosas_.¿No habíamos quedado en no tomar partido todavía? Hasta haberlo hablado entre todos. Creí que estábamos juntos en esto. _Pensé que éramos amigos._

- Ro. No es lo que crees. Déjame acabar. Le dije eso a mi padre para que me deje en paz. Salgo con la chica Weasley porque quiero acercarme a Hermione. _Listo. Ya lo dije._

- No entiendo. ¿Es a Granger a quién vas a intentar sonsacar? _Me parece que éste le ha dado de más al mueble bar de su padre,_-vaciló Pansy

- No. _No me hagáis decirlo._

Blaise se retorcía de risa sin emitir sonido hasta que sus ojos se comenzaron a empañar y tuvo que soltar la carcajada. _No te hagas de rogar y suéltalo ya. ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?_

- Blaise, ¡qué asco!, coge un pañuelo-suplicó Ro, tendiéndole el suyo. _La última conquista se cabreó de verdad. Te ha dejado para el arrastre. Ya sabemos por qué no dices nada. _

- Granger me gusta. _Suficiente._

- ¿Granger? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te refieres a…?- suspiró Pansy notablemente aliviada. ¡Por Morgana! _¿Sólo era eso? ¿Quiere tirarse a la Granger? ¿Y para esto me tiene sin pegar ojo? ¡Yo le lanzo una imperdonable y sepulto sus restos en el cubil de la gata de Filch!_

Ahora le tocó el turno a Ro de soltar una carcajada. Los chicos cada vez más extrañados por las reacciones de sus amigas y Blaise, concretamente, deseando poder decir algo.

- No nos miréis así. Nos da lo mismo dónde queráis meter la polla. ¡Allá vosotros!- confirmó Pansy poniendo una mueca.- Pero por un momento creímos que os habíais metido en alguna extraña cruzada para el Lord_. Alguna estupidez caballuna que nos obligaría a seguiros pese a todo. _

- ¿Os ha llegado ya la citación?- preguntó Ro dejando de reír de golpe. _A mi sí. Y no duermo desde aquel día. Necesito contarle lo mío a alguien. Y sólo os tengo a vosotros._

- Si. Hace semanas,- confirmó Draco. _No quería tratar esto hoy pero…no me miréis cómo si tuviese todas las respuestas. No tengo ninguna. No voy a arrastraros conmigo_.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- interrogó Pansy al rubio. _Haré lo que me digas, igual que Ro, igual que Blaise. Si seguimos juntos estaremos bien._

- No voy a deciros lo que hacer. Yo ya he tomado mi decisión. Vosotros debéis tomar la vuestra. _Y sea la que sea os ayudaré. Y nada nos distanciará. Es una promesa._

- ¿Y qué has decidido?

- No os lo diré. Aún. No quiero que baséis las vuestras en la mía. Toméis la decisión que toméis nada cambiará.

- Eso no es verdad. Todo cambiará si no estamos juntos.

- Nadie va a separarnos,- aseguró Draco y las chicas le creyeron al ver su resolución. Respiraron más tranquilas y se fijaron en Blaise que gesticulaba con las manos para que le hiciesen caso.- ¿Quieres decir algo?- Blaise afirmaba con la cabeza.- Pues habla.- Ahora negaba y se señalaba la sien.- ¿Quieres que entre y sea tu interprete?- Afirmando de nuevo.- Está bien.

Draco se concentró para adentrarse en la mente de Zabini. De nuevo, cómo tantas otras veces, notó una ligera resistencia al principio pero en seguida desapareció al notar la mente de su amigo la conocida intrusión. Sus mentes se reconocieron y Draco confirmó lo que el otro quería decirles a las chicas.

- Blaise quiere aseguraros que estaremos con vosotras en cualquier decisión e informaros de que él ha decidido unirse a Lord Voldemort. Recibirá la marca el mes que viene. También dice que estás muy guapa con ese color de pelo Ro_. ¡Vaya! Es verdad... Ahora es casi azulado…_

Ro sintió como sus ojos se empañaban y bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro. _No me verán llorar_. Inspiró profundamente controlando las lágrimas y levantó el mentón, orgullosa.

- Yo no puedo unirme al Lord. No quiero. Así que me iré con mi padre.

- ¡No puedes irte! ¿Nos dejas?- soltó Blaise olvidándose de su problema.

- Tú vas a unirte a él y seremos enemigos. No quiero eso,- contestó ella sin mirarlo.

- Un momento. ¿Es que no me escucháis?- interrumpió Draco con tono firme.- Que Blaise se una al Señor Oscuro no nos influye para nada. Él ha tomado su decisión y nosotros la apoyaremos, como apoyaremos las de los demás. Y pase lo que pase estaremos juntos en esto. ¿Desde cuando trabajo yo para otro? Trabajaremos para nosotros mismos. Y saldremos de esta, como siempre. ¿Tú que dices Pansy?

- Yo me quedo. Si Blaise se une a Voldemort yo también. Mis padres estarán orgullosos y me dejarán en paz. Y, por supuesto, me convertiré en la más sumisa y leal de… **tus **discípulas. _Quizá no tenga cerebro suficiente para elaborar el plan que nos saque de esta… pero soy una gran ejecutora... Para pensar ya te tenemos a ti._

- ¿Ro?- inquirió el rubio mientras tres pares de ojos se asentaban en el rostro de su pálida amiga. _Pansy ya ha captado la idea_. _¿Qué harás tú? No nos dejes... Te necesitamos…_

- Lo siento, chicos. Yo me iré mañana,- dijo la aludida en un susurro. _No puedo creer que vaya a perderos… Sois lo único que tengo… Pero no puedo… No sabéis lo que me estáis pidiendo...- _Alzando la barbilla con desafío, abrazó a los chicos y se fue sin darles tiempo a detenerla.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Rocío? ¿Es en serio que nos deja?-dudó Draco.

- Lleva días intentando decirnos algo, pero no sé qué… Como casi ni os hemos visto… Creo que estaba esperando a que estuviésemos todos pero… No duerme bien por las noches.

- No puede irse así. Hablaré con ella esta tarde,-informó el rubio porfiado.

…………………..

_No puedo creerlo…Años para labrarse una reputación y un solo descuido para destrozarla…No tienen otra cosa que hacer que señalarme por los pasillos…Así llegan luego las notas… Nunca creí que pensaría esto pero estoy deseando reunirme con Malfoy... Al menos él no mencionará el tema…_

_Me encanta toda esa atención centrada en nosotras… En algo tenía que parecerme a mi hermanito… Siempre que sea por esto me parece perfecto… Que se joda el cicatrizado… Ya tuve paciencia más que suficiente… A ver qué tal te sienta un poco de tu propia indiferencia… Estoy deseando ver a Draco… Se morirán de envidia..._

Blaise se giró al ver avanzar a las dos chicas camino del comedor. Al llegar a su lado agarró el brazo de Hermione y le sonrió. Ella se paró y le hizo una seña a Ginny para que continuase a lo que la otra respondió con un guiño y una sonrisa.

- Buff… esta cree que estamos liados. ¿Qué tal Blaise? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la boca?

Blaise le sonrió ligeramente y puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿No puedes hablar? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Parece un encantamiento anquilosador o alguna variante… No te preocupes…- ordenó sacando la varita mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza- ¡Abitere Phaulius!- pronunció sin resultado mientras Zabini seguía negando- A lo mejor es un paralizador…!Abscedere Guttur!-continuó probando

-¡Para!

-Lo tengo. ¡Manere Incantatem!- conjuró con fuerza apuntando al moreno y sonrió satisfecha al comprobar que sus labios volvían poco a poco a recuperar su tono rosado.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás loca? ¡Sólo quería saludarte!

- Pues si que somos agradecidos… La próxima vez te dejo a ti solito a ver que tal lo haces…

- No lo entiendes. A Draco no le va a gustar.

- ¿No le va a gustar que te ayude una sangre sucia? ¿O que yo sea mejor que él con la varita y triunfe donde él no pudo ayudarte?

- Jajajaja… Yo no he dicho eso.. Da lo mismo. _Si tú supieras _¿Qué tal con la comadreja?

- No lo he visto todavía... ¿Me acompañas al comedor?

- Hablarán todavía más si nos ven llegar juntos y no me pareció que te gustase.

- No voy a dejar de hablar contigo porque la gente no tenga nada mejor que hacer. ¿Vamos?

- Será un placer. _Mientras no tenga que tocarte_

………………………

Si alguien después de leer esto sigue sin saber cual es mi casa preferida de Hogwarts......


	12. Pociones y pensamientos obscenos

Hola de nuevo, cómo prometí os dejo el capi antes de las vacaciones. Si me da tiempo (espero que si) os subo el siguiente antes del lunes. Muchas gracias a todas por comentar.

----------------------------------------------------------------

No todos los días se ve a un Slytherin y a una Gryffindor entrar al comedor charlando animadamente y , mucho menos, si la Gryffindor es Hermione Granger. Varias cabezas se giraron en todas las mesas para confirmar que sus ojos no estaban siendo engañados y muchas sonrisas desaparecieron, pero los recién llegados no le dieron importancia. Zabini acompañó a Hermione hasta su mesa y luego se encaminó tranquilamente hasta el otro lado del salón guiñando el ojo a unas cuantas por el camino. Se sentó entre Draco y Pansy como si no fuera con él mientras algunos compañeros le dirigían miradas nada amistosas. Draco también lo había seguido con la vista desde que entró pero por motivos diferentes. ¡Estaban hablando! ¡Hablando! _Blaise no pudo deshacerse de ese encantamiento sólo…y jamás me delataría para ir a la enfermería..¿Hermione?.. Hay que reconocer que es buena…para ser una sangre sucia. Esto no quedará así..._

- ¿Qué hacías con Granger?- Indagó Pansy sorprendida _Delante de todos y justo cuando decidimos unirnos a la gran Mascarada. Tú inconsciencia nos matará…_

- Es verdad. No lo sabes.- contestó el moreno despacio- Ayer besé a Granger en la fiesta y nos caímos bien. _Tomároslo como queráis._

- Entiendo. _Más de lo que admitiré en alto. ¿Así qué no fue una fan cabreada eh?_ – Tú intentarás sonsacar a Granger mientras Draco se encarga de la comadreja menor.- Comunicó elevando la voz para que los compañeros que intentaban escuchar la conversación se enterasen bien. _Pero que insensato eres soltando algo así delante de estos…nunca piensas Blaise…_

- Exacto- confirmó Draco mirándola sin que su expresión se alterase lo más mínimo excepto par aquellos que tanto lo conocían. _Siempre me sorprende lo rápido que nos sigues…Alto y claro…Acabas de ahorrarnos mil explicaciones. ¡Eres la mejor Parkinson!_- Buena, Parkinson.-susurró.

Un murmullo de aceptación recorrió la mesa y varios chicos se levantaron para palmearles la espalda.

- Ufff…!qué valor Blaise¡ Yo no podría ni acercarme…- le decía uno a Blaise mientras le sonreía bovino.

_Claro que no podrías…cómo si fuese a dejarte..Antes te retuerzo el alma a crucios hasta que te salga por el culo_

……………….

Al otro lado del Gran Comedor, en la mesa de los leones, Harry y Ron estaban sentados enfrente de Ginny en su sitio de siempre cuando llegó Hermione y , para sorpresa de todos los que no habían ido a la fiesta, al sentarse ésta, Ron se levantó sin decir nada y se cambió al extremo contrario. Hermione lo miró apenada pero no dijo nada y se sentó en el sitio que acababa de dejar libre.

- Buenos días, Herms. ¿Podríamos hablar luego?- sugirió el pelinegro mientras se levantaba para seguir a Ron. _No estoy huyendo..Ron me necesita_

- Si, claro, Harry. Nos vemos luego. _Si, Harry. Ve con él. Yo no puedo._-¿Cómo va Gin?

- Mejor ahora que se fueron. _Entre la cara de carnero degollado de mi hermano y la mirada de por qué a mí del cicatrizado estaba a punto de deprimirme. Menos mal que no sé cómo se hace._- Por cierto…¿Has visto el profeta?

- Aún no. ¿Por?

- Lo de siempre ..Desapariciones..Detenciones absurdas..En un tono siempre casual como si no hubiese de que preocuparse …pero….-Toma. Léelo tu misma.-Y le tiró el periódico abierto por la página de opiniones

Actualmente, nos hallamos muy cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo final. Nos queda por recorrer un pequeño trecho antes del cierre del círculo de la serpiente. Cuando se complete el cerco, quedaran encerrados y atenazados, como por una recia cadena, todos los impuros.

_PER ME REGES REGNAT_

- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó Ginny intentando descifrar la expresión de la castaña. _¿Es hora de anular mi suscripción?_

- Lo que tú ya sabes. Tomarán el control de la prensa si no lo tienen ya. No me sorprende. El control de todo medio de comunicación es básico. _Se acerca la hora de desaparecer_- Levantó sus ojos del periódico con mirada cansina. No la sorprendía. No pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la mesa del fondo. Una mirada de acero líquido se encontró con la suya. _¿Serás tú mi verdugo?_

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny apoyó el pie en el suelo, sujetando firmemente su escoba entre las piernas y se giró para sonreírle a sus compañeros. Acababa de hacer una maniobra casi perfecta desviando esa blugger. El entrenamiento había ido mucho mejor de lo esperado. El nuevo equipo estaba en forma y muy motivado. Éste año ganarían la copa sin dudarlo, si llegaban a finales de curso, claro. Al girar la cabeza vislumbró unos cabellos dorados dirigirse hasta el campo. Casi plateados. Sólo podían pertenecer a una persona. Su cara se iluminó de dicha y se volvió para hacerles un gesto a sus compañeras. Salió corriendo a su encuentro y lo abrazó con ganas delante de todo el equipo. Las chicas la miraron con envidia mal disimulada, los chicos con inquina y Harry dio por terminado el entrenamiento y se encaminó a las duchas.

- Parece que me has echado de menos. No te lo reprocho. _Es difícil perder de vista la perfección una vez que se ha conocido. Y eso que aún no has visto nada._

- Un poco. Me gusta presumir de novio. _Y quiero probar un poquito más del encanto Malfoy...me has dejado a medias ayer._

- Ya veo. Entonces te encantará esta relación. _Y yo no tendré que esforzarme_.

- Ya creí que no vendrías a buscarme..._Estaba por ir a violarte en el escobero más cercano_

- No puedo estar todo el día pendiente de ti. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. _Cómo planificar el acoso y derribo de cierta castaña_

- Claro que no. Pero me alegra que hayas venido. _Sólo que preferiría tenerte en un lugar menos público._

- Entonces demuéstramelo. _Al fin y al cabo he prometido compensarte. Todo tuyo por un rato._

No tendría que repetirlo. Ginny se alzó sobre sus pies para alcanzar el cuello de Malfoy y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acercándose. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los mechones albinos sintiendo la suavidad y soltura de sus cabellos. Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para darle acceso a sus labios y Ginny no desaprovechó la ocasión. Acarició con su lengua los labios duros y fríos que tanto tiempo había ansiado probar. Los labios de él se suavizaron al contacto y Draco los entreabrió para permitirle el acceso mientras la sujetaba con firmeza por la cintura. La lengua de la pelirroja delineó cada rincón de la oscura cueva, despacio, disfrutando de cada sensación. Cuando la exploración la dejó satisfecha retrocedió para volver sobre sus labios. Lamió el superior saboreando el regusto a café y sorbió el inferior disfrutando del carnoso músculo.

Se aproximó más a su cuerpo y tomó las manos del rubio en las suyas propias para recolocarlas un poco más abajo y Draco las acomodó a las curvas de su trasero. Las sintió cálidas a través del uniforme. Grandes y fuertes. De dedos largos y finos. Adoraba esas manos. Su palidez, casi enfermiza, en contraposición con sus brillantes uñas. Siempre limadas. Siempre perfectas. No conocía a ningún otro chico que se preocupase tanto por el aspecto de sus manos. Solían tener las uñas rotas o mordidas y, la mayoría, sucias de tinta o tierra. No podía esperar a ser recorrida por ellas. Suspiró, intentando calmarse. Tenia la respiración agitada, le faltaba el aliento. El permanecía impertérrito. No había movido sus manos ni un milímetro de dónde ella las había colocado. ¿Por qué se contenía?

Ginny se sentía flotar mientras era acompañada por el rubio de Slytherin. Habían pasado prácticamente toda la tarde juntos aún cuando, claramente, Draco tenía cosas que hacer porque no dejaba de mirar el reloj de cada poco. Ahora estaban charlando con unas compañeras de Ginny enfrente de la biblioteca y, si bien él no decía nada y no había mostrado signos de reconocer a sus compañeras como seres con identidad propia, tampoco se había marchado ni agregado ningún comentario despectivo. Y Ginny se daba por satisfecha. Ginny comentaba lo bien que habían jugado en el entrenamiento con Sam y Malfoy callaba.

- Has estado fantástica. Ese giro para esquivar la blugger de Harry...

- ¿Lo has visto? _Me hubiese gustado tirársela a la cabeza pero no pudo ser._

- ! Hola, chicas! Vaya, vaya...¿Así que es cierto? Nunca imaginé que vería a Draco Malfoy saliendo con una "traidora" , me agrada ver que a veces las cosas cambian para bien...Encantado, soy Peter, pero puedes llamarme Pete, todos lo hacen..-irrumpió un compañero de Hufflepuf al ver a Draco con las chicas, aprovechando para presentarse.

Draco miró la mano que le tendía con una mueca y no separó los labios. Empezaba a hartarse de tanta necedad. Llevaba toda la tarde aguantando conversaciones insulsas y bromas sobre las próximas derrotas de los rivales de Gryffindor que, para que negarlo, estaban acabando rápidamente con su paciencia. Ginebra era divertida, vivaz e inteligente pero le gustaban demasiado los cotilleos y la sociabilidad. Contempló la mano tendida con desidia y optó por ignorarla. Pete no pareció darse cuenta y lo agarró del brazo. Craso error.

Malfoy sacó su varita y lanzó el hechizo antes de que les diese tiempo a reaccionar. El brazo de Pete, todavía apoyado en el codo de Draco, comenzó a recubrirse de una fina capa de hielo. Pete lo apartó asustado mientras intentaba mover los dedos, que no le respondían. Ginny lo miraba horrorizada. Las otras chicas se apartaron, refugiándose en la pared y sacando sus varitas. Malfoy agarró la suya con más fuerza y les lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- Que os sirva de ejemplo. Ningún paleto me toca sin permiso. No estamos al mismo nivel. ¿_Os creéis que porque me aguanto las ganas de maldeciros a todos podéis siquiera imaginar que soy uno de los vuestros? El fin justifica los medios, pero esto es demasiado. _

_- _Claro que no, Malfoy. ¿Cómo podríamos rebajarnos al tuyo?-acometió Hermione haciendo acto de presencia.

_¡Maldita sea! Toda la tarde aguantando y tenía que aparecer justo ahora._- Tú no tendrías que agacharte mucho, Granger.._Sólo arrodillarte un poco para quedar a la altura_..Aún en el caso de que mi posición fuese la que tú consideras…._Y no me importaría probar contigo cualquier posición que consideres oportuna.._Con tu intelecto, yo podría elevarte a las alturas. _De muchas maneras._

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?¿ Atacas a un estudiante delante de mis narices y tienes la osadía de no intentar disculparte aunque fuese una farsa? Te recuerdo que soy prefecta Malfoy. Y esto no puede quedar así. Has agredido a un estudiante.

- Y tú olvidas que también yo lo soy.

- Lo cual convierte en el incidente en mucho más grave. Se supone que tienes que dar ejemplo. Hablaré con Mcgonagall esta misma noche. _Y no creo que le guste. Esta vez responderás de tus actos, maldito_

- Hazlo. No me interesa.-_Cómo si fuese a cumplir el maldito castigo…A ti si que te castigaba yo.._ -Son las siete. ¿Empezamos?

- Yo no voy contigo ni a la esquina.

- ¡oh, vamos, Herms! Dale una oportunidad.- le suplicó Ginny reaccionando y mirando al rubio con pesar- Fue un impulso..¿Verdad?

- Lo que sea.

- Hazlo por mí- continuó rogándole Gin a Herms.

- Está bien.- confirmó Mione con desgana. _Espero que valga la pena_- Nos vemos luego Gin.

_No empezamos con buen pie, lo reconozco, pero aún así tengo dos horas por delante para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Tampoco es que vaya a comportarme como un marica para gustarle. Tendrá que aceptar el paquete completo. Y lo hará. ..Me encanta cómo acaricia la pluma cuando está nerviosa… Se ha sentado lo más lejos posible de mí… No importa, yo me acercaré. ..¿La pongo nerviosa? Si. Interesante. _

- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

- Pensaba en las pociones de Avery. Nunca las hemos estudiado en clase pero suenan interesantes.

- Aburridas, Granger -silabeó Malfoy- No necesitas mi ayuda para eso. Los dos sabemos para que estás aquí. Estudiaremos pociones mucho más interesantes. _Y te mueres por empezar..Puedo ver como brillan tus ojos._

- No voy a elaborar pociones..De ese tipo. _Tantos conocimientos a los que no puedo acceder..Pero no…no me atreveré._

- Claro que sí. Por eso estás aquí. Por mucha reticencia que tengas sabes perfectamente que hay que conocer al enemigo y que no puedes enfrentarte a un _Avada_ con un _Protego _y salir ilesa.

- No pretendo usarlas..Sólo..

- No te estoy juzgando. Guarda las explicaciones para tus amiguitos. Empezaremos por ésta. Es una poción de indiferencia. Nada excesivamente dañino pero interesante.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Qué todo te importe un bledo, básicamente. Podrían estar matando a tu padre delante de ti y no te importaría lo suficiente cómo para emitir ni la más leve protesta. Hace que las personas molestas se vuelvan mansas.

- Ya. Supongo que te encanta…

- Ya te lo he dicho. Es útil. Una chica tan inteligente debería tener la mente un poco más abierta-sugirió Draco sonriendo de lado- Corta los ingredientes en lascas pequeñas.

Hermione se concentró en la disección de los ingredientes, inclinada sobre la mesa. Era la primera vez que elaboraba algo así pero, al parecer, no había tanta diferencia entre unas y otras, el proceso de elaboración pasaba por las mismas fases. Lo único diferente era el resultado. No estaba segura de hasta que punto sería moralmente correcto quitarle la voluntad a alguien, pero Malfoy, muy a su pesar, tenía razón en esto. Si querían salir vivos debían estar preparados. Y los mortífagos no iban a jugar limpio. Malfoy le indicaba una y otra vez cómo debía usar cada ingrediente, cómo hervir la mezcla y cuanto tiempo debía reposar. Mientras ella se esmeraba él preparaba el antídoto a su vez, explicándole cada paso.

Se esforzó en hacerla perfecta a la primera y el tono del brebaje pronto adquirió el tono deseado. Malfoy se acercó por su espalda para mirar el caldero, apoyando un brazo a cada lado de la mesa, dejándola a ella en medio. Ella dió un respingo al sentirlo tan cerca y entrecerró los ojos, disgustada, pero el chico no parecía tener ninguna oscura intención esta vez. Sólo comprobaba la poción. Su respiración sonaba en su oído y el aroma a menta que siempre despedía la abrumó. Enderezó los hombros intentando que él se apartase pero sólo consiguió que la mirara y eso no mejoró la situación. Se encontraba bastante molesta por su proximidad pero no quería mencionarlo para no darle pie a un comentario sibilino.

- ¿Qué ocurre Granger? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

_Cómo ese…_- Más quisieras, Malfoy- Respondió ella girando también la cabeza hacía él indignada. _Mala idea. Demasiado cerca. Nuestras narices casi se tocan y ahora no puedo echarme atrás o pensará que le tengo miedo_.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Draco-susurró él sin moverse. _Eso es pequeña..Sólo un poco más..Déjame paladearte_

Su aliento le llegaba directamente a la boca, casi podía saborearlo. _Debería estar asqueada, debería lanzarle un hechizo o darle un empujón y mandarlo al cuerno..¿Desde cuando tienen sus ojos tantos matices?...debería quedarme quieta y responderle algo hiriente para que se aleje solito y no pueda decir que me acobardo.._

- Y yo creí que trataba con un ser humano.

- ¿Te demuestro lo humano que puedo llegar a ser?-ronroneó él, inclinándose peligrosamente hacía su boca. Sus alientos se mezclaron, canela y naranja, menta y café. Draco la miró a los ojos y los suyos se cerraron en respuesta. No podía sostenerle la mirada teniéndolo tan cerca y algún maleficio desconocido le impedía alejarse.

- ¿Hola?¿Os queda mucho?.-Escucharon a Ginny llamándolos en la distancia.

Y Draco inspiró y se alejó. Sólo unos centímetros. _No. No. No. ¿Pero qué dices? ¡SI! Salvada por la campana. _

- Lo has hecho bien. Hasta parece obra mía. Creo que no te será difícil aprender a usar el lado oscuro. Sólo nos falta saber si te atreves a ello- comentó el blondo infiriendo un tono provocador a la última frase.

------------------------------

Ya era un hecho. Y eso la destrozaba por dentro. Había estado retrasando el momento pero si quería salir mañana a primera hora la visita a su jefe de casa era obligada. Snape no pareció extrañarse por su repentina decisión ,o eso ,o no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cerró la puerta del despacho a sus espaldas y se encontró con unos fríos ojos castaños que antaño la miraban con dulzura. Blaise la esperaba en semipenumbra, apoyado en la pared.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Ahora me espías?

- ¿Qué haces tú?¿Ahora me evitas?

- No te evito. Acabo de informar a Snape de mi decisión. No cambiaré de opinión.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero unirme a él. _No quiero dejaros pero no puedo quedarme con vosotros._

- No te he preguntado eso. _No finjas que no me has entendido. ¿A eso hemos llegado?_

- No os abandono. Sólo intento hacer lo mejor para mi.

- Entiendo. Y a nosotros que nos den.

- No es eso. Blaise, no lo entenderías. _Ojala pudieras_.

- Inténtalo. No me iré hasta que me digas por qué.

-No puedo.

-No quieres.

-Si quiero pero...no te gustará._ Yo no te gustaré cuando lo escuches y no quiero perderte._

- Jolie, no soy un Slytherin por mi cara bonita. Mis escrúpulos brillan por su ausencia y mi conciencia hace años que se dio por vencida. _Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie_. Hay pocas cosas que no pueda tolerar.

- Yo soy una de ellas.

-¿Cómo? Creo que me he perdido. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho que es tan grave como para apartarte de nosotros?

- No lo entiendes. _No es lo que he hecho. Es lo que soy. Pero no me dejarás en paz…¿verdad?. _Está bien te lo contaré.

" Mi padre se reunió conmigo el día de mi decimosexto cumpleaños y me contó una historia familiar que sólo él conocía. Al parecer mi queridísimo y perfecto abuelo Dorian no era tan perfecto después de todo.

Te ahorraré la escabrosa historia.

Baste decir que la madre de mi padre resultó no ser la fría y educada Hestia. Por lo tanto tampoco es mi abuela. ¿Me sigues?

Veo por tu expresión que sí. Mi abuela era una muggle. Una vulgar cocinera de un barrio aún más vulgar. Mi abuelo la conoció en un restaurante mientras hacía negocios con sus socios no mágicos. La vió dos veces.

Se quedaron con el niño porque Hestia no podía tener hijos. Hace catorce años se lo dijo a él. Y este verano cuando mi madre decidió sumarse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso comprendió que era hora de destrozarme la vida."

- ¿Eres una...?

- Sangre Sucia. Si.

-------------------

¿Os lo esperabais? ¿No? Esperaba meter bastante más en este capi pero quedaba muy largo. Cómo decía Scarlett "Mañana será otro día"

Para aclarar, Ro efectivamente es mestiza, pero por el momento se seguirá llamando a sí misma sangre sucia porque no lo lleva muy bien..ya vereis por qué.


	13. Siempre juntos

Antes de nada de nuevo gracias a todas. Me anima mucho saber que les gusta (aunque también me acojona un poco, la verdad, eso quiere decir que ahora tengo que acabarlo sin excusas..glups¡) Cómo el capi anterior quedó a medias porque si no salía muy largo os pongo el final del anterior para que os situeis, que ya sabemos que después de las vacas andamos todos dispersos.. Después de esto simplemente dedicar este capitulo a mi preciosa Ro Malfoy, a la que las circunstancias no me dejaron ver estos dias, por ello y para que sepa que aunque no podamos reunirnos siempre está en mis pensamientos (cambié todo el formato del capi por ti) y que la amo en cada gesto, cada letra, cada aliento...por ti princesa..

- ¿Eres una...?

- Sangre Sucia. Si.

**En esto estabamos....**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con abandonarnos?- preguntó Blaise confundido.

- No soy parte de vosotros. No os merezco- respondió ella turbada porque su amigo siguiese allí después de su confesión.

- Me he vuelto a perder... ¿qué significa eso?- inquirió el cada vez más aturdido. _No le encuentro la lógica a todo esto.._

- Tú eres un Zabini, Draco es un Malfoy, Pansy una Parkinson..._Y yo una basura_

- Conozco nuestros apellidos...llevo años usándolos. _Cada vez que quiero recalcar mi disgusto con alguno de vosotros sobre todo.._

- Generaciones de sangre pura. Todos vuestros antecesores fueron grandes hombres y mujeres. Yo...yo desciendo de una cocinera cutre.

- Si. Una lástima que no se te haya pegado nada. Cocinas de pena_…¿Le doy dos hostias?_

- No tiene gracia-murmuró ella avergonzada.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es en serio? _Lo dice en serio, increíble…_

- Hestia era una bruja poderosa y con clase pero..._yo no valgo nada…_

- Hestia era una zorra. _Y tú le das mil vueltas…Eres valiente, atractiva, leal, astuta…y la mejor amiga que se pueda desear…pero no puedo decirte esto o pensarás que te tengo lástima ..¿Verdad?..Vamos, Blaise…piensa..Ponte en su lugar.._

- Y yo una sangre sucia. _O al menos manchada.._

- Y, aunque así fuera, sigues siendo una Jolie. Tú abuelo Dorian fue un gran mago, sus discursos en el Wizengamot a favor de las restricciones de clases todavía se usan como ejemplo, creó un imperio utilizando recursos de ambos mundos. Tu tátara tatarabuelo por línea directa de padre fue el primer mago en utilizar elfos como servicio domestico, él solito consiguió convencer a una raza entera de que su lugar estaba a nuestro servicio y de que su mayor satisfacción debía ser la nuestra. ¿Qué más garantías quieres?

- Generaciones y generaciones de matrimonios cuidadosamente seleccionados para que mi abuelo haga esto. ¡Quiero sangre inmaculada! _Quiero seguir siendo yo…_

- No sé porque no quieres unirte a él…piensas igualito.

- ¡Blaise!-se ofendió la morena azulada.

-¿Qué? Es cierto. Pareces un discurso del Señor Tenebroso.

- No es eso. No me importa que los demás no sean puros. Me da igual. Pero yo…_Yo no quiero ser los demás.._

- Jajaja. Entiendo….Vale, después de diecisiete años creyéndote perfecta, debe ser una putada….pero...la verdad es que pareces exactamente igual...umm…no sé...a lo mejor había que probarla y juzgar…_Hay que quitarle hierro al asunto o se pondrá a hacer pucheros y no lo podré soportar…_

-¿Probarla?

- Claro.

-¿La qué?

- La sangre, obvio.

- Blaise, no se puede hablar en serio contigo.

- Estoy hablando en serio…no dices que ya no te sientes merecedora de nuestra amistad o nuestra casa porque tú sangre ya no es perfecta…pues vamos a probarla a ver si es diferente. _Y conozco la manera ideal.._

- Blaise, deberías ir a mirarte eso a San Mungo.

- A ver…déjame el brazo…-conminó el moreno tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza y sacando su varita.

- ¡Suéltame imbecil!- le gritó ella mientras se retorcía hasta soltarse y le pegaba un empujón.

- Si no te estás quieta no puedo-razonó Blaise con una mueca de chasco.

- Estás mal de la cabeza- le informó ella negando con la suya, estupefacta. _No puedo creer que se lo tome así…_

- Perdona. Sólo quería verificarlo- desaprobó él mientras se acercaba con las palmas en alto en señal de paz. Ro se convenció y se acercó. Blaise la abrazó despacio, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, tomando un gran mechón entre sus manos para que la chica se relajara, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el cuello de ella. Cuando Rocío se soltó un poco él le siseó al oído "Perdona, Ro" y antes de que la chica se moviese giró la cabeza, atrapó sus labios y mordió el inferior hasta hacerle sangre.

- ¡Ay! ¡Anormal!- se quejó la morena mientras lo empujaba con fuerza, alejándolo, y se acariciaba el labio con los dedos_. Es un payaso…pero lo adoro…_

- Mismo color, misma consistencia, mismo sabor…-murmuraba Blaise chupándose el labio- para mi que estás buena…-insinuó él guiñándole un ojo.

- No sé que voy a hacer contigo…- susurró ella esbozando un tímida sonrisa.

- Podría darte ideas…pero cómo eres mi mejor amiga mejor me callo- sonrió y la agarró de la mano guiándola hacía las mazmorras.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Con Draco y Pansy, claro.

- No quiero.

- No te he preguntado. Vamos.

…………………………………………………

_¿Qué había pasado? No...¿Qué estuvo a punto de pasar?..¿Iba a besarla?...Claro que no…intentaba intimidarla...si, eso es…Otra vez Malfoy intentando sacarla de quicio...los tigres no cambian sus rayas...había sido una tonta por pensarlo siquiera... ¿cómo pueden él y Bini ser tan buenos amigos? No se parecen en nada…o tal vez sí… ¿de dónde había salido esa decepción cuando se alejó? No…decepción no…ese nudo en el estomago era asco…y alivio...seguro..."_ _Sólo nos falta saber si te atreves a ello"… ¿atreverme? ¿Atreverme a qué? Estaba insinuando…no...Seguro que no…intenta confundirme y no voy a permitírselo…cree que no será capaz de aprender pociones más peligrosas…le demostraré de lo que soy capaz...ningún Slytherin por muy príncipe que se crea me retará y quedará insatisfecho..._

- ¿Molesto?- inquirió Harry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga.

- ¡Ah! ¡Harry! No. Claro que no. Tenemos que hablar. _Y centrarnos en cosas más importantes que un estúpido rubio narcisista y sus maquinaciones._

_-_ Eso mismo pienso yo- dijo él tomándola de la mano para llevarla a un aula vacía. _Y después me explicas tu locura. _

- ¿Has visto El Profeta?

- Si, cada vez es más obvio. ¿Momento de largarse? _Salgamos de aquí y olvidémonos de tanto besuqueo ilícito. _

- No, aún no...Pero pronto...no creo que nos permitan pasar la navidad aquí.

- Creo que tengo más o menos una idea clara de por dónde empezar y casi dominada la multimetamorfosis. Lo suficiente para hacer desaparecer la cicatriz y convertirme en rubio...estaré listo cuando sea necesario _¿o preferirías a un moreno de ojos castaños? Podemos hacer moreno a Ron…a lo mejor así…_

_¿Rubio? ¿Por qué rubio?_- ¿Y Ron?

- Ron aún tiene algunos problemas pero...si no lo consigue cualquiera de nosotros podría hacerlo por él. ¿Cómo vas tú?

- Estoy en ello. Ya he aprendido a hacer un traslador para el momento en que lo necesitemos. Me ha costado bastante, nunca había hecho algo así…

- Si alguien podía…_Nunca lo he dudado…Ron es otra historia_...eras tú, Herms. ¿Y qué pasa con Zabini?

- Nada. _Tenías que preguntarlo..._Me salvó de decirle a Ron que no puede ser...nada más.

_Una vía de escape...eso es comprensible...al menos Herms no ha perdido la cordura..._- ¿Y estás segura de que no puede ser?

- Los tres juntitos y de cruzada durante semanas o meses sin compañía de nadie más y Ron y yo de pareja… ¿he de decir algo más? _Entre tu incomodidad, la presión y el carácter tan comprensivo de Ron...un paraíso sin duda…_

- Ufff…no lo había pensado…No es buena idea. _Qué situación más incomoda…bien...al menos Herms sigue manteniendo la cabeza en su sitio...Ahora todo tiene sentido._

…………………..

Encontraron a Pansy en la sala común, sentada frente a una de las chimeneas con una revista de moda en el regazo. Blaise arrastró a Ro hasta dejarla delante de su amiga y con un gesto le indicó a la morena sentada que observara a la otra de arriba abajo.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Zabini. _Apóyame en esto.._

- ¿Y bien qué? Está como siempre- respondió Pansy frunciendo el ceño.

- Ajaja…exacto…cómo siempre… ¿lo oyes Ro?

- ¿A qué viene esta parodia? ¿Blaise?

- Aquí, la señorita que dice que está sucia…

- Estás perfecta...como siempre...como corresponde... ¿de qué hablas? _¿Sucia? Ro no ha salido sucia, arrugada ni descompuesta jamás..Antes muerta.._

- Tonterías...su abuelo metió la polla en dónde no debía..._cómo todos alguna vez…mejor no recordar aquella noche…!Merlín lo que hace el maquillaje! …no, no, no..Aparta esa visión de mi…_resumiendo…hay sangre muggle corriendo por sus venas por línea paterna...por eso quiere abandonarnos..._es una de esas ideas tan femeninas…a ver si tú lo entiendes…_

- Blaise, yo…-intentó explicar Ro, siendo interrumpida inmediatamente.

- ¿sangre muggle? ¿El abuelo? ¿Dorian? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_ Y el hermano de Dumbledore adora a su cabra y nadie dice nada…_

- ¿Lo ves?-confirmó Blaise con irritación.

Draco se acercó en ese momento, por detrás de Rocío y la agarró por la cintura.

- ¿qué pasa aquí? Todos reunidos y conspirando y nadie me avisa…Ro, quiero hablar contigo...

- No hace falta. Ya lo he hecho yo. Díselo.

- ¿Decirme qué?- cuestionó Draco empujando su flequillo hacía atrás con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Pureza de sangre y esas tonterías…-informó Pansy mientras se levantaba para acercarse a los demás y poder bajar un poco más la voz.

- No son tonterías…Mi sangre está mezclada…-aseveró Ro aún no muy convencida de haber sobreactuado.

- ¿Me lo va explicar alguien?-sondeó el blondo irritándose por la falta de respuestas coherentes.

- El abuelito Dorian se tiró a una muggle -pronunció Blaise con dureza.

- Aja…-prorrumpió Draco soltando a Ro. Ella se envaró mientras era sometida al análisis del rubio, que sin decir palabra, se alejó un poco mientras era observado con furia por Blaise. Sin más el blondo se fue y subió a su habitación.

- ¿Ves tú cómo si importa?- interrogó Ro a Blaise mientras se mesaba las manos.

- No sé que le ha dado a éste, pero toda esta conversación es un despropósito- afirmó Pansy preocupada por la reacción de Draco_. ¿Y qué más le da? Si nunca le ha importado….No entiendo nada…_

- De Draco me encargo yo más tarde- reveló Blaise entrecerrando los puños. _Puede que seas mejor que yo en hechizos y demás pero te voy a dar tantas leches que no podrás sostener la varita.._

El aludido venía de camino, de nuevo, con la varita en la mano, paso firme y decidido y una expresión inescrutable. Los tres amigos contuvieron la respiración mientras lo veían acercarse, sin saber a qué atenerse.

- ¡_**Inmovilus**_¡- soltó antes de que nadie pudiese racionar y se acercó a la chica, sujetándola por las muñecas para que no se cayese.

- ¡Suéltala! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Draco…-siseó Blaise amenazante.

Draco sonrió de lado, al moreno, un instante antes de agarrar a Ro por la nuca y besarla con ansia, mientras sus dientes perforaban la cálida carne hasta hacerla sangrar. Se relamió y la soltó, aún sonriente. Miró de nuevo a Blaise y le dijo:

- Había que probarla…_Cómo si tú no lo hubieras pensado.._

Blaise soltó una carcajada y le contestó:

- Umm..¿Y el veredicto es?-inquirió ya completamente relajado- Yo encontré que tanto la consistencia como el sabor son exactamente iguales..Una decepción…

- El veredicto os lo doy yo…Estáis los dos para ingresar…- Les sugirió Pansy meneando la cabeza mientras liberaba a Ro del hechizo. _Deberíamos darles una lección por el susto.._

- Si llego a saber que este es el resultado os lo cuento antes- dictaminó Rocío ya completamente aliviada. _Parece que soy la única que ve el problema..A lo mejor he exagerado un poco.._

- Totalmente de acuerdo con la sentencia de Blaise- corroboró Draco pegándole un puñetazo amistoso a Pansy en el brazo porque lo miraba aún con animadversión- En cuanto a ti- sugirió dirigiéndose a Ro- solo tenías que pedirlo…no hacía falta montar semejante tragedia..Para eso están los amigos…_Y me da que cierto moreno no tendría ningún problema al respecto.._

- Draco….-volvió a sisear Blaise. _¿No te llega con una?...Dos, mejor dicho.._

- Bueno, parece que sólo falto yo…-insinuó Pansy ladina, mirando a Ro con intención. _Sígueme, cielo.._

- Tú no necesitas inmovilizarme…si quieres probar…- le siguió el juego la aludida, gustosa. _Venganza..Tienes nombre de mujer.._

- ¡Chicas!- interrumpió Blaise colocándose frente a Ro y empujándola para que quedase a su espalda- Con eso no se juega_…!Mierda! Tengo una erección provocada por mis dos mejores amigas…las mato…_

- ¿Vosotros podéis jugar pero nosotras no?- demandó Pansy sonriendo. _Umm..Buena herramienta, Blaise.._

- ¡Basta! Aquí no juega nadie. Nunca más.-ordenó Draco mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar las visiones de sus dos amigas "jugando".

Las dos chicas prorrumpieron en carcajadas al ver sus caras y se dieron por satisfechas.

- Os está bien empleado por sádicos. No tengo ningún inconveniente en compartir mi sangre inmunda con vosotros..Siempre que sea cuando y cómo yo quiera-zanjó Rocío. _No es que me desagrade a la vuestra..Pero me habéis asustado…las dos veces_..- Pero ya que os gusta tanto..Me quedaré…¿Nos unimos a Voldy entonces?

- Los cuatro juntos, pues.- _¡Oh! Mierda…ahí está otra vez..Maldita imaginación_…confirmó Draco- **Pero no revueltos**.

……………………………….

Las mañanas del lunes nunca son perfectas. Ésta mucho menos.

Entre las desapariciones inexplicables, alumnos preocupados por no tener noticias de sus familiares, el ambiente cargado de hormonas y los cotilleos post- fiesta el que más y el que menos se hallaba entre nervioso, asustado y excitado. Ginny no era la excepción. Se había pasado la hora libre intentando comunicarse con sus padres a través de la chimenea que Mcgonagall había habilitado para ello en cada una de las salas comunes pero sin suerte. Decidió mandarles una lechuza y se encaminó hacía allí. En los jardines se tropezó con Jake Sifakis que la tomó del brazo y la empujó tras unos matorrales, con muy poca consideración de sus nuevas medias.

- Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta…un placer quedarme como un gilipollas para que tú puedas enrollarte con Malfoy…_Y dejarme quedar mal delante de todos mis amigos.._

- ¡Oye! Nadie te obligó a ir..Y si me enrollé con Draco fue porque tú te tardaste demasiado. _Y no iba a perder la oportunidad._ No estaba previsto. Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones. _Ya tengo bastante con el rajado para eso._

- Tienes razón. Mi error fue respetarte y no tratarte como la zorra que eres..No volverá a pasar.. _A partir de ahora te trataré cómo te mereces.._

- ¡Suéltame!, estoy con Draco ahora.-Le gritó ella mientras liberaba su brazo.

- Bien. Disfrútalo mientras puedas.-contestó él haciendo un mohín de asco- A tú amiguita no parece irle muy bien con Zabini, ¿no?. Ayer lo vimos con una compañera de Slytherin..Muy acarameladitos los dos…-insinuó con malicia.- Quizá pruebe yo..Hermione cada día está más guapa…y no debe ser tan intocable si se ha liado con Zabini..Quién sabe.._A lo mejor no es tan mojigata como parece..Al fin y al cabo son amigas…_

- ¿Interrumpo?- preguntó Draco asomándose justo a tiempo de escuchar el último comentario del Ravenclaw- No es sano ponerse a charlar detrás de unos arbustos con mi novia…_**De mi chica**__..Más te vale recapacitar...¿_sabes? Se han dado casos de urticarias, sangrados…pérdidas de miembros, incluso.- comunicó amenazante.

- No te tengo miedo, Malfoy- contestó Sifakis.

- In-sen-sa-to- murmuró Draco entre dientes sin que el otro le escuchase, tomando a Ginny por el brazo y arrastrándola sin miramientos_. Te libras porque no puedo destrozarte aquí mismo cuando aún estoy pendiente de sanción por lo de ayer._

- ¿Sabes que el sábado será nuestra primera cita oficial?- inquirió Gin melosa mientras se paraba para darle un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- El sábado. Hogsmeade. Nosotros- enumeró ella mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

- La primera salida a Hogsmeade. Claro…¿ya sabes que ponerte para mi? _Mierda de hipogrifo….justo ahora…no se atreverá el musculitos... Tendré que quitarle la idea de la cabeza.._

_---------------------------_

_Sifakis vuelve a la carga y no parece muy contento....la primera salida a Hogsmeade se acerca...con quién quereis que vaya Herms? Ginny como veis sigue en su mundo y es feliz..de hecho Gin siempre lo es..al fin y al cabo no está enamorada más que del amor...próximo capitulo clase de pociones con Snape y Draco celoso...  
_


	14. Injusticias y peticiones

Antes de nada gracias a Alecrín por tomarse la molestia de leerselo de corrido con la falta de tiempo que tiene, espero de verdad que por ello no vayas a retrasar la subida del siguiente capi de Reencuentro, de verdad que la paciencia no es lo mio. Gracias a todas las que me habeis puesto en alertas y no puedo comentaros de otra forma y gracias también a las de siempre, las que siempre me dejan un rr que me alegra la vida. No he tardado mucho, ¿a qué no?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó con la cabeza alta y sobradamente preparada, como siempre. Se sentó en uno de los bancos del fondo para no quedar demasiado cerca de la mesa del profesor. No por cobardía, sino porque no quería compartir el espacio con las serpientes que siempre se sentaban en los primeros puestos. Esperó a Harry y Ron mientras preparaba su caldero, los frascos vacíos para guardar poción y el cuchillo de plata que siempre llevaba en la mochila. Draco pasó por su lado, la miró de reojo pero no se paró. Como era su costumbre ocupó uno de los primeros puestos y, pronto, sus amigos Blaise y Pansy se sentaron a su lado. Herms lo contempló un momento, viendo como apoyaba el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano, con aire cansado. Tan seguro. Tan confiado. Esta vez no la dejaría quedar mal. Fuese lo que fuese, que tuviese Snape preparado para su tormento, estaba lista. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no creía que ella pudiese con "sus" pociones decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos, como dicen los muggles, y pidió permiso a Mcgonagall para sacar libros de la sección prohibida. Por supuesto, Minerva no le negó la autorización a su alumna más brillante. Y llevaba ya varias noches estudiando algunas muy interesantes.

Draco llegó con tiempo de sobra, no porque quisiese llegar puntual, al fin y al cabo, nadie iba a restarle puntos en esa clase, si no porque deseaba ver a cierta castaña. No la había encontrado en los tres últimos días por ninguna parte. Ni siquiera la había visto en el comedor. Nada desde su…intento fallido. Al pasar por su lado detectó una clara expresión de resolución en su cara y decidió no pararse a preguntar. Más tarde la interceptaría para preguntarle lo que le estaba carcomiendo. De todas formas, una clase atestada no era lugar para eso. Se sentó en su banco de siempre y dejó todos sus bártulos desperdigados en la mesa. Blaise y Pansy llegaron enseguida y se pusieron a conversar sobre sus diferentes conquistas y sus citas para el sábado. A Draco no le interesaba el tema en demasía, excepto para averiguar con quién iría Granger, y ninguno de sus amigos tenía la respuesta, así que dejó de prestar atención y se apoyó en la mesa para descansar la cabeza sobre sus manos. Al hacerlo un mechón de pelo cayó grácilmente sobre su frente y una alumna suspiró. Se giró para ver quién era...esperando...no...Deseando...pero no hubo suerte…sin embargo, Hermione lo miraba. Le dedicó una sonrisa que haría suspirar a una Valkiria pero ella le respondió haciendo una mueca de disgusto y mirando hacía otro lado. _¡Qué mujer más exasperante!_

Severus entró apresurado y hondeando su capa, como ya era habitual, cerrando puertas y ventanas a su paso con un furioso movimiento de varita. Acababa de encontrarse con la profesora de Defensa en el pasillo y, la muy ilusa, había intentado confraternizar con él como si fuesen algo como compañeros o colegas. Además de canija, tonta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio había escogido a esa mujer? Al menos tenía por delante dos horas enteras para practicar su deporte favorito: Atormentar a esos malditos leones de séptimo. Sonrió con dificultad, por la falta de costumbre, y varios alumnos, al verlo, se revolvieron inquietos en sus asientos.

- ¿Preparados para empezar?- Comenzó de forma sibilina- ¿Si, señorita Granger?- preguntó sin mirar.

Hermione lo miró con pasmo. Esperó hasta que el profesor se giró hacía ella.

- Yo…no he dicho nada, profesor.

- ¿No estaba usted levantando la mano?

- No, Profesor.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene una parálisis?- continuó él entrecerrando los ojos mientras algunos Slys comenzaban a reírse por lo bajo.

- No, profesor. Mi brazo está perfectamente. Gracias.

- No me replique. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su tono.

Ron iba a protestar a su lado cuando Herms le puso la mano en el brazo y le susurró que se callase. Ronald lo apartó con brusquedad mientras le lanzaba una mirada dolida. Herms se la devolvió con resignación y le sonrió a Harry con pesar.

- No te preocupes, Herms. Lo entenderá en cuanto sepa por qué lo hiciste…- le murmuró el pelinegro al oído.

- Bien. Hoy estudiaremos la poción Amatoxina. Y no. No aparece en su libro, así que ya pueden dejarlo. ¿Alguien sabe cómo prepararla?

Hermione levantó la mano.

_No podía durar_. -¿si, señorita, Granger? ¿Sabe usted prepararla?

- ¿La Amatoxina no es un veneno?

- ¿ Y qué es un veneno, señorita Granger?

- Una clase de poción, pero…

- Bien, asumimos pues, que no sabe prepararla. No se preocupe, no siempre tiene que ser usted…

- En realidad sí sé. _O eso espero…_

Snape la miró con incredulidad y bastante desconfianza.

- Entonces podrá demostrarlo ante toda la clase. Veo que Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Baddock y Pucey también conocen la poción por sus manos alzadas. Los demás observarán como la preparan. No pierdan detalle. Tendrán que hacer un trabajo al respecto. ¿Alguien sabe para qué sirve?

Hermione no se atrevió a levantar la mano. Harry y Ron ya la miraban con curiosidad por haber afirmado que conocía los pasos para la elaboración de un veneno. Malfoy lo hizo.

- Destruye sus riñones e hígado en cuestión de días de forma dolorosísima, y la víctima está consciente durante la mayor parte del proceso, hasta que entra en un coma y muere.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que él la conozca tan bien?- pregunta Harry en un susurro malintencionado.

- Y a mí que me parece que la parte que más le gusta es la de que la víctima este consciente casi hasta el final…- le contesta Ron en el mismo tono.

- Usarán las mesas laterales para hacerlas. Los demás se congregarán entre las seis y les servirán de ayudantes o no daría tiempo en dos horas. ¡Comiencen!

Casi todo Gryffindor se reunió ante la mesa escogida por Hermione, y todos se esforzaron en estar atentos a lo que se les pedía. Herms comenzó a trabajar, bastante incómoda. El ambiente general bastante crispado pues los otros cinco alumnos "voluntarios" eran serpientes. Y la idea de competición estaba en las mentes de todos. En la de Hermione la primera, no por querer ganarles a todos, pero sí a Malfoy. Nunca más por detrás de Malfoy.

…………………………………………

En el corredor colindante a las mazmorras un extraño grupo de chicas se reunía, dos Ravenclaw, una Hufflepuf y una Slytherin. Todas de diferentes cursos. Susurraban entre sí y una Ravenclaw le tendía una caja plateada a la Slytherin. Las otras dos miraban ansiosas a su alrededor.

- ¿Es esto lo que querías?- preguntó en voz baja la Ravenclaw que tendía la caja.

- Esto cumple las características, si-responde la Slytherin con calma- ¿qué queréis a cambio?

- Que dejes ésta caja de bombones de menta en la habitación de Draco y Blaise. Al alcance de su mano. _Para que la encuentren lo antes posible…esto va a ser fantástico_…

- ¿Alguna nota? _Si, seguro…de suicidio…_

- ¿Nota?... No. Sólo queremos regalárselos porque son sus favoritos. _O porque ellos son nuestros favoritos… ¿qué más te da? ¿No te hemos pagado ya?_

- Claro. Sin problema. _Y dicen que Ravenclaw es el hogar de los inteligentes y sabios… ¿una mente dispuesta? ¿Dispuesta a qué? ¿Al fracaso?_

……………………………………………..

En el aula de pociones Draco observaba a Hermione. Estaba concentrada y fruncía el ceño. Lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando sin prestar atención a las otras mesas. Lo cual no le pasó inadvertido.

- ¿Crees que intenta superarme?- susurró Draco echándose hacía atrás para que su amigo pudiese oírle.

- Apostaría los condones de un año-le confirmó Blaise desde su puesto, de espaldas, justo detrás del rubio.

- A lo mejor debería dejarla- pensó el blondo en voz alta.

Blaise levantó una ceja en respuesta, sin que el rubio pudiese verlo por su posición.

Quince minutos más tarde la clase estaba a punto de acabar y el bramido de Snape indicando que el tiempo había finalizado se escuchó en cada rincón.

Sólo cuatro de los seis alumnos habían conseguido terminar a tiempo. Las pociones de Zabini y Pucey fueron rápidamente desechadas por exceso de _Amanita Phalloides_en su preparación.

Quedaban dos.

Snape comprobó con disgusto que la poción de Hermione estaba perfectamente elaborada y tanto su color, inexistente, y su olor, o falta de él, eran perfectos. Sin decir nada se dispuso a observar la de Draco. Perfecta para un ojo inexperto, pero con un ingrediente fuera de contexto, Phallus impudicus, que además parecía haber sido añadido en el último momento.

Intentó fulminar a su ahijado con una mirada por ponerle en aquel aprieto por un descuido y apretó tanto los labios que dejaron de apreciarse. _¿Reconocer que Draco se equivocó?¿Darle la victoria a la insoportable Granger? Yo sé que no es perfecta. Draco sabe que no es perfecta. La Granger seguramente también. Gracias a Circe el único juez y jurado aquí soy yo. Ésta es mi clase. Mis alumnos. Mis normas_.

- Cómo siempre, sólo un Slytherin puede alcanzar la perfección- enunció con descaro observando la reacción de Granger con una ceja alzada- Treinta puntos para Slytherin.

Herms tragó saliva y cerró la boca. _Es injusto, muy injusto…ese maldito hurón y sus influencias..._

Draco estaba tan sorprendido como Hermione, más no por ello dejó de alegrarse y festejarlo con los compañeros. _No había contado con Severus…Bueno...tampoco es que no me lo merezca...mi poción era perfecta...antes..._

………………………………………….

Hermione se apresuró a salir de clase en cuanto ésta se dió por terminada. Sin esperar por sus amigos, aceleró por el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca y se dio de bruces con alguien por no mirar por dónde iba. Recogió los pergaminos caídos, emitió una disculpa e intentó continuar. No iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, encontraría algo que Malfoy no fuese siquiera capaz de intentar y así Snape no tendría excusa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?..Pareces…_furiosa_… ¿un mal día?- le preguntó el agredido con amabilidad.

- No lo sabes bien…-contestó ella intentando controlar la rabia, el pobre no la merecía. _Un momento… ¿no es el musculitos que le gustaba a Gin?_

- Pues el mío mejora por momentos…Te estaba buscando...cuando de repente caíste literalmente en mis brazos…- informó él, presto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Me buscabas? ¿Necesitas algo?- contestó ella aún pensando en el rubio prefabricado.

- Necesitar…Desear…Es casi lo mismo- sugirió el chico mientras le tomaba la mano.

- Mira…tengo algo de prisa…- se evadió ella retirándola.

- De acuerdo. Iré al grano. El sábado es la primera salida a Hogsmeade y había pensado que podíamos ir juntos, ya sabes, un paseo, buena conversación y, quizá, un para de cervezas en Madame Pudipie… ¿qué dices?

- ¿Tú y yo?- pensó Herms en voz alta, confusa.

- Soy totalmente inofensivo, te lo aseguro.

- Mi experiencia me lleva a creer que los que aseguran semejante afirmación suelen ser precisamente todo lo contrario.

- Está bien, entonces no lo soy- se retractó el chico con una sonrisa asombrosamente blanca.

- No voy a enrollarme contigo- garantizó Hermione.

- Bueno, podemos cambiar Madame Pudipie por Las tres Escobas hasta que cambies de opinión- discurrió Jake sobre la marcha.

- ¿Hasta que cambie de opinión?- _Arrogante pero guapo. ¿por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer_.- Está bien. Lo pensaré.

Me di toda la prisa posible, después de dejarme palmear por algunos compañeros agradeciéndome la nueva victoria, _al fin y al cabo me merezco los elogios_, pero no la suficiente. Cuando salí en pos de la dueña de mis noches hallé con rabia que alguien se me había adelantado. El maldito Sifakis. Y, para mi sorpresa, descubrí que la actitud siempre beligerante de la estrecha prefecta de Gryffindor sólo hace remarcada comparecencia en mi presencia.

No conocía de nada al muy imbecil pero lo trataba educadamente, hasta le sonreía. A mi me conoce desde hace años y lo más que se digna es a mirarme con cara de disgusto y bufarme. _¡Maldita mujer!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué hasta su posición y me quedé a escuchar resguardado parcialmente por un grupo de alumnos de quinto que conversaban en el pasillo.

- ¿Me buscabas? ¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntaba al mico monosilabico, _¿se puede ser tan ingenua?_

- Necesitar…Desear…Es casi lo mismo- le contesta el cretino. _No es lo mismo en absoluto. Tú necesitas una ducha, pero desearás no haber nacido._

- Mira…tengo algo de prisa…- _Esa es mi chica_

- Iré al grano… El sábado es la primera salida a Hogsmeade… en Madame Pudipie- _el muy majadero se ha atrevido a invitarla. _

_¡Mierda! ¿Es que no pueden hablar más bajo estos mocosos? No escucho lo que dicen con tantos chillidos...espera…_

- No voy a enrollarme contigo- _cristalino, pringado. A ver si eres capaz de meter eso en tu despejado cerebro._

- ¿Hasta que cambie de opinión? Está bien. Lo pensaré- _¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Lo pensarás? No hay nada que pensar… Se acabo el libre albedrío para ti._

……………………………………..

Me ha sorprendido bastante la invitación de Jake, para que negarlo, no estoy acostumbrada a salir con chicos. Quizá por eso no desestimé rápidamente su oferta. La verdad es que me apetece bastante divertirme un poco el sábado. No sé cuando podré volver a hacer algo tan normal cómo dar un paseo por Hogsmeade con un compañero. _Y es un Ravenclaw...seguro que tenemos un montón de cosas de que hablar...claro que primero le preguntaré a Gin si le parece bien…al fin y al cabo a ella le gustaba...Aunque ahora está con Malfoy…_

Cómo si lo hubiese invocado descubro unos ojos argentados al otro lado del pasillo. Me envaro cuando se posan en los míos. No sé por qué pero mis piernas tiemblan. Será por su mirada colérica. _¿Qué le pasa ahora? Es él el que ha acabado con una nota que no merecía y unas muestras de admiración que no amerita_. El no dice nada, yo no pienso saludarlo por mucho que me ayude con las clases de pociones. Su mirada me incomoda así que decido largarme. Cuando voy a girar el recodo su abisal voz me detiene.

- ¿tan desesperada estás, Granger?

Me paro en el pasillo. Pienso en largarme sin darle la satisfacción de hacerme enojar de nuevo pero no puedo. Soy incapaz de dejar a ese áspid ponzoñoso con la última palabra. _¿Por qué tiene que meterse siempre dónde no lo llaman? _Acomodo mi mochila a la espalda y me doy la vuelta para sostener su mirada.

- ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer, Malfoy? Si te aburres… ¿por qué no vas a lamerle el culo a tu partidista jefe de casa?

- ¿todavía molesta por eso? No puedo evitar que la gente me favorezca…No seas cría...

- Molesta no. Indignada. Sabes perfectamente que mi poción era la mejor.

- Llamemos a las cosas por su nombre. Tú veneno era el mejor. Sin duda.

- ¿cómo?- pregunto segura de haber entendido mal.

- Ya me has oído. No voy a repetirlo.- me dice con cara de estar haciéndome un favor- ¿Quién lo iba a decir? La perfecta Premio Anual, el ojito derecho de Mcgonagall, la tercera pata del trípode dorado, la intachable Hermione Granger…con un don innato para la más oscura alquimia. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días? ¿Rebuscar en la sección prohibida?

- ¿Molesto por que tú no puedes? Pero tienes razón, llamemos a las cosas por su nombre…Tú, reptil inmundo, eres la peor escoria que jamás ha pisado este colegio, y no, no me olvido de tu idolatrado Sire…utilizas las influencias de tu familia y tu atractivo para salirte siempre con la tuya, sin tener en cuenta si lo mereces o si dañas a los demás para conseguirlo, no te importa nada más que tú mismo, eres prepotente y egoísta, dudo mucho que tengas corazón o alma siquiera.

- Hace años que tengo permiso oficial, siento desilusionarte. ..¿Así que me encuentras atractivo? Es bueno saberlo, empezaba a pensar que sufrías un defecto congénito en la vista.

- Sólo escuchas lo que quieres…Eres insufrible. ¡Adiós Malfoy!

Me dispuse a largarme de allí con mi honorable indignación pero el rastrero áspid no había terminado conmigo. Me agarró de la muñeca y tuve que volver a girarme para soltarme de su amarre.

- No he terminado contigo.

- Yo contigo sí.

- Si tanto me odias… ¿por qué aún no he sido llamado al despacho de Mcgonagall?

_¡Por Morgana! Lo olvidé...completamente...me obsesioné tanto con lo ocurrido después que no volví a pensar en ello...tenía que haberlo reportado el domingo...si voy ahora la profesora me preguntará por qué esperé tanto..Y este estúpido sonríe como si supiera algo que yo no sé...le borraré esa sonrisa babilónica aunque sea lo último que haga..._

- Lo hice por Ginny. Ella me pidió que no te reportara.

Malfoy entornó los ojos, yo lo miré con ansiedad pero dejó de sonreír y eso es un triunfo para mi, ¿o no?

- Y tú harías cualquier cosa por Ginny…

No era una pregunta pero contesté igual.

- Por supuesto, es lo que hacemos los amigos.

- Claro, por eso ahora coqueteas con el chico que hasta hace menos de una semana le gustaba a ella…

- ¡No es asunto tuyo! Y yo no coqueteo…además deberías agradecerlo…cualquier otro estaría encantado de que el chico que admiraba su novia quedase fuera del mercado…

- No seas absurda, Granger. Nadie vuelve al Naccarii después de probar el Beluga.

- Eres elitista hasta en tu prepotencia. No sé que pudo ver en ti…

- No es elitismo, sólo buen gusto. Como el que ha demostrado tu amiga al preferirme… ¿no estarás celosa?

- ¡Sigue soñando! Esto es absurdo. No haces más que perder mi tiempo. ¡Me largo!

Y me largué de allí con un profundo enojo y, sin embargo, desahogada y sintiéndome más viva que nunca. He de reconocer que hay algo magnético en discutir con Malfoy. Es como una droga. Te hace daño, pierdes los papeles, pero es tan adictivo…

Al doblar la esquina me giré, sólo un momento, para echarle un vistazo de soslayo. Esperaba verlo aún plantado en mitad del pasillo pero, para mi sorpresa, estaba maldiciendo con una Ata- Lenguas a un grupo de chiquillos de quinto que, de alguna manera, debían haberlo molestado. Dudé un momento y decidí hacerme la loca y continuar mi camino. No es bueno abusar de las drogas.

-----------------------------------------------

Algunas aclaraciones:

La Amatoxina es, efectivamente, un veneno, presente en algunas setas llamada Amanitas, las características incluidas en este capi (incolora, inolora, insabora) no lo son. Por eso tienen que elaborar una poción con ellas, un veneno no es bueno si no es indetectable, no?

El Naccarii y el Beluga son dos tipos de caviar, el segundo reconocido mundialmente como el mejor.

Sin más, en el siguiente se decide con quién va Herms a Hogsmeade. Bikos.


	15. Venganzas y favores

Gente, me voy de vacas así que tardaré un poco en subir, pero el capitulo 16 está casi listo y lo subo esta misma noche o a más tardar mañana antes de irme. No quería dejaros sin polvo, digo, sin continuación. Bikos.

......................................................

Entro al gran comedor con paso firme y altanero, después de que los demás se hubiesen acomodado para que sus miradas no dejasen de apreciarme. Me acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor para saludar a mi novia y echarle un vistazo a Hermione, que me mira con mala cara cuando le hago un gesto a modo de saludo. Para resarcirme succiono los labios de la pelirroja como si fuesen mi único sustento. No sé si funciona porque no me paro a comprobarlo. Tengo algo más importante que averiguar. Al cruzar el comedor hacía mi mesa me detengo un momento a alisar una arruga inexistente en mi pantalón frente a la mesa de Ravenclaw, lo justo para ver que el Sifakis no ha bajado a cenar y escuchar la preocupación de sus amigos. Bien. Tu tormento sólo acaba de empezar. Una vez satisfecho mi orgullo me dispongo a disfrutar del banquete. Saludo a Blaise con una palmada en el hombro y me siento a su lado, estirando las piernas.

- ¿qué hay, Blaise? ¿Aprovechaste el día?- pregunto con tono indolente.

- Me salté dos clases, conseguí que una Ravenclaw ingenua me haga todas las tareas hasta el lunes y me refocilé durante dos horas con una morena de 1,75, ojos verdes y un par de melones de talla industrial.- me contesta él, mirándome con los ojos brillantes. Si, parece que se lo ha pasado bien- Yo diría que si… ¿qué tal tu día?

- No me quejo. Tuve que hacer mis propias tareas, el capullo de Sifakis le ha pedido una cita a Hermione y yo sólo consigo discutir con ella…

- Pues no parece que te haya ido bien. _Es lo bueno de los amigos, nunca te mienten, aunque a veces deberían._

- Aja. Pero el día está a punto de mejorar- informo severo, mientras me sirvo un pastel de carne.

- ¿qué le has hecho?- me pregunta mientras me roba el pastel.

- Le advertí que no se metiera. El que avisa…- sugiero incorporándome un poco en la silla para alcanzar la bandeja de los pudin al ver que los pasteles se habían terminado.

- ¿Por eso no ha bajado a cenar? ¿No lo habrás matado?-me interroga sin atisbo de preocupación mientras devora mi pastel.

- ¿A quién te has cargado? ¿Necesitas equipo de limpieza?- Llegan las chicas, siempre dispuestas a ayudar.

- No me he cargado a nadie. Todavía. _No pretendo que me expulsen antes de haberme divertido._

- ¿Ya sabéis con quién iréis el sábado?-ataca Ro, emocionada con la idea de la excursión- Blaise, tienes carmín en el cuello.

- ¡oh! ¿Y me queda bien?-alude el susodicho imitando el pestañeo de Ro cuando de pone el rimel ante el espejo. _Algunas matarían por esas pestañas._

- No seas payaso- le contesta esta fingiendo irritación-Déjame. Yo te lo limpio. _Si lo hicieses a lametazos seguro que se las apañaba para mancharse todos los días._

- ¿Con quién irás tú?- le pregunta Blaise mientras Ro le saca el carmín con su pañuelo.

- Con Adrian, es mi novio. ¿Con quién si no?

- ¿Tú novio? ¡Oh!, vamos, Ro…te lo cepillas de vez en cuando ¿que tiene eso que ver con el amor?- _Ya tardaban_.

- Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición…eso es lo que haces tú…yo no hago eso con Adrian…

- ¿Hablas en serio? Porque déjame decirte que si tu idea de hombre ideal es Pucey acabas de bajar un gran número de puestos en mi escala de prioridades.

Esta discusión ya la conozco, ahora se pasarán veinte minutos discutiendo por sus ideas del hombre y mujer perfectos intentando picarse mutuamente, pensándolo bien, comenzó a resultar cansino hace años, tanto Pansy como yo sabemos que son tal para cual y que ambos lo saben en el fondo, pero ninguno de los dos dará jamás el brazo a torcer. ¡Que terquedad enfermiza!Le lanzo una mirada de resignación a mi amiga y me corresponde con una sonrisa torcida. Definitivamente, no voy a quedarme a escuchar lo mismo otra vez. A lo mejor debería hablar seriamente con Blaise al respecto, pero no ahora, quiero echarle un vistazo a mi obra. Me levanto y me encamino a la enfermería.

Al llegar compruebo que mis cálculos han sido correctos. El Sifakis ya se encuentra allí, perdiendo líquidos a nivel industrial. Cuando termine con él no podrá sostenerse en pie sin un bastón y mucho menos salir a pasear con nadie. Escucho las observaciones de la Señora Pomfrey desde la puerta y emito una risita malévola en mi mente.

- ¿está usted seguro de que no ha tomado nada extraño hoy?- le pregunta la buena mujer.

- Ya le he dicho que no, vieja arpía. ¿Puede darme algo para parar el sudor y las secreciones?- le contesta él irritado, dolorido y con muy poca educación. _Estás acumulando boletos para pasarlo aún peor. No creo que a la señora Pomfrey le guste tu tono, sigue así y no seré yo quién te remate._

- Contenga su lengua, señor Sifakis. Sé que es molesto, pero no hay nada que hacer por el momento. Tampoco es que se vaya a morir de esto, pero tendrá que quedarse hasta que pasen los síntomas.

- ¿Falta mucho?- le pregunta el merluzo con entonación lastimera. _Será afeminado_.

- A saber...primero fiebre, sudores y diarrea acuosa con cólicos, después sangrado, moco y pus, y, por último, tenesmo y vómito. Unos seis días en total.

- ¿Seis días? ¿Y no puede hacer algo ya? Me duele mucho- se pone a gimotear el simio- y es asqueroso, segrego tanto que mi cama está continuamente empapada. _En eso estamos de acuerdo. Das asco._

- No se preocupe, joven- lo tranquiliza ella y comienzo a preocuparme yo. ¿Habré menospreciado la capacidad de la enfermera? ¿Sabrá ella el remedio que yo no conozco_?_- Intentaré que se encuentre lo más cómodo posible. Los elfos se encargarán de cambiarle las sábanas cada tanto- y ensalzo mentalmente la maravillosa biblioteca de mi padre. Pensar que me sacaba de quicio su obsesión por las artes oscuras….Con lo útiles que resultan_.- _Sin, embargo debería hacer memoria, estos síntomas, no parece una enfermedad común, ¿está seguro de no haber tomado nada extraño hoy?

- Ya he dicho que no. ¿Cuántas veces? Me empecé a encontrar mal después de la comida y fui empeorando a lo largo de la tarde. _Cómo si te fuera a permitir acordarte. _

Unos pasos en la distancia me previenen que alguien se acerca y no puedo manchar mi reputación dejándome ver cerca de la enfermería en estos momentos, no vayan a pensar que me intereso por el doliente, aunque en cierta medida lo hago. _Me interesa mucho ver cómo sufre._

Me escabullo por el pasillo lateral, dando un rodeo para salir de nuevo a la planta principal. Estoy satisfecho y deseo celebrarlo. Voy en busca de Blaise. Por el camino tropiezo con un grupo de sexto que se aparta al verme. Estoy a punto de retomar mi camino cuando un nombre en su conversación me detiene en el sitio.

- Se lo había pedido a Hermione…dicen que ella le había dicho que sí…pero parece que está muy enfermo y no podrá ir. _Hablan de Sifakis._

- Mala suerte para él, la balanza se inclina a mi favor. _¿A tú favor? ¿Quién puñetas eres tú?_

- ¿Vas a pedírselo a Hermione Granger?- le pregunta la chica de Hufflepuf al chico. _¿Pero que pasa? ¿Está de rebajas?_

- ¿Por qué no? Si no ha tenido inconveniente en liarse con Zabini, que es una serpiente…_Vuelve a nacer antes de compararte con Blaise capullo._

- ¿y tú crees que tendrás alguna oportunidad? _Muchas de acabar con el otro en la enfermería en cuanto me entere de quién eres._

- No pierdo nada por probar_. La salud, para empezar._

- Pues hazlo pronto, me acaban de decir que Klaus y Bastian tienen la misma intención. Al parecer que Harry y Ron no hayan molido a palos a Zabini ha animado a muchos.

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que tengo que deshacerme de la mitad del colegio? Piensa Draco. ¡Rápido!_

Gracias a Circe estoy acostumbrado a mantener la mente operativa hasta en las circunstancias más adversas y una solución rauda y sencilla se abre paso en la bruma de mi ira. Acelero el paso hasta encontrarme con Blaise, que está, como siempre a esas horas, en un aula vacía del pasillo del tercer piso, encerrado entre los brazos de un ente femenino, castaña de pelo corto y algo rellenita para mi gusto, esta vez.

- Has terminado por hoy, largo- le ordeno a la chica sin mirarla dos veces. Ella mira a Blaise un momento y luego a mí de nuevo- ¿No me has oído?- inquiero peligrosamente- la chica por fin reacciona y se marcha furiosa, abrochando su camisa.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora para que me interrumpas así?

- Tú actuación premeditada en la fiesta ha tenido repercusiones. Es tu culpa así que vas a arreglarlo.

- En serio, tío. No la he vuelto a tocar. No sé de qué hablas.

- Tú inadecuada escenita en la fiesta ha hecho creer a esos imberbes que Hermione está en el mercado y que pueden disponer de ella sin que San Potter o la Comadreja mayor hagan nada al respecto, excepto retirarle la palabra, claro. Cosa que no parece preocuparles demasiado.

- Entonces reclámala. Seguro que eso si les preocupa.

- Claro, lumbreras. Para que ella se entere y me mande a paseo antes de empezar. Por no hablar de lo ridículo que sonaría que yo reclamara a una tía que ni me mira dos veces. ¿Pretendes hacerme quedar como estúpido?

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer entonces? ¿Nos encargamos de ellos uno a uno?

- Me he desecho del Sifakis pero no podemos deshacernos de todos a la vez, aunque lo disfrazásemos de epidemia la señora Pomfrey se alarmaría lo suficiente como para alertar a la directora.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tú lo arreglarás.

- Si acabas de decir que no podemos tocarlos…

- Saldrás con Hermione el sábado- le ordeno impasible.

- Ni por un barril del mejor whisky. Le tengo cariño a mis genitales.

- No era una sugerencia-informo.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú?

- Claro, Hermione estaría encantada de salir conmigo. Y mi supuesta novia ni te cuento.

- ¿Y si tengo que tocarla?

- ¿Por qué ibas a tener que hacer tal cosa?

- Imagina que se resbala o…

- Procura que no lo haga- le advierto, agotándose mi paciencia.

- A veces eres insoportable.

- Lo que digas. Estará en la biblioteca. Ve a invitarla antes de que lo haga otro. Y Blaise…

- ¿si?

- Que no diga que no. Usa tu encanto.

- Mi encanto normalmente conlleva algo de acercamiento físico, no sé si lo has notado…

- Pues es hora de superarse a sí mismo. ¿No puedes conseguirlo sólo con tu personalidad efervescente?- lo pico descaradamente para que deje de tocarme las narices- Me decepcionas, hermano.

- Pansy tiene razón. Deberíamos revelarnos- murmura enojado pero dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pero después de tanta protesta y gimoteo mi amigo sale en pos de su tarea, como siempre, y yo me quedo tranquilo porque sé que no me fallará. Siempre se puede contar con Blaise.

Una hora más tarde, Blaise vuelve sonriente y mi negro corazón descubre un rescoldo de luz.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Me vas a regalar bombones? ¡Qué tierno! No tenías por qué- observa para sacarme de quicio cuando sabe que estoy esperando noticias.

- Blaise, ¿en algún momento me he comportado de forma que hayas llegado a pensar que puedes jugar con mi paciencia?

- La recojo a las 14:15 h en el vestíbulo- me informa rodando los ojos-¿lo dudabas? Qué pena, amigo. Deberías tener más fe en mí.

- Parece que no eres tan inútil, después de todo- aseguro en tono amistoso. La noticia me relaja y me tumbo en la cama, apoyándome en los codos.

- De nada, socio- responde Blaise cogiendo la caja de bombones que ha aparecido en la habitación al mediodía- En serio, ¿me has comprado bombones?

- Claro, es que quiero confesarte algo- le susurro guiñándole un ojo.

Blaise inspeccionó la caja y la dejó a un lado con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Nunca se cansan- le sonrío encogiéndome de hombros- Tirala por ahí.

………………………………………….

Ginny se quedaba, de nuevo, a dormir con Herms esa noche. Ambas deseaban mantener una conversación alejada de los chicos. Ginny porque no quería ver a Harry ni en pintura y Herms porque le dolía la indiferencia de Ron aunque ya estuviese acostumbrada. Llegaron tarde, Mione porque pasó por la biblioteca después de cenar para revisar un libro de transformaciones y ultimar la tarea de pociones que debían entregar la semana siguiente; y Ginny porque estuvo buscando a su novio para darle las buenas noches, sin éxito.

En cuanto la castaña cruzó el umbral se dirigió al sofá y se sentó frente a Ginny que acababa de esparcir sus libros y chaqueta por el suelo, hizo una mueca de disgusto por la falta de organización de su amiga y apiló los libros encima de la mesa.

- ¡Vaya día! ¡No te lo vas a creer!- entabló emocionada.

- Cuenta, cuenta- contestó Gin cambiando la cara a expectante- Alégrame el día porque llevo uno…

- Jake me pidió que fuera con él a Hogsmeade, por supuesto, no le dije ni que si ni que no porque no había hablado contigo, pero no esperaba que nadie me lo pidiera- relató Herms acomodándose en el sofá.

- ¡Qué tontería! ¿Por qué no iban a pedírtelo? – Se indignó la chica pelirroja- ¿Jake dices? Herms, no es por lo que piensas pero no creo que debas ir a la salida con él- continuó apenada.

- No voy con él, en realidad- aseguró Hermione- Verás, es que se ha puesto enfermo de repente y ya pensé que tendría que ir con los niños y soportar el vacío de Ron, cuando Blaise vino y me rescató de nuevo.

- ¿Vas con Blaise? ¡No me lo puedo creer!- se emocionó Ginebra emitiendo un gritito de emoción- ¿Podemos ir los cuatro juntos? ¡Oh, por favor, di que sí!

-Perdóname, Gin, pero soportar a tu novio toda la tarde es pedirme demasiado- le contestó ella con mueca de disgusto recordando la clase de pociones y la discusión posterior.

- ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?- preguntó Ginny perceptiva.

- Es imposible no hacerlo. Aunque he de reconocer que últimamente está un poco menos insoportable. _O yo un poco más masoquista, que todo puede ser._

- Deberías darle una oportunidad. Conmigo se comporta de fábula, aunque no lo veo mucho. _Lo suficiente para ser la envidia de todo el colegio._

- Ya no me llama sangre sucia. No sé por qué- confiesa intentando rememorar la última vez- Pero sigue haciendo lo que le place por los pasillos sin tener en cuenta las normas ni su posición como prefecto- aclara la castaña con su mejor tono de recriminación.

- Herms, tienes que relajarte un poco- le insta la amiga restándole importancia- Tampoco es que los mande a San Mungo, sólo son algunos hechizos malintencionados. ¿Tengo que recordarte que cuando estaban mis hermanos la enfermería siempre estaba llena? ¿Me vas a decir que también hubieses odiado a los gemelos por hacer lo mismo?

- No es lo mismo. Fred y George intentaban divertirse y hacer bromas, sólo que a veces no salían como habían planeado.

- ¿A veces?

- Bueno, vale. La mayor parte de las veces-rectificó Hermione a regañadientes.

- Al menos Draco sabe lo que hace. Nunca manda a nadie a la enfermería por error.

- No, claro. Él lo hace a sabiendas- _Y con un dominio pasmoso, hay que reconocer_- ¿Y tú por que traías esa cara?

- Tuve entrenamiento con Harry y me pasé casi una hora con el culo a tierra- relató la chica haciendo un mohín de dolor y mostrándole la parte trasera del pantalón, llena de tierra-No sé qué le ha dado. Se pasó todo el rato bloqueándome y haciéndome perder el equilibrio, al final, mi hermanito me salvó de darme un morrazo. Le pegó un grito a Harry, se bajaron a discutir, mientras Ron se ponía como un tomate, y muy enojado le tiró la bludger a Harry, que se agachó en el último momento y dió por finalizado el entrenamiento. Cómo sigamos así vamos a quedar los últimos.

- ¿Y no sabes que le pasa? ¡Gin! ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer el indio y hablas con él?

- Porque no tengo nada que decirle. Él decidió por mí y yo decidí no perdonarlo. Listo el pollo, pelada la gallina. ¿Por qué no hablas tú con Ron?

- Touché. ¡Basta de chicos! ¿Te parece un baño relajante y una copita de vino antes de acostarnos?

……………………………………..

Lo dicho, me voy a Liverpool a tomar cerveza, jejeje. ¿Creeís que encontraré la idem de mantequilla o jengibre? Si encuentro alguna prometo traer para todas. Las quiero.


	16. Errores

Aqui os lo dejo, es un poco corto pero peculiar. Ya juzgareis vos. En cuanto a Madie: que sepas que me parece fatal que sepas dónde conseguir cerveza de jengibre como la que salía siempre en los libros de Enid blyton y no me hayas invitado a una nunca, snifff, y yo que pensé que me querías...

.............................................

Bajé las escaleras con paso confiado y la vi allí, en el vestíbulo, esperándome con un pantalón vaquero y camiseta de manga larga, la cazadora a la cintura y ni un rastro de maquillaje. No supe si sentirme dolido por la obvia falta de entusiasmo de "mi" cita. Ella sabía que no era una cita real pero podía haberse molestado un poco al menos para aparentar. Ahora yo me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar con mis pantalones negros y mi camisa italiana. La saludé desde el último escalón con un gesto y ella me respondió con una sonrisa brillante. Mi corazón se iluminó con el vestíbulo, al verla. Me acerqué sin saber exactamente como comportarme, pero ella, solucionó el problema dándome un beso en la mejilla y tomándome de la mano para arrastrarme hacia la puerta, mientras me decía con un dejo de ilusión que me recordó a una niña.

- Llegas tarde. Démonos prisa. Quiero ir a la librería y si tardamos mucho luego habrá una cola imposible- me apresuró con sus brillantes ojos castaños llenos de emoción.

- ¿Cola en la librería? No creo que los demás se dediquen a eso en su primera salida. Hay cosas más interesantes que hacer, no sé si me entiendes- le respondí sugerente.

- Hoy sale a la venta la nueva novela de esa escritorcilla romántica que sale siempre en Corazón de bruja- me informó pasando olímpicamente de mi observación anterior.

- Pues acelera que no pienso soportar a cientos de chicas enloquecidas intentando conseguir la última aventura del Gary Stu ese- la insté mientras aceleraba el paso y la arrastraba conmigo.

- ¿Qué acelere? ¿Qué te estaba yo pidiendo?

Nos apresuramos a llegar al pueblo, evitando las calles principales, para llegar al callejón dónde se encuentra la librería. Hermione había estado en lo cierto, la librería estaba atestada de jovencitas chillonas, gracias a Merlín, aún no había colas, y pudimos subir las escaleras hasta la sección de embrujos y pociones sin sufrir demasiados empellones.

- ¿Qué estamos buscando?- le pregunto con curiosidad al verla rebuscar en las estanterías sin coger ningún libro.

-"El manual del Brujo Oscuro", "Potions malignes et poisons" y "Le non mort"- me informa sin dejar de comprobar títulos.

He de reconocer que mi boca se abrió de forma muy poco elegante.

- ¿Has decidido cambiar de preferencias de lectura? ¿O simplemente de bando?- me sorprendo preguntando.

- ¿Me prometes no decirle nada a Malfoy?- Me ruega mirándome muy seria. Difícil me lo pones, pienso.

Lo consideré un momento antes de encogerme de hombros y responder:

- Prometo no repetírselo a Draco.

Me miró suspicaz, valorando mi respuesta y debió decidir confiar en ella porque respondió:

- El me dijo que debía estar preparada y conocer al enemigo. Y tiene razón- aseguró con una mueca de enojo propiciada, sin duda, por tenerle que dar la razón al enemigo. Chica lista.

- ¿Hay algo más, verdad?- me atrevo a inquirir sabiendo que eso no es todo.

- Y superar a Malfoy en pociones- me contesta tras un silencio. Hasta aquí quería yo llegar, pienso.

- ¿Por qué esa obsesión?- Vamos, pequeña. Dímelo.

- Porque su cara de autosuficiencia cada vez que me supera en algo no deja de recordarme que, para él, por muchos logros que consiga, siempre seré esa impura que no merece el don de la magia.

- Creo que te equivocas con Draco. No le conoces.

- ¿Ahora es cuando me dices que es una bellísima persona?

- No todo es blanco o negro. Hay muchos tonos de gris. Tú misma, por ejemplo, tienes fama de ser responsable y juiciosa y de no violar jamás una norma pero si la memoria no me falla no dudaste un momento en elaborar una poción ilegal en tu segundo año, ayudar a escapar a un fugitivo en tercero y entrar ilegalmente en el Ministerio en cuarto, y seguramente habrá más que no conozca.

- Eso es distinto. La intención era ayudar y proteger a Harry.

- Es decir, ¿el fin justifica los medios?- ataco sin compasión.

- Supongo que en algunos casos, sí- me confirma, dudosa.

- Bien, entonces entiende que el fin de Draco siempre ha sido sobrevivir. A mi modo de ver, eso lo justifica casi todo-argumento con decisión.

- Malfoy no tiene a un asesino constantemente tras de sí- protesta ella.

- ¿No lo tiene? ¿Sabes cómo "recompensa" Voldemort a los débiles?- le reclamo yo.

- ¿Intentas decirme que estamos en el mismo bando?

- Sólo digo que todos intentamos seguir vivos- asevero intentando adentrarme en esa obtusa mente.

- Bueno, cómo sea, necesito esos libros- cambia ella de tema desviando la mirada. Más me doy cuenta de que no ha dejado de escucharme por la forma en que se muerde el labio.

La dejé revolver las estanterías un rato mientras la miraba apoyado en una mesa, está preciosa cuando se irrita. Después de acordarse de toda mi supuesta familia, por mi falta de disposición a ensuciarme el traje de polvo rebuscando sin sentido, y revisar la mitad de las estanterías, decidí portarme bien y explicarle que ese tipo de libros no los exhibían normalmente a la vista de todos, hablé con el librero y llegamos a un acuerdo para que le enviasen al colegio los libros seleccionados. En vez de darme las gracias salió airada de la tienda murmurando un "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan" que me hizo sonreír.

Cómo su humor no pareció mejorar lo más mínimo por mi extremada generosidad decidí llevarla a la heladería a tomar algo. No quise meterla en Madame Pudipie por si se ponía a la defensiva y tampoco en Las tres Escobas, que me apetecía mucho más, porque seguramente estarían por allí sus amiguitos. Después de una conversación animada o discusión amistosa sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos en la cual intenté hacerla razonar sobre sus intransigentes opiniones al respecto, sin éxito, su ánimo mejoró mucho y hasta parecía contenta de estar en mi compañía, lo cual, sinceramente, me reconfortó bastante.

Salimos de la heladería relajados y bromeando, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, supongo que mi personalidad prestada también influyó bastante ya que me permitía ser más libre de lo que he sido nunca, por desgracia, ese fue el momento en que Draco decidió salir al ruedo de la mano de Ginny, por su aspecto y sus arrugadas vestiduras, después de pasarlo realmente bien. La sola visión de "mi amigo" le cambió la cara a Hermione y dejó de sonreírme. Fue cómo si el sol perdiese intensidad.

- Tú amigo es un cerdo- afirmó mi compañera haciendo una mueca de asco que dolió.

- ¿Por qué? Son novios- defendí yo a "mi amigo".

- Hay algo que no está bien en esa relación, aún no sé que es. Aparte de que Ginny está enamorada de Harry todavía, por supuesto, pero tu amiguito tiene dobles intenciones, sea lo que sea lo averiguaré.

La verdad no contaba con que sospechase algo turbio en algo tan tonto, pero me olvidé de que siempre esperaba algo sucio de Draco y le dije lo peor que puedes decirle a una mujer de su mejor amiga. Ellas pueden decirlo. Nosotros no.

- Tampoco es cómo si ella fuese una tierna inocente, reconozcámoslo, es un poco casquivana.

Comenzó a insultarme tan rápido que me perdí. Estaba montando una escena en mitad de una calle atestada de compañeros y, con personalidad fingida o no, hay que mantener una reputación, así que la arrastré hasta el callejón más oscuro y menos transitado. Siguió explicándome lo injusto de esas afirmaciones tan machistas, eso de que un hombre que se tira a la mitad del colegio es un portento y bla, bla, bla, a voz en grito hasta que no pude soportarlo más, no estoy acostumbrado a que no me dejen meter baza y mucho menos a estarme quieto con una mujer acalorada y preciosa delante, a la que la camiseta se le ajusta cada vez más en el pecho a medida que su respiración se acelera. No lo pensé más y tomándola de los hombros, la besé. Noté cierta resistencia al principio, pero no duró mucho, no me atreví a separarme por si le volvía la cordura. Sentí un aluvión de sensaciones desconocidas recorriéndome entero y supe que la necesitaba. Eso no es bueno. Las debilidades nunca lo son. Pero no pude resistirme y presioné lentamente mi cuerpo contra el de ella, gimió y noté sus senos a través de la camiseta, erectándose. Tomé aire y aprovechó para darme un empujón que no me movió del sitio y susurrarme con enojo "Suéltame inmediatamente, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?". Me hice el sordo y volví a tomar posesión de sus labios. La presioné contra la pared para limitar sus movimientos y tiré de su camiseta hasta liberar sus pechos. Intentó protestar, lo sé, pero decidí no dejarla. Intensifiqué mi beso hasta dejarla sin respiración el tiempo suficiente para bajar hasta uno de sus pezones e introducirlo en mi boca. "Blaise, basta" me dijo sin aliento, pero en cuanto comencé a succionarlo dejó de hablar y sentí como jadeaba. Describí un camino descendente con mis labios y llegué al ombligo, un pozo profundo y perfecto en el que me detuve demasiado, porque ella recobró la voluntad y me agarró por el pelo intentando desprenderme. Tomé conciencia de su nerviosismo y decidí concentrarme en páramos menos preocupantes. Capturé su boca de nuevo y me concentré en ella hasta que obtuve una respuesta satisfactoria. Ella me respondía con la misma furia. Aparté su melena con una mano y me apoderé de la porción descubierta de cuello para derivar su atención hacía allí mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón. Deslicé mis dedos por la abertura y la sentí húmeda. Era por mí. Nunca deja de hacerme sentir poderoso sentir la excitación de una mujer mojando mis dedos. Introduje mi corazón acariciándola en profundidad, haciéndola gemir, una y otra vez, aumentando su necesidad. Y, cuando supe que no podría aguantar más, me jugué la cordura en una frase.

- Si quieres que pare. Dilo ahora.

Ella me respondió sujetando mi barbilla para trasladar mis labios hasta su boca y diciéndome en un susurro hipnótico y lleno de valentía "No pares. Ahora no". Utilicé mi mano libre para deshacerme de mi prisión y dejé que mi pantalón y mi boxer rodaran hasta las rodillas. Me introduje en ella empujándola contra la pared y colocando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura para servirle de apoyo. No fui delicado ni considerado, ni siquiera lo intenté, pero no fui consciente de que protestara. Cuando llegó al clímax me mordió en el cuello y yo me solté. ¿Se puede ser más perfecta? Nos quedamos inmóviles en esa posición hasta que recuperamos el aliento y cuando lo hicimos ella me apartó y yo la dejé ir. Se arregló la ropa con urgencia y desapareció por el callejón sin volverse a mirarme. Y entonces comprendí lo que acababa de hacer. Destrocé mi puño derecho en la pared de piedra, pero mi calma no volvió. Y me quedé allí, recordando cada paso mal dado que me había dejado en este punto.

"Después de que Hermione aceptara la proposición para salir me quedé muy relajado y satisfecho de mi mismo, pero el viernes en el comedor escuché varias conversaciones de diversos compañeros divagando sobre lo que ocurriría en esa cita y aunque no presté atención no pude dejar de escuchar y ciertos comentarios se instalaron en mi subconsciente sin poder yo remediarlo. Esa misma noche, estando con mi amigo en la habitación, planificando la salida, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. YO quería ir con ella. Y cómo soy un malcriado, decidí que si yo lo deseo es porque me lo merezco y nada ni nadie me impedirá conseguirlo, así que me dispuse a pedirle otro favor a mi compañero.

- ¿Blaise?- susurro llamando su atención- ¿Qué me contestarías si te digo que mañana te permito echar un polvo?

- ¿Me estás dando permiso para tirarme a Granger?- pregunta peligrosamente ilusionado.

- Te estoy dando permiso para darte un homenaje con la pelirroja-aclaro con intención y mirada asesina.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- ¿Te parece que bromeo?- cuestiono de malos modos- Tómalo como una compensación por haberte interrumpido el otro día.

- Un momento. Tú vas con Ginny. Yo voy con Hermione. ¿Qué estás sugiriendo exactamente?- _A veces es un poco lento_

- ¿Eso es un no?- me aseguro extrañado.

- No he afirmado ni negado nada, todavía.

- ¿Recuerdas el Multimorfo que tan bien se nos da?- le doy una pista para que su cerebro se encienda.

- Amigo, de verdad que esa mujer te ha vuelto loco- me responde fingiendo decepción para añadir inmediatamente con alegría-¡Qué diablos! ¿Dónde hay que firmar? ¿Sabes que no podremos cambiar nuestra altura, peso o demás características, no?

- Con la cara, ojos y el pelo será suficiente. En complexión nos parecemos bastante, nadie se fijará en la altura porque la diferencia no es excesiva y no creo que se paren a examinarnos- le explico indicando que lo había estudiado bien antes de proponerlo. Cómo siempre.

- Bueno, si se dan cuenta siempre podemos confundirlas- sugiere él.

- Es más rápida que tú, Blaise- le advierto recordando algún hechizo de la pelirroja-Intenta meterte en el papel.

- Una tarde siendo Draco Malfoy. Mi sueño hecho realidad- susurra Blaise limpiando unas inexistentes lágrimas.

- No seas payaso."

Y cuando nos preparamos para cambiar de puesto parecía una idea magnifica. Yo saldría con la chica que me robaba el sueño, Blaise cumpliría una de sus asignaturas pendientes, Ginny quedaría encantada y Hermione no se enteraría jamás.

¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? No es que me arrepienta de lo que acabo de hacer, no me malinterpretéis! ¡pero es que ha sido Blaise quién se ha acostado con Hermione! Y ni siquiera puedo matarlo. Y ella me odia, lo ha dejado bien claro con la cara de asco nada más verme, verlo. Ya no sé ni lo que pienso. A mi me odia pero a él bien que lo aguanta. ¡Se ha acostado con Blaise! ¡Será zorra! ¿Y ahora qué? Ni Zampamortys tiene solución para este enredo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? No pensaba, claro. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo ha podido tirarse a mi mejor amigo? ¡Y en un callejón, por Merlín! No sé si ir tras ella y explicarle todo o matarla. Seguramente si voy y me explico me mate ella a mi. ¿Y cómo le digo a Blaise que se ha follado a Hermione en un callejón? Se estará riendo de mi hasta el día que me entierre. Dentro de poco si esto sigue así. Voy a tener que desmemoriarla. La cuestión es ¿cómo me acerco lo suficiente? En la clase de pociones de mañana. Draco, eres un genio. Ni una palabra a Blaise.

.......................................

Bueno gente, sin más me pongo a escoger los modelitos para el viaje. Os quiero. Ro, prometo buscar un ciber para darte las buenas noches. Te quiero princesa.


	17. Hermione reacciona

De liverpool sólo diré una cosa, por aquello de a buenos entendedores, pocas palabras: Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------

Esta noche no puedo pegar ojo, para una vez que de verdad necesito de veras una amiga, Ginny no está. Repaso una y otra vez lo ocurrido esta tarde y no soy capaz de formar un puzzle legible. Hay piezas que no encajan. Para empezar Blaise me cae muy bien pero nunca me había resultado atractivo, sin embargo cuando lo vi bajar las escaleras tan seguro y apuesto, ¿quién se pone tan elegante para una cita fingida?, sentí un cosquilleo nada desagradable. Luego en la librería me sorprendió su visión de cómo eran las cosas al otro lado de esta horrible situación, supongo que nunca lo había pensado desde otro punto de vista y me desconcerté a mi misma pensando en Malfoy con una sensación muy cercana a la simpatía. En la heladería, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y escuchaba sus opiniones, equivocadas, pero sorprendentemente maduras, sobre los elfos, descubrí una nota nueva en sus ojos castaños y me sentí feliz cómo hacía tiempo.

Fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. Para que negarlo, es difícil mantener cierto tipo de conversaciones con los niños. Sólo hablamos de quiddith, de la guerra, de Harry, y como mucho, de las tareas. A lo mejor es que estamos demasiado implicados para ver las cosas desde otro punto y el permanecer alerta constantemente también acaba con la cordura de cualquiera. El caso es que nunca había tenido oportunidad de tener una conversación adulta tan relajada e inteligente sobre temas de mi interés. Pero entonces apareció Draco para estropearlo absolutamente todo, como siempre. ¿Por qué sentí esa punzada de celos? Y si, eran celos. No voy a mentirme a mi misma a estas alturas. Y no fue la primera vez. ¿En que momento mis discusiones con Draco se convirtieron en adictivas?, ¿en qué momento decidí que podía considéralo un hombre?, ¿me habré vuelto loca? Y después, confundida como estaba, la reacción de Blaise que me teletransportó a otro mundo. No puedo ni quiero pensar como acabamos así. Sólo sé que no me importaría repetirlo. Pero entonces, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿De repente me siento atraída por dos serpientes? ¿Será el stress? Con todas las maravillas que tienen en este mundo, ¿cómo es que a nadie se le ha ocurrido que podríamos necesitar un terapeuta?, o mejor, ¿qué hay de una poción para hacerte olvidar las dudas y enseñarte el camino?

¡Por Morgana! Soy una fulana.

No. Está visto que hoy no duermo. Mejor me voy a buscar a Ginny. Ginny que se ha acostado con Draco y le importa un carajo. Pero no puedo enfadarme con Ginny. Ella me ayudará, sabrá que me ocurre. No será la primera vez que le pase: Michael y Harry, Dean y Harry, tantos otros y Harry. ¿No se habrá dado cuenta ya de cual es el denominador común? Las matemáticas nunca fallan.

Me niego a continuar aquí torturándome. Y desde luego no pienso enfrentarme a Blaise mañana sin saber que hacer al respecto. Sé que voy a saltarme un par de reglas, pero ¿no habíamos decidido esta misma tarde que el fin justifica los medios? Pues mi salud mental bien lo vale. No. Ya sé. Le envio un mensaje a Ginny a través de las monedas y le digo que le coja prestada la capa a Harry y se venga. Tiene que estar despierta. Por favor, que esté despierta.

Me dispongo a esperar acurrucada en el sofá y por primera vez en la vida me acuerdo de muy malos modos de Gamp y su maldita ley. Daría la mitad de mis libros por un vaso de algo fuerte. Pena que no pueda llamar a los elfos. Los muy malditos no aceptan mis regalos. Y Dobby debe tener ya como para vestir a todo el tercer mundo. ¿Cuánto va a tardar esta chica? Mi moneda brilla. ¡Por fin!

"¿Tú sabes que hora es? Está bien. Voy para allá. Pero que conste que no me hace pizca de gracia acercarme a la habitación de ese capullo desfigurado"

Si, claro. Cómo que no te mueres por echarle un ojo mientras no te ve. Mejor que sea rapidito, que no doy más de mí.

Treinta minutos de destrozar la alfombra más tarde, Ginny por fin aparece, no puedo verla pero las puertas no suelen abrirse solas sin más, ¿verdad?

- ¡Gin! Por fin llegas. ¿En qué te recreaste para llegar tan tarde? Se tardan diez minutos en llegar hasta aquí.

Ginny se deshace por fin de la capa de Harry y puedo ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cara de yo no fui. Decido no preguntar. Ya bastantes dudas tengo.

- Me retrasé. ¿Quién se ha muerto para que me hagas venir a estas horas? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida? – _Obvio que te retrasaste. Y el motivo está claro también. La que se muere soy yo. Vamos al grano._

- Siéntate- le ofrezco mientras yo hago lo propio – No hay una forma cortés de decir esto así que haya va. ¿Estás despierta? – inquiero observando sus ojos velados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su palidez antinatural-Me he acostado con Blaise.

- ¡Vaya! Si no estaba despierta, te aseguro que ahora lo estoy- me replica ella dando un respingo.

- ¿Ya está? ¿No vas a decir nada más?- interrogo bastante sorprendida.

- Dame un momento. Estoy reaccionando. ¿Cómo, dónde, cuando?- esta ya se parece más a mi Gin.

- En mitad de un callejón, sin quitarnos la ropa siquiera, esta tarde- le suelto de sopetón sin respirar- Y además creo que me gusta. No puedo pegar ojo. No sé que hacer, ni cómo tomármelo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te gustó?- me pregunta extrañada.

- Ese no es el problema. El problema es que no me había parecido atractivo hasta esta tarde. Y es una serpiente. Además no es la única que me gusta Gin- acabo soltándolo todo.

- Dirás el único. ¡Madre mía! ¿Te gusta otro? Claro, mi hermanito. Bueno, Herms, sabes que adoro a mi hermanito pero es un capullo. Que lo hubiese pensado antes.

- No hablo de Ron, Gin. Y no. No me he equivocado. Me gusta otra.

- ¿Otra? Si me dices que te mueres por Cho te juro, amiga, que te retuerzo el cuello hasta que salga tu último aliento- me mira con rencor hasta que se le hace la luz-Un momento. ¿Otra serpiente? ¡No doy crédito! ¡Qué fuerte! Permíteme que aplauda- y, efectivamente, se incorpora para simular que aplaude.

- Gin. No tiene gracia- la regaño.

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

Respiro profundamente y la miro a los ojos antes de contestar. No se miente a las amigas. Sólo tengo una de verdad y no voy a perderla. Vamos, Herms, valor.

- Es Malfoy- suelto sin respirar.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Hay más Malfoys?- me demanda perpleja- Un momento. ¿Mi Malfoy? ¿Draco?

La carcajada de Gin resuena como un tambor en el silencio sepulcral del castillo a estas horas. Había imaginado algunas reacciones pero la verdad esta no estaba prevista.

- ¿No estás enfadada?

- ¿Enfadada? ¿Por? Lo dejo mañana mismo y listo. Me acosté con él esta misma tarde así que iba a dejarlo de todas formas. Es hora de pastar en otros prados. Me siento orgullosa.

- ¿Orgullosa?

- Si. Al menos mi noviazgo con Draco ha servido para algo. Debo decirte que te vi la cara esta tarde cuando nos cruzamos. Fue fabuloso.

- ¡Gin!

- ¡oh, vamos! Hacéis una pareja perfecta. Vuestra forma de discutir es completamente hipnótica. ¿Quién mejor? Claro que Blaise tampoco está nada mal. No había contado con él, la verdad.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo sentirme atraída por Malfoy, es absurdo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Y Blaise ha sido magnifico, Gin-y me pongo a enumerar sus virtudes recién descubiertas- Es inteligente, perspicaz, divertido, me espolea a pensar desde otros puntos de vista. Me encanta hablar con él. Y es tan simpático. ¿Qué hago?

- Si. Los dos no puede ser- y se queda pensativa intentando imaginar el modo- En este caso al menos. No importa. Mañana lo decidirás. Tengo un plan.

- Miedo me das- le replico intranquila de verdad.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo contesta eso cuando digo que tengo un plan?- me contesta haciendo un mohín.

- Porque cuando pones a funcionar ese cerebro retorcido das miedo Gin. Tus planes siempre son enfermizos.

- Pero funcionan- dictamina disgustada- ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

- ¿Cuál es el punto?- me atrevo a preguntar.

- Sencillo. ¿Si tuviese que escoger un solo libro para un fin de semana y tuvieses en tus manos dos versiones de "Historia de Hogwarts", cómo decidirías?

- Fácil. Leería el primer y el último capítulo de cada uno. ¿Qué tiene que ver?-pregunto curiosa, sin ver la analogía.

- Exacto. El movimiento se demuestra andado- promulga satisfecha y dejándome igualmente confusa.

- ¿Qué diablos estás insinuando?

- Obvio. Tendrás que besar a Blaise y a Draco y centrarte en lo que te hace sentir cada uno.

- ¡Ni loca beso a Malfoy!- me escandalizo sin demora, aunque secretamente preguntándome cómo sería.

- Creí que eras más empírica. Qué decepción. Si sólo besas a Blaise no tendrás con quién compararlo.

-¿Cómo hago para besar a Draco?- me resigno.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! Está todo pensado. Aprovechas la biblioteca cuando estéis estudiando.

- Claro. Me acerco, le doy un morreo y me quedo escuchando sus comentarios sardónicos hasta el año que viene. Y luego ya lo veo comentándole a todo el colegio que ni la mejor amiga de Potter se resiste a sus encantos. Cómo si tuviese poco ego ya. Brillante el plan.

- Tan rápida para algunas cosas y tan obtusa para otras.

- Ni lo sueñes, Gin.

- No seas lerda. Tú vas, lo besas y le lanzas un _Obliviate_. Por ese orden.

- ¿Pretendes que lo desmemorice? ¿Así sin más?

- Es Malfoy. ¿Qué más da?

- Tienes razón. Es perfecto.

Una vez aprobado el plan a seguir ambas nos acostamos en el sofá y fuimos capaces de dormir un poco. Me levanté nerviosa, para que negarlo, pero también ansiosa. Dejé a Gin durmiendo en el sofá y le escribí una nota para quedar con ella más tarde. Estaba decidida a comenzar con la primera parte del plan lo antes posible así que me dirigí a desayunar y busqué a Blaise con la mirada. Me sonrió desde su mesa, tranquilo, cómo si no hubiese pasado nada. Supongo que él está acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero yo no y me puse colorada. Aún así conseguí sonreírle en respuesta. Ví cómo salía del comedor y se dirigía a las escaleras del tercer piso antes de que yo terminase de comer. Decidí seguirlo porque sino tendría que pedirle a Harry el mapa para encontrarlo y no quería explicarle los motivos. Al llegar al corredor se dio la vuelta para encararme.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo?- me pregunta sorprendido.

- Necesito hablar contigo un momento. ¿Podemos ir hasta allí?- le indico señalando un aula vacía.

- Estoy un poco apurado ahora. Pero si es importante vamos.

- Lo es- aseguro mientras lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta el interior, cerrando la puerta y lanzando un Muffliato para que no puedan escucharnos desde fuera. Me quedo apoyada en la puerta mientras me armo de valor y lo observo. No parece sorprendido, ni siquiera incomodo y desde luego tampoco entusiasmado, más bien curioso. ¿Tan poco ha significado para él?

- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?- Me mira impasible, sin rastro de duda o vergüenza. Me fijo en sus ojos y son límpidos, transparentes. Su mirada no me provoca escalofríos y tampoco esconde nada. ¿Dónde están sus mil matices? No importa. Estamos aquí para salir de dudas y si lo pienso demasiado acabaré rajándome. Inspiro profundamente y me lanzo. Él no se mueve mientras me aproximo. Me acerco lo suficiente para abrazarlo, le echo las manos al cuello y me precipito a besarlo antes de que pueda reaccionar. Comienzo mordisqueándole los labios suavemente hasta que noto su respuesta, me adentro en su boca y juego con su lengua. El beso es agradable, su dominio con la lengua sublime. ¿Por qué no tiemblo? Él me abraza con vehemencia hasta que está a punto de destrozarme las costillas. Pero sólo unos segundos. Me empuja lejos de sí y me mira con disgusto e inquietud. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

- ¿Qué no vuelva a hacerlo? ¿Yo me he vuelto loca? Fuiste tú quién empezó- le respondo chillando bastante ofendida, para que negarlo.

- Yo no empecé nada. Creí que había quedado claro que sólo intentaba ayudar. Quedamos en ser amigos ¿recuerdas? Y tú me aseguraste que no te ibas a colar por mí por un beso.

- No hablo de eso. Estoy hablando de lo de ayer en el callejón. ¡No has podido olvidarlo!

- ¿Ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer?

- ¡No te hagas el loco conmigo! No te sale. Ayer, tú y yo, en el callejón, hicimos mucho más que besarnos, no puedes no recordarlo. Cuando volví sobre mis pasos te ví destrozándote el puño contra la pared. Sé que no pretendías acabar así, sé que estabas cabreado contigo mismo. Yo también, por eso me fui así y no te dije nada cuando volví, pero no finjas que no ha ocurrido.

- ¿Ayer? ¿Tú y yo en el callejón?- repitió él mis palabras pareciendo realmente sorprendido. ¿No puede ser que lo haya olvidado, verdad? ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Le habrán lanzado algún desmemorizador? Y de repente comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente y me sentí realmente ofendida. Estoy empezando a cabrearme de verdad. Blaise no parece notar mi creciente enojo mientras las lágrimas bañan sus ojos y se retuerce de risa- ¡Esto no tiene precio! ¡Te has acostado con Blaise ayer! ¿Estaba cabreado conmigo mismo? ¡Claro que lo estaba! – Empezó a desvariar entre carcajadas- No entiendo nada de lo que dice pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. Y esto lo rebasa. Sin dudarlo saco mi varita del bolsillo y le lanzó un "Lacarnum Inflamarae" que consigue, por fin, que deje de reír. Sin pararme a mirarlo de nuevo me largo de allí todavía enojada y replanteándome seriamente mis opiniones sobre ese imbecil. Algo sigue sin encajar. Algo me estoy perdiendo. Parecía realmente sorprendido. No importa. Tengo que centrarme en lo que yo necesito averiguar hoy. Después, más calmada, me enteraré de qué le pasa a este. Debería esperar hasta las siete para encararme con Malfoy pero estoy de un humor de perros y debería aprovecharlo para la ocasión. Si voy a desmemoriar a Malfoy mejor ahora que sería capaz incluso de desmembrarlo. Mejor lo busco y le digo que tengo otras cosas que hacer después.

Para una vez que lo busco el muy inepto opta por desaparecer. Al final tendré que pedirle el mapa a Harry. Llegó a la Sala Común y encuentro a los chicos allí, jugando una partida de ajedrez. No estoy de humor para aguantar las miraditas de Ron así que le digo a Harry que necesito hablar con él y mi amigo me sigue hasta unos sofás para alejarnos de Ronald.

- ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Haces algo después de comer?

- Tengo la tarde ocupada pero si quieres puedes venirte a dormir esta noche. Ginny no estará. Necesito un préstamo. ¿Me dejas el mapa del merodeador un rato?

- Claro. Subo ahora a buscarlo. ¿A quién buscamos? ¿Hay problemas? Si no está Ginny me apunto. Ron hoy llegará tarde así que no creo que le moleste.

- Sólo quería buscar a una compañera para comprobar unos apuntes. Nada del otro mundo. Pero no tengo tiempo que perder. Gracias, Harry. ¿Ron llegará tarde? ¿Por? Da igual. No me lo digas.

- De acuerdo. Ahora te lo bajo. Deberías hablar con él, ¿sabes?

- Y tú con Ginny.

- Eso no tiene remedio- me dice apesadumbrado mientras se encamina hacía las escaleras.

- Lo nuestro tampoco- le contesto mientras se aleja.

Harry vuelve enseguida con el mapa y se lo agradezco de nuevo antes de irme. Sola en el pasillo me pongo a comprobarlo. La mota de Malfoy aparece en baño de Prefectos. Sola. Me encamino hacía allí antes de que me falle el cabreo. No me atrevo a entrar sin más al llegar así que llamo a la puerta. Una vez. Dos. No hay respuesta. Llamo tres veces más pero nada. Ya he llegado hasta aquí. ¿No voy a quedarme ahora fuera, verdad? La puerta está cerrada, la abro con un hechizo y me tapo los ojos con la mano antes de entrar. Ya sé que él va a olvidarlo pero yo no. Mejor prevenir. Me interno en el baño con cuidado de no tropezar. Siento los escalones para cambiar de altura, noto el vapor en el aire, pegándose a mí, humedeciendo mis ropas y dificultándome la respiración. Probablemente se está bañando. Lógico. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a estar haciendo aquí? Así que me decido a hacer notar mi presencia y lo llamo varias veces pero nadie me contesta.

-¿Draco?- intento una vez más antes de echar un vistazo.

La nube de vapor es inmensa y pegajosa. ¿Quién hubiese creído que a la fría serpiente le gustase el agua muy caliente? Miro hacía la enorme bañera con reticencia pero la encuentro vacía. ¿Me habré equivocado? No sé ve a nadie en el recinto. Me atrevo a internarme un poco y me encamino hacia la zona de los lavabos, tras la columna. Está de espaldas, ante el espejo, inclinado hacía delante y restregándose el pelo con una toalla con bastante furia. No me extraña que no me haya escuchado. Parece concentrado. Su espalda desnuda aún mojada. Las gotas de agua salpicando su piel marmórea. ¿Hace tanto calor aquí? Contemplo extasiada el camino de una de esas gotas recorriendo la curva de su columna, descendiendo hasta la maldita toalla enrollada en su cintura. Toalla que de pronto desaparece permitiéndome ver la plenitud de su trasero. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Me tapo los ojos inmediatamente y un gemido incontrolado sale de mis labios.

- ¿Granger?- escucho justo un instante antes de ponerme completamente carmesí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevo todo el día inquieto, no la he visto en el desayuno. No estoy muy seguro del proceder a partir de ahora. Lo de desmemoriarla está claro, pero ¿Y luego qué? ¿Estoy seguro de querer seguir detrás de una tía que me odia y además se tira a Blaise? Por supuesto Blaise no va a tocarla pero ¿y yo? ¿Realmente puedo pasarlo por alto? Me encuentro bastante irritado y confuso así que decido ir a darme un baño relajante en vez de reunirme con Blaise tal como habíamos quedado. No estoy de humor para verle la cara. Probablemente acabe destrozándosela sin venir a cuento. Gracias a Merlín el baño está vacío a estas horas. Cierro la puerta a mi espalda para que nadie me moleste y abro tres de los grifos con mis esencias favoritas. Dejo que el agua se caliente lo suficiente para enrojecerme la piel al contraste y llenar el cubículo de niebla. Me desvisto rápidamente y me sumerjo poco a poco, disfrutando de la sensación. Ni siquiera el poder del agua y el olor a mentol, limoneno y artemisa consiguen hacer desaparecer las imagines en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo algo tan esperado se convierte en pesadilla? Me rindo antes de que el agua se enfríe y me acerco a los lavabos para secarme el pelo. Enrosco una toalla en mi cintura y la sujeto descuidadamente. Los espejos están demasiado empañados para servir de algo. Estoy tan obsesionado que me parece escuchar su voz llamándome a lo lejos mientras me restriego con la toalla. Por supuesto, es imposible. En todo caso llamaría a Blaise. Bini. ¡Qué se diviertan! Considerando que mi pelo ya está lo suficientemente seco y que si sigo frotándolo con tanta fuerza acabaré con un fuerte dolor de cabeza tiro la toalla que estaba usando encima del lavabo y desprendo la otra para secarme. Escucho un gemido y me doy la vuelta. ¡Por Morgana! ¿Ahora también la veo? ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí! ¿Pero si es un sueño porque tiene los ojos cubiertos con una mano? Yo no lo soñaría así, ¿verdad?

- ¿Granger?- intento confirmar dudoso y observo como el rubor cubre sus mejillas. Me quedo literalmente mudo y sin saber que hacer o decir a continuación. Aún no estoy muy seguro de que esto sea real porque ¿cómo va a estar Hermione en el baño conmigo? Veo que se pone nerviosa al no escuchar nada y abre un resquicio entre los dedos para comprobar si sigo aquí.

- ¡Por Yandros! Tápate un poco. ¿Quieres?- me recomienda de malos modos. Definitivamente debo estar despierto

- No me apetece. Pero si con ello dejas de mirarme entre dedos y me explicas que coño haces aquí, acepto.- me vuelvo a colocar la toalla en la cintura y me apoyo en el lavabo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y esperando una respuesta. Comienzo a enfadarme de nuevo. ¿Qué hace ahora aquí? ¿Torturarme?- Listo.

Retira la mano de la cara y me mira algo ruborizada. Estoy esperando una respuesta pero ella parece no tener prisa. Empiezo a molestarme.

- ¿A eso le llamas taparte?-me recrimina mirándome de forma indescifrable. Me gustaría pensar que con lascivia pero no es posible, ¿verdad?

- Oye, has sido tú quién a interrumpido mi baño, y no puedo decir que no me moleste.

- Tienes razón. Eso me recuerda por qué te andaba buscando- me contesta poniéndose seria.

- Perfecto. Ilumíname porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Y entonces se abalanza hacía mi después de inspirar profundamente y supe que me iba a hechizar. No me lo planteo siquiera y cojo la varita que tenía apartada bajo la ropa. La apunto con ella cuando ya la tengo casi encima y dudo un momento. Pero ella no me ataca. Se pone de puntillas y me agarra del pelo con fuerza para acercar mi boca a la suya. Luego me besa. Vale. Ahora si está claro que estoy soñando. No sé a qué vino lo de antes pero no voy a quejarme. Hasta en sueños la sensación es electrizante. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo a disfrutarlo y la sujeto por la cintura alzándola, colocando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Me doy la vuelta con ella en brazos para apoyarla en la repisa del lavabo y, antes de nada, desempaño un poco el espejo con la mano sin dejar de besarla. Sigo siendo yo el que me devuelve la mirada en el espejo. Bien. Esa imagen si es perfecta. Rubio y castaña. Correcto. Ella se arquea hacia mí, sujetándome por los hombros. Está temblando como la otra vez. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de acordarme ni en sueños? ¡Maldito Zabini! Le libero la boca y dejo caer una lluvia de besos acariciadores por su cuello, sujetándole el pelo con una mano mientras investigo bajo su falda con la otra. No basta. La acomodo en el lavabo, separándole las piernas, y me ajusto entre ellas mientras vuelvo a apoderarme de sus labios. Ella inspira profundamente y se aparta de mí. Momento que aprovecho para delinear su mandíbula con un dedo y mirarla a los ojos como nunca pude hacerlo en la realidad. Sin rencores. Sin obstáculos. Ella me devuelve la mirada, pestañea y me acaricia la mano desviando su mirada hacía la misma. Y entonces el sueño cambia. Se fija en mis nudillos destrozados y parece que no los encuentra agradables porque se separa de mí con un empujón, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y se bañan en lágrimas. Y una vez más me deja allí solo, sin una palabra, y sin saber muy bien qué ha pasado. Hasta que noto el frío del ambiente. El vapor ya no existe y mi piel se eriza al contacto con el aire porque sólo llevo puesta una toalla. ¿En los sueños no se siente el frío, verdad? ¿Qué ha sido esto?

-----------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues esto ha sido, básicamente, el capi de hoy. El que viene se titula obliviate, ya os podeís imaginar. ¿Cual de los dos será más rápido? No he tenido tiempo de leer todas vuestras actualizaciones todavía pero me pongo a ello enseguida. Bikos.


	18. Obliviate

Lo prometido es deuda así que aqui está.

.............................................................

_Herms llegó a la cita con Ginny, ese mismo día, con los ojos aún enrojecidos y la sangre hirviendo de furia y rencor. Por fin había encajado el puzzle y la imagen que mostraba no resultaba nada satisfactoria. ¡Claro que Blaise no recordaba nada! Esas malditas serpientes. Se habían divertido a su costa y a la de Gin. Pero eso no quedaría así. No señor. Estaba demasiado furiosa y demasiado dolida. Ella pensando en ambos cómo en seres humanos e incluso posibles objetos de su amor y esos malnacidos riéndose de ellas. ¡Oh cuando se lo contará a Gin! A ella no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente horrible pero Gin tenía una mente perversa. Se iban a enterar esos capullos. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a engañarlas y suplantarse a sí mismos de esa forma? _

_Ginny apareció a la hora convenida, sin retrasarse por lo ansiosa que estaba de recibir noticias, pero su sonrisa rutilante se evaporó en cuanto vió la cara de Herms. Algo grave había ocurrido._

- No puede ser tan grave-dudó la pelirroja- ¿tan malo fue? ¿No has podido desmemoriarlo?

- ¡Oh, mierda! Ni siquiera lo recordé- comenzó a sollozar de nuevo la castaña.

- ¿No lo recordaste? Pero eso es bueno ¿no?- le preguntó Ginny, tendiéndole un pañuelo- Debió ser bueno el resultado si no lo recordaste.

- No fue bueno. Fue perfecto, pero no era él. Y luego sí.

- Cariño, no entiendo nada-manifestó la pelirroja acercándose.

- Nos engañaron Gin. A ti también. Ayer en Hogsmeade. Blaise no era Blaise y Draco tampoco era él.

- ¿Y quienes eran entonces? ¿Sus gemelos malvados?- sonrió Gin pensando que bromeaba.

- No tiene gracia Gin. Debieron usar el multimorfo. Blaise era Draco y al revés. Hoy cuando besé a Bini ni siquiera sabía nada de lo de ayer. No habrán tenido tiempo de contarse su gran hazaña- suspiró con rencor-Sus ojos no eran los mismos. Tampoco su forma de besar. No lo ví en aquel momento y cómo reacciono partiéndose el pecho me enfurecí y me fui a buscar a Malfoy para seguir con el plan. Draco estaba en el baño de prefectos.

- Un momento. ¿Fuiste a buscarlo al baño?-se asombró la chica imaginándoselo.

- Daba lo mismo. Iba a borrarle la memoria luego ¿no?

- Si, claro- afirmó la otra-¿Estaba vestido?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¡Ginny!- la regañó la castaña antes de continuar- Intenté entrar sin mirar pero nadie me contestaba y tuve que echar un vistazo. Lo ví pero no se apercibió de mi presencia hasta que gemí.

- ¿Por qué gemiste?-quiso saber Gin.

- ¿Qué más da? Céntrate- aseveró Herms ruborizándose- Entonces me miró pero no reaccionó. No me insultó ni me dijo nada así que me armé de valor y me lancé a besarlo. Cuando me alzó para apoyarme en el lavabo y me besó el cuello me sentí desfallecer.

- Espera. Espera. ¿Draco te alzó y te besó el cuello? ¿No te llamó sangre sucia o te intentó lanzar un hechizo por haberlo tocado sin su permiso?-indagó la pelirroja alborozada- ¡Pero eso es fantástico ¡Eso es que ya le gustabas ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¡Gin! ¿Me dejas terminar?- sugirió la castaña sonándose la nariz- Entonces ví sus nudillos. Estaban destrozados. Ayer, cuando, bueno ya sabes, el que yo creí Zabini se quedo pegándose con la pared por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera o eso supuse yo. Seguramente sería por no haber aprovechado más su maravillosa bromita. Y hoy era Draco quién tenía los nudillos hechos polvo.

- Pero tiene que haber algún error Herms. Eso es absurdo. ¿Seguro que era Draco?

- Completamente Gin. Debí haberlo sabido en cuanto besé de nuevo a Blaise.

- Entiendo- proclamó Ginny asimilando lo que acababa de oír- ¡Oh, por Morgana! ¿No será que Draco está loco por ti desde hace tiempo y no encontró otra manera? ¿No sería romántico?

- Claro- afirmó Herms ya enfadada y pagándolo con Ginny- Y a ti supongo que no te importa haberte acostado con Blaise pensando que era Draco, ¿No?

- ¡Hijos de puta! ¿Sólo me he acostado con el segundón? ¡Ah, no! Yo decido a quién meto en mi cama y cuándo.

- Esa es la reacción que esperaba. ¡Ya te ha costado!- declaró Hermione indignada-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Matarlos no- confirmó Gin poniendo a trabajar su cerebro- Aquí no podríamos deshacernos del cuerpo. Pero hay cosas peores.

- ¿Qué estás pensando?

- Lo primero que vas a hacer es continuar el plan original y desmemoriarlo. Pero bórrale sólo el encuentro del baño. No queremos que olvide el motivo de su tortura ¿verdad?

- Tienes razón. Han de recordar para aprender.

…………………………………………………….

Draco salió del baño nuevamente malhumorado y con cara de pocos amigos. Se encaminó directamente hacia las mazmorras. Al entrar en la sala común múltiples cabezas se giraron para observar su porte atrancado en la puerta, más ninguno se atrevió a saludarlo y un profundo silencio se fue instalando en la sala al captar el peligroso brillo de sus ojos acerados.

- ¡BLAISE!-gritó sin moverse del umbral-¡Haz acto de presencia ya!

- Blaise no está- se atrevió a contestarle un chico de segundo mirando al suelo.

-¿Y a qué esperas para ir a buscarlo? Si no está aquí en cinco minutos ambos pagareis las consecuencias. ¡Todos los demás fuera!

Y la sala se despejó entre murmullos y muecas de disgusto pero siempre a sus espaldas.

Draco se quedó solo esperando. Apoyó los brazos en la repisa de una de las chimeneas y contó los segundos mentalmente hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está el incendio?- le preguntó socarrón el moreno nada más acceder.

Draco se giró para lanzarle una rencorosa mirada y decirle al enano que ya se podía evaporar. El pequeño salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿Qué pasa "rubia"? ¿Remordimientos?

Los ojos del blondo se entrecerraron ante la obvia alusión. Como él pensaba, Blaise había jugado algún tipo de papel en lo ocurrido en el baño.

- ¿Tienes algo que contarme?-preguntó cortante- Hazlo ahora.

-¿Y tú no tienes nada que contarme a mi? ¿Cómo que has usado mis labios para darte un homenaje?-continuó el otro sin darle chance.

- He usado tus labios pero el resto del cuerpo era mío. Ahora habla.

- Nunca me hubiese imaginado que el Gran Draco fuera a perder la compostura de forma tan flagrante. Te das cuenta de que no formaba parte del plan, ¿verdad?

- Me doy perfecta cuenta, gracias. ¿Me vas a decir cómo diantre te has enterado exactamente y qué le has dicho a ella?

- ¡Ah! ¡Ella!-exclamó el moreno sonriendo- Ella me ha seguido esta mañana hasta el tercer piso y me ha acorralado en una esquina para lanzárseme encima. Debiste estar inspirado ayer-insinuó para molestarlo.

- Blaise estás empezando a cansarme. Repito ¿Se puede saber qué le dijiste?

-¿Yo? Si casi no me dio tiempo a reaccionar- explicó sin dejar de sonreír burlón-La aparté en cuanto pude. Lo juro- proclamó por si acaso- Lo único que hice fue reírme de tu falta de control. Dijo que te pegaste con las paredes. Daría diez años de mi vida por verlo- afirmó riéndose de nuevo- ¿Y no se te ocurrió avisarme?

- No lo consideré necesario. El plan era hacerla olvidar el asunto y que tú no tuvieses que enterarte-respondió Draco dándole un puñetazo en el estomago para que dejase de reír antes de que perdiese los estribos.

- Pues creo que tú plan no se sostiene, amigo- susurró Blaise en cuanto recuperó el aliento-¿De verdad ibas a privarme de este bombazo?

-Blaise. Si no te comportas voy a olvidar que eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Porque la chica no reaccionó muy bien ante mi hilaridad- informó el moreno ya sereno.

- Si tú no le dijiste nada. ¿Cómo acabó en el baño besándome?

- ¿En el baño?¿ Contigo? ¡Por Merlín! ¿A qué esperas para contármelo todo en detalle?

- Lo supo cuando vió mis nudillos. Por eso el cambio. Pero ¿por qué el beso? ¿Por qué me buscaba?- seguía pensando el rubio en voz alta.

- Si no eres más claro no te capto- protestaba Blaise intentando enterarse.

- La cosa se complica. Tendremos que seguir el plan inicial.

- ¿Vas a desmemoriarla? ¿Ahora que habías avanzado?-opinó el moreno metiendo baza.

- ¿Le llamas avanzar a este lío mayúsculo?- cuestionó Draco pensativo.

- ¡Oye! Ella te buscó y te besó ¿no?

- Cierto. ¡Cierto! – confirmó el rubio sonriendo-Pero va a estar muy cabreada. Bueno paso a paso. Y el primero eres tú. _¡Obliviate_!-con un solo movimiento de varita borró cualquier recuerdo del último encuentro con Hermione en la mente de su amigo y lo dejó con expresión bobalicona- Lo siento amigo pero el fin sí justifica los medios- se disculpó aún sabiendo que el otro no se enteraría.

………………………………………………………………..

Esa misma tarde, después de comer, Draco recibe una nota de Herms vía lechuza y su corazón da un brinco de ansiedad. La nota dice así: "Hoy a la 19:00h en la biblioteca. Clase de pociones. Tenemos que hablar. H.G"

Cómo si él fuese a creerse que iban a dejarlo estar. ¿Está mujer me toma por imbecil o qué?-piensa enojado- De todas formas no faltará a la cita. Debe averiguar que ha pasado en el baño. Acomoda su varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y contesta con una sonrisa ladeada: "Allí estaré. D.M"

.................................................................

Cuando Hermione llegó a la biblioteca Draco la estaba esperando. Sentado solo en una mesa con el uniforme de la escuela, la corbata desabrochada y una pose indolente. Sus piernas estiradas por debajo de la mesa y los tobillos cruzados. No pudo dejar de encontrarlo atractivo en su arrogancia. Se paró en la puerta sin saber exactamente como proceder. No hizo falta. Draco se levantó con parsimonia y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que lo siguiese, y se encaminó a la sección prohibida. Una buena elección-reconoció ella a regañadientes- ambos tenían permiso para entrar y sabían que estaría vacía.

La señora Pince se irguió un momento dispuesta a llamarles la atención hasta que los reconoció y los dejó pasar.

Hermione se entretuvo un rato en las estanterías anteriores, cerciorándose de que nadie los veía entrar juntos, y, por fin, se decidió.

Draco se apoyaba en una mesa de estudio, antigua y oscura, muy acorde con el ambiente.

Su actitud no había cambiado. No le resultó posible descifrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro. Sonrió al verla entrar, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, que la miraban impasibles. Se exasperó por ello, pero no se amilanó. Tenía un plan e iba a ejecutarlo. Sólo que antes quería saber por qué.

- ¿Y bien? No traes libro ni caldero. ¿No íbamos a estudiar?- apuntó él sin dejar de sonreír.

- Tú tampoco-le recriminó ella furiosa- Sabes perfectamente que no te cité para eso.

- Directa al grano. Tal como me gusta. ¿Y bien?

-Creo que me debes una explicación- aseguró ella decidida.

- ¿Yo te la debo? ¿Y lo del baño? Fuiste tú quién se me abalanzó.

- Locura temporal- contestó ella sin alterarse-Me engañaste, me mentiste y me usaste. Quiero saber por qué.

- ¿Enajenación mental transitoria? No contestaré a tus preguntas si tú no contestas las mías.

- Está bien-concedió ella pensando que daba igual. Al fin y al cabo lo olvidaría- Tenía que comprobar algo.

- ¿Comprobar qué?

- Quid pro cuo, serpiente. Es mi turno.

- Quería ir contigo-contestó él aceptando las condiciones.

- ¿Por qué?

-Son tus reglas sabelotodo. Me toca.

- Comparar tus besos con los de Blaise-respondió ella a su vez.

-¿Cuál de ellos? ¿El de ayer o el otro?- se ofendió el blondo. Al darse cuenta de que ella no respondía y le miraba con las cejas alzadas, continuó encogiendo los hombros- Porque me apetecía.

- ¿Ya has probado a todas las purasangre y sólo te quedan las impuras? ¿No te da vergüenza tener que llegar a esos extremos para tirarte a una mujer?- él tampoco respondió y se quedó esperando la continuación así que ella se resignó- Está bien. Quería compararlos con los de ayer. ¿Satisfecho?- Su sonrisa ladina le dijo que sí. ! Siempre tan pagado de sí mismo ¡

- ¿Por qué yo? Podías haberlos comparado con cualquier otro- continuó él acercándose demasiado a la verdad- Hay purasangres a las que jamás me acercaría. Tengo criterio aunque no lo creas y nunca me avergüenzo de lo que hago. Sólo quería ir contigo. El resto no estaba planificado.

- ¿Eso es un intento de expiación? No creerás que voy a tragarme eso.

- No me has contestado.

Ni loca le contesto a eso-pensó la chica alterada. El la vió sacar la varita y tomó la propia con presteza. Lo estaba viendo venir.

- ! _Obliviate_ ¡- lanzaron los dos a un tiempo.

- !_Protego_¡- esquivaron al unísono.

- !Maldito hurón sádico y rastrero¡ !Ibas a desmemoriarme!

- ¿A qué viene tanta inquina? Tú ibas a hacer lo mismo-respondió él sin muestra de arrepentimiento.

- Eres un cerdo-indicó ella escupiendo las palabras.

- Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes. Citando a Snape "qué falta de originalidad señorita Granger"

No debió incitarla a recordar la tarde de ayer, se dió cuenta en cuanto lo pronunció por la mueca de dolor e ira de la castaña.

- !_Avis_¡- pronunció la chica antes de que él pudiese reaccionar.

El blondo no se lo esperaba y reaccionó con furia. De un solo giro de varita se deshizo de los pájaros con un _Flipendo_ y un _Evanesco _y respondió al ataque con un sonoro "_Sectumsempra_" sin pensarlo.

El rostro de ella perdió el color y comenzó a sangrar profusamente mientras su piel se abría en profundos cortes. Draco palideció al recordar con nitidez el dolor lacerante de cada corte cuando lo sufrió en sus propias carnes y tardó en reaccionar. Cuando se agachó al lado de la castaña para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la enfermería ya había un charco de sangre bajo la chica. Draco la alzó con una lividez mortecina en el rostro y le susurró al oído:"Lo siento tanto, Hermione", antes de parar el flujo de sangre con un _Episkey_. Al salir con ella en brazos a la zona más amplia de la biblioteca la señora Pince se acercó presurosa para sacársela de encima. Él no la soltó. Sin embargo ese fue el momento en que todos los estudiantes de la sala se percataron de lo que estaba ocurriendo y la voz de Ron eclipsó los susurros de los demás, imponiéndose:

- !Suéltala inmediatamente! ¿No has hecho ya bastante?

Se acercó enfurecido para proteger a la castaña entre sus propios brazos y Draco la dejó ir.

Por la cara de todos los presentes nadie dudaba de la autoría del crimen. La señora Pince se lo confirmó al indicarle severamente:

- Señor Malfoy. Preséntese en el despacho de la directora. De inmediato.

Él cuadró los hombros y se dirigió hacía allí mientras Ronald y la bibliotecaria llevaban a Hermione a la enfermería.

........................................................

No me mateis todavía. No es tan grave como parece. En serio. Sólo un poco más de fe. El siguiente está escrito y sólo tengo que corregirlo. Lo subo hoy mismo. Si notais alguna incogruencia notable disculparme. Tengo fiebre. Casi no veo la pantalla. Bikos.


	19. Acción y reacción

Este capitulo era absolutamente necesario, por eso os he hecho sufir un poquito anteriormente. Si no avanzo un poco en el tiempo esto se puede hacer eterno. Pero como no me gustan los capis de transición en los que no pasa nada he creado este que es más bien todo lo contrario. Pasan mil cosas y hay otras mil pistas de lo que pasará. Aclaraciones al final.

.........................................................................

19 de septiembre:

- ¿Estás segura de que no nos estamos pasando?- le pregunta Herms por enésima vez mientras añade el último ingrediente al caldero.

- Por supuesto. Así aprenderás a no meter la polla dónde no les conviene. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- inquiere Ginny incrédula- ¿Quieres perdonarlos?

- Ni hablar-confirma ella removiendo la mezcla- Pero no sé si dejarlos impotentes no será extralimitarse Gin.

- Es sólo un mes. No es permanente. Te preocupas demasiado- le dice la pelirroja quitándole importancia.

…………………………………..

21 de septiembre:

- ¿Por qué esa cara Blaise?- le pregunta Draco a su amigo al verlo llegar pálido, ojeroso y mucho antes de lo habitual- ¿Tanto te decepcionó la chica?

- La chica está bien- le responde el otro sin mirarlo y sin cambiar de expresión.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- se preocupa el blondo porque lo conoce.

- El mundo se acaba- asegura Blaise muy serio.

- ¿Te vas a poner filosófico ahora?- se asombra Draco dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

- Esto no saldrá de aquí. ¿Está claro?- amenaza el moreno con cada gesto.

- Cristalino. Dime.

- No pude. Mi "Bini" está enfermo- le informa en un susurro.

- ¿Tú también?- murmura Draco haciendo un gesto para que baje aún más la voz.

- ¿Tú tampoco?- chilla Blaise, histérico.

- ¡Zorras desalmadas!- grita Draco llamando la atención de toda la sala.

………………………………………

27 de septiembre:

Después de cenar Ginny se acerca al tercer piso para avisar a Jake de que esta noche no podrá quedarse pues va a dormir en la Sala de Premios Anuales, al pasar por delante de un escobero escucha risitas y una voz conocida que no puede identificar. Se queda parada en mitad del pasillo intentando ubicarla hasta que la puerta se abre y ve salir a una chica de sexto arreglándose la ropa y a un Blaise Zabini muy satisfecho-¡Pero no puede ser!- piensa. Blaise se da cuenta de su presencia y le sonríe con arrogancia.

- La próxima vez dile a tu amiguita que para superar a Draco en pociones aún le falta mucho- le dice guiñándole un ojo con sorna.

………………………………………….

02 de octubre:

Ginny y Herms están desayunando tranquilamente en su mesa de siempre, rodeadas por sus amigos. Ronald intenta resarcir a Hermione por todos los medios a su alcance después del susto que se llevó cuando la vió herida en la biblioteca y se dedica a irritar a la castaña intentando incluirla en todas las conversaciones, por poco que le interesen, y llenándole el plato una y otra vez. Ginny le sonríe para darle ánimos y se gira para ver la mesa de las serpientes cuando siente la intensidad de una mirada fija en ellas. Los dos Neandertales las miran fijamente con una sonrisa maligna. Gin le da un codazo a Hermione para que se de la vuelta y ambos sonríen aún más intensamente.

- Están tramando algo- le susurra Gin a Herms intranquila.

- No les hagas caso- le contesta ella dándoles la espalda- ¿Te veo luego?

- Si. Luego me paso- verifica la pelirroja terminándose el zumo para levantarse. Aún no había dado tres pasos cuando su falda cayó al suelo como por arte de magia dejándola en bragas en mitad del Gran Comedor- ¿Cómo por arte de magia?-La luz se hizo en su cerebro y miró a los Slytherin con tiempo suficiente para ver como Zabini volvía a guardar su varita- ¿Así que esas tenemos?- Recogió su falda del suelo y se la echó al hombro ante la incredulidad de sus compañeros. Ron protestó en algún sitio, pero ella no se dio por aludida. Le guiñó un ojo a Blaise y salió del comedor tan campante dejando a la mitad masculina del colegio totalmente revolucionada.

……………………………………………….

11 de octubre:

Ron y ella habían superado ya cualquier distanciamiento y volvían a llevarse estupendamente. Herms se alegraba profundamente de ello porque lo había echado mucho de menos. Nada era lo mismo sin Ron.

Esa tarde habían quedado los dos para pasar algún tiempo juntos y a solas aprovechando que Harry estaba ocupado ultimando algunos detalles respecto al traslador que utilizarían para largarse. Cómo el día se prestaba a ello decidieron tumbarse al sol en los jardines y repasar allí la información que Herms había conseguido reunir en verano ya que Ron iba algo atrasado en sus "deberes".

Herms descansaba la espalda en un tronco mientras Ron se tumbaba a su lado, vuelto hacía ella y apoyado en un codo, sobre la hierba. Un rayo de sol se filtró entre las nubes para iluminar un rizo castaño que le caía a Herms sobre los ojos. Ella hizo ademán de apartarlo pero Ron se adelantó y lo tomó entre sus dedos, acariciándolo. Hermione levantó la cabeza del manuscrito para mirarlo y le sonrío. Era tan tierno ¿Por qué ya no sentía mariposas cuando la tocaba? Pero seguía gustándole tenerlo cerca. Lo echaba tanto de menos cuando no estaba. Quizá aún no lo había perdonado. Sería eso.

- Ron-susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Él salió repelido hacía atrás a la par que se ponía colorado y ella se sobresaltó.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No sé. Sentí cómo si me empujaran- le contestó él perplejo- ¡Bah! Será que soy un torpe.

- Si que lo eres- le confirmó ella sonriente mientras le tendía la mano para volver a acercarlo. Pero eso no ocurrió porque antes de que sus manos le tocasen Ron volvió a sufrir un tirón en dirección contraria dejándolo dos metros más lejos y en situación precaria.

- No puedo tocarte- se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con los ojos inusualmente abiertos hasta que reaccionó y miro alrededor para confirmar sus sospechas. Allí estaba. A unos diez metros recostado en un árbol con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa socarrona dirigida sólo a ella.

- Malfoy- escupió ella entre los labios.

…………………………………

16 de octubre:

- ¿Qué estamos mirando?-preguntó la castaña esperando algún tipo de explicación para estar en el pasillo a deshoras mirando a ninguna parte.

- Ahora la puerta. En un momento al gorila de Blaise avergonzado y completamente cubierto de pelo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Gin?- preguntó la chica nerviosa por no saber a qué atenerse.

- Lo hechicé en el desayuno. Ya debe haber surtido efecto. Va a parecer un chimpancé con el pelo por todo el cuerpo, excepto la cara-repuso cómo si le fastidiase no cubrirlo por completo- Seguro que sale corriendo para esconderse en las mazmorras. ¿No es genial? El hechizo estaba en uno de esos libros que te trajeron de Hogsmeade.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y las muchachas contuvieron la respiración mientras salían los alumnos. Blaise salió al final, cubierto de pelo, sí. Y rodeado de chicas también. Ginny lo miró incrédula mientras una rubia de Ravenclaw le acariciaba el grueso pelo negro de los brazos.

- Ahora pareces un cachorrito. Es tan suave- le decía la zoofilica.

- ¿Quieres ver dónde más no me crece pelo?- insinuaba él.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es que siempre cae de pie?- bufó la pelirroja arrastrando a Hermione para salir de allí hecha una furia.

……………………………………

21 de octubre:

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Entre todas las mujeres del mundo no podía estar ligado a Deyanira Edgcombe. Era una tortura. No podía separase de ella más de cinco metros o el hechizo tiraba de él para acortar la distancia. La muy estúpida pensaba que sus caídas de ojos habían dado frutos por fin. Una broma cruel. Y por el pasillo se acercaba la causa de todos sus males con una sonrisa satisfecha que habría de borrarle.

- Deyanira. ¿Cómo está la parejita feliz?- saludó a sus acompañante mirándolo de soslayo- últimamente os veo muy acaramelados- insinuó ganándose una muerte lenta.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablarnos!- la saludó de vuelta la voz de pito. Él ni sabía que se conocieran pero estaba seguro que eso era un agravante- ¿A qué hacemos buena pareja? Nuestros padres estarán tan contentos-chilló el ángel de la irritación.

- Esto es inhumano Granger- le susurré al oído aprovechando que la tenía cerca.

- Ojo por ojo- me insinuó ella también en un susurro.

- Es de mala educación cuchichear en presencia de una- protestó Deyanira haciendo un mohín que la volvía aún más vulgar.

- Oh, pero es que tú Draco sólo me decía lo profundamente apegado a ti que se siente y que no es capaz de despegarse de ti un momento. ¿No es romántico?- _Ahora me llama por mi nombre la arpía rencorosa._

Deyanira soltó un gritito de satisfacción acercándose más a Draco. Este le lanzó una mirada sibilina antes de apartar a Deyanira, de malos modos, dentro de lo posible. Hermione sonrió para sí admirando su cara de disgusto y se dispuso a marcharse. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo escuchó claramente la amenaza de Draco:

- Nos vemos, Granger.

…………………………………………

25 de octubre:

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijisteis?- interrogan Harry y Ron al unísono dejando a las chicas momentáneamente perplejas en el sillón.

- Deciros ¿qué?-contesta Hermione mirando ora a uno ora a otro.

-Qué os estabais vengando de Malfoy y compañía por lo de Herms- responde presto el pelirrojo muy ofendido- Hubiésemos ayudado ¿sabéis?

- Pero nos dijiste que no valía la pena, que no lo había hecho a posta y mil sandeces más y no quisimos disgustarte- protestó Harry a su vez.

- ¿Por qué nos negáis la diversión?- inquirió Ron enfurruñado.

- ¿Queréis ayudarnos a vengar a Herms?- preguntó la pelirroja confusa. ¿Lo sabían?

- Claro, Ginny- dijo la castaña con tono de advertencia para proseguir- **Lo que me hizo en la biblioteca.**

- Mira que intentarlo vosotras solas- proclamó Ronald irritando a Gin.

- ¿Intentarlo hermanito? Nos las arreglamos perfectamente sin vosotros.

- Cómo que llenar de pelo a Blaise os ha servido de mucho- dejó hacer Harry con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué habéis pensado?- interfirió Herms intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

- Hechizaremos su escoba antes del partido del sábado. Hará un ridículo espantoso y de paso perderá el partido- explicó Ron imaginándoselo con los ojos brillantes.

- No me parece. Podría acabar herido y además sería trampa- negó la castaña rotunda.

- Los Slytherin hacen trampa en todos los partidos- apoyó Ginny la idea.

- ¿Qué mas da si se hace daño?- respaldó Harry.

- ¿Te lo imaginas abucheado por su propia casa? ¡Oh, vamos Herms! Dí que si- suplicó el pelirrojo.

- No me parece justo-intentó protestar ella pero al ver las caras convencidas que la rodeaban se dio por vencida- Está bien.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Blaise?- preguntó Ginny malignamente.

- ¿Por qué incluís a Blaise en esto? ¿Tuvo algo que ver?- intentó averiguar Harry con curiosidad.

- Va en el paquete-respondió simplemente Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

Los chicos no pusieron objeciones, sin embargo, ante la escueta respuesta y pusieron sus mentes a trabajar.

- Ya sé-afirmó Ronald- Le mandamos una nota con una lechuza del colegio haciéndonos pasar por Malfoy para quedar con él en el bosque, en territorio centauro. Él irá porque es uno de sus secuaces. No puede desobedecer al príncipe de Slytherin ¿no?

- ¡Chicos! Esto se nos escapa de las manos. Eso es definitivamente peligroso- desaprueba Hermione.

- Sólo para ver su cara de susto ¿Te imaginas? Todo el mundo sabe que las serpientes son cobardes. No pasará nada. Lo vigilamos de lejos y si ocurre algo le ayudamos. No me perdería esa cara- contribuye Ron esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Me lo prometéis?- quiere asegurarse Hermione.

- Fijo-le contesta Harry resuelto.

- De acuerdo. Pero si vemos alguna posibilidad de que alguien salga herido lo dejamos. ¿Está claro?- ratifica la castaña no muy convencida.

- ¡Tú saliste herida!- reprocha Ron agitándose- ¿A qué vienen tantos escrúpulos?

- Ya te lo dije Ronald- suplica ella una vez más- Estábamos practicando. Fue sin querer. Un accidente.

- Si fue un accidente ¿por qué nos estamos vengando?- reclama Harry con suspicacia.

Hermione se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata y le pidió ayuda a Ginny con los ojos. Ginny le devolvió una mirada cómplice. Gracias a Merlín Gin tenía muy claro que cómo dice el dicho muggle que tanto repetía Hermione "cría fama y échate a dormir" así que contestó por ella con tranquilidad "Porque es Malfoy" y los chicos lo dieron por bueno.

………………………………….

30 de octubre:

Estaba furioso. Más que furioso. Dolido. Decepcionado. No iba a dejar pasar esta afrenta. Lo demás podía aceptarlo. Tenían derecho a vengarse. Pero esto no. Se dedicó a buscarla por todo el castillo hasta que dio con ella en la biblioteca, tenía que haber empezado por ahí pero la furia no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Aquí estás- dijo en cuanto la vió sentada en una mesa con un montón de libros y pergaminos delante.

- ¿Qué quieres?- se sobresaltó ella mirando a su alrededor por si era una trampa.

- No busques ayuda. Vamos a hablar ahora- declaró él agarrándola de un codo sin miramientos y arrastrándola detrás de las estanterías- Esto era entre nosotros cuatro. ¿Por qué has metido a la comadreja y el súper alelado en esto?

- No los llames así- advirtió ella.

- Los llamo como me canta- continuó él inalterable- ¿Te parece correcto hacerme quedar como imbecil en pleno partido de copa? ¿Te parece justo? Gracias a Merlín el capullo que escribió la nota a Blaise no tenía dos dedos de frente. Blaise no creyó esa estupidez ni por un momento. Podía haberle pasado algo ¿te das cuenta? Ya no sólo hay centauros en ese bosque. ¿Es que no leéis las noticias?

- ¿Y por qué habría de preocuparme por Blaise?-contraatacó ella soltándose de su amarre- A mi qué me importa.

- ¿A esto hemos llegado?

- ¿No ha sido siempre así?

- ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

Supo por la intensidad de su mirada que lo que dijese a continuación marcaría su relación de ahora en adelante. Reconoció para sí misma que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las últimas medidas y que él tenía razón. Era algo entre ellos cuatro y se habían extralimitado. En algún punto su relación había cambiado y no quería volver atrás. Sabía que él no quería lastimarla cuando le lanzó el conjuro en la biblioteca. Sólo fue un acto reflejo. Lo había visto en sus ojos, y aunque, aún no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle por lo otro, tampoco quería odiarlo. Contestó en un susurro apenas audible:

- No. Tienes razón. ¿Fin de las hostilidades?

- Tregua- autorizó el rubio asintiendo y ofreciendo la mano para sellar el pacto.

Ella se apresuró a tomarla y salir de allí.

………………………………….

Aclaraciones:

- Si. El propio Mlafoy les pagó la herramienta perfecta para vengarse: los libros que encargaron en la salida a Hogsmeade.

- Hermione lo disculpó del ataque en la biblioteca diciendo que estaban practicando juntos y Ginny la apoyó asi que Malfoy no fue expulsado.

- Ron se llevó un susto de muerte asi que ya vuelve a hablar con ella.

- Aún tiene mil preguntas que hacerse pero cómo ya saben que están muy equiparados en velocidad no se atreven a volver al tema por el momento. Ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a confesar.

Bueno en el siguiente toca visita a Hogsmeade y mortifagos pero no prometo nada en cuanto a la velocidad de la actualización porque me voy a meter en cama unos días hasta que se me pase la fiebre por lo menos. Gracias a todas. Es un placer escribir para vosotras. Bikos.


	20. La valentía de la leona

No sé que me dió, será la fiebre o el desvario o que me aburro en la cama..El caso es que he escrito esto a lo largo del día de hoy y ha salido de un tirón. !Milagro! Al final lo de estar malita va a molar jejejeje. No os asusteis mucho.

.....................................................................

"Muy pronto, se habrán de desplomar los pilares de los órganos ministeriales que aún quedan en pie; los estamos desequilibrando continuamente para que se vengan abajo. Los jefes de sus departamentos son disminuidos por servidores incapaces, habituados a las intrigas y a un terror que jamás cesa. Distanciado de la conciencia de su pueblo, el gobernante no sabe defenderse de intrigantes ávidos de poder.

_PER ME REGES REGNAT_ "

Hermione tiró el periódico encima de la mesa alejándolo de sí, asqueada. Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo. Los meses habían pasado volando. Gracias a Yandros estaban listos. Ronald aún no dominaba el multimorfo, pero _Harry o ella podían lanzarlo por él. El traslador estaba preparado. El sitio para desaparecerse escogido. Todos los posibles lugares y objetos estudiados. No sabían cuanto tiempo les llevaría ni si lo lograrían o si alguno de ellos quedaría en el camino pero lo que sí sabían es que no iban a dejar de intentarlo.

Su cara debió reflejar en algún punto la oscuridad de sus pensamientos porque Neville se acercó a ella, preocupado.

- Hermione, ¿estas bien?

- Si, Neville. Sólo preocupada.

- ¿Por la salida a Hogsmeade?

- Si, claro- _Ojala por algo tan sencillo_

- ¿También has visto eso?- preguntó el chico tomando el profeta que había quedadazo abandonado- ¿qué significa? Cada vez es más difícil enterarse de algo en la prensa.

_Sólo si no sabes leer entre líneas-_Creo que se están haciendo con el control del Ministerio, Neville- contestó ella con voz cansina- ¿sabes algo de tu abuela?

- No tengo noticias desde hace dos semanas pero en Navidad me reuniré con ella. Si la cosa se pone muy fea no cero que vuelva. ¿Y tú?

- Mis padres no están en el país. No iré a casa por Navidad- _¿Llegaremos de verdad a Navidad? Parece tan lejos._

- ¡Hola chicos! ¡A qué vienen esas caras largas?- interrumpió Ginny con su habitual efervescencia- ¿Qué hacéis aquí encerrados con el día que hace?

- Todo el mundo está fuera, aprovechando los cuatro rayos de sol y probablemente jugando al quidditch así que me pareció un buen momento para buscar algo de tranquilidad en la sala común- respondió la castaña insinuando que no le apetecía salir.

- ¿Eso es una indirecta? Tienes una sala para ti sola. Si querías intimidad haber ido allí- le respondió la otra sin atisbo de sentirse aludida.

- En la otra me abruma el silencio- reconoció la castaña a regañadientes.

- ¿Nos echas de menos? ¡Qué bonito!-exclamó Ginny satisfecha dándole un rápido abrazo antes de girarse hacia Neville- ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

- ¿Necesito una?- responde el aludido nervioso porque la hiperactividad de la pelirroja siempre lo hace sentirse disminuido- Yo sólo quería leer un manual sobre botánica.

- Tú y las plantas- bufó ella en respuesta- Mejor sal a verlas, tócalas, siéntelas, ¿verdad Herms?

- Lo que digas, Gin- responde la otra volviendo la atención hacia otro lado.

- ¡Ah, no! Vengo a buscarte para ir con los chicos hasta la orilla del lago y disfrutar del sol y no acepto un no como respuesta.

- No me apetece, Gin.

- ¿Quién lo preguntó? ¿Y hasta la cabaña de Hagrid?

Herms levantó la vista, apenada.

- Pero Hagrid no está.

- Le prometimos pasarnos de vez en cuando para hablar con su planta carnívora y ver si come bien.

- Las plantas no hablan, Gin.

- ¿Una planta carnívora? ¿Puedo ir?- se apuntó Neville dejando el manual a un lado.

- Se lo prometimos. Neville se viene. ¿Y tú?

- Tienes razón. Se lo prometí. Podríamos limpiar un poco y tomar un té, supongo.

- ¿Limpiar? ¿Con el día que hace?- protestó Gin inmediatamente. _Porque no te callarás alguna vez, Ginebra_

………………………………………………………………………..

Blaise, Draco, Pansy y Ro habían decidido aprovechar el buen tiempo como la mayor parte de los alumnos. Sin embargo escogieron una zona a la sombra, lejos de miradas curiosas. No era cuestión de ponerse a sudar como un vulgar Hufflepuf. Blaise y Draco colocaron sendos troncos para que las chicas se sentaran más cómodas y se instalaron enfrente de ellas, tumbados en la hierba.

Rocío permanecía recta sobre el improvisado asiento estirando la cabeza, cada tanto, hacía la puerta. Blaise no pudo dejar de notarlo.

- ¿Qué buscas con tanta insistencia?

- A Adrian. Dijo que venía ahora.

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso?- apuntó él molesto.

- Si sigo con qué Blaise. Es mi novio, claro que sigo con "eso".

- No sé que le ves.

- ¡Ah, no! No me vais a joder la tare con vuestras pullas-interrumpió Pansy varita en mano- Al próximo que nombre a Pucey le lanzo un _Palalingua._ ¿Está claro?

Draco se ríe y se incorpora un poco para ver la escena protagonizada por sus amigos.

- ¿Celoso Blaise?- lo provoca el rubio.

Blaise le devuelve la mirada con rencor y le contesta:

- Todavía no ha nacido la mujer capaz de hacérmelos sentir.

- Ni la capaz de aguantarlo más e una tarde- replica Ro tirándole lo único que encontró a mano. Un hueso de melocotón.

- Draco ¿Para qué te metes? Os lo advierto- amenazó Pansy intentando recuperar el silencio- Y vosotros dos ¿por qué no echáis un polvo de una vez?

Ro se atragantó con su propia saliva, Blaise desvió la mirada y Draco Soltó una carcajada antes de contestarle a Pansy:

- ¿Me adviertes?

- A ti no- aclaró ella sonriente mientras los otros dos se hacían los tontos.

Al cabo de un rato el objeto del disturbio apareció, por fin según la chica del pelo azulado, para llevarse a Ro a dar un paseo por la orilla y ambos se alejaron cogidos de la mano. Blaise no parecía contento.

- ¿Con quién vais mañana a Hogsmeade?- preguntó el moreno ensimismado.

- No puedo creer que se le apague el cerebro de esa manera- dijo Pansy en voz alta pero como si se lo dijese a si misma- Mañana vamos los cuatro juntos, Blaise. Es siete de noviembre.

- ¿Y qué pasa el siete? ¿Hay fiesta?- se entusiasma él.

- En serio, tío- le contesta Draco armándose de paciencia mientras le da una colleja-Tiratela de una vez. Mañana es la reunión en Cabeza de Puerco Nuestra Iniciación. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Mira quién fue a hablar. El que hace dos semanas que no se tira a una mujer porque no es lo suficientemente castaña- le responde el otro tumbándose boca arriba y apoyando la cabeza en las palmas- ¿Y qué me pongo? ¿La túnica negra con el forro plateado es lo bastante solemne?

- No tiene remedio- reconoció Pansy negando con la cabeza.

…………………………………………………………….

Este era, probablemente, uno de los últimos días que podría pasar con sus amigos dando un agradable paseo por el pueblo. Quizá el último. Herms estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo al máximo, por eso se detuvo en el último momento antes de ponerse los mismos vaqueros de siempre y decidió hacer uso de uno de los conjuntos modificados por Ginny. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo no sabía cuando volvería a tener la oportunidad. Escogió unos pantalones de vestir color chocolate, una camiseta blanca con cuello de barco y una chaqueta de punto con cremallera y capucha, también chocolate. El escote de la camiseta era más pronunciado de lo que solía usar habitualmente y los pantalones más ceñidos, pero tampoco había que pasarse.

Harry la abrazó en cuanto llegó a las escaleras del Hall, Ronald se quedó un poco más atrás, sonriéndole. Estaba contenta.

Los tres juntos se encaminaron al pueblo con paso calmo, admirando el paisaje en oscuros verdes y castaños propios del comienzo del invierno. El aire frío y la humedad del ambiente les sentaron como un reconstituyente. Era agradable salir fuera. Visitaron la tienda de gominotas, la de bromas y la nueva tienda de escobas, entre chanzas y risas. A media tarde decidieron hacer un alto para reposar los pies y tomar algo caliente y se dirigieron a las tres escobas. Antes de entrar, sin embargo, Hermione vislumbró una cabellera rubia inconfundible, torciendo en una calle circundante. Perdiéndose de vista, acompañado de dos siluetas claramente adultas que no reconocía. El corazón le dio un brinco. No podría asegurar si por su presencia o porque la compañía no presagiaba nada bueno. Tenía que averiguarlo. Era eso. No que quisiera verlo. Con la excusa de que quería acercarse a la librería un momento antes de irse les dijo a los chicos que entraran sin ella y se dispuso a seguirlo.

No debió hacerlo. Y menos sola. Lo supo en cuanto se adentró en el callejón. Él estaba en la entrada de Cabeza de Puerco. Impecablemente vestido, como siempre. Pero a su lado había más. No sólo esos dos lo acompañaban. Podía divisar otros cuatro adultos y dos chicos, y la cara de dos de los mayores, que conocía sin lugar a dudas, le confirmaron que eran mortífagos. Pero ¿qué hacía él allí? Vale que su padre era un mortío reconocido pero él era sólo un adolescente. Voldemort no recluta menores ¿Verdad? Esperaba que no, más comenzó a dudarlo en cuanto vió aparecer a Pansy y Rocío acompañadas por otros dos caballeros. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

¿Qué hacer? Estaba sola. Debería irse pero no podía. No sin saber que hacía él allí. Sacó su varita con decisión esperando no tener que usarla y ocultó la mano que la portaba dentro de la chaqueta. Rezó todo lo que sabía, que no era mucho y subiéndose la capucha se dispuso a entrar en el local.

Varios rostros se giraron a inspeccionarla cuando se aproximó a la barra. No era habitual que un alumno de Hogwarts se adentrar en ese tipo de local. Supuso que por eso los otros iban acompañados de adultos. No estaban a la vista. Una puerta acababa de cerrarse al otro extremo del mostrador. Parecía un reservado. El camarero no resultó muy amistoso.

- ¿Se ha perdido señorita? No servimos bebidas a menores de edad.

- ¿Y una cerveza de mantequilla?- sugirió ella dubitativa.

- Largo-respondió el hombre con malas pulgas.

La puerta del fondo se abrió y se cerró de nuevo. Intentó echar un vistazo pero la agarraron por la cintura desde atrás y sintió la punta de una varita en su garganta. No se atrevió a respirar y sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal mientras el camarero confirmaba su amabilidad:

- Le dije que se largara. Ahora es tarde. ¿Ve lo que pasa por no hacerle caso a Moe?

¿Es que no piensa dar la alarma? ¿No va a hacer nada? Mortífagos tan cerca del colegio, campando a sus anchas, no podemos haber llegado a esto ¿o si? El duro brazo que la rodeaba le indicaba que sí, aunque su mente no fuese capaz de asimilarlo todavía. Sin una palabra, su captor soltó su cintura para manipular una especie de anillo horroroso que llevaba puesto pero sin dejar de apuntarla con su varita. Notaba la madera clavada en la yugular. No se atrevió a moverse.

De pronto, el bar desapareció, su vista se nubló, sintió un tirón en el estomago, la bilis en su garganta, y pensó que iba a morir. Cerró los ojos. No suplicaría. Él no decía nada. Ella tampoco lo haría.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo reconoció la estancia. La última vez que había estado allí fue con Ron y Harry, un licántropo, un ex-presidiario y una rata. El recuerdo la reconfortó. La casa de los gritos.

El brazo de su enemigo la rodeaba de nuevo. Con fuerza. Lastimándole las costillas, pero ya no sentía la punta de la varita clavada en su carne. La empujaron y tropezó. Cayó de bruces delante de la cama destartalada. Se puso de pie de un salto y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su enemigo. Sólo era uno de momento, y no le había quitado la varita. Quizá tuviera una oportunidad si era rápida.

- Malfoy-emitió en un jadeo sintiendo un segundo escalofrío pero de otra índole.

- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- espetó él furioso.

Un momento. ¿Furioso tú que me has raptado?- pensó ella olvidándose del miedo.

- ¿Qué hacía yo? ¿Qué haces tú?-le respondió en el mismo tono.

Él parecía realmente enfadado, apuntándola todavía. Sus ojos fríos, de un gris tormentoso, sin brillo que les de calor, sin rastro de los matices que ella alguna vez había visto. Sin querer, los echó de menos.

- ¿Yo? Salvarte de ti misma. Te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva. No intentes gritar ni salir. No te servirá de nada.

Y sin dirigirle una mirada más ni bajar su varita volvió a manipular ese grotesco anillo que portaba y desapareció, dejándola sola, asustada y confusa.

……………………………………………………….

Cuando Draco llegó la ceremonia había empezado, por suerte el Lord no había acudido personalmente y ejercía las veces de maestro de ceremonias un hombrecillo enjuto llamado Evan Rosier, fiel seguidor de la causa y liberado tras la fuga masiva. Draco sabía que no le pediría excesivas explicaciones, el apellido Malfoy aún le provocaba pavor gracias a su tía Bella. En efecto sólo le preguntó por qué tardaba tanto en el baño a lo cual respondió con sorna "¿Es qué quieres acompañarme?" antes de tomar su lugar junto a sus amigos. Y Rosier lo dejó pasar. Eran los siguientes. Evan le habló a él directamente cuando les llegó el turno.

- ¿Aceptáis el compromiso siendo conscientes de lo que ello implica?

Draco respondió por los cuatro.

- Aceptamos, sire.

- Descubriros para recibirlo.

Pansy se acercó primero y desabrochando su pantalón dejó su cadera a la vista, confiada. Blaise la siguió dejando al descubierto su omoplato izquierdo. Ro parecía indecisa pero finalmente se bajó el pantalón por la parte de atrás y le dijo a Evan que se lo dejase justo por debajo. Finalmente llegó su turno. Él lo tenía claro. Se bajó el pantalón y el calzoncillo lo suficiente para dejar ver el final de la perilla de su ombligo y le dijo "a la derecha". La nueva generación nuca se tatuaba en el antebrazo. Era el primer sitio en que todos buscaban.

……………………………………………………………..

Herms lo había intentado todo pero él tenía razón cuando le indicó que no había nada que hacer. Al final se cansó y se tumbó a esperar. Se hizo de noche y él no volvía. Se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Así la encontró Draco. Dormida sobre la cama con la varita aún en la mano. No pudo evitar sonreír. La despertó con cuidado porque sabía que se iba a enfadar. En efecto, se levantó de muy mal humor.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme aquí encerrada toda la tarde? ¿Qué hora es?

- Me alegra saber que eso es lo único que te preocupa. ¿No te parece que para haber sido secuestrada por un mortifago estabas muy poco alerta?

- No me calientes Malfoy. Tú no eres eso- le dijo ella convencida.

Draco sonrió mientras ella se restregaba los ojos pero borró su expresión antes de que ella la viera.

- ¿Así que aún estamos en tregua? ¿No vas a hechizarme o pegarme? Mejor. Estoy cansado- informó él como hablando del tiempo- Ya puedes irte.

- Antes dime por qué me has dejado encerrada y qué estabas haciendo con esa gente.

- Ya sabes por qué te encerré. No eres tonta. Ni siquiera a la comadreja se le hubiese ocurrido entrar allí sola- la reprendió él, pero ella no se enfadó porque sabía que tenía razón.

- Te seguí- confesó ella.

- Lo sé. Ahora vete.

- Dime qué hacías con esa gente- decretó ella mordiéndose el labio.

- Quid pro quo, ¿recuerdas?. Dime tú por qué me buscaste a mí en el baño y te respondo.

- Me voy- repuso ella recogiendo su chaqueta.

Él se rió y se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana sin decirle adiós siquiera.

Ella se resignó a quedarse con las ganas y se dispuso a marcharse. La voz de él la retuvo.

- Hermione, si Harry quiere intentar seguir los consejos del viejo le queda menos de un mes- informó sin mirarla.

- No sé de que hablas- le respondió ella ruborizándose.

- Cómo digas. Si no sale antes de Diciembre no podrá ni intentarlo.

- Está bien- contestó la chica después de unos segundos pensando a qué atenerse- Se lo diré.

Se encaminó a la puerta de nuevo, y de nuevo el susurro de él la detuvo.

- Hermione. ¿Les dijiste que ibas a la librería?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él sonrió pero ella no pudo verlo de espaldas como estaba.

- En el paquete, sobre la silla, hay dos. Diles que te entretuviste comprando. Son más de las nueve. Ya deberías haber vuelto.

Draco escuchó los pasos de la castaña, alejándose, pero no llegaron a la puerta. Alzó una ceja e iba a volverse cuando escuchó claramente:

- ¿Draco?

El rubio no podía creer que por una vez lo llamase por el nombre sin estar cabreada, quería darse la vuelta y no dejarla marchar, tenerla tan cera de una cama después de su largo celibato auto impuesto no era buena idea, pero no podía ser, así que se controló y preguntó sin alzar la voz:

- ¿Si?

Hermione dudó un momento pero se sólo uno antes de ir hacía él y cogerle una mano desde atrás. Él se dio la vuelta sorprendido. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y le susurró al oído "Gracias. Por todo" Y entonces si se fue. Y lo dejó allí, mirando a la puerta y tocándose la mejilla con una sonrisa que, por una vez, le llegaba a los ojos.

..................................................

Mil gracias a todas de nuevo, Maria no te pude contestar porque no estas registrada, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste. No pude explayarme más en lo de la ceremonia porque me estaba poniendo muy malita con el tatu de Draco, Sorry. En el próximo viene Lucius a saber cómo le va con el plan de sonsacar a la pelirroja. ¿Alguien sabe cómo va a librarse? También habrá clase de DCAO. Bikos. No me maten.


	21. Lucius obliga

Capítulo dedicado a Karii Malfoy por estar siempre ahí, porque sus comentarios me hacen reir y su fiel seguimiento de la historia me inspira a seguir y por ser el RR número 100, que parece una tontería pero hace ilusión. Va por ti:

..................................................................

Miércoles. No la preocupaba esta vez la doble clase de pociones con los Slytherin, desde que se llevaban mejor no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ganarle en todo y le molestaba mucho menos la clara preferencia del profesor, incluso se sorprendió admirando su exquisito trabajo en alguna ocasión. Había que reconocerle el mérito. Era realmente bueno en Pociones. Pero no importaba. Ella lo superaba en muchas otras cosas, como Transformaciones, Runas o Encantamientos. En Defensa estaban a la par, excepto porque él tenía acceso a maldiciones y embrujos que ella jamás practicaría. Aunque, a lo mejor, podía enseñarle un par, sólo por si acaso. Se lo preguntaría. Al pensar en ello recordó que esa misma tarde tenían doble clase de DCAO con la profesora Selena Sileno y que les había prometido una clase práctica. Para ello había, además, juntado dos cursos diferentes por lo que coincidirían con Ginny. Aunque sólo fuese por eso ya valía la pena. Ginny y Ron deberían haber sido gemelos o mellizos, como Fred y George, para que ello pudiese tenerlos a ambos en clase. Adoraba a los niños pero la compañía femenina se echaba en falta.

Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a comer así que guardó todos los pergaminos en la mochila apresuradamente y se encaminó a las grandes puertas. Llegó tarde de todos modos. Ya estaba todo el mundo comiendo. Proyectó una única mirada hacía el otro lado del salón, al entrar, y saludó con un gesto a su nuevo "aliado". Este le devolvió el gesto y Blaise le lanzó un beso mientras las dos chicas que siempre los acompañaban sonreían y le daban un codazo a Draco. Eso no le gustó. ¿Sabían de su tregua? ¿Y de todo lo demás? ¿Por qué ellos podían confiarse a sus amigos y ella no a los suyos?

- Herms. Llegas tarde. ¿Dónde has estado?-inquirió Ron preocupado con una bola de puré en la boca.

¡Ah, si! Por eso-se respondió mentalmente la chica- ¡Por Yandros, Ron! Mastica con la boca cerrada. ¡Qué asco!-contestó ella con un gesto de repugnancia.

- ¿Qué?-se ofendió Ron- Tengo hambre.

- Estoy emocionada-interrumpió Ginny haciendo caso omiso de su hermano- Después de comer compartiré una clase con vosotros. ¿No es alucinante?

- Venía prensando en eso. Es una pena que no pueda ser todos los días. Me va a encantar tenerte en clase.

- ¡Oye!- protestó el pelirrojo- ¿Nosotros no somos buena compañía?

- Claro que sí. Yo no he dicho eso. Harry ¿Por qué tan callado?

- Tengo hambre-contestó este escuetamente, claramente nada entusiasmado con la idea de tener a Ginny con ellos dos horas.

Terminaron de comer e instaron a Ron para que acabara también y poder salir juntos. Este lo hizo a regañadientes y todos se desplazaron hacía el aula de Defensa.

En el pasillo se encontraron con las cuatro serpientes que se dirigían al mismo sitio. Al parecer Rocío también compartiría esa clase con ellos. Hermione no sabía hasta ese momento que edad tenía la chica. Quince años. Como Ginny. Parecía mayor. En todos los aspectos. Era alta y bien formada. Esbelta. De pecho pequeño y caderas anchas. El pelo oscuro y lacio con reflejos azules. Los ojos de una tonalidad azul terciopelo. Largas pestañas, nariz angosta y con personalidad y labios llenos. Nunca antes se había fijado tampoco en los detalles. Era como una sombra que siempre acompañaba a los otros tres, pero como nunca había tenido ningún enfrentamiento memorable con ella no le había prestado atención. Ahora comprobó que su expresión dura se suavizaba cuando sonreía y se descubrió respondiéndole con otra.

- Hola. Soy Rocío Jolie-se presentó- No nos han presentado formalmente pero tampoco podemos decir que nos desconozcamos ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres?-le espetó Ron desconfiado, adelantándose.

- ¿Perdón?-se sorprendió la chica y miró a Draco, dubitativa.

Draco se adelantó en respuesta y agarró a Rocío por el codo.

- No es contigo, pobretón. No te metas. Hermione. Ginny. Esta es Rocío. A Pansy ya la conocéis. ¿Vamos?-continuó haciendo caso omiso del pelirrojo y los labios apretados del "niño que no la palmó cuando debía"

Hermione se adelantó también para sorpresa de todos y le tendió la mano a Rocío.

- Un placer. Pansy-saludó.

Ginny aprovechó el momento de colapso de los otros dos para aproximarse y hacer lo propio.

- ¿Qué tal cachorrito?- le preguntó a Blaise con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Y tú exhibicionista?- le respondió este riendo y, ante el disgusto de Ron, tomó del brazo a Gin y a Ro y se alejó llevándoselas al aula.

Pansy cogió a Draco de la mano y le dio un suave tirón para que reaccionara y este lo hizo.

- Bueno. Adiós. Comadreja. Cicatrizado-se despidió dejándose llevar por la morena.

- Draco-lo paró Hermione- Nos vemos.

Él giró la cabeza y le hizo un gesto afirmativo antes de internarse en el aula. El trío dorado se quedó solo y en un incomodo silencio hasta que Harry lo rompió.

- ¿Draco?¿Por qué Draco?

- Hemos fijado una especie de tregua-afirmó ella- Me da clases de pociones.

- Mi hermana es una zorra-se condolió Ron recuperando el habla.

- No digas tonterías Ron-le reprochó la chica- Ginny es abierta.

- Si. De piernas-susurró Harry quedamente para que no le escucharan.

- Ten cuidado Herms-advirtió le pelirrojo- No me fío de ese.

- No te preocupes Ronald. Sé lo que hago-contestó ella adelantándose para entrar también. Los chicos la siguieron.

La señorita Sileno entró en clase, como siempre, con expresión ausente. Pareció sorprenderse, incluso, de encontrar a tanta gente reunida. Se dió una palmada en la frente ante el estupor de los alumnos que aún no estaban acostumbrados a ella y dijo, más para sí misma que para los alumnos:

- ¡Claro! Sexto y séptimo de todas las casas. Si. Si. Hoy toca duelo- por fin sonrió con alegría y comenzó en voz alta- Bien, alumnos. La profesora Mcgonagall y yo hemos decidido que en vista de cómo se están poniendo las cosas deberían ustedes practicar un poco de defensa en una simulación de duelo real. Para ello hemos escogido con mucho cuidado las parejas, teniendo en cuenta no sólo la equiparación de habilidades sino también la rivalidad entre casas. El duelo ha de ser lo más real posible. Se permite de todo porque yo estaré aquí para contrarrestar cualquier hechizo peligroso, pero no duden en lanzarlos-se dirigió claramente a las serpientes con la última frase-La finalidad es aprender. Los primeros en subir a la pasarela serán- miró un momento sus notas- Ginny Weasley y Rocío Jolie.

Las chicas se miraron un instante y subieron cada una a un extremo de la pasarela. Desenfundaron las varitas y se saludaron desde los extremos. Eso pareció gustarle a la profesora Sileno.

-Muy bien. Cuando quieran- informó la profesora colocándose en el medio pero apartada de los contrincantes.

Las chicas se miraron por un momento sin saber cómo empezar. Ro rompió la calma lanzando un _Braquiam Emendo_ que fue limpiamente bloqueado por Ginny. La pelirroja respondió con un _Confundus _que no dió de lleno en el blanco porque la morena se apartó en el último momento. Molesta por ello contra-atacó con un _Deprimo_ que hizo que Ginny se tambaleara más, antes de caer, envió un _Rictusempra _al otro lado.

La cosa estaba muy igualada y cada casa animaba a la suya. Blaise sonreía embobado mirando a una y a otra.

A rocío le caían lágrimas de risa por las mejillas pero se recuperó lo suficiente para enviar un _Diffindo _antes de que la pelirroja se incorporara. El hechizo fue bloqueado por la profesora Sileno con un simple _Protego. _Las chicas se quedaron quietas.

- Sigan, sigan- les instó la profesora.

_Expelliemillus _exclamó Ginny sujetando firmemente la varita. Ro se quitó la túnica ardiendo de un tirón y respondió con un poderosa _Furnunculus_. Ginny se ofendió profundamente al notar los granos y utilizó su _Moco murciélago. _Ro dejó de luchar inmediatamente y desviando la varita hacía si misma comenzó a limpiarse con un _Tergeo._

- ¿Pero qué hace?- se escandalizó la profesora Sileno.

- ¿No pretenderá que siga con esta pinta?- le respondió Rocío muy digna.

- Yo también paso. Quíteme esto de encima-confirmó Ginny asqueada.

- Yo te lo quito-dijo Ro servicial haciendo desaparecer los granos.

- Esto es inaudito-decía Selena sin dar crédito a lo que veía- Bajen de ahí. Esto no es un juego señoritas.

Las chicas dejaron libre la pasarela, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Los siguientes serán Jake Sifakis y Ronald weasley. Espero que se lo tomen un poco más en serio que sus compañeras.

Ambos chicos se subieron con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Draco rió por lo bajo, molestando a Ron.

- Ahora entiendo a qué se refería con lo de hacer los duelos "equiparables". Penoso uno, penoso el otro-le susurró a Blaise divertido, el rubio.

- ¿Con quién crees que te tocará?- le respondió Blaise.

- Con Potter, supongo. Pero no creo que hoy de tiempo.

Los chicos no se lo pensaron demasiado.

- ¡_Demaius_!- lanzó Ronald.

- ¡_Protego_!-evitó Jake contrarrestándolo para decir a su vez- ¡_Conjuntivitis_!

- ¡_Protego_!- esquivó Ronald por los pelos para enviarle una andanada de flechas desde la varita, por desgracia no dominaba aquel hechizo y las flechas salieron disparadas hacía todos lados sin control haciendo que todos los alumnos tuvieran que agacharse.

Jake se apartó y sólo una le rozó el hombro dejando una herida poco profunda- ¡_Durmiente_!-respondió.

- ¡_Protego_! ¡_Expelliarmus_!- casi chilló el pelirrojo rápidamente, quedándose sin varita cuando fue la suya propia la que se escapó de sus manos.

- Me aburro-cuchicheó Draco al oído de Blaise- Estos dos no le enseñarían nada ni a un niño de seis años.

- ¿Qué sugieres?- azuzó Blaise fingiendo un bostezo.

- Acabemos con esto-dijo el blondo ocultando la varita tras la capa para apuntar hacía Jake y hacer un hechizo no verbal.

En la pasarela Jake estaba a punto de responder, aprovechando que el otro estaba desarmado.

- ¡_Serpensortia_!- lanzó hacía el pelirrojo.

Bajo la capa de Draco su varita hizo un giro y la serpiente expulsada desde la varita de cedro salió despedida hacía atrás en vez de continuar su camino y sus colmillos se clavaron en el antebrazo de Jake. El chico comenzó a gritar. Ronald sonreía muy ufano sonriéndoles a sus compañeros. La profesora se acercó inmediatamente para desprender la serpiente del brazo de su discípulo.

Draco y Blaise reían con ganas. El primero echó una visual para asegurarse de que nadie se había dado cuenta y se encontró con unos ojos color miel que le sonreían.

La profesora Sileno dió por terminada la clase.

………………………………………………………………

El buen humor de Draco se desvirtuó al llegar a su habitación y encontrar allí la lechuza de su padre con una nota para él.

"Mañana por la tarde, tú madre y yo, iremos a buscaros para conocer a tu novia. Cenaremos en Hogsmeade.

L.M"

Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué?. Su padre venía para averiguar que le había podido sonsacar a Ginny. Tendría que haberlo esperado ¿qué voy a hacer?-se preguntó.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara hermano?- interrogó Blaise al ver su expresión.

- Toma-le dijo él tendiéndole la nota.

- Lógico. Viene a ver si la subvención de condones da fruto ¿Qué le vas a decir?

- No tengo idea. _Me bloqueo cada vez que tengo que lidiar con mi padre._

- Yo tengo una. _Dos pájaros de un tiro. Es que soy el mejor._

- Cualquier ayuda sería bienvenida. _Incluso viniendo de tu cerebro._

- Tú y la sabelotodo hicisteis un trato a principios de curso ¿no?. Tú le dabas clases y ella te debía una. Yo fui testigo.

- Y me llamaba por mi nombre pero no empezó a hacerlo hasta ahora.

- Más a mi favor. Tú le diste clase. Fue ella la que las suspendió. Te debe una. Dile que se haga pasar por tu novia una tarde. Tú padre estará tan orgulloso de que hayas conseguido meter en tu cama a la "novia" de Potter que no le importará si no has averiguado mucho. En cuanto a lo que decirle, dile lo básico, que Potter se está preparando para seguir algún tipo de plan del viejo.

La carcajada de Draco llegó hasta la Sala Común.

- Blaise a veces eres brillante- le dijo al moreno dándole un corto abrazo- Sólo a veces-continuó, saliendo ya por la puerta.

- ¡Eh! Mariconadas las justas. ¿Draco?-pero el rubio ya estaba camino de la biblioteca.

……………………………………………………………….

La encontró cerca de la sección prohibida, con Ginny. Ambas enfrascadas en lo que parecía una conversación acalorada. Fue directamente hacía ellas. Hermione levantó la vista en cuanto notó que se acercaba y ambas quedaron en silencio cuando llegó.

- Necesito un favor- informó sin preámbulos. _Mejor ir directo al grano. Cuanto antes empiecen los gritos antes acabamos._

- ¿Y me lo dices a mi por?-contestó la castaña alzando las cejas. _¿Qué clase de favor estarás buscando?_

- Teníamos un trato. Clase de pociones a cambio de tutearme y lo que pudiese desear. Ahora lo quiero.

- Está bien. Como fui yo quién suspendió las clases supongo que es justo-aceptó la chica haciendo sonreír al blondo. _A ver con qué me sale este ahora. Da lo mismo. Es cierto que hicimos un trato._

- Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novia una tarde. Mañana concretamente-aclaró él esperando su reacción_. Tres, dos, ¿uno? Por qué no dice nada?_

- De acuerdo-confirmó ella sin inmutarse. _¿Una tarde nada más? Una pena. ¿Pero qué digo? Puedo controlarme una tarde ¿verdad? Claro que puedo._

- ¿No hay gritos ni insultos ni protestas? ¿Nada? _Esto sí que es nuevo._

- Hoy no-respondió ella pasiva- Si te pregunto por qué me recordarás las reglas. Si es lo que necesitas me parece bien. Te lo debo. Siempre y cuando la palabra "fingir" vaya incluida en el trato y te comportes, claro-aclaró la chica. _Lo cual también sirve para mí de paso. Compórtate Herms, es Malfoy._

- Son tus reglas. Las acepto.

- Yo no-se incluyó Ginny en la conversación- pero cómo a mi nadie me hace caso. _Por el amor de Yandros, esta mujer no tiene remedio. En vez de aprovechar se pone a analizar. Tengo que hacer algo con ella. Urgente._

……………………………………………………….

Draco no permitió que sus padres fuesen a recogerlos porque debía preparar a Hermione primero. Comenzaba a dudar de que hubiese sido buena idea mezclar a Herms con sus padres, pero no quedaba otra opción y él debía ganar tiempo así que se fue a buscarla.

Ella estaba esperando alguna noticia y lo acompañó en cuanto lo vió llegar, se alejaron un poco de sus compañeros.

- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó ella, siempre al grano.

- He quedado con ellos directamente en Hogsmeade. No quiero complicar más las cosas. Creo que debes saber que esperan a Ginny, no a ti.

- ¿A Ginny? ¿Les habías contado?- cuestionó ella con un deje dolido demasiado evidente.

- No. No es eso- aclaró él, presto- Le dije a mi padre que sonsacaría a Gin los planes de Harry.

- Pero tú ya sabías de esos planes- afirmó ella recordando la Casa de Los Gritos.

- Quería ganar tiempo y que me dejara tranquilo-expuso él sin expresión.

- Tú padre no puede ser tan horrible. Eres su único hijo- dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

-¿No me digas?

- Bueno, pero si se trata de eso estará más contento si ve que vas conmigo ¿no?

- Esa es la idea- informó el rubio aflojándose la corbata-Pero no sé hasta que punto estas preparada para lidiar con mis padres.

- No seas absurdo. He lidiado con tu tía ¿recuerdas?- contestó ella como si fuese obvio que se equivocaba- Y tú padre es mucho más guapo- continuó, intentando hacerlo sonreír, no lo consiguió, si bien parecía aún más molesto.

- Cierto, mi padre no es peor que Bella- _¿Mi padre guapo?_ - Te recojo a las siete. Tenemos permiso de Mcgonagall. Aunque exige verte primero en su despacho. No ha creído ni una palabra cuando mencioné el motivo de la salida.

-¿Le has dicho que era tu novia y que tus padres vienen a conocerme?- preguntó ella suavemente.

- Si.

- ¿Y te sorprende que no creyese una palabra?- respondió ella divertida-Yo convenceré a Minerva. No te preocupes.

………………………………………………..

La recogió puntualmente. Vestido con un traje chaqueta gris marengo, camisa y corbata a juego. Eso la sorprendió, no solía usar chaqueta. Gracias a Merlín ella se había puesto un vestido largo para la ocasión, porque le había parecido que era lo que esperarían los Malfoy. El vestido era de Ginny. Azul oscuro y con profundo escote en la espalda. La parte de delante sin embargo lo bastante recatada, falda evasé y escote princesa. Se puso un chal en varios tonos de azul por encima para tapar el escote trasero y se reunió con él.

Los estaban esperando sentados en un reservado con sendos coktails. Ella le cogió la mano al entrar, entrelazando sus dedos, él le dio un ligero apretón pensando que estaba nerviosa y luego la soltó para poner la mano en su espalda, sólo un mero roce, una forma de encaminarla a la mesa totalmente impersonal que le produjo un escalofrío.

Draco bufó al ver los vasos vacíos pensando que de seguro no eran los primeros, y se adelantó para hacer las presentaciones con una máscara de indiferencia en el rostro que ella hacía tiempo que no veía. Su padre lo miraba ya con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Madre, padre. Esta es mi novia, Hermione Granger.

- Encantada querida- saludó Narcisa sin levantar la mirada de su copa.

- Ya veo que es Hermione Granger- le reclamó su padre de forma grosera- ¿Me acompañas a buscar la carta hijo?

Draco dudó antes de dejar sola a Hermione con su madre pero recordó que, como ella misma se había encargado de recordarle, se la arreglaba bien sola, y siguió a su padre sabiendo lo que venía a continuación:

- ¿Qué hace la sangre sucia aquí?¿No has podido sonsacar a la pelirroja?- prorrumpió decepcionado.

- La pelirroja no sabía nada. Decidí ir directamente a la fuente. Era esta o el pobretón- espetó Draco sin atisbo de preocupación-Y te aseguro padre que ni el Lord va a hacerme tocar al pobretón.

- Brillante querido. La verdad nunca creí que tuvieras posibilidades con esta, ni se me había ocurrido. Qué estomago, Hyperion. Voldemort no podrá dejar de reconocerte el sacrificio. Estoy orgulloso.

- Gracias, padre.

- ¿Qué sabemos?

- Tiene un encargo del viejo. Van en busca de algo, una especie de arma, pero aún no sé más.

- Bien, bien. Sigue por ahí. Vamos con las señoras.

Hermione parecía apañárselas bien con su madre. Estaba sentada muy recta, con las piernas cruzadas y la misma mueca de asco que su progenitora, sólo que genuina. Narcisa le sacaba defectos a su peinado, semi recogido, y a su postura en la mesa. Los hombres llegaron y pidieron la cena para todos, sin consultar con nadie. Hermione cerró la boca porque prefería observar, por el momento. Mientras Draco y su padre hablaban de negocios, noticias, familiares y el colegio, la madre permanecía en silencio, comiendo muy lentamente, sólo respondiendo cuando se le hacía una pregunta directa.

En ningún momento se miraron sus padres con complicidad y evitaban tocarse en todo momento. Hermione empezó a esbozar una idea de cómo sería la vida de Draco en casa. Probablemente solo todo el día. ¿Cómo habían podido engendrar un hijo esos dos? ¿Por encargo? Draco se comportaba exactamente igual que su padre. Apenas la miraba, no la incluía en la conversación y desde luego no la había tocado en ningún momento. Y ella que había llegado a pensar que todo esto era una excusa para volver a besarla. ¡Qué ilusa! Cómo si a él le importara. ¿Por qué estaba decepcionada? No importaba. Estaba allí por un motivo e iba a cumplirlo. Con creces. Se removió un poco en el sillón, incomoda, y llamó la atención del rubio para que la incluyese en la conversación. Esperó a que él entendiese. Draco no parecía muy dispuesto pero decidió darle el gusto al ver que iba a hablar de todos modos:

- Bueno, y en el colegio todo sigue como siempre. A excepción de que Dumbledore no está. ¿Verdad Mione?- improvisó el rubio inventándose el apelativo cariñoso.

- Si. Todo igual de aburrido. Apenas se nota que fuera se prepara una guerra ¿verdad amor?- le respondió ella arrastrando la última palabra.

- Me extraña que este usted tan tranquila hablando con nosotros de ello, señorita Granger- afirmó el padre observándola con malicia.

-¡oh! Sé lo que es Draco. Y no me importa. Haría cualquier cosa por mi Drake- aseguró ella sonriendo profusamente. Draco se atragantó y tuvo que dejar el vaso que acababa de tomar de nuevo en al mesa. _¿Me estaré pasando?_

- Me alegra ver que mi hijo cumple mis expectativas. Por supuesto será usted consciente de que para estar con Hyperion debe traicionar a Harry.

- ¿Con quién? – inquirió ella totalmente descolocada hasta que vió a Draco señalarse a sí mismo - Harry es historia antigua- confirmó con voz firme pasado el susto. _¿Hyperion? ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido semejante aberración?_

Lucius parecía sumamente complacido. Draco aprovechó para cambiar de tema, intranquilo por el tono de Hermione. Sus padres se pusieron a discutir, sin elevar la voz, claro, sobre las excentricidades de su tía abuela, como él pretendía al sacarlo a colación y pudo acercarse a Hermione para susurrar con ella:

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó molesto.

- ¿No querías ganar tiempo?- simplemente respondió ella.

- ¿Lo decías en serio?- quiso saber Draco.

- Antes muerta que traicionar a Harry- respondió ella sin dudar-Pero tú padre ha quedado complacido ¿no?

- Si. Gracias- dijo él decepcionado.

- Tus padres son horribles- informó ella como si acabara de descubrirlo.

- Dime algo que no sepa- retó el rubio.

- De acuerdo-aceptó ella- Saliste muy bien, contando con lo precedentes.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?- se extrañó él.

- ¿No querías algo nuevo?- Se burló ella pero tomando su mano por encima del mantel para darle un suave apretón amistoso, como para darle ánimos, cosa que él agradeció.

- Chicos, esas muestras de afecto en la mesa- recriminó Lucius con cara de haberse atragantado.

-Disculpe, señor Malfoy- se disculpó Herms retirando la mano.

- Me gustaría ir a saludar a unos socios que acabo de ver, ¿puedo suponer que os comportareis?

- Claro padre- afirmó el blondo acabando de comer. Los platos desaparecieron al haber terminado todos y Lucius y Narcisa se levantaron para acercarse a otra mesa en el fondo poco iluminado del local.

- Tu padre me saca de quicio-expuso Hermione sin ambages.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido a mentir así?- se espantó el rubio pareciendo sobresaltado.

- ¿Creíste que sólo un Slytherin lo conseguiría?- se indignó ella haciendo un mohín- De pequeña quería ser actriz. Antes de saber que era bruja y todo eso.

- ¿Actriz?

- Ya te explicaré- respondió ella guiñándole un ojo- Tus padres vuelven. ¿Les damos un susto?

- ¿Un susto? ¿De qué hablas?-dudó él sin poder imaginar a qué se refería.

- Sígueme-le contestó bajito viendo que el matrimonio se acercaba. Acto seguido le agarró la corbata y tiró de ella con brusquedad para capturar sus labios en un beso salvaje que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. ¿Sígueme?-pensó Draco cuando se separaron a tomar aire- Sígueme tú si puedes. Draco cubrió su boca de nuevo, antes de que pudiese separarse. La habitación comenzó a girar y Herms se sujetó a su corbata como si fuese su único pilar de salvamento. Draco la besó con lánguida lentitud, deliberadamente, provocando su respuesta y reprimiendo las ganas de hacer mucho más. Hermione deslizó la mano libre por su hombro hasta alcanzar el pelo y estrecharlo contra ella. Por desgracia la clara voz de su padre interrumpió el momento y no podían eludirla.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Un beso-estuvo a punto de replicar Hermione pero se contuvo y se amoldó de nuevo a su papel- Perdone, no los había visto-dijo con una mueca inocente y algo ruborizada.

Draco eligió con cuidado su expresión más indiferente y afirmó:

- Lo siento padre. Hermione no ha recibido una buena educación.

- Claro, claro, hijo- manifestó su madre muy apurada.

- Contrólala-ordenó Lucius- Esto no puede repetirse.

- No se preocupe, señor. No se repetirá-confirmó Herms sonando muy sincera y provocando el malestar de chico.

Por fin el matrimonio se despidió y todos salieron.

En el camino de regreso Draco aprovechó para hablar con ella e intentar sonsacar algo.

- ¿A qué vino eso?- quiso saber Draco.

- ¿El beso?- preguntó ella haciéndose la tonta.

- Si- confirmó él.

-La cara de tu padre no tuvo precio- le complació ella riendo.

- ¿Dónde tenías escondida esa malicia? – le recriminó el blondo satisfecho-Casi me lo he pasado bien. Por momentos hasta me pareció estar con Blaise.

- No es malicia, es venganza. Me lo debía por hacerme sentir tan incomoda. Y tú también me la debías por obligarme a aguantarlo- respondió ella fingiendo enojo- ¿Me estas comparando con Blaise?- preguntó molesta-Por cierto yo también.

- No me estoy quejando. Tú ya me entiendes, me refiero a que me sentí cómodo contigo, como si fuésemos amigos- aseguró él-Por un instante creí que el barco se hundía, justo después del beso, por la expresión asesina de mi padre. Eso fue muy desubicado ¿sabes? No es de buena educación-declaró él por si quedada alguna duda- ¿Tú también qué?

- Oí como me echabas la culpa, sí. Yo también casi me lo paso bien- confirmó ella con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes qué? Harías un estupendo Jack Dawson.

- ¿Un qué?

- Da lo mismo. ¿Amigos?

- Lo último ¿iba en serio?-cambió el chico de tema.

- Por supuesto- afirmó ella rotunda dejándolo sin aliento- No pienso volver a cenar con tus padres, ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Draco sonrió aliviado. No afirmaría que iban a ser amigos. Sería mentira. Guardó silencio.

- ¿De verdad te llamas Hyperion?- se rió ella mirándolo con malicia.

- Es mi tercer nombre, nadie lo sabe y sólo mi padre lo usa alguna vez. Me gustaría que continuara así- demandó Draco muy serio.

- Acabo de perderte todo el respeto, que lo sepas- le respondió ella risueña-¿No vas a amenazarme para que no lo cuente?

- Siempre puedo contar yo cómo me tiré a Hermione Granger en un callejón.

- ¡Imbecil!-respondió ella colorada pegándole con el bolso de mano.

……………………………………

Una lechuza lo esperaba en su habitación Era de su padre.

"La gloria implica sacrificio hijo.

Ahora desinfecta esa boca y sigue adelante.

No vengas en Navidades, podrías contagiarnos algo.

L.M "

Eran buenas noticias. Se acostó con una sonrisa.

……………………………………………….

Hermione terminó de desnudarse y se metió en la cama, alargando la mano hacía el libro que tenía en la mesilla. Ventajas de tener una habitación para ella sola. Podía apagar la luz cuando quisiera. Pero no fue capaz de pasar la primera hoja y lo dejo de nuevo en su sitio. Le había gustado volver a besarlo. Sus besos siempre prendían fuego en sus entrañas. No podía negarlo. Jamás había deseado a un hombre como deseaba a Draco. De hecho jamás había deseado a ningún hombre. Ni siquiera a Ron

…………………………………………………………

Ahhhhhh, estoy contenta. Ya sólo quedan dos capis para llegar, jajajaja. Ya lo veo ahí al fondo, me encanta. A **Madie** por si lees esto: En breve cariño, ya llegamos al punto crítico, por fin. **A Sally**: GRacias cielo, por estar siempre parta ayudar.** A Ro**: no sé que decirte princesa exepto que por ti daría la vida, te amo. **A Maria**: Me encanta que te encanten Ro y Blaise, lo del tatu mejor dejamos de comentarlo que aún me suben los calores. **A Diable Dreams**: Siento decirte que me dieron el alta (xD) **A Alecrin:** Esperamos que vaya todo bien y también partte médico cuando lo tengas, un besazo cielo. **A silviota:** El trio dorado nunca se separará, pase lo que pase, porque un amigo es para siempre da igual si está lejos o cerca o los años que pasen. A **Beautifly92**: Dejarte sin palabras no me preocupa, me preocuparía que me dejaras. **A DanGrint: **Espero que te sigas riendo, me encanta saberlo. **A RubbyMoon-chang-sly: **Espero que te gusten las sorpresas porque si no me vas a dejar muy pronto(snifff)** A psychofee y a Maialen:** Gracias por los RR, espero que sigais disfrutando. A todas las demás también gracias.

Quedo un poco largo pero no me apetecía cortarlo, el capitulo 23 tiene que ser el 23 cueste lo que cueste. Bikos.

** Aclaración: lo de que quedan dos capis no es pera terminar sino para empezar lo bueno ( o lo que a mi me tienta tanto escribir depende como se mire)**


	22. La última noche

Siento el retraso, problemas familiares.

......................................................................

Cae la tarde en un frío día de noviembre. Lentamente y en silencio cubre la nieve los jardines. Camino sin rumbo, ausente. Todo se me hace imposible de repente. Llega diciembre. Estamos listos, pero no preparados. Yo no lo estoy. Preparada para luchar sí, para dejar toda una vida atrás, no. Pero a veces la vida no da otra opción. Voy en busca de Harry y Ron. Nos vamos mañana, casi no queda tiempo. Aún no me he despedido de nadie. Tengo que ver a Ginny hoy. Quizá quedarnos a dormir todos juntos si son lo suficientemente adultos como para olvidar sus rencillas un momento. Quizá despedirme de Draco y Blaise, a los que me une ahora una relación que no puedo definir. No somos amigos pero actuamos como si lo fuéramos, tampoco enemigos pero nos ponemos en guardia cuando nos vemos. Desde luego no amantes aunque una parte una parte de mí lo aceptaría. Todo era más fácil cuando todas las respuestas las tenía impresas, pero hace mucho tiempo de eso, toda una vida.

- ¡Herms! ¿Nos buscabas?- la sobresaltaron los chicos cuando casi choca con ellos.

- Si que os buscaba. Perdón, Ron, me despisté- se disculpó la chica por el encontronazo.

- Mientras no te me caigas encima- replicó el pelirrojo guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Está todo listo?- preguntó Harry.

- Sólo falta colocar el traslador en su sitio-expuso ella-Podrías hacerlo tú Ron.

- ¿Yo? Esta tarde tengo entrenamiento-se quejó el chico.

- ¿Qué más da? No estarás para jugar la copa-le reclamó ella.

-Pues por eso, es el último, quiero disfrutarlo- interpuso Ron.

- Está bien. ¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione mirando al moreno.

-Yo no soy prefecto, no tengo permiso para estar por los pasillos a deshora. Es mejor que vayas tú. Coge mi capa para cuando salgas del castillo. A ti debería cubrirte entera todavía.

- De acuerdo, pero quería ver a Ginny. ¿Por qué no dormís todos conmigo hoy y así nos despedimos de ella? Podríamos invitar también a Neville.

- Voy a estar destrozado después del entrenamiento-se excusó Ronald.

- Gracias Herms, pero voy a pasar. No quiero discutir con ella. Imagínate que no la vuelvo a ver y lo último que recuerda es una bronca. Había pensado en dejarle una nota- informó el moreno haciendo un gesto de disculpa- ¿Te importaría llevársela tú?

- Claro que no, Harry. Está bien- le aseguró ella comprendiendo mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo- ¿Tú estas bien?

- Lo estaré. Porque vamos juntos- afirmó el chico intentando sonreír.

…………………………………………………

Ginny no era nada fácil de localizar, llevaba recorridos ya cuatro sitios de los que, al parecer, acababa de salir. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que estaba con Jake. Era en lo que todos a los que preguntaba coincidían. No podía perder mucho más tiempo porque aún tenía que ir a buscar la capa de Harry antes de cenar. Por fin le dijo Neville que acababan de salir hacía el invernadero. Sólo Yandros sabía por qué se llevaba a Jake al invernadero a esas horas. Se encaminó hacía allí con paso rápido y entró por las grandes puertas dobles sin avisar su presencia. El invernadero estaba a rebosar con la nueva cosecha de Plagentinas de la señora Sprout. El aire allí resultaba más cálido y muy húmedo. Se quitó la chaqueta para internarse por el pasillo principal y buscar a Ginny.

La encontró, muy ocupada, desabrochando el pantalón de Jake, mientras su boca se entretenía en el cuello del chico. Jake parecía estar disfrutando pues tenía los ojos cerrados. Hermione también cerró los suyos y dudó un momento entre hacer notar su presencia o desaparecer, pero sólo le quedaba esa noche así que carraspeó y dijo en voz alta aunque titubeante:

- ¿Ginny? ¿Podemos hablar?

Jake juró por lo bajo. Ginny, sin embargo, contestó risueña:

-¡ Herms! ¿Me buscabas? Claro que podemos hablar. Y también puedes abrir los ojos.

- Siento interrumpir-contestó ella azorada- Pero es urgente.

- Esta claro que no lo sientes lo suficiente- musitó el chico molesto.

Jake se abrochaba de nuevo los pantalones con una mueca de frustración.

- Claro. Dime.

Herms apretó los labios señalando a Jake con un gesto de cabeza y Gin reaccionó:

- Jake, cariño. Sé bueno y haz un mutis de forma elegante.

- ¿QUÉ? Si es urgente habladlo rapidito y sigamos a lo nuestro. Lo mío también es urgente.

- Jake. Jake- le dijo Gin como quién regaña a un niño pequeño-Eso no ha sido nada elegante- informó cambiando el tono a uno mucho más brusco- Lárgate ya, antes de que me enfade.

Jake salió refunfuñando y dando un sonoro portazo. Por fin solas. Hermione seguía algo ruborizada por haberlos interrumpido en semejante situación pero Ginny parecía completamente cómoda, aún desabrochada su camisa.

- Perdona por la interrupción. Pero era hoy o nunca.

- No te preocupes. Solo me entretenía un poco antes de la cena. ¿Por qué tan cáustica? ¿Pasa algo?-se preocupó la pelirroja.

- No, no, tranquila. Sólo que venía a despedirme. ¿Recuerdas que te había contado lo de la misión de Dumbledore?

- ¿Despedirte? Si, claro que lo recuerdo- replicó ella con inquina- La excusa para dejarme.

- Nunca fue una excusa, Gin. Puede que Harry este equivocado dejándote fuera, pero no es una excusa. El caso es que nos vamos mañana y quería verte antes.

- ¿Mañana?¿tan pronto?- se sobresaltó ella- ¿Los cuidarás?-preguntó con tristeza.

- Claro que los cuidaré. Sabes que los quiero tanto como tú- confirmó Hermione intentando sonreir.

- ¿Y te cuidarás tú?-siguió preguntando la pelirroja.

- Harry y Ron no permitirían que nada me pase.

- ¿Podemos pasar la noche juntos entonces?

- Eso había pensado. Si puedes. Me gustaría pasar la última noche contigo.

-¿Y los chicos?- se extrañó Gin por la respuesta-Déjame adivinar. Mi hermanito la pasaría encantado contigo pero no si su hermanita está por el medio así que sabiendo que luego te tendrá para él solito durante sabe Merlín cuanto tiempo ha inventado alguna excusa tonta y en cuanto a Harry supongo que no piensa ni despedirse. ¿Por qué me sorprendo?

- En realidad Harry me dio esta nota para ti- dijo Herms entregándole la nota.

- Cobarde-Dijo Gin hoscamente-El elegido. Vaya timo.

- ¿Te veo luego entonces?

- ¿No vamos juntas?

- Tengo que ultimar un detalle pero voy temprano. ¿Me esperas allí?

- Claro que sí. Me gustaría ir contigo pero ya que no puede ser al menos disfrutaré de tu compañía el tiempo que nos quede- le dijo la pelirroja dandole un abrazo cariñoso.

- Te quiero, Gin.

- Eres mi única hermana. Vuelve entera-le contestó ella limpiandose una lágrima- Y tráeme a los dos pelagatos de una pieza ¿quieres?

……………………………………………………

El viento aullaba entre las copas de los árboles, una fina lluvia caía sin descanso y la estaba empapando. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte, después de ponerse la capa de Harry sólo se había cruzado con dos prefectos de Ravenclaw que estaban haciendo su ronda, de seguro. Pero su suerte se había terminado en cuanto cruzó las puertas del castillo para salir de excursión. El tiempo había cambiado imprevisiblemente y se avecinaba tormenta. La lluvia, fina pero constante, la estaba empapando. Por desgracia la capa no era impermeable. La tapaba por entero pero cada vez pesaba más y le estaba dificultando el movimiento. Estaba llegando a los lindes del bosque prohibido cuando decidió hacer un alto en la cabaña de Hagrid y secarse un poco. Con suerte la tormenta pasaría pronto o ella encontraría un chubasquero para ponerse bajo la capa. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y un "alohomora". Gracias a Merlín estaba limpio. Se habían encargado de dejarlo así el otro día, con escasa colaboración de los chicos, todo hay que decirlo. Se sacó la capa y la colgó junto a la chimenea, que encendió en cuanto hizo un hechizo desiluminador para que ninguna luz pudiese verse desde el exterior. Preparó un té y rebuscó en busca de algo para secarse. Cuando se encontró más cómoda se acercó a "Cuchipanda", la planta carnívora de Hagrid, y le ofreció uno de los ratones con cara de asco. Tendría que recordarle a Ginny que ahora era ella la que debía ocuparse de darle de comer. Con el pavor que les tenía a las ratas esperaba que no la dejase morir de hambre. Se lo debían al guardabosque.

Miró por la ventana mientras se calentaba las manos, rodeando la taza de té humeante. La lluvia no había cesado, más bien parecía intensificarse y ella no tenía toda la noche. Rebuscó por la habitación hasta encontrar una semi-capa que, al pertenecer al semi-gigante, le quedaba como una sábana, y le tapaba por entero. Se la colocó por debajo de la capa de Harry y apagó el fuego. Regresó a la ventana un momento, antes de aventurarse fuera.

Había movimiento en el bosque, alguien se adentraba iluminándose con una varita. Qué mala suerte. Justo esa noche tenían que ir a revolcarse los alumnos en el bosque. Bueno, no la verían. Con ese pensamiento se dispuso a salir de nuevo a la intemperie y se encaminó también al bosque.

Sintió escalofríos en cuanto se adentró en la espesura, ese bosque nunca había sido plácido ni reconfortante pero entre la oscuridad y la lluvia parecía incluso mucho más amenazante. De todos modos ella nunca había sido cobarde, y no lo iba a ser ahora sólo porque sintiera a los árboles susurrar. Tenía que atravesar la espesura y llegar al otro lado para dejar el traslador. En el claro, tras los árboles, había gente. Cinco bultos oscuros iluminados pobremente.

No parecía un encuentro amoroso. Pero tampoco era de su incumbencia así que continuó su camino. Ecos de una conversación susurrada llegaron hasta ella al cambiar el viento y un solo nombre la dejó clavada en el sitio. Draco. Draco estaba allí. De nuevo en circunstancias muy sospechosas. ¿Qué hacer? Estaba sola. De nuevo. Pero tenía la capa. Solo un momento. Eso es. Se acercaría solo un momento para comprobar que no estaba metido en ningún lío y ya. ¿Y si era un encuentro romántico después de todo? No. Ni Draco quedaría con cuatro chicas a la vez ¿o si?

Dejó un poco atrás los árboles que la protegían y se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar lo que decían. Gracias a Morgana la tormenta eclipsaba el sonido de las ramitas que rompía al caminar.

- ¿Estáis preparados? El momento se acerca-decía uno de los encapuchados al que no reconoció.

- Y necesitamos que los de dentro preparéis el camino. ¿Habéis hablado con vuestros compañeros de casa? ¿Están todos informados?-preguntaba otro también desconocido.

- Si, sire. En Slytherin está todo el mundo sobre aviso. Snape tomará el cargo de Mcgonagall en cuanto aparezca la señal

Este último había sido Draco. Reconocería su voz entre un millón. Pero ¿de qué hablaban? ¿Snape sustituir a Mcgonagall? Sólo podía ser una cosa. Ahora podía ver a los cinco ocupantes del claro, se cubrían con largas capas de buena calidad y usaban máscaras plateadas. Mortíos. Y Draco estaba con ellos. Por eso sabía que Harry tenía que salir antes de Navidad. Estaban planeando un motín o algo peor, y Draco formaba parte del plan. Se le encogió el corazón al pensarlo pero no emitió sonido alguno. Se dió la vuelta en silencio y se dispuso a continuar con su misión mientras los ojos se le nublaban por la decepción.

Una ráfaga de viento escogió ese preciso instante para levantarle la capa sin que ella pudiese evitarlo y una voz desde atrás le confirmó que su intromisión había sido descubierta. Acomodó la capa y echó a correr.

…………………………………………………

¿Qué había sido esa melena castaña? No podía ser. Otra vez no. ¿Es que esa mujer no sabía quedarse en su sitio? Dos de sus acompañantes ya tomaban la varita para salir en su busca y por mucho que se ocultará tras una capa de invisibilidad o un hechizo desilusionador tenía pocas probabilidades de escapar si seguía corriendo incontroladamente en el bosque. El suelo húmedo dejaba clara evidencia de sus pasos. Tenía que hacer algo.

- Thompson, Pucey, vosotros comprobad si hay más. Sire, usted debería desaparecerse, no queremos problemas. Pansy y yo nos encargamos de esta- tomó el mando antes de que los dos mortífagos pudiesen salir en su busca. Sin oposición él y Pansy se encaminaron tras la castaña- Pansy, tú quédate atrás y vigila que los demás no se acerquen.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Draco? No pensarás ir solo.

- Haz lo que te digo. Era Hermione quién estaba en el bosque- le informó él dejando a la chica allí para internarse en el bosque.

La descubrió diez minutos después cuando la chica, que estaba parada apoyada en un árbol al darse cuenta de que sus pasos dejaban huella y después de haber borrado las mismas con algún hechizo, contuvo el aliento al verlo salir de la espesura. Otro quizá no se hubiese fijado pero él esperaba algún tipo de reacción por su parte ya que estaba seguro que con máscara o sin ella le reconocería. Se deshizo de la misma y se acercó al árbol sin dar muestras de haberla encontrado.

- Sé que estás ahí. Yo me he descubierto por ti. ¿No vas a mostrarme la misma deferencia?

Hermione se quitó la capa. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos pero ninguna lágrima bañaba su rostro. ¿Sería el viento frío? Estaba empapada, sucia y con el cabello revuelto. Llevaba encima un saco impermeable que claramente no era de su talla.

- Una vez más. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me habrás seguido otra vez?-interrogó el blondo molesto.

- No todo gira en torno a ti ¿sabes? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-le recriminó ella altanera- Llama a tus amigos si quieres. No os tengo miedo.

- No son mis amigos- indicó él con poca calma- Contéstame. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No te diré nada- se ofuscó ella.

- Como quieras. Ya lo discutiremos cuando estés a salvo en tu habitación. Ponte la capa de nuevo. Nos vamos-ordenó Draco de mal humor.

- Yo contigo no voy a ninguna parte. Un momento- Quiso confirmar Herms por si había entendido mal- ¿A mi habitación? ¿No vas a delatarme?

- Eres un poco lenta, querida-le respondió él con sorna.

- No puedo irme. Tengo que llegar al otro extremo del bosque-informó ella decidida una vez que se había aclarado aquel punto y pudo respirar mejor. Al final no era un traidor. Se sentía más aliviada de lo que podía demostrar.

- No vas a ninguna parte ahora. ¿Te has vuelto loca? Hay dos mortíos buscándote, es de noche y el bosque es peligroso.

- Tengo que ir de todas formas- confirmó ella cruzandose de brazos.

- Si has quedado con alguien en el bosque ya se habrá ido al ver que no llegas- dijo él comprobando una hipótesis que no le gustaba nada a juzgar por el tono.

- No he quedado con nadie-aclaró Herms tranquilamente.

- Pues vamonos ya. Estar aquí es peligroso-repuso Draco mucho más tranquilo.

- Tengo que dejar algo allí. Es necesario.

- ¡Maldita sea! Mira que eres terca, conseguirás que nos maten-se alteró él de nuevo- Ponte la capa. Yo te llevo.

- No necesito que me lleves-le informó Hermione subiendo el tono en respuesta al enfado de él.

- ¡Ponte la capa mujer! Cómo protestes una sola vez más te juro que olvido que estamos en medio del bosque y que hay dos mortíos buscándote y te empotró contra el árbol hasta que no tengas aliento ni para gemir mi nombre, ¿tú sabes lo sexy que estás con el pelo revuelto y la ropa empapada? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo mujer?- prorrumpió él, perdiendo la paciencia.

Por fin la había dejado sin palabras. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aunque secretamente alborozada, y se puso la capa con prisa. Draco emitió una sonrisa torcida y la tomó del brazo para manipular su anillo y aparecer, tras leves mareos, al otro lado del bosque.

- ¿Qué era tan urgente cómo para arriesgarnos así?

- Nadie pidió que te arriesgaras- dijo la chica colocando el traslador en su sitio.

- ¿Todo esto para dejar una sucia tetera aquí? Un momento. Es un traslador. ¿El elegido se va por fin? –se regocijó él pensando que por fin iba a tenerla para él solito-Deséale buen viaje de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Gracias. Listo. Ya podemos marcharnos.

- Bien, te dejaré en tu habitación y volveré a por Pansy.

- ¿No sería mejor recoger a Pansy primero? El bosque es peligroso para una chica sola de noche- propuso ella después de escucharlo.

- ¿No me digas?-se burló Draco.

- Me refiero a Pansy-aclaró ella.

- Claro, ¿Por qué tú eres invulnerable no?- continuó él.

- No me moveré de debajo de la capa, lo prometo.

- Está bien, cogemos a Pansy y nos largamos.

………………………………………………….

Cuando el extraño trío llegó a la habitación encontraron a la pobre Ginny durmiendo en el sofá, estaba claro que había intentado esperarla pero se había quedado dormida. En mitad del salón se encontraba una mesa preparada para una cena de dos, la comida aún en los platos, las velas encendidas. Draco le dirigió a Herms una mirada dolida y ella entendió a qué se refería por lo que se apresuró a explicarle que Gin era así, a veces le preparaba una cena "romántica" porque según ella a los hombres era tontería, ¿para qué molestarse si ellos ni lo agradecían ni las disfrutaban? Con una hamburguesa iban listos. Draco rió por la sugerencia y comentó que cada vez le caía mejor la pelirroja. La chica dormida parecía haber estado llorando y estrujaba un papel en una mano cerrada. Herms supuso que ya había leído la nota de Harry pero no quiso comentarlo.

- Bueno, ya estoy sana y salva. Gracias- informó para despedirse.

- Ah, no. Todavía hay dos mortífagos peligrosos rondando el castillo. No me voy a ninguna parte. Pansy, ve a buscar a los chicos, hoy dormimos aquí.

- ¿Estás loco? No vais a dormir todos aquí por una tontería, además no hay sitio para todos- explicó ella intentando que entrase en razón.

- ¿Prefieres que me quede solo yo?- propuso él a sabiendas de cual sería la respuesta.

- Claro que no- se ofendió ella por la sugerencia y lo que implicaba.

- Eso me parecía. Pansy, ¿ha que esperas?

La morena no necesitó más para irse en busca de Blaise y Ro. Draco y Herms los esperaron encendiendo el fuego. Hermione subió a su habitación para cambiarse y se puso el pijama, cuando bajó Draco se había quitado la ropa mojada, dejando sólo el pantalón y se hallaba descalzo. Por suerte, las serpientes llegaron en ese momento y pudo dejar de comérselo con los ojos.

- OH, qué bonito- dijo Ro señalando la mesa- ¿Es para mi?

- Era una cena de Ginny para mí pero supongo que ya está fría, de todas formas si gustas…- le respondió la castaña, saludando a los recién llegados con sendos besos.

- ¿Y por qué tú nunca me preparas cenas así?- se quejó la chica dirigiéndose a Pansy.

- Porque no te lo mereces-le respondió la otra resuelta.

Pansy también estaba empapada y se acercó a la chimenea, Hermione le bajó un pijama suyo para que se cambiase y le indicó que podía usar la habitación para ello. Pasaron los minutos y Pansy no volvía, así que subió a buscarla para encontrarla durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Bufó de malos modos y volvió a bajar para informar a los demás. Al ver que la cama ya estaba ocupada decidió tumbarse en uno de los sofás. Ro y Blaise ocuparon el que quedaba libre y Malfoy la miró con sorna desde su posición al lado del fuego.

- ¿Voy a tener que dormir de pie o me haces un hueco?

Podría mandarlo a dormir con Pansy, pero no le hacía gracia la idea así que no dijo nada y se apartó para dejarle espacio.

.................................................................

Espero que os guste. Dejo dicho de paso que el próximo capítulo no es apto para menores impresionables. El que avisa no es traidor. En el siguiente el trío desaparece. La que no tenga tila en casa que la vaya comprando. Bikos preciosas y gracias otra vez a todas, vuestros comentarios me hacen sonreír siempre y últimamente lo necesito mucho. El rated quedará completamente demostrado en el capitulo 23.


	23. Despertares, despedida y comienzo

Yo avisé, luego no me digais cruel.

**Miles de gracias a: Alecrín, Beautifly92, Dangrint, DiableDreams, Maria, NemesysAg, Sallydaer, Silviota,Elena Bathory, Fabi Malfoy Cullen, Fany de Cullen, istharneko, Karri Malfoy, Linne Malfoy Cullen, Madie, Nagini, Natosa,Negrita28MAlfoy, noelhia, pabina, pasch, princesaartemisa, psychofee, Vale silva potter, velvet9uchiha,RubbyMoonChangSly, AnyPC, Catuhh, RianneBlack y Noelia. Además, por supus de mi princesa. Si me olvido de alguien darme de collejas.  
**

Como a Catuhh no me dió tiempo de contestarle ya lo hago por aqui, gracias cielo, me encanta que te haya gustado, este es un poco más largo porque no podía acortarlo más, verás que tu pregunta sobre la carta queda satisfecha abajo. Bikos.

A maria: Yo también me hubiese quejado, sin duda. Espero que este capi te aclare un poco lo que va a pasar a continucación.

A NemesysAg: Gracias por la paciencia, un beso preciosa.

.........................................

Ginny despertó incomoda e intentó desperezarse en el estrecho espacio del que disponía. La habitación estaba a oscuras excepto por la escasa luz que filtraban los altos ventanales. En un principio no supo dónde estaba. Hasta que vió la mesa y se acordó de Hermione. Intentó levantarse de golpe y todos sus huesos protestaron, pero consiguió incorporarse en el sofá. El panorama la dejó atónita. En un sofá de tres plazas, Blaise y Ro, dormían abrazados, sus piernas entrelazadas, completamente vestidos. Blaise pasaba su brazo, ancho y poderoso, bajo la camisa, por encima de la cintura de la chica y la apretaba contra sí. Ro, a su vez, tenía la mano hacía atrás, en una posición imposible, apoyada en el culo de Blaise, como queriendo acercarlo. Eso tenía que doler de necesidad, pero no parecía importarle, mientras dormía plácidamente.

En el sillón de dos plazas, frente al fuego, una visión aún más grotesca. Hermione dormía, prácticamente, encima de Draco. Un Draco completamente desvestido a excepción del pantalón. Él la sujetaba con un brazo por la espalda y el otro por sus caderas. Tenía que estar helado, pero, al parecer, tampoco importaba. ¿Estaría despierta? Los restos de comida en la mesa le indicaban que sí. Se había quedado dormida antes de la vuelta de su amiga, era ya muy tarde, de todos modos, cuando se tumbó en el sofá. ¿Habría tenido problemas? ¿Y qué hacían allí las serpientes? No es que le molestaran, en absoluto, pero estaba claro que acababa de desperdiciar la última noche con su amiga. ¿La despertaba? No. Parecía cansada. De todas formas se levantó y cogió un cojín para sentarse a los pies del sofá que ocupaban el rubio y la castaña y le tomó la mano a su amiga. Se acomodó a los pies de la misma e intentó dormir de nuevo, sin soltar en ningún momento el trozo de pergamino en su puño izquierdo.

…………………………………………………………

Pansy despertó sola en una cama extraña y, en principio, no se ubicó. Después recordó la reunión, el bosque y lo que vino después. Estaba amaneciendo pero aún era muy temprano. Se había quedado dormida en la cama de Hermione. Tendría que pedirle disculpas. ¿Dónde habría dormida ella? Se levantó con cuidado y bajó las escaleras. Se encontró un salón muy atestado. Contempló un momento a todo el mundo y sonrió con alegría. Esos eran sus amigos. Los adoraba.

El cazurro de Blaise, que siempre fingía que nada le importaba pero siempre estaba cuando lo necesitabas. La terca de Rocío que se hacía la tonta mejor que nadie pero les daba mil vueltas a más de la mitad del colegio. El capullo de Draco que iba por la vida de rey del mundo sin denotar jamás cuanto le costaba tomar cada decisión. Y ahora, esas dos leonas. No las conocía demasiado pero estaba claro que se querían, y parecían querer también a sus amigos. La castaña, desde luego, quería a Draco. Hasta un ciego lo vería. Sería extraño tener a dos leonas en el grupo pero mientras fuesen capaces de querer a los suyos como se querían entre sí serían bienvenidas. La pelirroja le parecía especialmente simpática. Una pena que estuviese enamorada de San Potter. Eso también se veía a leguas. Hacían un grupo variopinto y encantador.

Se acercó con cuidado al sofá que ocupaban Blaise y Ro y conjuró una pluma con la varita. La pasó despacio por delante de la nariz de Blaise, acariciando suavemente la punta, hasta que este estornudó y abrió los ojos.

…………………………………………….

Abrió los ojos despacio, frotándose la nariz. Pansy se hallaba arrodillada frente al sofá con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él en un susurro.

- Acabo de tener una revelación- le confesó ella.

- ¿Y tenías que despertarme para contármelo?

- Si. Porque es sobre ti.

- ¿Qué quieres Pansy?

-Verás, no te había dicho nada hasta ahora porque ya eres mayorcito y no es de mi incumbencia.

- Entonces lárgate y déjame dormir.

-Pero llegados a este punto creo que necesitas que te diga esto. Tienes que hacer algo ya. No puedes seguir esperando a que todo se de solo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De ti y de Ro, claro.

-¿qué pasa conmigo y con Ro?

- ¡Vamos Blaise! Qué no somos idiotas, no me ofendas.

- No hay nada que hacer. Ro no me quiere.

- ¿estás seguro?- inquirió ella con un deje malicioso.

- ¿Tú sabes algo?¿te ha dicho algo?

- Ah, no- le contestó ella resuelta- Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. Pero salta a la vista hasta para un ciego, Blaise.

- Y ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Parece mentira que tú me preguntes eso- replicó ella con sorna y meneando la cabeza.

- No puedo tratar a Ro como a cualquier otra, es mi mejor amiga- explicó él como si fuese obvio- y no sé hacerlo de otro modo.

- Quizá ahí está el problema. Quizá si deberías tratarla como a cualquier otra- informó ella categórica.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Por qué ahora?

- Porque las cosas se van a complicar mucho y no queremos tener a Pucey por el medio ¿verdad? Si no lo haces por ti, aunque tu erección matutina demuestre lo mucho que lo necesitas, hazlo por ella- indicó la chica sin sombra de duda- ¿o quieres que sea Adrian el encargado de mantenerla a salvo?

- Ni loco la dejo en manos de ese inútil- respondió él rotundamente.

- Pues este es tan buen momento como otro para empezar. Llévatela arriba, os he dejado la cama libre. El resto es cosa tuya.

Tenía razón. Ya era hora de demostrarle a esa tozuda que Pucey no le llegaba a la suela del zapato.

Se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarla y la cogió en brazos para llevársela arriba, no sin antes, darle las gracias a Pansy con un beso.

……………………………………………………

Pansy observó como subían las escaleras con una sonrisa satisfecha para, acto seguido, dirigirse al otro sofá y proceder a despertar a su otro mejor amigo con el mismo método. Este abrió sólo un ojo y frunció la nariz, para susurrar en tono enojado:

- Pansy, no es momento de jugarse la vida. Déjame en paz.

- Lo haría pero me importas demasiado para dejar que jodas la tuya.

- ¿Qué pasa?-contestó el rubio abriendo los ojos pero sin moverse para no despertar a la castaña.

- ¿Cuándo vas a contarle nuestro plan a Hermione?

- Nunca-aseveró él con la voz rasposa- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Porque la amas. Y ella pensará que eres un mortifago-afirmó la chica.

- ¿Amor? No digas estupideces- respondió Draco frunciendo las cejas- Sólo estoy visiblemente interesado.

-Me estoy cansando de que me tomen por estúpida. ¿Cuándo has dormido tú con una mujer? Por no hablar de la forma en que saliste a buscarla ayer.

-Cierra el pico pansy. No vamos a decirle nada.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

- Si me quiere, confiará en mí-anunció él como si eso lo aclarase todo.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, no te metas. Quiero que me diga lo mismo que le dijo a mi padre, pero esta vez de verdad.

-¿Lo que le dijo a tu padre?- se extrañó ella, sabía de la salida de ayer pero no tenía idea de a qué se refería.

- Que no le importa lo que yo sea- confirmó él en susurro.

-¿Y qué eres Draco?-se escuchó el susurro de Ginny que acababa de despertarse y se había mantenido en silencio.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?- preguntó el blondo con irritación.

-Sólo un minuto. Siento interrumpir- dijo la pelirroja ahogando un bostezo- ¿Vas a contestar? ¿No? – Su mirada le confirmó que no obtendría respuesta y era mejor no seguir preguntando-Está bien. Voy a conseguir el desayuno. No me apetece ir al comedor ¿os quedáis?

- Te acompaño-se ofreció Pansy.

……………………………………………..

Rocío se estiró como un gato sin abrir los ojos. Estaba cómoda y a gusto, se sentía relajada. Al desperezarse notó que no estaba sola en la cama y sonrió. Sentía dos brazos anchos y musculosos que la abrazaban, un cuerpo fibroso amoldándose al suyo y una enorme erección rozando sus glúteos. Sonrió para sí y se echó hacía atrás para sentirla mejor, ronroneando. Los brazos que la rodeaban se movieron y una mano firme se introdujo entre su ropa para acariciar su estomago, formando pequeños círculos alrededor de su ombligo. La sensación era maravillosa. Sin abrir los ojos, todavía, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se movió un poco para permitirle mejor acceso. Unos labios suaves y carnosos comenzaron entonces a recorrerle el cuello, sólo acariciándolo, hasta que llegaron al lóbulo de su oreja y se abrieron para darle paso a una lengua aterciopelada que le producía escalofríos de placer. Suspiró. Adrian. Un momento. Adrian no tenía los brazos musculosos, ni los labios carnosos, jamás le había lamido la oreja y desde luego no podía estar en la cama con ella. Blaise y Draco lo matarían, nunca le permitirían subir. ¿Estaría soñando? Un susurro dulce la sacó de dudas- Buenos días, princesa-el aliento en su oreja la hizo estremecer pero también reaccionar. Conocía esa voz. La escuchaba cada día, tanto despierta como dormida.

Su cuerpo se tensionó y se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Abrió los ojos. Él se incorporó sobre un brazo y continuó acariciándole el vientre con la otra mano. Su entrepierna seguía palpitando entre el hueco de su trasero y él no parecía interesado en retirarla, así que lo hizo ella. Se incorporó azorada y sintió algo que creyó haber olvidado para siempre. Se estaba poniendo colorada. Qué irritante. Se incorporó de la cama y se quedó a un lado con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿qué crees que haces?

- Darte los buenos días, ¿no es obvio?- aclaró él en respuesta.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- continuó preguntando ella al ver que estaban solos en una habitación desconocida.

- Abajo-dijo él sin asomo de intranquilidad.

- ¿Y por qué estamos tú y yo arriba?- siguió Ro cada vez más inquieta.

- Estabas incomoda en el sofá- confirmó él.

Blaise se levantó también de la cama con aire resignado, en algún momento de la noche se había desvestido para estar más cómodo y le había quitado a ella los zapatos y la capa. Sólo llevaba puesto un calzoncillo de escobitas voladoras, la última vez que lo había visto así tenían diez años y corrían tras una cometa. No era lo mismo. Todo él había crecido mucho desde aquella.

- ¿Y tú ropa? ¡Por Yandros! Dime que aquí no ha pasado nada- casi suplicó ella.

- Princesa, cuando pase no podrás olvidarlo- contestó él arrastrando cada sílaba.

- ¿Estás borracho?- dudó la chica mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ni borracho, ni drogado ni me he dado un golpe en la cabeza-le dijo él enumerando con los dedos y sin un rastro de arrepentimiento- Puedes mirarme, no te voy a morder, o si, ya veremos- continuó al ver que ella miraba hacía otro lado- ¿Sabes que el rubor te queda bien?

Ro se puso la capa y se calzó los zapatos sin contestarle y a toda prisa y sin dejar de bufar. Cogió la varita y se la metió en el bolsillo de la túnica sin que Blaise se moviese, la observaba sonriente.

- ¿No vas a darme los buenos días?

- Tú solito te los das. Adiós.

Y se fue sin volverse a mirarlo. Blaise se quedó allí parado pero muy satisfecho. No le era indiferente. Eso seguro.

…………………………………………………..

Draco llevaba un rato despierto, sin moverse, disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo de la castaña cubriendo el propio y acariciando las hebras rizadas que le caían sobre los hombros. Tomó un mechón y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos, acercándolo para comprobar su aroma. Las chicas habían despejado la mesa y aún no habían vuelto de las cocinas. El aire fresco de la mañana le erizaba la piel en las piernas desnudas, pero no quería cubrirse todavía.

Hermione se despertó. Alzó la cabeza un poco y se encontró con dos ojos grises, pulsantes, que le sonreían. En segundos, también sus labios le sonrieron. Sus labios finos, suavemente rosados, más claros que los propios. Se quedó mirándolo, en la misma posición, sin decir nada, hasta que él rompió el silencio:

- Buenos días excursionista. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Eh. Si- contestó ella parpadeando- Si, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien. Hoy será un buen día-anunció Draco muy seguro.

-¿Y eso?

- Despierto a tu lado, desayuno con la gente que me importa y San Potter se larga. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

-¡Harry! Cierto- dice ella incorporándose de forma brusca, lo que a Draco no le gustó en absoluto y lo dejó notar enseguida, protestando.

- Perdona, ¿te he aplastado?

- Unas partes más que otras- sonrió él para continuar protestando- Mientras estabas tumbada no tenía frío. Las chicas viene ahora con el desayuno ¿no prefieres esperarlas acostada?

Por desgracia, las chicas llegaron antes de que le diese tiempo a convencerla. Con las manos vacías pero una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y el desayuno?- inquirió Draco incorporándose en el sofá.

- ¿No pretenderás que lo cargue no?- le respondió Pansy haciendo una mueca- Los elfos vienen ahora a servirnos lo pedido.

- Si. Pansy ha decidido que nos merecemos un banquete- confirmó Ginny entusiasta- Me gusta el estilo Slytherin.

- ¡Ginny! Los pobres elfos no tienen porque trabajar doble porque a vosotras no os apetezca bajar a desayunar-le reprochó la castaña al escucharla.

- No trabajan doble. La comida está lista desde hace horas y a los elfos les damos una alegría haciéndolos sentir útiles- dijo Pansy.

- Esa es una forma muy cómoda de verlo ¿no crees?- aseveró Hermione disgustada.

- Y la tuya un poco partidista. ¿Te has molestado alguna vez en preguntarles a ellos?- declaró Pansy sin amilanarse.

- Por supuesto que sí.

- ¿Y se han quejado?- preguntó con un deje de malicia sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Eso no importa- se escaqueó Hermione- Se les ha sorbido el seso, aplacando cualquier idea de rebeldía durante años bajo, sabe Aeoris, que castigos y llevan tanto tiempo esclavizados que no conocen otra cosa.

- Que no te oiga Ro decir eso- susurró Draco divertido.

- ¿Qué es lo que no tengo que oír?- se dejó oír la aludida bajando el último escalón.

- ¿Y Blaise?- preguntó Pansy con retintín.

- Dándose los buenos días, supongo- le contestó la chica de ojos azules de malos modos.

Sólo Draco pilló el chiste, las chicas se miraron unas a otras confusas.

- Estoy por hacerle compañía- le contestó a Ro, que, prácticamente, le gruñó en respuesta.

- ¿qué nos hemos perdido?- preguntó Gin en voz alta.

- Mejor ni preguntes- le contestó Ro categórica- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Ayúdanos a colocar la mesa, los elfos vienen ahora.

Dispusieron la mesa con dos sillas a cada lado y dos en el centro y la agrandaron un poco para estar más cómodos. Blaise bajó diez minutos más tarde completamente vestido y sin una arruga encima. Le sonrió a Pansy e intentó ayudar a Ro, pero esta lo apartó de un manotazo y el chico en lugar de molestarse sonrió con suficiencia. Los elfos llegaron enseguida y los agasajaron con un montón de galletas, bizcochos y croissants recién hechos, té, café, zumos a elegir y varias ensaladas de frutas. Todo un lujo.

Hermione murmuró por lo bajo mientras servían pero no dijo nada, no quería alterar el ambiente festivo. Lo pasaron realmente bien los seis juntos, Hermione casi se sentía como en una de esas reuniones familiares de los Weasley, donde todo eran bromas y buen humor. Casi. Iba a echarlos de menos. A todos.

………………………………………….

El día transcurrió demasiado rápido. Harry, Ron y ella se reunieron después de las clases para ultimar detalles. Quedaba poco por tratar. Sólo la secuencia en que desparecerían. Lo habían discutido mucho y, para no levantar sospechas, ahora que la capa ya no cubría a los chicos eficazmente, lo mejor sería esfumarse uno a uno. Esperarían a la hora de la cena. Harry saldría primero, antes de cenar y Ron y ella lo excusarían. Ron sería el siguiente porque no quería perderse la cena. Hermione haría su última ronda como prefecta y se reuniría con ellos más tarde. El traslador ya estaba programado para esas tres horas diferentes. Su aventura empezaba esa noche.

………………………………………

Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Harry había desaparecido y nadie preguntó demasiado cuando indicaron que no se encontraba bien. Ron engulló por ambos y se despidió de Gin y ella con un abrazo de oso antes de salir al bosque.

Ella se había despedido de Pansy y de Ro también en la cena, aunque ellas no lo supieran, indicándoles que había sido un placer conocerlas y dándoles sendos besos, pero no encontraba a Blaise ni a Draco por ninguna parte. No habían bajado a cenar.

Optó por preguntar a Pansy antes de ir a hacer la ronda. La morena le sonrió amistosamente y le informó que Blaise estaba en las mazmorras preparando una cena íntima y Draco en el despacho de Snape. Se encaminó hacia el despacho, resuelta.

No sabía bien que decirle, pero no podía irse sin más. Necesitaba despedirse. Ojala hubiese más tiempo. Tiempo para explicarle que lo iba a echar de menos, para decirle que se había instalado en su pecho y que jamás lo olvidaría, tiempo para demostrarle lo que sentía en su presencia, un tiempo para la verdad. Pero no lo había. ¿La echaría él de menos? ¿Le importaría? Nunca lo hubiese creído antes, pero ahora sí. Tanto su actitud como sus acciones demostraban que ella le importaba. Lo malo era no saber en qué medida. Sus sentimientos, por el contrario, estaban claros y no iba a negarlos más. No ahora.

La puerta del despacho estaba cerrada y no se veía a Draco por ninguna parte. Se acercó un poco a la misma y escuchó voces, así que se decidió por esperarlo fuera, aunque llegase tarde a su ronda. Por una vez, que la esperasen. Draco no tardó mucho en salir y la miró, sorprendido de verla allí, arqueando una ceja.

-Te estaba buscando-se apresuró a aclarar ella.

- ¿A mi? ¿Me echabas de menos?- musitó el con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Si a lo primero- respondió ella en un hilo de voz, para soltar a bocajarro segundos después-Quería despedirme.

- ¿Te vas?- se extrañó Draco antes de caer en la cuenta, pero que imbecil había sido. Resopló y cambió el tono de voz a uno ofendido-Con ellos, claro. No podemos dejar sólo al elegido, no vaya a perderse.

- No quiero discutir Draco-cortó ella mientras lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- ¿Y qué quieres entonces? ¿Qué te desee suerte?- se burló él.

- A ti- le respondió ella en un bisbiseo apenas audible.

- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas- respondió él sin creerse lo que acababa de oír- No podrás echarte atrás.

Herms no necesitó más para lanzarse a sus brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza, desesperada. Apoyó su nariz en la de él y mirándole a los ojos susurró en sus labios "Es de lo único que estoy segura ahora mismo" El tampoco necesitó más para tomar el control, la besó despacio, con ternura, hasta que se hizo evidente que no era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento y profundizó el beso. Sus lenguas se unieron en una danza ancestral, sus labios se amoldaron para encajar perfectamente en el otro, sus sentidos se avivaron al contacto y ambos jadearon por la larga espera. Hermione le sujetó por la nuca, con fuerza, para acercarlo más a ella porque ningún contacto le parecía ya suficiente. Draco bajó sus manos por sus caderas, acariciando, hasta posicionarlas en sus piernas a la altura de la rodilla y volver a subir, despacio, por debajo de su falda. Hermione sintió sus manos exploradoras, acariciándola en la piel más sensible de la cara interna de los muslos y deseó que nunca más se alejaran de allí. Sin dejar de besarlo subió la mano que aún reposaba en la cintura de él y se atrevió a explorar a su vez. Al descubrir la suavidad y firmeza del pecho de Draco su deseo cobró urgencia y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa para evitar obstáculos. La disciplina de Draco lo abandonó. Sintió el temblor de la chica cuando su lengua se introdujo en la boca de ella, reclamándola y sus manos llegaron a la húmeda entrepierna. Estaba lista para él. Siempre lo estaba. Apartando la falda molesta tomó una de sus piernas para subirla y que rodease su cintura, manteniendo la otra mano en su lugar, acariciante. Se acomodó en el hueco consiguiendo que su tenso miembro se desplazase hasta rozar la conjunción de las piernas de Herms, desvió la mano que los interrumpía y desplazó uno de sus dedos por el contorno de su braguita, para luego tirar de ella hasta que dejó de cubrirla. Hermione gimió y dejó de besarlo para acomodar su cara en el cuello de él y concentrarse en lo que la hacía sentir. Sus mejillas arreboladas, su respiración intensa, cerró los ojos e inhaló el sutil perfume a menta que emanaba de él. Lamió el cuello de Draco, provocándole un siseo y lo despojó de su camisa. Se separó de él un momento, para contemplarlo y le sonrió extasiada.

- Pareces una estatua de mármol, tan pálido y perfecto-susurró mientras lo contemplaba.

- Si me sigues mirando así no llegamos a la cama- intentó hacerla razonar él, pero al ver que Hermione seguía mirándole con los ojos nublados de deseo no pudo más y dejando la camisa atrás, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con ansía mientras manipulaba su anillo para llegar a la sala de premios anuales. Hermione sintió que el estomago se le revolvía mientras Draco la besaba pero no dejó de encontrarlo normal en esas circunstancias, se sentía algo mareada pero la sensación no resultaba para nada desagradable.

Aparecieron en la sala sin que la castaña se diese cuenta y Draco la llevó al sofá. La tumbó en el mismo y se puso encima sin dejar de besarla. Deseó lamer su cuello por el torso desde un hombro a otro, para ello Draco le desabrochó dos de los botones para poder retirar la blusa de sus hombros y mostrarlos majestuosos. Estaba frente a ella y podía observar sus senos hasta el borde de su sujetador. Herms, se giró y abrió un poco las piernas para que él pudiese acercarse con su boca a su hombro. Mientras se acercaba vió como un relámpago esas braguitas blancas y unos muslos morenos que estaba deseando probar. Hermione estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y sus pechos se alzaron, por lo que el blondo tuvo tentaciones de besarlos.

Con la lengua recorría su piel de un hombro a otro y Hermione comentó las cosquillas que le producían. Él sonrió feliz, sabía perfectamente que era la excitación que le electrizaba los pezones y seguramente zonas más íntimas, profundas y escondidas, pues cada vez se arqueaba más provocando que sus pezones rozaran levemente el pecho de él.

Empezó a besarla de arriba a abajo atreviéndose a besar el canal que generaba la unión de sus dos senos. Pasaba justo debajo de ellos recreándose en su ombligo hasta llegar donde su piel se ocultaba en la falda. Olía estupendamente. Hermione se estremecía, los dos sabían a donde les conducía esto y estaban más que dispuestos.

En esta postura, sus piernas estaban separadas para poder acceder a su vientre, la falda se había subido temerariamente hasta el borde sus bragas, se imaginaba su sexo abultado bajo las braguitas blancas. Tenía que llevarla a la cama, ya. La cargó en brazos mientras besaba su cuello perfecto y subió con ella los escalones para depositarla en la enorme cama con los colores de Gryffindor, no pudo dejar de fruncir un poco el ceño pero no estaba para protestar por la decoración en ese momento. Fue dejando que sus labios llenaran de besos el cuello femenino y se impregnó del aroma de sus cabellos, su cuerpo reposó en el colchón, el de él sucumbía ante el placer, ella se dejaba hacer y temblaba ante cada caricia nueva que recorría su cuerpo. Hermione se revolvió bajo su cuerpo, quería ponerse encima y la dejó. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello mientras lo acariciaba con ambas manos, fue bajando poco a poco para saborear cada porción de pecho desnudo que alcanzaba, deteniéndose en sus pezones y consiguiendo que la piel de Draco se erizase. Observó esa porción marmoleña con fina pelusilla dorada que comenzaba en su ombligo y se perdía en el pantalón y siguió bajando hasta poner sus manos en la cinturilla del mismo y comenzar a desabrocharlo, pero Draco la paró, tomándola de las manos-No puedo esperar más-le dijo cuando en realidad pensaba: No puedes ver la marca, no ahora.

Retomó su posición para cubrirla con su cuerpo y se quitó los pantalones y los boxers con una sola mano sin dejar de besarla para evitar que ella mirase hacía abajo, en cuanto las prendas desaparecieron los cubrió a ambos con la sábana y se relajó para continuar amándola con calma. Se introdujo en ella despacio, saboreando el momento y la estrechez de su conducto y se meció en ella con suaves vaivenes hasta que la chica le suplicó que la saciara. Aceleró el ritmo paulatinamente hasta que sintió los espasmos de placer bajo su cuerpo presionando en su miembro desde dentro y se dejó ir.

Se quedaron así, uno encima del otro, hasta que Hermione se desperezó con una sonrisa y le dijo que debía irse. Draco no estaba de acuerdo y la convenció para quedarse un poco más, si faltaba a la ronda podía descansar un poco a su lado, quería abrazarla un poco más. La garganta de Hermione estaba seca, igual que la de él, Draco se levantó y volvió poco después con sendos vasos de zumo de calabaza cuya procedencia Hermione prefirió obviar. Se bebió el suyo de un trago mientras lo contemplaba, solo con los pantalones que se había apresurado a poner antes de levantarse, y se acostó en la cama haciéndole un sitio para que la acompañara. Draco tenía una expresión extraña pero la lasitud era demasiado placentera ahora como para pensar en ello. No lo hizo. Al poco Hermione dormía con la respiración acompasada mientras Draco la abrazaba desde atrás y le pedía disculpas al oído una y otra vez, aún sabiendo que no las escuchaba.

……………………………………………………..

Estaba despierta. Draco aún estaba con ella y todo era perfecto. Su lengua incitante le lamía el clítoris con suaves pasadas, sus manos le acariciaban los muslos, sentía sus labios, húmedos y calientes, cuando depositaba suaves mordiscos en la piel huinchada de su entrepierna. Gimió y bajó la mano para sentirlo entre ellas. Acarició su cabello sedoso, imaginándolo, tan rubio y brillante en su mente, como si lo estuviese viendo. Él continuaba saboreándola sin prisas, pasando su lengua de abajo a arriba con delicadeza y dedicación. Hermione se sentía morir, entre el sopor del sueño que aún conservaba y las eficientes caricias de ese ser perfecto había encontrado el paraíso.

La luz de la aurora le proporcionaba un tímido calor en sus miembros desnudos y ayudaba a mantener el sopor en su mente mientras su cuerpo se despertaba a la intensidad de las sensaciones. ¿La luz de la aurora? Algo no estaba bien pero no podía pensar con claridad. Arqueó su cuerpo hacía arriba con la respiración jadeante y separó las rodillas para permitirle un mejor acceso. Draco intensificó el ritmo, se ciñó a sus caderas y comenzó a usar los labios y los dientes en aquel pedacito de carne que ya estaba tan sensible. Pensar que el que había considerado un prototipo de Cromagnon podía ser tan delicado. Suspiró audiblemente mientras su cuerpo volvía a arquearse y sus manos se agarraban a la sábana. Se escucharon ruidos abajo, una puerta que se abría y se cerraba y un llanto compulsivo que llegaba quedamente. Nada de eso importaba, no ahora, no cuando todo su cuerpo bullía intentando liberarse.

Draco introdujo un dedo en la calidez de su canal, sin dejar de succionarla y Hermione suspiró su nombre. Abrió los ojos y lo miró porque necesitaba verlo además de sentirlo. Sus ojos se elevaron para devolverle la mirada, de un gris plomizo profundo en ese momento, brillantes, sus pestañas, de un rubio dorado más oscuro que su pelo, aleteaban cada vez que parpadeaba dibujando pequeñas y confusas sombras en su piel pálida. El cabello le caía sin orden hacía el lado derecho, por encima de su frente y rozando, apenas, esas mismas pestañas.

La luz del alba creaba reflejos cálidos en su argentado cabello. Una visión tan perfecta que merecía ser inmortalizada. ¿La luz del alba? ¡Por Yandros! ¡Era de día! No podía ser, no podía haberse quedado dormida. ¿Por qué Draco no la había despertado? ¿Draco? ¡El vaso! ¡El zumo de calabaza!

- Suéltame-siseó ella disgustada con el poco aliento que le quedaba- Es de día y tu eres un cerdo. Tengo que ir. Encontrarlos- continuó desesperándose.

- No- dijo él simplemente, cesando en su labor sólo el tiempo necesario para exhalar esas dos letras.

- Draco-intentó ella sonar amenazante pero sin conseguirlo a causa de un gemido no deseado- Harry-tengo que-intentó explicar ella mientras su cuerpo traidor continuaba doblegándose ante el enemigo- Ron, Ron..No puede...

Draco introdujo un segundo dedo en ella y comenzó a moverlo frotando las paredes interiores mientras le mordisqueaba con mayor insistencia, sabiendo que estaba a punto y, justo unos segundos antes del primer espasmo, retiró la boca y se echó sobre ella para poner sus labios en su oído y murmurarle con una sonrisa en los labios pero un tono amenazante:

- Nunca, nunca vuelvas a nombrar a ningún otro mientras permanezcas en mi cama.

Hermione no tuvo aliento para responderle aunque su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad. No tenía traslador, no sabía dónde estarían ya, seguramente muertos de preocupación. Ella no podía aparecerse, aún no sabía hacerlo. Harry y Ron no podrían quedarse esperándola y ella no sabía cómo localizarlos ahora. Y toda la culpa la tenía el rubio maldito que ahora se levantaba de la cama y se ponía los zapatos. Sintió tal rabia, hacía él por drogarla, y hacía sí misma por haber ido a buscarlo, que optó por levantarse, vestirse y marcharse sin dirigirle la palabra. Él no era tonto. Sabía lo que había hecho. No simulaba estar arrepentido pero la seguía con la vista esperando su estallido. Que esperase.

Su furia era demasiado intensa y la ofensa demasiado grave para dejar que se evaporase en una diatriba. Si les pasara algo a Harry o Ron, no, no, no podía pensar en eso. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Salió echa una exhalación y Draco la siguió en silencio, a una distancia prudencial.

……………………………………..

Ginny estaba desolada. Los chicos se habían ido de verdad, junto con su mejor amiga. Sabía desde hacía meses que ese día llegaría pero es una de esas cosas para las que por mucho que te esfuerces nunca estás preparada. Se tumbó en el sofá que había pertenecido a la castaña y comenzó a sollozar mientras buscaba la carta en el bolsillo. La leyó, una vez más, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, de nuevo.

"Ginny,

Me ha costado dos horas sólo decidir como empezar esta carta.

Amor mío sería mejor, pero no la leerías.

Querida Ginny estaría bien pero también te enfadarías.

Sé que no lo entiendes, sé que estás enfadada, sé que en este momento no soy santo de tu devoción, pero aún así no puedo irme sin despedirme de ti.

Quiero que sepas que siempre te querré y que tú eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, si a veces parece que me molesta es porque soy un imbecil como te encargas siempre de recordarme.

No hago esto por mí, no lo dudes, lo hago por ti, por Hermione, por Ron, por Molly, por tus hermanos, por todos aquellos a los que quiero y que me enseñaron en una u otra ocasión que el amor y la amistad es lo único que importa al final.

Vale la pena luchar por eso.

Sé feliz por ti y por mí.

Siempre a tus pies,

Harry"

Si pudiera tenerlo delante una vez más, una sola, para decirle lo que pensaba de su "sacrificio" y sus aires de mártir. Necesitaba una somanta de ostias y otra de besos, a partes iguales. La primera para despertar, la segunda para recordar.

Si pudiera ver una vez más a Ron para explicarle que era un necio insufrible y excesivamente protector pero que lo adoraba y era su hermanito favorito, antes incluso que Fred y George.

Si pudiera hablar con Herms una última vez y... ¿Hermione?

- ¡¿Hermione?!- preguntó insegura frotándose las lágrimas.

- Gin. ¡Gin! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?¿Qué te han hecho?- contestó la otra bajando las escaleras a toda prisa para lanzarse a abrazar a su amiga.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido?- inquirió Ginny confusa mientras un extraño alivio se instalaba en su pecho hasta que vió a Draco con el pecho desnudo bajando las escaleras y creyó entender-No me contestes. Ya veo- le recriminó con voz fría y mirada dura- ¿Cómo has podido?

- No, Gin. Yo… No es lo que piensas- intentó explicarle la castaña cogiéndole la mano para intentar que la mirase a los ojos.

Ginny se soltó bruscamente y se fue apresuradamente sin darle opción.

- Yo hablaré con ella- escuchó al blondo de pie en el último escalón.

- Nadie te ha pedido ayuda- le respondió ella cortante sin mirar.

……………………………………………..

Hermione se dirigió al gran comedor sin cambiarse, con el uniforme del día anterior, completamente arrugado, pero no le importaba. Tenía que salir de allí y olvidar que alguna vez creyó amar a Draco Malfoy.

Al llegar al comedor se sorprendió al ver a Macgonagall dando un discurso, lo cual no resultaba para nada normal a esas alturas del curso. Un chico alto y muy delgado se hallaba en el centro, con ella, y saludaba a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw con timidez. Intentó escabullirse sin que la vieran hacía la mesa de Gryffindor conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse se instauró el caos en el comedor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos seis mortífagos encapuchados se habían aparecido en Hogwarts. ¡En Hogwarts!

Uno por cada mesa, otro en el centro apuntando a Minerva y al chico delgado, y un último controlando la puerta.

Snape se levantó en ese momento con la varita en alto y se desplazó hasta quedar frente a Mcgonagall. Los chicos más jóvenes lloraban, asustados, algunas chicas chillaban, los chicos más mayores se miraban entre sí, visiblemente atemorizados. Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar. Demasiado para una mañana. Miró hacía la mesa de Slytherin y volvió a dominarla la furia. Los Slytherin parecían tranquilos, demasiado.

Snape le quitaba la varita a la actual directora con saña y una mueca de profunda satisfacción, no sonreía, pero casi. Hermione se adelantó por defecto, sacando su varita, sumamente indignada. Sus ojos se cruzaron, al avanzar, con la mirada del chico que permanecía al lado de Mcgonagall, que le indicó claramente que guardase la varita, con gestos, mientras él hacía otro tanto y se le metía dentro del pantalón. Hermione dudó. Ese momento de duda fue crucial, escuchó como Snape tomaba el cargo de director a su nombre y mandaba confinar a Minerva en uno de los calabozos de las mazmorras. Minerva se dejó llevar por dos Slytherin muy ufanos, temiendo represalias contra los alumnos si se decantaba por oponerse. Snape se quedó plantado ante la concurrencia y haciendo un "Sonorus" con su varita comenzó su discurso, sin tacto alguno:

- Las rondas de prefectos serán llevadas a cabo por el momento sólo por Slytherin, para ello sumaremos seis prefectos más en esa casa, a saber: Adrian Pucey, Malcolm Baddock, Tracey Davies, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Rocío Jolie.

La biblioteca permanecerá cerrada hasta nuevo aviso excepto para aquellos alumnos que tengan permiso expreso del director, o sea yo.

Se instaurará un toque de queda a las nueve de la noche, todo aquel que lo viole será severamente castigado. Los premios anuales no están exentos de la norma anterior. Por supuesto las vacaciones de Navidad han sido suspendidas.

Se han cortado todas las comunicaciones con el exterior. Ninguna lechuza saldrá de Hogwarts. No les recomiendo que lo intenten, o sí, háganme feliz.

Todo alumno se presentará mañana por la mañana en mi despacho por orden, la lista está ya colocada en el hall de entrada, sin excepción, para ser interrogado. El que no se presentare será duramente castigado.

Todas las chimeneas han sido desconectadas.

El único periódico admitido a partir de ahora será "El Profeta", la única emisora de radio "Saluda al nuevo rey".

Todos y cada uno de ustedes dejaran sus libros de DCAO a custodia del señor Filch. Al que se le encontrase a partir de mañana a estas horas cualquier ejemplar se le dará la oportunidad de usar sus habilidades en la materia con nuestra querida Bella-una risa estridente con rasgos de locura inundó el salón desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione miró a la mortífaga que se encargaba de los leones y sintió un escalofrío de nauseas, Neville se había quedado helado mirando a la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo. Su enemiga personal. Su Némesis- Las clases continuarán sus horarios habituales-continuó Snape después de hacer un amago de reverencia a la mujer oculta tras la máscara- Encantamientos y Transformaciones, sin embargo, quedan suspendidas. En su lugar estudiaran "Historia de las Artes Arcanas" y "Cronología de una raza superior", impartidas por Alecto y Amycus Carrow respectivamente.

Cualquier intento de oposición será inmediatamente reducido y la varita del infractor confiscada.

Ahora, suban todos a sus respectivas habitaciones y traigan sus libros de Defensa antes de desayunar. Prefectos de Slytherin- los chicos se levantaron, prestos- acompáñenlos, no duden en usar cualquier medida de represión.

Neville se levantó con la cara desencajada y demostrando un valor que pocos le conocían intentó noquear a Bella antes de que sus compañeros pudiesen reaccionar y seguir a los Slytherin. Desde detrás de Hermione sonó una maldición segura y brutal:

- ¡Crucio!

Y Neville perdió el poco color que aún tenía, doblándose sobre sí mismo mientras se agarraba el estomago, cayendo al suelo cuando ya no pudo sostenerse en pie por el dolor, mientras quienquiera que fuese aumentaba la tortura. Hermione chilló. Se dio la vuelta sin poder soportarlo y comprobó de donde salía la orden. Draco había llegado tras ella y sostenía la varita sin rastro de duda. Fue demasiado para ella. Perdió los nervios y la compostura y se le tiró encima pegándole en el pecho con los puños cerrados y llorando sin contención. Draco no se inmuto. Con un gesto le indicó algo a Blaise y este se acercó para sujetar a Herms por las muñecas y sacarla de allí.

...............................

Y empieza la juerga Muajaja

En cuanto al anillo de Draco, no es perfecto en absoluto siento decirte Ro, más adelante se explicarán convenientemente sus habilidades y limjitaciones, pero aún no. La cuestión de como consiguieron aparecerse en Hogwarts también quedará aclarada, y no me he olvidado de la cajita de plata. Poco a poco.

Bikos.


	24. Nuevos amigos y viejos aliados

Aún a riesgo de que me matéis diré que iba a subirlo el viernes pero no pude porque este fin de semana me enamoré, otra vez, de Chuck Bass, he visto la primera temporada dos veces entre el viernes y ayer y ahora voy por el capi siete de la segunda tempo y es como una droga, no puedo dejarlo, la culpa de todo la tiene él. Si aún no lo conocéis os lo recomiendo encarecidamente, de hecho estoy pensando en dedicarle un ONE o algo (aunque el chico se merece mucho más, no sé, puede que un fic entero !Yandros que tio!)

Bueno, a lo que vamos: **Draco le dedica este capi a Silviota con un beso y a RubbyMoon con un mordisco por su lealtad de serpientes.**

……………………………

En el Gran Comedor continuaba el caos mientras los alumnos se retiraban dirigidos por prefectos Slytherin. Algunas chicas vomitaban al ver los efectos de una maldición imperdonable por primera vez y algún chico también. Neville tenía la cara desencajada mientras gemía en el suelo, ya sin fuerzas para gritar. Las lágrimas, las babas y otros jugos internos resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba. Draco cesó en su tortura y guardó su varita para dirigirse a Snape mientras Bella le confiscaba la varita a Neville con evidente placer y lo arrastraba hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.

Los mortíos también salieron para darles las nuevas directrices a los profesores que se miraban entre sí sin decidirse a actuar. La profesora Sileno se quedó atrás.

- Enhorabuena padrino. No sabía que serías tú el sustituto de la vieja- expuso Draco complacido.

- Gracias, Drake. Cómo ves todo queda en familia- le contestó el aludido con una sonrisa sardónica- Tú, yo y la tía Bella.

- No puedo alegrarme por lo último- informó el rubio consternado- Sabes que no la soporto.

- Un poco de paciencia Drake. Estamos en la recta final, no flaquees ahora- informó el nuevo director mirando a su ahijado.

- La duda ofende Sev- aseguró este con firmeza.

- No me llames Sev, jovencito- le recriminó Severus-Soy tu director ahora.

- Que rápido se nos suben los humos- se burló Draco sonriente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con tu camisa? ¿Has decidido compartir tu cuerpo con todas las alumnas de Hogwarts a la vez?

- Disculpen- se escuchó una vocecita, y ambos se giraron para ver a la profesora Sileno con un dedo en alto intentando intervenir sin molestarlos- Señor Snape, señor. ¿Puedo asumir entonces que mi clase ahora se llama Artes Oscuras a secas?

Severus la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión adusta, pero le había gustado el "señor" y, aunque se muriese de ganas, no tenía tiempo ahora para dar esa clase. No tenía a quién confiar la clase de pociones si la dejaba. Ser director tampoco era jauja. Le contestó tanteando:

- ¿Algún problema con ello?

- En absoluto. Sólo me preguntaba si puedo seguir con los duelos olvidando ya todas las limitaciones.

Snape le sonrió por primera vez, quizá se había equivocado con la enana pelirroja. Los ojitos le brillaban cuando afirmó que no tenía problemas en dar la clase. Decidió darle una oportunidad para demostrar lo que podía hacer.

- Sólo intente que no muera nadie. Y si tiene que ser, que no sea un Slytherin.

- Por supuesto, señor director- Y la mujercita pelirroja se fue casi silbando por las posibilidades que veía abrirse ante sus ojos.

- Y tú Drake, tienes la camisa en mi despacho. Espero que seas menos descuidado en otro tipo de asuntos.

- Si, señor director- le contestó el rubio con retintín.

…………………………………

Blaise tuvo que arrastrar prácticamente a Hermione hasta la sala común de premios anuales, no porque opusiese resistencia sino porque parecía no estar en su cuerpo, se dejaba llevar, tambaleante y llorando en silencio pero arrastraba los pies y casi no avanzaba. Blaise sintió pena por ella pero no podía hacer nada. Era asunto de Draco. La sentó en el sofá e intentó que lo mirase para decirle que tenía que quedarse allí, pero, aunque sus ojos lo miraban no parecía verlo. La dejó encerrada en la sala y salió para hacer guardia en la puerta.

Al poco, el otro premio anual llegó y lo dejó entrar indicándole previamente que la puerta permanecería bloqueada mientras estuviese Hermione dentro. El chico alto no hizo comentarios al respecto.

……………………………….

Hermione estaba perdida. Su cerebro no era capaz de ponerse en marcha de nuevo cuando más lo necesitaba. Harry y Ron sabe Yandros dónde, Ginny enfadada, Hogwarts invadido, Neville, ¡Oh, Neville! Esa imagen la perseguiría por años si es que alguna vez podía libarse de ella. Y esas ratas malditas. Todos lo sabían. Ayer estaban desayunando todos juntos, ella se sentía feliz y esas bichas estaban planeando el asalto. ¿Cómo puede nadie ser tan vil? ¿Habrían planeado también toda su relación? ¿Sería todo mentira? Si. Podía creerlo de Malfoy. Era su modus operandi. Cualquier cosa por el Lord. Incluso tocar a una sangre sucia. Que asco tuvo que darle. Que se aguante. Más asco le estaba dando a ella ahora. Seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado Blaise, sin moverse un ápice, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Su espalda crujió al tensarse y se puso en guardia. Nunca más la engañarían. Ahora su cerebro volvía a funcionar perfectamente. Una vez asumido, dejó de llorar. Pero no era una serpiente lo que entró por la puerta, era el chico alto del gran salón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

- ¡hola! Eres la chica del gran comedor, la que estaba impaciente porque le confiscaran la varita-saludó el chico desde la entrada con un deje de sorpresa.

Herms no estaba para sarcasmos- ¿Y tú eres? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Porque si te ha mandado Draco...

- Nuestro si no te importa. Soy el premio anual de Ravenclaw. Adam Carcagio. Acabo de llegar.

- Ya veo. No llegas en buen momento.

- Me he dado cuenta. Soy premio anual-informó con ironía- Perdona, no quería ofenderte con lo del comedor. Es sólo que me sorprendió que una chica que se supone la más inteligente del colegio se lance en una situación como esa sin haber barajado antes todas las opciones. No sólo es arriesgado. No es inteligente.

- ¿Y tú quién eres ahora? ¿Mi consejero espiritual? Siento decirte que el puesto ya está ocupado por Pepito Grillo. Lo que tú eres es un cobarde- le informó la chica dudando de su actuación en el salón, si ella hubiese intervenido a lo mejor no lo hubiese hecho Neville- Déjame en paz.

- Los Ravenclaw no hemos llegado a donde estamos por nuestra impulsividad, me extraña que un premio anual no lo sepa.

- Y los Gryffindor no nos quedamos esperando mientras los inocentes sufren, aunque no nos falte inteligencia, pero no me extraña que no lo sepas.

El cabreo la levantó del sofá y subió a su habitación. Como bien le había dicho a ese ratón de abajo no era cuestión de quedarse sin hacer nada como una Ravenclaw. Se quitó el uniforme arrugado y se dio una ducha para borrar el rastro de lágrimas y sentirse limpia de nuevo. Se vistió con un uniforme recién planchado y se puso hasta la bufanda aunque no hacía frío. Se miró al espejo y encontró rojeces del llanto por lo que por primera vez desde la fiesta se maquilló para taparlas, muy ligeramente. Puso rubor en sus mejillas, brillo en sus labios y rimel en sus pestañas, este último para recordarse que no iba a llorar más y volvió a bajar dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo.

…………………………………………

Draco sabía que Blaise estaría haciendo guardia en la puerta de Hermione para impedir que saliese de nuevo y viese la quema de libros. Ya había tenido bastante esa mañana. Se dirigió hacía allí y comprobó que no se había equivocado.

- ¿Cómo está?- inquirió el rubio con pesadez.

- No sabría decirte- le informó el otro chico frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Tan mal?- se preocupó Draco.

- ¿Era necesario lo del joven Longbottom?- preguntó Blaise con desidia.

- La represalia se la daba yo o mí querida tía Bella. Tú mismo- confirmó el interpelado alzando los hombros.

- ¿Y no podías haberle hecho un_ imperio_ al menos?

- ¿Escrúpulos Blaise?- se burló el blondo cansado de tanta duda.

- Para nada. No me gustó la cara de Hermione, es todo- informó el otro indicando la puerta cerrada- Le he cogido cariño.

- Me alegra saber que no te has vuelto blando- dulcificó la voz Draco.

- En todo caso sentí un poco de asco. El Longbottom lloriqueando como una nena por un solo crucio de mierda. Penoso- sugirió el moreno mientras hacía el gesto meterse un dedo en la boca para vomitar.

-Deja el tema Blaise. Es mejor no profundizar- cortó el rubio sus payasadas-La quema de libros ha empezado, han hecho una gran hoguera en el gran salón mientras los alumnos desayunan. Cómo gesto no está mal, queda bonito. Es innecesario y absurdo pero queda bien y cómo nadie ha pedido mi opinión- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- quiso saber Blaise.

- ¿Qué hay chicos?- interrumpieron Pansy y Ro que llevaban un rato buscándolos-¿Ya le habéis dicho a Hermione lo que va a pasar?- preguntó Ro preocupada por su amigo.

- Y a Ginny- continuó Pansy.

- ¿Por qué no lo publicamos en "el Profeta"?- se mofó el rubio. _¿Desde cuando tengo que dar tantas explicaciones?_

- Siempre lo dije "las chicas deberían quedarse al margen"- aseguró Blaise para llevarse sendos puñetazos en cada brazo- ¡Aug! _Nota mental: Las chicas no siempre pegan como chicas, eso ha dolido._

- Ginny no es un problema. Y nadie, y digo nadie, Pansy, va a decir una palabra de nada. ¿Estamos?- informó Draco categórico. _Si sabes lo que te conviene._

- Creo que te equivocas- le contestó Pansy negando con la cabeza. _Te estás enterrando sólo pero tú mismo._

- Lo que tú digas, Draco- afirmó sin embargo Ro. _Si eso es lo que quieres no seré yo quién juzgue._

- ¿No tenéis cosas que hacer?- preguntó el rubio indicando el pasillo con la mano abierta. _Cómo muy lejos de aquí._

- Ya nos vamos desagradable- le replicó Pansy arrugando la nariz- Que tu chica te odie no es razón para pagarla con nosotras- continuó mientras doblaban el pasillo alzando la voz para que lo oyese bien.

- Déjala encerrada hasta que acabe la hoguera, pero haz que le traigan algo de desayunar.

- ¿Y al tipo?- quiso confirmar Blaise.

- ¿Qué tipo?- se extrañó Draco. _¿Está con un tipo?_

- El otro premio anual. Está dentro- informó el moreno señalando la puerta de nuevo. _Un "pringao" desgarbado si me preguntas_.

- Ese que salga ya y baje su libro de DCAO para alimentar las llamas-respondió Draco sin darle más importancia- Tú quédate y vigila la puerta. Que nadie más entre sin mi permiso. Si Bella se acerca avísame enseguida. _Mantenme informado de todo lo que veas-le susurró ya mentalmente- y cualquier aproximación de mi tía te internas en mi mente y me pegas un grito._

- Entendido. _Sin problema, tu mente es como mi segunda casa brother._

………………………………….

Hermione bajó a la sala y se quedó contemplando la puerta cerrada un instante. Adam seguía allí. Repasando un libro de Encantamientos como si nada pasase y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

- ¿Más tranquila? ¿Ya podemos pensar con la cabeza?-intentó averiguar Adam sin levantar la vista del libro.

- Sigue a lo tuyo y no molestes- le contestó Herms mirándolo con rencor.

- Cómo quieras. ¿Ya sabes cómo salir de aquí?- siguió preguntando él, al parecer sin ofenderse por el tono.

- Por supuesto-respondió ella resuelta aunque no fuese cierto.

- Entonces no te interesará saber lo que he escuchado a través de la puerta- dejó hacer él sin dejar de leer.

- ¿Te has dedicado a escuchar tras las puertas? ¿Eso forma parte de la magnificencia de tu casa?- se regodeó ella.

- Con unas orejas extensibles fabricadas por la tuya- concluyó él levantando la vista.

Herms no pudo evitar reír al recordar a los gemelos y sus artículos y la risa se llevó parte de su enojo- Está bien ¿qué has oído?

- Están a punto de traerte el desayuno. Al parecer el enemigo se preocupa por tu alimentación ¿curioso no? La mía sin embargo les trae sin cuidado- reseñó el premio anual demostrando algo de enojo en la última información-Si lo distraes podré noquearlo y borrarle la memoria del incidente. Sólo quedó uno fuera. Un tal Blaise.

- ¿Blaise?- se compungió ella pensando en el chico de ojos castaños que había llegado a caerle tan bien.

-Si. Parece que le conoces. De hecho ellos también parecen conocerte bien. ¿Algún problema?-se extrañó Adam receloso.

- Si – aseguró Hermione inspirando para dejar sus recelos a un lado-¿Por qué esperar? ¿Preparado?

- Dale.

………………………………….

Hermione golpeó la puerta reiteradamente hasta que Blaise respondió desde el otro lado.

- ¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?-le respondió desde el otro lado- Ya te traen ahora el desayuno

- No tengo hambre. No me encuentro bien- intentó sonar lastimera Herms.

No hacía falta, Blaise ya estaba abriendo la puerta. El moreno apareció en el umbral con gesto preocupado y sin varita a la vista, lo cual no dejó de registrar Adam para posterior deliberación.

- ¿Qué te pasa?¿Te sientes mal?- inquirió el chico acercándose a Hermione para ponerle una mano en la frente.

- ¡_Incarcero_! !_Desmaius_!- lanzó el chico alto sin dudarlo- ¡_Obliviate_!

Blaise acabó en el suelo inmóvil y enroscado en varias cuerdas que habían salido de la varita de Adam. Herms sintió una punzada de culpa, al fin y al cabo se había preocupado por ella, pero no dejó que eso la conmoviera.

Adam se acercó a Hermione con una palma en alto, como esperando algo.

-¿Si?-le preguntó ella confusa.

- ¿No sabes chocar palmas? ¿Qué clase de educación te han dado a ti?- le dijo su nuevo aliado sonriente- Hacemos un gran equipo ¿no crees?

Herms no contestó, no acababa de caerle bien el nuevo inquilino. Se encaminó hacía la puerta resuelta. Tenía que ver que estaba pasando, llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Adam aceleró para ponerse a su lado y preguntó:

- ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Vamos? Tú no sé-repuso ella-Yo a Gryffindor.

-Te acompaño-se ofreció Adam resoluto.

- Ni de broma-zanjó ella.

……………………………………………

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor el ambiente, normalmente distendido, se asemejaba al de un funeral.

Neville con el rostro pálido, los puños cerrados y lágrimas de indignación en los ojos, se sentaba rodeado de sus compañeros más allegados, entre ellos Ginny, Dean y Seamus. Ginny le masajeaba los hombros mientras Neville murmuraba una y otra vez el nombre de Bellatrix, como un sonsonete.

Herms se dirigió hacía allí con resolución, al verla, Ginny se incorporó, soltando la presión en los hombros de Neville y fue directamente hacía ella para abrazarla. Herms no podía estar más sorprendida. La pelirroja, al notarlo, se apresuró a aclararle en voz queda:

- Lo siento. Nunca lo pensé realmente. Es que a veces sale a relucir mi parte más Weasley- dijo de corrido pareciendo avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, Gin. Yo también hubiese dudado-respondió Herms devolviéndole el abrazo y suspirando por el alivio- ¿Estáis bien?

- Apabullados. Yo quería salir y hacerles frente directamente pero Dean nos ha hecho reflexionar, y luego recordé aquella noche en el Ministerio y lo rápidamente que nos redujeron.

- Cierto. Supongo que Adam tiene razón. Hay que pensar y planificar primero.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Quién es Adam?-inquirió la pelirroja sin seguirla.

- El muy cerdo echó algo en mi zumo. Adam es mi nuevo compañero de cuarto-respondió Herms con calma.

- Neville esta fatal ¿sabes algo de Ron y Harry?-inquirió Gin angustiada- ¡AH, si! El chico de dos metros.

-No. Pero tengo un plan. Hay que hacer reaccionar a Neville.

- ¿Cómo?-dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca de desespero y señalando al chico que no parecía presente.

-Déjame a mí.

Herms volvió a abrazar a Ginny agradeciendo la confianza y el apoyo y se arrodilló frente a Neville, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos para intentar que la escuchase.

- ¿Neville? Neville escucha. Bella esta ahí fuera, campando a sus anchas. ¿Vamos a permitirlo? ¿Dejaremos que tus padres se hayan sacrificado en vano? Tenemos que ayudar a Harry y Ron. Desde dentro. Quieren Hogwarts para lavarle el cerebro a la nueva generación y dejarnos sin ánimo de rebelión. ¿Nos vamos a quedar mirando?

- No tengo varita. Me la ha quitado- gimoteó Neville mirando a la chica por fin.

- Conseguiremos otra-le contestó ella resuelta.

- ¿Cómo?- quiso saber él sin ánimos.

- Tengo un plan.¿Estas conmigo?- confirmó Herms muy convencida.

- Hay que organizarse, pero no nos dejarán- sugirió el chico inspirando y pareció que volvía en sí- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Eso también está pensado. Aún tenemos las monedas del ED. Nos pondremos en contacto a través de ellas, hoy por la noche organizaremos aquí una reunión con todo Gryffindor dispuesto a dar la cara. Reunirnos con las otras casas ahora sería demasiado peligroso. Les relataremos las conclusiones vía moneda. Fabricaré más para que todos podamos estar conectados. Nunca hablaremos de nada relacionado con nuestros planes en público. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con quien hacemos participe, mejor pocos y leales que muchos si se van de boca. Esta noche, Neville. Te necesito.

- Cuenta conmigo- confirmó el chico recuperando la compostura ahora que tenía motivos para hacerle frente.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Dean, Seamus?

- ¿Cómo le conseguimos una varita?-preguntó Gin.

- Una no, un montón. Tenemos que hacer acopio de varitas por las que puedan llegar a confiscar, pero eso también esta pensado. Los alumnos de primero y segundo no deberían exponerse a ser castigados. Hablaremos con ellos y les haremos saber que los protegeremos y que lo mejor que pueden hacer es entregarnos las varitas. No a todos, claro, pero hay un montón que nos ayudarán encantados si no tienen que luchar abiertamente. Las guardaremos en la sala de menesteres.

- Yo lo haré- se ofreció Neville incorporándose.

- ¿Dónde esta el elegido?-preguntaron Dean y Seamus.

- Harry esta cumpliendo una misión secreta de Dumbledore. Es todo lo que necesitáis saber. ¿Estáis con nosotros?

- Somos del ED ¿no?-respondieron ambos.

- Perfecto. Ginny, quiero que sonsaques información. Necesitamos saber todo lo posible sobre los planes para el colegio. ¿Podrás?

- Solo dime que Slytherin- resolvió la chica con una sonrisa viciosa.

- Sonsaca a Nott. Es el más allegado al grupo. Yo intentaré sonsacar a Pucey. Esta noche a las 20:00. ¿De acuerdo?

- Avisaré a todo el mundo- aseguró Neville levantándose.

…………………………………………..

Draco encontró a Blaise todavía en el suelo, la puerta abierta y ni rastro de Hermione. No pudo dejar de sonreír. Siempre una leona. Suspiró y deshizo los hechizos para recuperar a su amigo.

- ¿Blaise? –Confirmó moviendo el bulto que descansaba en el suelo- ¡Que vergüenza!

-¡Maldita zorra! Me han dejado k.o.- se indignó el moreno comprobando sus huesos.

- Debí imaginarlo. No es de las que se quedan sentaditas a esperar. La próxima vez permanece alerta. _Y deja de gimotear que no fue para tanto._

- No volverá a ocurrir ¿me pongo a buscarla? _No gimoteo sólo lloriqueo un poco porque a las chicas les parece tierno así que practico cuando puedo._

- No. Sé dónde está. Ya voy yo. Quédate cerca, la traeré y permanecerá encerrada hasta que la acompañe al despacho de Severus. Han descubierto que Potter y Weasley no están por ninguna parte. _Eres un caso perdido_.

- ¿Les has dicho que se han largado?- sugirió Blaise. _¿Tengo que estar que mucho más? Quiero ver a Ro, le he preparado una sorpresa._

- No. Todavía no- aseveró el blondo con una sonrisa torcida- Me divierte verlos rebuscar por los rincones. Creen que están escondidos en algún sitio. _¿Estás seguro de que es el mejor momento? No te decides en años y ahora te dedicas a ligarte a Ro en mitad de un sitío…Lo tuyo es grave._

- Que decepción cuando se enteren- se burló el moreno- ¿Para que quiere Sev ver a Herms? _Cualquier lugar y tiempo es perfecto para lo que tengo en mente, además es Ro, la violencia implícita le da morbo_

- Para interrogarla sobre ese par. Por eso iré con ella. Tú quédate aquí, yo la traeré y te quedarás vigilando que nadie más se acerque. Y esta vez, hazlo bien._ Te relevaré en cuanto pueda, pero no sé si Ro habrá terminado con lo suyo._

- Tranquilo. Me confié-afirmó Blaise poniéndose serio-No volverá a pasar. _OK hermano, la cuidaré cómo si fuese mía._

………………………..

Herms salió por el retrato de la dama gorda con una nueva confianza y convicción; Neville y Ginny ya se estaban moviendo, ella buscaría a Pucey, pero se encontró que Draco estaba esperando fuera con los brazos cruzados y una mueca indolente. Se quedó parada en el umbral hasta que la señora gorda protestó y dejó que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas.

- ¿Vas a seguirme por las buenas o tengo que sacar la varita?

- ¿Vas a torturarme a mi también?

- Solo si me obligas- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros- Sería una pena marcar esa piel delicada. _Excepto si me la dejas marcar con los dientes._

- ¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy!

- Vuelvo a ser Malfoy- murmuró para sí el rubio pero contestó en su lugar- Como quieras. Sígueme- Y Herms lo siguió soñando con ser un basilisco y poder fulminarlo con la mirada. Cuando vió a donde se dirigían se desesperó ¿Es que iba a permanecer encerrada de por vida?

- ¿Por qué estoy encerrada? Tengo clases. _Y una rebelión que organizar para darte en el trasero._

- Estas exenta por el momento. El director quiere hablar contigo, hasta ese momento te quedas aquí. Y no finjas que te jode no ir a clases, estabas más que dispuesta a perder el año por Potter. _Cosa que aún no entiendo y que no deja de repatearme._

- Eso no ha estado bien señorita, no se noquea a los amigos- le replicó Blaise a Herms al verla poniendo una mueca de dolor. _Draco, por Yandros, aún estoy dentro de tu mente deja de pensar cochinadas._

- ¿Amigos Blaise? Creo que no-le contestó ella de malos modos.

- Entra-ordenó Draco sin preámbulos. _Y tú sal. Ahora._

- ¡Oh!, pero si estabas aquí, pe-que-ña se-ño-ri-ta Gran- ger –articuló Bella apareciéndose frente a la puerta con la varita en alto- Que alegría verte. Te buscaba ¿sabes?-acabó pronunciando la segunda parte como una diabólica niña pequeña.

Draco se giró rápidamente al reconocer la voz de su tía y se puso delante de Herms, amparándola.

- ¿Estas seguro Draco?¿Tú solito vas a impedírmelo?- continuó Bella haciendo un mohín infantil que sin embargo dejó sin habla a la castaña.

- No esta sólo señora- dijo Blaise colocándose al lado de Draco y delante de Herms.

- Bini, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Acaso echas de menos nuestros juegos cuando eras un tierno chavalillo? Lo pasábamos bien ¿lo recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo. Y cada crucio también señora- aseguró el moreno apretando la varita y devolviendo una mirada cargada de odio- Algún día le devolveré el …placer.

- ¡Pobrecito Bini¡ Ya no quiere jugar- Declamó Bella arrastrando la última silaba- Apartaros. Sólo quiero interrogarla.

- Snape lo hará. Y mientras está a mi cargo- proclamó Draco sin dudar.

- ¿A tu cargo? ¿El estúpido de Snape la puso a cargo de un imberbe?- chilló Bellatrix enfureciéndose.

- En realidad fue Voldemort. ¿Por qué no le comentas lo equivocado que esta que-ri-da tía?- respondió el blondo con sorna.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño pero, por supuesto, nadie contradecía una orden directa de Voldemort y menos ella.

- Nos vemos Granger- susurró Bella antes de sonreír malignamente haciendo que el estomago se le encogiese y Herms volvió a respirar normalmente.

- ¿Tu y Bella…?- emitió Herms en un susurro incrédulo.

- Si no somos amigos no preguntes- contestó Blaise con aplomo pero sin mirarla.

- Entra- ordenó Draco empujándola sin demasiada fuerza para que ella obedeciese. Hermione entró y escuchó como bloqueaban la puerta, dejándola encerrada de nuevo. Bueno, tiempo de hacer monedas.

- ¿Estas bien Blaise?- preguntó Draco inquieto.

- Algún día mataré a tu tía- profetizó Blaise con tono neutro.

- No si yo lo hago primero- aseguró Draco dándole una palmada en el hombro.

………………………………

Veinte monedas modificadas más tarde, Hermione se hallaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, las monedas reposando encima de la mesa a su alcance, y la varita en la mano echando humo, cuando Draco entró a buscarla, sin llamar.

- Estés lista o no el director quiere verte. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Los ahorros de Weasley? _¿Qué haces contando monedas?¿Qué estás tramando?_

- Intentaba decidir a cara o cruz como estarías mejor, con la cabeza cortada o completamente desangrado bajo mis pies. _Me decanto por lo segundo._

- Siempre estoy en tus pensamientos- se mofó el rubio picándola- Cariño, lo nuestro no puede ser. _Al menos me habla_.

- No hay ni hubo nada nuestro Malfoy. _Te odio, te odio._

- No era lo que decías ayer. _Contaba con esto, no importa. Hay que darle tiempo._

- Ayer soñé que tenías corazón, gracias a Merlín, desperté. _De forma abrupta, ¿Por qué no pude quedarme durmiendo?¿Por qué no te odio como debería?_

- Basta de cháchara. Muévete. _¿Ahora no tengo corazón? No tenemos tiempo pero cuando lo tengamos…_

………………………………………

Snape los estaba esperando tras el antiguo escritorio de Dumbledore. El retrato del mismo colocado justo detrás del profesor. La mirada del viejo se dulcificó al ver entrar a sus alumnos de antaño, no así la del nuevo director.

- Bien señorita Granger ¿Dónde están?- demandó Snape echándose el pelo hacía atrás sin ofrecerles asiento.

- ¿Dónde están? ¿Acaso ha perdido algo director?- preguntó ella de forma inocente.

- No me haga perder la paciencia jovencita. Si usted está aquí el elegido y su secuela no pueden estar lejos. ¿Dónde? ¿O prefiere que la querida Bella se lo pregunte?

- Disculpa Severus- interrumpió Draco llamando su atención- Perdón, director Snape- volvió a comenzar a ver el ceño de su padrino- Creo que deberías saber que ni Potter ni Weasley se encuentran en el colegio. Se largaron ayer por la noche.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

- Si. La señorita Granger, aquí presente, me lo hizo saber para que pudiese informar a las autoridades competentes- aseguró Draco antes de hacerle un hechizo disimulado a Hermione para que no pudiese hablar pues su cara de indignación no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que diría.

- Te lo hizo saber. Ya veo. ¿Y pensabas informarme en algún momento?

- Ahora- respondió el otro sin amilanarse-Eres el primero en saberlo.

- Bien- observó Snape, al confirmar que era el primero en enterarse su tono bajó un octavo y se sentó en el sillón para dirigirse a Hermione que seguía sin poder emitir sonido- Señorita Granger, es libre de volver a sus tareas, si no causa problemas no debería tener demasiados por el momento. Tengo el placer de informarle, empero, que dentro de poco su lugar en el mundo, por fin, será el que corresponde, con los elfos que tanto aprecia. Tiene usted el placer de ser la primera en enterarse de la proximidad de la redada de sangre, un acto al que están todos invitados, tomaremos pastel, beberemos, tomaremos muestras de la sangre de cada uno para estipular su árbol genealógico concreto y decidiremos en consecuencia el lugar de cada cual, ahora que lo pienso, quizá usted no tome pastel al fin y al cabo. Una pena- terminó señalando la puerta con un gesto brusco hasta que la chica tomó las de Villadiego y se marchó sin poder decirle a ese par todo lo que pensaba.

- ¿De qué iba esto? ¿Granger te informó? ¿Y ese _Silencius_ a qué vino?- exigió el hombre fulminando a su ahijado-¿Te estás tirando a Granger? ¿AHORA?

- Yo me encargo de Granger. Para los demás repites la historia y dices que se ha quedado al margen, abandonando a sus amigos, Voldemort quiere a Potter, si la dejamos aquí encerrada donde no se puedan poner en contacto nadie le prestará atención.

- ¿Y la redada Drake? ¿Tienes idea de lo que le espera?- advirtió Snape dudoso.

- Tengo preparada la forma para que el árbol genealógico de Ro aparezca sin mácula, llevo meses planeándolo, sólo tengo que conseguir que ella descubra el remedio, es lista, sabrá cómo usarlo.

- ¿Y crees que te escuchará? No pareces caerle muy bien, siento decirte-aunque no parecía sentirlo en absoluto.

- Supongo que me lo merezco, no importa, no tiene porque saber de dónde viene.

- Señor Malfoy- se escuchó hablar al retrato del antiguo director.

- ¿Si Profesor Dumbledore?- inquirió el aludido alzando una ceja.

- ¿Cree usted que podría conseguirme unos caramelos de menta?- le contestó el retrato sonriente dejando mudo a Draco y pensando que siempre había tenido razón al llamarlo viejo chocho.

……………………………………..

A Joulliana: No tengo ni idea de lo que es Tablero de control gerencial pero tal como suena mejor sigues leyendo (iuuuuuuu), como ves Ginny en realidad no se parece tanto a Ron y si confía en Herms, sólo fue un lapsus por la presión emocional del momento. En cuanto a que se quede con Harry o no, ya veremos.

A Maria: Me alegró tu RR, así me dejaste claro que efectivamente no me había salido mal Snape, la verdad es que siempre tengo dudas con él porque no acabo de controlarlo. Me alegro que no te asustes con el giro (que no es nuevo porque estaba pensado desde el comienzo)

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; color:blue;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Sin más por el momento, muchos besos a todas. No se asusten aún queda mucho y estos dos están destinados.


	25. La resistencia

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know, its too late. Sorry. Don´t kill me.

........................................

Ginny se detuvo en su habitación para echar un vistazo a su armario, vestirse para la ocasión era tan importante como la actitud en sí, ya que un vestido adecuado no sólo allanaba el camino sino que la preparaba psicológicamente para sentirse una arpía. Una vez enfundada en un vestido blanco que resaltaba lo sonrosado de su piel y sus pecas, dejando a la vista una gran porción de piel, se maquilló ligeramente, se peinó dejando el cuello despejado y se fue a buscar a Nott.

Lo encontró con dos de sus amiguitos Slytherin, muy ufano y engrandecido con el claro miedo que le demostraban ahora los alumnos más jóvenes y algunos de los mayores, tomándolo por respeto.

Ginny controló la mueca de asco y se encaminó hacía él con una sonrisa en los labios. Apartó a los dos chicos que lo franqueaban y se colgó de su cuello sin pudor alguno. El chico dio un respingo y la miró como si la viese por primera vez.

- ¿Qué crees que haces traidora a la sangre?

- Nunca me había fijado en lo atractivas que resultan tus facciones duras y angostas- _de orangután_- son tan…masculinas- _repelentes_.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que has recuperado el buen gusto Weasley- respondió el chico mirándole el escote y sacando pecho ante los amigos - Dicen por ahí que Potter te ha abandonado definitivamente para irse del país con el rabo entre las piernas de tu hermanito, como el perro que es.

- No estoy aquí para hablar de Potter, Nott- indicó la pelirroja acariciándole el pelo de la nuca mientras jugueteaba con su corbata - ¿No encuentras nada más interesante que hacer? Me decepcionas.

- Umm, así que es cierto. Ya no eres la "perra de Potter"- confirmó Nott observando los labios de la chica que no dejaban de acercarse -Interesante. Podríamos encontrar algo que hacer…

- Estoy segura- afirmó Ginny sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba el labio con un dedo para luego tomarle de la mano y arrastrarlo con ella hacía un escobero. Nott se dejó llevar con una mueca de satisfacción.

- ¿Sin preliminares? No es que me queje. ¿Tan ansiosa estás de descubrir lo que te perdías con Potter?

- Verás, es que desde que descubrí a Draco y a Blaise sólo puedo pensar en serpientes.

- Buena elección, aunque un poco tardía- alegó él cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no crees?- le contesta ella insinuante mientras le acaricia los hombros melosa- Ahora sois los amos y a mi me gustan los hombres con poder- sugirió mientras se acercaba a su boca, quedándose a centímetros.

- Yo soy tu hombre. Por supuesto mi padre ha sido siempre uno de los más cercanos a Riddle, fueron compañeros en sus años de estudio ¿lo sabías?- se jactó él intentando besarla.

- ¿De veras? Debéis de estar muy bien situados entonces- respondió ella almibarada evitando su boca para inclinar la cabeza en su cuello y susurrar en su oído.

- Claro. Yo, por ejemplo, soy uno de los elegidos para formar el comité. Bueno, aún no se han hecho públicos los cargos pero es obvio que seré escogido- continuó el chico lamiéndole el cuello que acababa de exponer.

- Obvio. ¿El comité?

- Si. El grupo de estudiantes que se encargará de llevar a efecto la redada de sangre.

- ¡OH! Eso suena importante- exclamó ella apartándose para mirarlo con ojitos tiernos.

- Lo es. Pondremos a cada uno en su lugar.

- ¿Y cómo lo haréis?- preguntó la chica jugando con uno de los tirantes de su vestido.

- Snape tiene un objeto mágico creado especialmente para esto. Determina con toda precisión el árbol genealógico de cada uno. Mandaremos a los sangre sucia a trabajar con los elfos, como corresponde, y a los híbridos o mestizos los relegaremos a tareas inferiores. Tú no tienes de que preocuparte, palomita. Tu sangre es pura, y yo te protegeré de los que te llamen traidora. Al fin y al cabo ahora sabes dónde está tu sitio.

- ¿Harías eso por mi?- inquirió ella con tono dulzón.

- Claro, palomita- respondió el chico tomándola de la cintura para acercarla -Sólo tienes que dejar que te cuide.

- ¡Suficiente!- exclamó Gin y con un rápido giro de muñeca le lanzó un _petrificus totalus. ¡Qué baboso! Deberían pagarme por esto. ¡Qué asco! Compararse con Blaise y Draco, será iluso. ¿Debería sacarlo del escobero para que lo encuentren? No. Nadie lo echará en falta. Uno menos. Tengo que darme una ducha._

……………………………………..

Hermione lo esperaba fuera con los brazos cruzados, el pelo alborotado de tanto mesarlo y los ojos y labios fruncidos en un rictus no muy halagüeño. Draco inspiró antes de acercarse a ella.

- ¿Si?- preguntó con deje cansino- ¿Alguna queja?

Hermione se señaló la garganta con furia.- ¿Quieres recuperar el habla? Umm. No sé. No es que no me guste tu conversación o no adore tu tono de voz cuando se suaviza al pronunciar mi nombre, y desde luego, me encantaría escuchar de nuevo el leve susurro del aire entre tus labios cuando te acaricio así-sugirió el chico alargando una mano para acariciarle el cuello.

Hermione le dio un manotazo para apartarlo y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con fuerza, amenazándolo con la mirada.

- Si te lo quito... ¿Prometes que la bronca acabará antes de la cena? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Hermione le devolvió una mueca indignada antes de apartarlo de un empujón. Draco recompuso el cuello de su camisa y suspiró, resignado.

- Está bien. Te devuelvo la voz- dijo en tono cansado mientras sacaba su varita para eliminar el hechizo.

Hermione no gritó. De hecho no pronunció sonido alguno y Draco miró dubitativo su varita.

- ¿Hermione?- Sus ojos se oscurecieron y comenzó a preocuparse. Nunca antes le había salido mal un hechizo tan sencillo- Vamos a ver a Madame Pomfrey-ordenó Draco agarrándola de la muñeca con fuerza y arrastrándola dos pasos.

- Puedo hablar-dijo ella en un susurro y se quedó contemplando al rubio con expresión ausente para soltarse de su amarre con calma.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a llamarme basstardo o algo?

- Me desconciertas Malfoy- le contestó ella en voz baja y pensativa como si lo hubiese dicho para ella misma.

Draco se quedó callado viéndola marchar. Ella se dio la vuelta despacio, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo una vez más, como examinándolo, con clara curiosidad.

………………………………….

Hermione buscó a Pucey hasta encontrarlo en el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras. Estaba algo insegura sobre lo que hacer a continuación, al fin ya al cabo Ro no le había hecho nada y ya no estaba tan segura sobre qué tipo de participación habían tenido aquellos cuatro en todo esto. Pero tenía que hacer algo, lo que estaba claro es que fuese lo que fuese no pensaban contárselo, y por nada del mundo iba a intentar sonsacar a Malfoy. La vería venir de lejos. Estaba Blaise, pero aún se sentía algo culpable por haberlo noqueado. No parecían odiarla en absoluto finalmente. La habían defendido de Bella. Draco le había mentido a Snape. ¿Por ella? Todo resultaba muy confuso, pero hasta que supiese con seguridad en qué bando estaban no quería hacer nada drástico. Mejor Pucey. Se mentalizó para intentarlo y se acercó, despacio.

- ¿Adrian?

- ¿Si?-preguntó el chico girándose para contemplarla con las cejas alzadas- ¿Granger?

- Si. ¡Hola! Verás había pensado que, como ahora eres prefecto y bueno, yo seguiré siéndolo tras probar mi lealtad ante Snape, bueno, podríamos hacer las rondas juntos- intentó sonar sugerente mientras se acercaba a él más de lo debido.

- Estoy con Jolie, Granger- respondió el otro mosqueado y, sin más, le dio la espalda dejándola totalmente frustrada. Se alejó mal encarada y se tropezó con Adam que la sujetó del brazo riendo.

- ¿Eso ha sido un intento de seducción? Chica tienes que practicar. Ha resultado penoso.

- Y supongo que tú eres todo un experto.

- No mucho, pero desde luego podría hacerlo mejor que eso.

- ¿Ah si?- le contestó ella remarcando su incredulidad.

- Primero: A un hombre le gustan las mujeres seguras de sí mismas. Tanto "bueno" ha sido un desastre. Necesitas más seguridad y naturalidad. Segundo: Estética. ¿De verdad crees que el uniforme del colegio totalmente arrugado puede resultar sexy? Al menos podías haber desabrochado algún botón. Tercero: Conversación y humor ¿crees que puedes entrarle así a un tipo con el que probablemente no has hablado en tu vida? Si fueras la personificación de una diosa a lo mejor.

- Vale. Soy una inútil. Ya lo has dejado claro. ¿Algo más?

- Inténtalo conmigo. Vamos. Puedes hacerlo.

- Está bien-suspiró ella antes de desabrocharse los dos primeros botones de la camisa, se humedeció los labios y comenzó a acercarse a él- ¿Adam verdad? Me han dicho que eres premio anual. Debes ser muy inteligente-continuó en tono meloso mientras se acariciaba el cuello. Adam comenzó a reírse sin control y Hermione le pegó, enfadada.

- Perdona-se disculpó él- No ha estado mal pero deberías mirarme a los ojos si intentas que funcione, que te sonrojes y te mires los pies no resulta para nada, por muy atractiva que estés.

- ¡Ufff! Esto es muy complicado. Ginny lo hace como si no necesitase pensar ¿por qué yo no?

Adam volvió a reír, con ganas, antes de contestar:

- Me da que tu amiga tiene mucha más experiencia y es mucho más segura. Pero puedes hacerlo. Vamos. Piensa que es un examen.

- Vale. Dame un momento- cerró los ojos un segundo para centrarse, respiró profundamente y lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez con una sonrisa y mirándolo directamente a los ojos para echarle un brazo alrededor del cuello mientras el otro jugueteaba con su propia camisa abriéndola para dejar ver la zona del escote mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se acercaba hasta que sus bocas casi se rozaron para emitir en un susurro sin dejar de sonreír- Adam. Cómo el primer pecador. Sugerente- Adam tragó saliva con dificultad mientras observaba sus labios- Adam-suspiró ella rozando sus labios con el aliento de su nombre, muy satisfecha de la reacción del chico, que se había quedado sin aliento. Cuando iba a apartarse para dar saltitos de júbilo y preguntarle si estaba aprobada la agarraron con fuerza y la apartaron de un empujón, haciéndole daño.

- ¿Qué significa esto?-inquirió Draco visiblemente enojado.

Hermione se frotó el brazo antes de contestarle, furiosa.

- Adam me ayudaba a preparar un examen. No es de tu incumbencia.

Draco no la miraba a ella sino a Adam. Se sintió incomoda.

- ¿Un examen? ¿De qué materia?

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- le contestó el chico alto una vez recuperada la compostura- ¿Por qué habría de darte explicaciones?

- Soy Draco Malfoy. ¿Y tú?

- Draco Malfoy. Interesante-contestó Adam sin reparo mientras los observaba a los dos, suspicaz- Adam Carcagio. No sé si es un placer. Hermione. Nos vemos en nuestra Sala- continuó haciendo un gesto de cabeza en dirección a la chica a modo de despedida antes de marcharse.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-exigió Draco cada vez más molesto porque el tipejo no parecía amedrentado.

- ¿Qué ha sido qué?- replicó ella altanera.

- Creo que no has entendido bien los términos, señorita-siseó el rubio enojado mientras le clavaba las uñas en el antebrazo al sujetarla con fuerza, pero no pudo continuar lo que fuera que quisiese decirle porque Baddock apareció por el pasillo gritando su nombre y le soltó con premura:

- Snape te busca. Es urgente.

- Luego hablamos- le espetó él soltándola para desaparecer en pos de Malcom.

…………………………………………

La reunión en Gryffindor comenzó a la hora convenida, la sala estaba bastante atestada pero no tanto por la cantidad de gente como por el ambiente, que resultaba denso y asfixiante, por todo el colegio había circulado ya la historia de cómo había sido castigado un alumno de tercero en clase de Alecto por no responder correctamente a una de las preguntas, el pobre chico se había pasado la tarde copiando la respuesta con una pluma que todos conocían bien desde la estancia de Dolores Umbridge en Hogwarts como suma inquisidora. El mensaje nunca se borraría del todo de su piel. Estaba claro que las torturas formarían parte a partir de ya de su educación y vida diaria. Era absolutamente necesario hacer algo al respecto. En la sala decorada en oro y grana se encontraban catorce personas en diferentes estados nerviosos cuando Hermione entró. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que no todos eran Gryffindor pero reconoció cada cara como personas de absoluta confianza así que no protestó.

Lavender y Parvati se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la chimenea discutiendo por lo bajo con Seamus y Ernie. Dean Tomas estaba sólo mirando por la ventana con gesto hosco. Neville y Ginny se hallaban en pie en las escaleras hablando con Hannah y Samantha, dos de las mejores amigas de Ginny; Abbot era una Hufflepuf y Sam una de las chicas con las que antes compartía habitación y que ahora la compartía con Gin. Su compañero de cuarto también estaba allí por expresa invitación suya aunque aún no estaba segura de porque lo había hecho. Natalie Macdonald y Ely Frobisher también estaban allí por ser dos de las chicas más valientes y confiables de todo Gryffindor aunque terriblemente aburridas por lo que sólo las llamaban en caso de extrema urgencia, las dos eran muy buenas en encantamientos, además. Pete Kana y su amigo Kasdo también estaban allí, dos Ravenclaw, no sabía con certeza si los había invitado Adam o Ginny, seguramente la última. Comprobó de nuevo la sala buscando a Jake y se sorprendió al no verlo. Se dirigió hacía las escaleras para hablar con Ginny y Neville antes de empezar.

- ¿Estamos todos?- preguntó mirando alrededor- Gin ¿Y Jake?

- No se hasta que punto podemos fiarnos de Jake, mejor lo dejamos fuera por el momento. Hay representantes de todas las casas, todos de confianza, consideramos que era mejor así por si tú no podías acabar las monedas a tiempo. Además es más rápido. A PK y KO los he invitado yo porque no sabía que tú invitarías a Adam, pero te aseguro que hice los deberes antes, todos confirman que hace años que los conocen y son muy discretos.

- Ya, y de paso hacemos oposiciones para cambiar de pastos ¿no?

- Nadie dijo que el placer tenía que estar reñido con la rebelión. Además, sabes que si estoy de buen humor pienso más rápido.

- ¿Has conseguido sonsacarle algo a Nott?

- Claro ¿Te cuento?

- Mejor a todo el mundo que la gente empieza a impacientarse- interrumpió Neville a las amigas- Herms te toca.

- ¿A mi?- exclamó la chica que había pensado dejar a Ginny de portavoz.

- Eres la única representante del trío dorado. La gente espera que asumas el control- explicó Neville indicándole con la cabeza a la concurrencia.

- Está bien- dijo Herms resignada tomando el control. Se puso al frente de la sala, delante de los amplios ventanales y carraspeó para llamar la atención de los congregados- Todos sabéis porque estamos aquí. Antes de nada os agradezco la comparecencia. Cómo ya os habrá dicho Neville al final de la reunión os entregaré monedas para todos, será la única forma en que nos pongamos en contacto a partir de esta. No habrá más reuniones, no sería prudente. Nos mantendremos en contacto. No sabemos que se proponen pero vamos a averiguarlo mientras decidimos cómo salir de aquí. Esto ya no es una escuela ni nosotros estudiantes. No sabemos que está pasando fuera, pero si se han decidido a apoderarse de Hogwarts podemos asumir que ya controlan el Ministerio y que nuestras familias están siendo perseguidas. Es hora de ser fuertes y tomar partido. La mayoría de los que estamos aquí ya nos hemos enfrentado anteriormente a esta decisión pero algunos sois nuevos, nadie dirá nada si deseáis apartaros ahora, sin embargo, el que desee quedarse y luchar deberá firmar este contrato- sacando el viejo pergamino del ED recuperado tras la muerte de Albus- Es un contrato mágico. Si nos delatáis, lo sabremos.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros pero nadie se fue. Hermione puso la pluma a disposición de los nuevos y esperó a que firmasen.

- ¿Nosotros tenemos que firmar de nuevo?- preguntó Dean.

- No, nosotros ya estamos vinculados. No es necesario volver a hacerlo-respondió Herms mientras observaba como Adam firmaba el manuscrito.

- Bien. Bienvenidos al Nuevo Ejercito de Dumbledore, desde ahora el Ned. Si escucháis un momento Ginny nos contará ahora lo que ha averiguado esta tarde. ¿Ginny?

- Hola a todos. El gilipollas de Nott después de alardear un rato ha comentado algo sobre una redada de sangre, si bien no ha especificado mucho al respecto, si ha comentado que Snivellus tiene en su poder un artefacto capaz de descifrar con rigurosidad el árbol genealógico de cada uno. Deberíamos adelantarnos y hacer una lista de todos los que puedan tener problemas por ello. De una forma u otra hay que sacarlos de aquí.

- Cierto. El profesor Snape también lo ha comentado en su oficina y al parecer los que no superemos el examen no vamos a pasarlo bien. Por supuesto yo no me voy a ninguna parte, pero la idea de la lista es excelente, Gin. Encontraremos la manera de que los demás puedan desaparecer. ¿Alguno de los que estáis aquí tenéis algún predecesor muggle?- Sólo Natalie y Pete levantaron la mano.

- Mi padre era muggle, pero yo no me voy, no tengo a dónde, mi madre está fuera del país y mi padre murió el año pasado- informó Natalie cabizbaja.

- Te buscaremos un sitio dónde estar, no te preocupes- le dijo Ginny resuelta mirando a Herms de reojo, Herms asintió.

- Yo soy sangre sucia, como tú- dijo Pete- Me quedaré mientras resulte útil pero no creo que después de la redada sirviera para nada. Prefiero irme.

- No te preocupes Pete. Agradecemos toda la ayuda posible. No es cuestión de que te quedes para servir de elfo a estos animales. Nadie va a juzgarte por ello. Os sacaremos de aquí- intentó animarlo Hermione suavizando el tono- Bien, como Hannah y Sam no tiene mácula en el expediente y nadie se extrañará por verlas confraternizando entre casas serán las encargadas del informe. Neville ¿has conseguido varitas?

- Siete hasta el momento, más la que me quedé yo si no te importa- respondió este presto.

- Claro que no. La necesitarás, sólo no te enfrentes a Bella ¿quieres? No puedes vencerla sólo- Al ver la cara de decepción del chico se aproximo un poco para susurrarle sin que lo escuchara todo el mundo "no te preocupes, creo que no eres el único que quiere verla muerta, tendrá su merecido, sólo espera el momento, no ganamos nada si te matan"

- ¿Y tú que has descubierto de Pucey?- preguntó Neville más animado, se escuchó una risa floja al fondo y Herms supo que era Adam pero lo ignoró y le contestó a Neville:

- Nada. No quiso hablar conmigo.

- Pero está mejorando, quizá el mes que viene pueda sonsacarle algo- replicó el chico de casi dos metros en voz alta. Ginny lo miró confusa, Herms se puso colorada y los demás lo miraron interrogantes pero nadie preguntó más.

- ¿Y Harry y Ron? ¿Han avanzado?- preguntaron Ernie y Seamus a la vez.

Hermione miró a Ginny con pena pero se apresuró a responder fingiendo una total seguridad:

- Harry y Ron están bien. Lo conseguirán.

Los demás asumieron que tenían noticias y se relajaron visiblemente, todos menos Gin que sabía que era un farol.

- Bien. Neville, sigue con las varitas. Ginny tú recauda toda la información que puedas.

- Un placer- afirmó esta. _Un motivo para ser un pendón, ¡esta es la mía!_

- Lavender y Parvati, sois las mejores buscando y difundiendo chismes, ¿podéis enteraros de todo lo que podáis y transmitir a la vez toda la información errónea que se os ocurra?

- ¡Claro! ¡Será un placer!- respondieron ambas. _Difundir rumores infundados, ¡La guerra mola!_

- Natalie y Ely los encantamientos se os dan muy bien, ¿podéis intentar crear una capa de invisibilidad para mí? Harry se llevó la suya y creo que voy a necesitar una pero si me dedico a eso no podré hacer nada más ¿os importa?

- Claro que no. Cuenta con ella- respondió Ely sonriendo con timidez- No somos buenas en primera línea pero podemos crear maravillas sin salir de nuestro cuarto.

- Perfecto. Gracias- les dijo Hermione satisfecha, estaba por dar por finalizada la sesión cuando Kasdo levantó la mano- ¿Si? ¿KO, verdad?

- Si. Verás, yo...bueno, yo puedo leer la mente. Soy muy bueno en Legeremancia, no lo dije nunca porque no me gusta. La gente suele pensar cosas que es mejor no saber- se atrevió a explicar el chico sonrojándose levemente- Pero si necesitas saber algo en concreto lo haré.

- Gracias, Kasdo- le confirmó ella con una sonrisa amistosa- Nos serás de gran ayuda. Bien, aquí tenéis las monedas para todo el mundo. Llevad algunas para las otras casas e informarles cuanto antes, que permanezcan alerta, cualquier cosa os informamos.

- Si, decidles que las lleven siempre encima- aseveró Gin cogiendo unas cuantas y acercándose a Pete antes de que se fuese.

……………………………………..

Después de cenar a toda prisa para no saltarse el toque de queda se encaminó rápidamente hacía su sala común pero Draco la esperaba en el pasillo con el ceño fruncido. Dudó en pasar de largo pero lo pensó mejor.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó de malos modos.

- Que me acompañes- respondió este sin despegarse de la pared.

- ¿Has oído hablar del toque de queda? Tus amiguitos lo impusieron. Llego tarde, Además no quiero ir a ningún sitio contigo.

- El toque de queda no es para mí, ni para quién me acompañe. Intento hacerte un favor- informó el blondo sin inmutarse por su tono recriminatorio.

- ¿Un favor? – Inquirió la castaña con sorna pero algo en la expresión inmutable de él la hizo dudar- ¿Qué clase de favor?

- Un Malfoy siempre paga sus deudas. Te mentí y te drogué- comunicó Draco sin asomo de expresión en el rostro para quién no lo conociese bien, sin embargo allí estaban los matices de sus ojos, aquellos que había echado tanto de menos. _¿Y lo decía así? ¿Sin más?_- Déjame compensarte.

Debía de estar loca de atar, debía estar ingresada en San Mungo con una camisa blanca, pero el caso es que lo siguió hasta el pasillo de las mazmorras. Se pararon enfrente a la puerta del antiguo despacho de Snape.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- se sorprendió ella.

- Ahora este es mi despacho- aseguró él abriendo la puerta y manteniéndola para que entrase- Severus me ha nombrado su mano derecha. Yo imparto las órdenes. Pasa.

- Enhorabuena- escupió ella con inquina- ¿Para que me traes? ¿Crees que me impresiona que seas un traidor y un animal? Ya lo sabía.

- Luego soy yo el que tiene prejuicios. ¿Puedes olvidar por un momento que soy una serpiente? Si tu queridísimo Potty hubiese hecho lo mismo que yo ¿Lo hubieras juzgado tan duramente?

- Harry nunca haría algo así.

- ¿No? Creo recordar que me lanzó un _Sectumsempra_ en el baño el año pasado y antes de eso intentó lanzarle una imperdonable a Bella en el Ministerio. Pero da lo mismo. No estamos aquí para esto- comunicó severo para acabar señalando la chimenea.

- ¿Para que estamos aquí entonces?

- La chimenea no está desconectada. He bloqueado los hechizos que la guardan por un tiempo. Pensé que querrías saber de Comadreja y Cara rajada. Según los informes de Voldy actualmente están en Godric Hollow. Si les mandas un mensaje con esas monedas vuestras podrán acercarse a una chimenea. ¿No quieres verlos?

- ¿Me tomas por idiota? ¿Crees que voy a comunicarme con ellos contigo delante para que salgas corriendo a informar a tu señor?

Draco resopló y negó con la cabeza, la miró con furia pero aún así se resignó y se acercó a ella, dejando su varita encima de la repisa de la chimenea para volver a alejarse sin dejar de mirarla.

- Ahora estoy desarmado. Puedes dejarme inconsciente, sordo, mudo o lo que tú quieras para quedarte tranquila. Pero cuando hayas hablado con ellos dejarás de llamarme monstruo sin corazón y hablaremos de esto.

Hermione lo contempló dubitativa, luego observó su varita reposando en la repisa, se acercó a ella y se la guardó en el bolsillo pero no lo hechizó. Lo miro de soslayo antes de sacar la moneda y envió un mensaje corto y conciso "Soy yo, Mione. Buscad una chimenea, necesito hablaros" Espero pacientemente una respuesta sin dejar de observar a Draco que no se movía, no intentó acercarse en ningún momento. Como la respuesta se hacía esperar y se sentía algo incómoda optó por romper el silencio.

- ¿Cómo sabías lo de las monedas?

- Snape lo sabía. Me lo contó hace tiempo. ¿Eran de estas las que tenías antes en la sala?

- No sé hasta que punto responderte aún.

- No importa. ¿Dónde te metiste antes de la cena? Te estaba buscando.

- Saludaba a mi nuevo amigo Ned.

- ¿No se llamaba Adam? ¿O es que hora vas a convertirte en otra Ginny?

No tuvo que responderle porque la moneda brilló por fin con un mensaje de Harry "Aquí Harry. Si eres Mione dime con quién querías ir al baile en cuarto". ¡Será imbecil! "Fui con Viktor Krum. Tú querías ir con Cho pero como intuyó que besas de pena fue con Cedric"

Esperó de nuevo con resignación y algo de enojo, comprendía que era necesario, por eso las monedas no eran fiables para hablar con ellos, cualquiera podía robar una y hacerse pasar por un miembro del Ned, tendrían que pensar en una pregunta secreta que sólo los miembros conociesen, algo así como una contraseña, pero no de ese tipo desde luego. Se lo comentaría a los chicos luego.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Van a tardar mucho?

- Harry está comprobando si soy yo quién responde.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que Potty tenía cerebro?

La moneda brilló de nuevo con la respuesta "No he preguntado con quién fuiste sino con quién querías ir". Contestó: "Vete a la porra Harry. La próxima vez que te enfrentes a un dragón te va a ir a apoyar tu tía la globo"

- ¿Por qué esa cara de disgusto? ¿No se encuentran bien?- le preguntó Draco al ver su expresión.

- Están perfectamente. Si no estuviesen bien no harían el capullo de esta manera.

- ¿Qué te preguntaron?

- ¿Cómo?

- Te haría una pregunta que sólo tú y ellos sabrían responder supongo. Es lo que yo haría si fuesen Blaise, Pansy o Ro. ¿Qué fue?

- Quería saber con quién quería ir al baile en cuarto.

- Esa la sé yo. Tenías muy mal gusto por aquel entonces.

- Vete a la porra tú también.

La moneda respondió con un suave titileo "Tenía que estar seguro. Lo siento. Tardamos diez minutos"

Efectivamente diez minutos más tarde las caras de Ron y Harry se asomaron entre las llamas, Ron tenía un corte en la mejilla, Harry parecía estar bien. Fue tan inmenso el alivio de verlos que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no intentó retenerlas.

- ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- inquirió apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti? ¿Por qué te has quedado ahí?- contestaron los dos al unísono.

- No pude salir. Han tomado el castillo. Está lleno de mortífagos. Ahora Snape es el director- enumeró atropelladamente dejando a un lado la implicación de Draco.

- Estoy bien Herms. Me caí de la escoba, pero no es nada. Estamos en Godric Hollow. ¿Crees que podrás escaparte?- sonó Ron esperanzado.

- No lo sé chicos. Las cosas están muy feas por aquí. Siento haberos dejado solos.

- Eres tú la que está sola ahora. Lo siento tanto Herms. Debimos salir juntos- continuó el pelirrojo preocupado.

- Suficiente. Hay que desconectarla- interfirió Draco acercandose.

- ¿Qué hace Malfoy ahí? ¿Herms?- chilló Ron desde el otro lado.

- Todas las chimeneas están desconectadas menos la suya y supongo que la de Snape. No os preocupéis. No dirá nada- afirmó ella no muy segura.

- Herms, no te fíes de ese. Te apuñalará por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperes- le recomendó Ron intentando meterse en las llamas.

- ¿Cómo vamos a contactar?- preguntó Harry mientras apartaba al pelirrojo.

- No lo sé Harry. Las monedas no son seguras para esto. Todo el mundo os está buscando- pudo responder ella antes de que Draco desconectase la chimenea- ¿Por qué tan rápido?

- Viene alguien. Dame la mano. Te llevo a tu habitación- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y retorcía su anillo. Empezaba a acostumbrase a la sensación. Al poco estaban en su cuarto. Casi no sentía nauseas.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. Ya te dije que te lo debía. ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

La puerta de la habitación de Herms comenzó a sonar. Alguien llamaba con los nudillos desde el otro lado.

- ¿Herms? ¿Estás ahí? No te ví llegar, te estaba esperando. Tenemos que hablar- se escuchó a Adam tras la puerta. Draco la fulminó con la mirada y le pidió su varita.

Hermione se la entregó y le susurró que se fuese.

- ¿Siempre viene a verte a estas horas?- la mirada de Draco la traspasaba.

- Teniendo en cuenta que es la primera noche que pasa aquí ¿A qué te refieres con siempre?- ella no iba a amilanarse.

- Ahora me voy, pero mañana hablamos. Manda a ese a dormir-espetó el rubio antes de desaparecer.

......................................................................................

Respuestas:

ANNDRREA: Gracias a ti por comentar, la caja plateada ya se acerca. En el próximo habrá más notas mentales de esas jeje.

FANY DE CULLEN: Siento lo de tus problemas con el msn, menos mal que se arreglaron, yo tb tengo de esos ahorita, no sé si mi princesa está conectada y no le llega nada o es a mi a quién no le llega ¡que asco! Estamos de acuerdo en lo sexy que es Draco, pero es que ami me gusta mucho también en su faceta frivola, cínica y despota. ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

ABRIL: Bini se hace querer. En cuanto al club no sé hasta que punto Neville estaría dispuesto a formarlo con Bini y Draco pero todo se verá. Gracias por comentar.

MARIA: Snape imaginaduchas cosas porque de tonto no tiene un pelo, pero no, Draco no es de los que sueltan sus planes a diestra y siniestra. El plan para con Ro viene en el siguiente porque como vereis cada vez me salen más largos y así no se puede. Este día parece interminable. Aún son las nueve (uff) Los caramelos de Albus siempre fueron de limón pero aquí son de menta con motivo. En cuanto a la duda primero hablan de Ro pero luego de Herms.

CARLA08: ¿Otra enamorada de Chuck? ¿Qué puedo decir excepto que tienes un gusto exquisito y que te comprendo perfectamente? Me alegra que te hayas decidido a darte a conocer, me alegra saludarte. ¿Vas en la primera temporada por algo en especial? Porque si es por Chuck te mando un Dvd a dónde sea. Nadie mejor que yo comprende que no se puede vivir sin él.

Por cierto, lo de "basstardo" no es una falta de ortografía es que he decidido que a partir de ahora se escribe así y punto pelota.


	26. Rumores y pasadizos

Antes de nada, os había dicho que habría más conversaciones soto voce en este y no las puse, es porque decidí expresar lo mismo de otra manera para que se entendiese mejor, no os preocupesi ya habrá más. Gracias a todas, sois estupendas.

.......................................................

Las diez de la noche y Ro aún no daba señales de vida, la cena se enfriaba en los platos, las velas se apagaban, había mandado a todo el mundo a dormir para nada, no es que fuesen a quejarse pero no esperaba pasarse horas esperando como un idiota mientras las salsa del lenguado se convertía en gelatina y el postre se derretía ante sus ojos. ¿Sería así cómo se derriten los icebergs? ¿Descomponiéndose poco a poco hasta que la base no puede sujetar los casquetes y todo se derrumba? Estaba oscureciendo y las velas ya no alumbraban cómo al principio. Escuchó la puerta y se levantó de un golpe, siempre podía molestar a los elfos para que les trajesen otra cena, no sería lo mismo, porque esta la había hecho él, tras horas de sudar en las cocinas ¿cómo podían vivir los elfos a cuarenta grados centígrados por lo hornos? Era inhumano. No fue Ro quién entró, por desgracia, sino Draco. El rubio echó un vistazo a la disposición y contuvo una sonrisa.

- ¿Traje y corbata Blaise? ¿En serio?- se burló de él el rubio.

- ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

- Ya te dije que no creía que llegase temprano, no me escuchas. Pansy y Ro están en Hogsmeade, enterándose de la organización de rondas. No creo que lleguen pronto.

- ¿Y para esto me paso la tarde en la cocina?

- ¿En la cocina? ¿Lo has hecho tú?- abrió mucho los ojos el rubio- No jodas, brother.

- Capítulo trece de Zampamortys, "Hazlo tú mismo"

- Es una guía para ligar con muggles, Blaise, no con la tataranieta del tipo que firmó el primer tratado de esclavitud de los elfos- negó Draco con la cabeza -¿Qué es esto?- inquirió mientras pinchaba el pescado con un tenedor- ¿El lenguado no tendría que estar, no sé, cocinado?

- Me pareció suficiente, si me quedo más me cocino yo- protestó el otro jugando con su cuchillo- ¿sabes el calor que hace ahí abajo?

- Tira esa porquería y que te suban algo los elfos, y saca esas estacas de cera y pon luces mágicas por Yandros. ¿De dónde las has sacado?- sugirió el blondo revisando la mesa y la decoración.

- Aquí ponía que eran importantes- explicó Blaise sacando el ya ajado libro de Draco- Las hice traer de Londres.

- Amigo, en serio, si Ro ve esto se parte el pecho hasta el año que viene. Llevas años tirándote a la otra mitad del colegio, ¿por qué no haces lo de siempre?

- Porque todos esos años le he contado a Ro cada uno de mis métodos, tendré que hacer algo diferente o del crucio que me larga no me recupero en años.

- Habla con ella y dile la verdad. Está loca por ti- sugirió el chico de los ojos de tormenta- sólo dile que la quieres.

- ¿Tú crees?- lo miró el otro dubitativo apartando el plato de delante- ¿Cómo tú se lo dices a Hermione?

- Voy a hacerlo- le contestó Draco con seguridad-Mañana.

- ¿En serio?- dudó el moreno mirando a su amigo para ver si le estaba tomando el pelo, pero parecía resuelto, quizá no era tan mala idea.

- ¿Te ayudaría en algo si mando al Pucey a, no sé, recoger excremento de Jormundgander en Midgard?- preguntó el rubio palmeándole el hombro.

- ¿Podrías?- sonrió Blaise encantado.

- Mañana está camino a Pernambuco. Ahora recoge esta porquería, me voy a dormir.

………………………………………..

Herms se quedó unos minutos mirando el lugar dónde había desaparecido el chico que la volvía loca, literalmente. Primero le miente y la secuestra, luego la protege de Bella y ahora le consigue una chimenea para localizar a Ron y a Harry ¿Por qué le dará mañana? ¿Verdades o imperdonables?

Eso si realmente conseguía hablar con él, últimamente no hacía más que desaparecer en mitad de la discusión ¿Cómo iba a centrarse así? ¿Es que no saben que no pueden retirarle la dosis a un enfermo de esa forma tan brusca? Definitivamente ese hombre era una droga, y todo el mundo sabe que las drogas no son buenas. Adam seguía llamando a la puerta, incansable, así que desvió la mirada y le gritó un "Ya voy" antes de desvestirse y ponerse el pijama de "Los Goonies" a toda prisa. Abrió la puerta mientras se trenzaba el pelo y lo invitó a pasar con un gesto mientras terminaba su trenza.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Cómo has llegado?- preguntó este mientras observaba a su alrededor buscando alguna puerta que no hubiese visto- Te estaba esperando en la sala y no te ví entrar.

- ¿Para que me esperabas?- le cortó la chica.

- No me has encargado tarea.

- ¿Perdón?- se extrañó ella.

- No has mencionado en la reunión de que quieres que me encargue, pensé que a lo peor te habías tomado en serio aquello de que los Ravenclaw no nos involucramos- explicó el chico con los mechones castaño rojizos encrespados.

- ¿Qué habías pensado?- cuestionó ella sentándose en la cama con dosel.

- Bueno, asumo que tú te encargarás de buscar una vía de escape, encontrar la forma de comunicarnos con el exterior y coordinar las acciones de los demás. Podría ayudar- dijo él sentándose a su lado- ¿sabes?- musitó- Soy más listo que tú- la incordió.

- ¿Si? ¿Y qué más?- le respondió la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

- También puedo continuar enseñándote técnicas de seducción- sonrió el chico empujándola un poco cariñosamente.

- ¿No estoy aprobada aún?- se ofendió ella.

- ¿Hermione Granger se conforma con un aprobado?- se burló él llevándose las manos al corazón en un gesto grandilocuente.

- ¡Jamás!- contestó Hermione riendo.

- Deberíamos estipular una contraseña para hablar con los chicos, en realidad varias, cualquiera puede hacerse con una y enterarse de lo que no nos conviene.

- Ya lo había pensado, pero ¿por qué varias?

- Niveles de seguridad, obviamente tú, Neville y Ginny deberíais tener contraseña propia para hablar entre vosotros, así si alguno os traiciona en algún momento no se podrá hacer pasar por uno de los tres. Una genérica para confirmar que el que habla es del Ned y otra para casos de peligro.

- No es mala idea. ¿Cuándo has pensado en esto?

- Mientras te esperaba. También recordé algo que leí hace tiempo, algo sobre "el pasillo de Ariadna", al parecer un pasadizo que une Hogwarts con el exterior pero que nadie sabe dónde está.

- Me suena, pero no creo que exista, no salía en el mapa.

- ¿El mapa?

- Los hermanos de Ron tenían un mapa de Hogwarts con todas sus entradas y salidas en el que podías ver dónde estaba cada uno en cada instante. Nos ha resultado muy útil a lo largo de los años, la pena es que se lo llevó Harry. Aún así pensaba comprobar mañana todos los pasadizos uno a uno por si queda alguno utilizable.

- ¿No crees que los habrán cerrado?- mencionó Adam.

- No todos son conocidos- repuso ella.

- Voy contigo.

- ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo sola?- protestó Herms recordando a cierto rubio dictatorial.

- Por supuesto que si, pero si vas sola, ¿cómo te sigo enseñando el arte de la tentación?- replicó el chico risueño incorporándose para darle un beso rápido en los labios sin dejar de sonreír. Antes de que replicara se fue hacía la puerta dejándola sola en la cama, ya en el umbral, se volvió para guiñarle un ojo y decirle "Te despierto a las siete, ponte algo sexy". Y cerró la puerta. Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta con una sonrisa y cuando esta se cerró soltó una carcajada. Era tan fácil estar con Adam.

………………………………………

Draco tenía razón, la comida parecía mucho más apetitosa ahora, aunque volvía a estar fría. Las velas fueron sustituidas por un hechizo que emulaba las luces de los fuegos fatuos, de suave tono anaranjado, flotando a ras de techo. Las doce ya, empezaba a entrarle el sueño, la corbata había desaparecido en su bolsillo y la botella de vino reposaba en su estomago siendo sustituida por una del mejor Whisky. Tras tres vasos largos, apurados con impaciencia, se quedó dormido encima de la mesa, con la cara ladeada y apoyado sobre un brazo mientras con la otra mano aún sostenía el vaso ancho.

Así lo encontraron las chicas cuando llegaron, pasada la una de la mañana, cansadas y con los zapatos de tacón en la mano.

- ¿Y esto?- se paró Pansy en el umbral mirando la escena- Ro, deberías tener piedad con el pobre chico, míralo, parece un ángel.

- Si, claro, porque duerme. Seguro que está como una cuba- razonó la otra soltando un exabrupto.

- Tienes que reconocer que se ha esmerado- replicó la morena comprobando la iluminación- Sólo el hechizo de las luces debió llevarle un rato.

- Si, y estaba tan ansioso de verme que se ha quedado grogui- objetó Ro con muy poca consideración por el durmiente- Es Blaise, Pansy. Sólo quiere saber que puede tenerme.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Estás acojonada.

- Yo no le temo a nada- alegó Rocío dejando los zapatos a un lado-Además, estoy con Adrian.

- Tú y yo sabemos que me atraes más a mí que a tu novio. ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad y listo?

- Ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama. No podemos dejarlo aquí- cambió de tema la chica inclinándose para sacarle el vaso de la mano- Será imbecil, hasta dormido es imposible sacarle el vaso. Blaise- intentó despertarlo- ¡Blaise!- el chico se revolvió inquieto y se dió la vuelta hacía el otro lado pero al hacerlo se llevó también el vaso- Buff, es imposible, no tiene remedio. Sujétalo del otro lado para que podamos transportarlo.

- Como quieras, pero a los príncipes se les despertaba con un beso- protestó la morena agarrando a Blaise por el hombro e intentando incorporarlo.

- Eso era a las princesas- argumentó la preciosidad de ojos azules.

- ¿Crees que Ginny estará durmiendo?

- ¡Pansy!- la regañó Rocío cargando con Blaise. Entre las dos habían podido levantarlo lo suficiente para moverlo y comenzaron a llevarlo a pasos cortos hacía la escalera. Subieron con él a trompicones mientras el chico no dejaba de murmurar incoherencias como "no me subáis que estamos bajando", "esto está muy oscuro, encended las varas de cera", Ro resoplaba molesta mientras Pansy batía la mandíbula. Llegaron a la habitación y lo soltaron de golpe encima de la cama, el chico rebotó en el colchón y se acurrucó en el medio, ocupando toda la cama. El vaso aún agarrado aunque completamente vacío. El líquido ambarino esparcido por la escalera y la ropa de los tres. Rocío se estiró, los brazos le dolían por el esfuerzo. "Maldita perra inmunda"- dijo cuando se dió cuenta de en qué cuarto estaban.

- Ahora tenemos que hacer doble camino. ¿Es que disfrutas arrastrándolo de un lado a otro?

- ¡Ah. No! Yo he terminado por hoy. Ahí te queda- le contestó la otra pasándolo en grande y se largó sin más.

- ¡Pansy!- gritó la de inmensos ojos celestes cabreada- ¡Vuelve aquí!- Pero la única reacción que despertó fue la del chico, que se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

……………………………………..

Rumores. Se extienden como una enfermedad contagiosa, de forma rápida y sin dejar rastro de su origen. Las mesas del comedor eran un hervidero aún a hora tan temprana. Ginny se sentó a disfrutar de su café matutino al lado de Neville y Parvati que reían nerviosos escuchando los comentarios de los chicos a su alrededor. Al parecer habían olvidado momentáneamente los castigos en pos de pensamientos mucho más jugosos. Ginny se alegró por ellos y se mantuvo atenta a ver que captaba.

- Amycus Carrow es hermafrodita. Lo ha dicho Myrtle que lo ha visto en el baño-le comentaba una chica a otra entre risitas.

Ginny tosió, casi se atraganta.

- Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown se casaron el año pasado, por eso sabemos que están en Londres- decían un poco más a la derecha mirándola de soslayo.

Ginny alzó las cejas y miró a Parvati, esta le respondió en un susurro poniendo la mano delante de la boca.

- Los dos son nuestros. El último fue idea de Lav.

Ginny sonrió meneando la cabeza y se puso a escuchar de nuevo.

- Adrian Pucey ha sido nombrado "embajador de la caca" en Midgard- decía Seamus en voz alta.

- No tengo idea de dónde salió eso. Debe ser cierto- informó Parvati riendo.

- Nott ha desaparecido, dicen que ha huido- comentaban un poco más allá.

- Ese también es cierto- aseguró Parvati.

- No hace falta que me lo confirmes. Ese es mío- se sonrió Gin auto complacida.

- ¿Tuyo?

- ¡Shhhhh!- le chistó para que callase mientras tomaba una tostada- Calla que no escucho.

- Han visto salir a Blaise esta mañana de la habitación de Rocío Jolie- decía una chica de pelo verde al que parecía su novio-¡Y llevaba la ropa de ayer!

- ¿Por eso se habrán desecho de Pucey? ¿Lo habrán matado?- murmuró otro.

- Dicen que Hermione Granger es en realidad la hija secreta de Snape, por eso no se fue con Harry, dicen que sólo estaba con ellos para informar a su papa- conspiraba una de las chicas de sexto que odiaban a Hermione y a Ginny porque nunca se habían podido acercar a Harry.

Esta vez si se atragantó. Una chica rubia que estaba cerca la miró con rencor intentando dilucidar si Ginny era de fiar y le dijo:

- ¿Esa no es tu amiga?

- Hermione no es hija de Snape- dictaminó la pelirroja furiosa.

- Eso dices tú. Tiene el pelo igual de alborotado. Sólo que ella se lo lava-replicó la incauta.

- Si- se apuntó otra- Y es muy buena en pociones. Demasiado. Ayer la vieron entrar en su despacho con Draco Malfoy. ¿Para que iba a ir si no?

- Parvati- indicó la pelirroja disgustada- Vamos a buscar a Lav.

Patil se levantó aún riendo y la siguió hasta la rubia, que estaba en la puerta rodeada de admiradoras dispuestas a escuchar todo lo que tuviese para decirles.

- Y se ha visto a Blaise Zabini y a Draco Malfoy lanzándose _Crucios_ esta mañana- haciendo una pausa de efecto- ¡por una chica!- estaba informando a la concurrencia.

- ¿Lavender? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Lavender disgregó a la masa con un gesto autoritario y se acercó a ellas.

- Te juro que lo último es cierto- dictaminó.

- A parte de pasarlo en grande, ¿Habéis descubierto algo?

- Claro. Snape y Bella han salido esta mañana temprano llevándose a Mcgonagall y no han vuelto. Draco ha sido nombrado mano derecha de Snape y Bella está que muerde- informó Lavender orgullosa de sí misma- Nott ha desaparecido y el señor Filch se ha autolesionado intentando castigar a un alumno de tercero, dicen las malas lenguas- aseguró guiñándole un ojo a Parvati- que fue al confiscarle la varita e intentar usarla en su contra- tomó aire para terminar- Nunca me gustó el Filch.

- ¿Lo de Herms era necesario?- se quejó Gin.

- Todo el mundo se pregunta por qué está aquí y no con Harry. Me pareció una magnifica idea que se plantearan de que lado estaba. Si hacemos crecer el rumor lo suficiente llegará a la mesa de Slytherin y hasta ellos lo dudaran. Nadie se mete con la hija de director ¿no?

- ¡Morgana! ¡Tienes cerebro debajo de tanto bucle!

Lavender le echó la lengua pero no se enfadó.

- ¿Algo más que deba saber?- preguntó la chica Weasley para confirmar.

- No sé si te interesa o ya lo sabes, pero Hermione y Adam han desaparecido juntos a primera hora y no se les ha vuelto a ver- hizo una pausa- Ella llevaba un vestido.

- ¿Un vestido?- alucinó Ginny.

……………………………………………..

- Chica, no sé dónde he estado viviendo los últimos seis años, vale que he estado enfermo la mayor parte de esos años y casi no me dejaban salir de la cama pero ¡esto! Tantos sitios ocultos por dónde largarse y yo sin enterarme, claro que ha nadie se le hubiese ocurrido buscar detrás de una estatua tan fea ¡que asco!- dijo Adam sacudiéndose el polvo de la camisa que se había ensuciado al intentar meterse por detrás de la estatua para tener mejor acceso.

- A nadie excepto a Fred y George. Ese era Gregory el jorobado- le explicó Hermione guiándolo por los pasillos-Si este está cerrado supongo que el de Gunhilda también lo estará y el que hay detrás del espejo en el cuarto piso seguro. No creo que hayan cerrado el del sauce, no veo como podrían ¿le echamos un vistazo?- sugirió no muy animada. El sauce no parecía una buena opción ni siquiera de día.

- ¿Pero hay más? ¿A qué esperamos? Esto si que es un tour por Hogwarts y lo demás son tonterías. Lo habréis pasado bomba todos estos años saliendo y entrando a placer mientras los demás nos pudríamos aquí. Ahora entiendo porque ibais siempre juntitos. Estoy deseando conocer a esos gemelos- aseguró el chico pecoso sin saber dónde se metía.

- Los gemelos son de lo mejor. Te caerán bien, ya verás- sonrió ella al recordar a los hermanos de Ron- En cuanto a lo de pasarlo bomba te equivocas, no nos saltamos las normas a placer como otros, sólo los usamos cuando era estrictamente necesario.

- Ya me caen bien, soy asiduo a su tienda, estoy subscrito a su boletín de novedades-atestiguó el castaño cobrizo esquivando un escalón-¿De verdad no aprovechasteis estas maravillas para salir a placer y montaros una juerga de vez en cuando?

- Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?- se mostró ofendida Herms- Miedo me da saber que tipo de artículos tienes escondidos en tu baúl.

- Chica, tienes que aprender a disfrutar- suspiró Adam alcanzando el Hall- Si llego a tener yo ese mapa no duermo aquí ni una sola noche. No temas, nada que vaya a usar contigo.

- Harry, Ron y yo teníamos cosas más importantes en las que pensar- arguyó ella cansina.

- Nada es más importante que aprovechar la juventud-decretó el chico sosteniendo la puerta de entrada para que ella saliese.

- Eso es fácil de decir cuando no tienes que preocuparte porque un loco este obsesionado contigo.

- ¡Venga ya! Siempre hay tiempo para una buena juerga.

- Hablas como Ginny. Haríais una gran pareja.

- ¿No has oído decir que los polos opuestos se atraen? Ginny y yo nos mataríamos el primer día, pero hay otras opciones…-insinuó él.

………………………………………

- ¡Blaise! ¡Espera!-gritó Ginny acelerando el paso para llegar hasta el moreno que salía del aula de pociones.

- ¿Todavía me hablas exhibicionista?- se extrañó el chico sopesando su actitud-Pensé que ya no éramos amigos.

- No soy tan quisquillosa- replicó la chica encogiéndose de hombros-Además no suelo equivocarme con la gente y he visto suficiente de vosotros como para saber que lo último fue lo autentico, sólo que no estáis dispuestos a mostrarlo, excepto cuando os conviene, pero no esperaba menos de unas víboras.

- ¿En serio? ¿No estás enfadada?- se aseguró Blaise antes de relajarse.

- Neville está bien. Cuando averigüe por qué lo hizo Draco lo sopesaré y decidiré su castigo- le sonrió ella pícaramente - Pero por supuesto eso será entre nosotros cuatro, seis si me apuras, nada más-aseguró- Ahora necesito tu ayuda. Quiero confirmar algo y necesito la verdad.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?-se ofreció el chico sin dudarlo.

- ¿Es cierto que se han llevado a Minerva?

- Esta mañana, está en Azkaban a buen custodio.

- ¿Azkaban? ¿En serio?- la cara de ginny perdió un poco de color y sus pecas se resaltaron aún más.

- Hace tiempo que los dementores trabajan para Voldemort, deberías saberlo. Azkaban nos pertenece ahora, igual que el Ministerio- informó el chico sin señal de que le preocupase en absoluto.

- Bueno, supongo que no me sorprende- declaró ella inspirando hondo-¿Qué hay de cierto en que tú y Draco os lanzasteis crucios esta mañana por una mujer? ¿Está jugando con Herms?- cambió de tema y de tono. La sola idea la molestaba. Herms no se lo merecía.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- le tocó ahora extrañarse a Blaise- ¡Por Yandros! Draco me retó porque me vió salir de la habitación de Ro esta mañana y pensó que, bueno, que no la estaba tratando como debería, no reaccioné muy bien porque tenía resaca y estaba de mal humor y me dió un puñetazo en el estomago, me doblé un poco por el dolor y aproveché para darle un cabezazo en la entrepierna pero eso es todo-aclaró el chico molesto- No nos lanzamos imperdonables como diversión.

- Espera. ¿Draco te pegó porque pensó que te habías tirado a Ro? ¿Y a él que le importa?- indagó Ginny no muy convencida- Yo creí que ambos os las habíais cepillado hace tiempo, la verdad con la fama que tenéis me sorprende.

- ¿Tirarnos a Ro? Estás loca, nadie toca a Ro sin nuestro permiso…excepto el imbecil de su novio claro, porque no nos deja cortarlo a trocitos.

- Increíble. ¡Sois peores que mis hermanos!- se carcajeó la chica después de asimilarlo-Y yo que creí que lo mío era insoportable. Pero Pansy y Draco se acostaban hasta hace poco, ¿por qué el doble rasero? ¿Pansy tiene derecho pero Ro no?

- ¿Pansy y Draco?- le tocó el turno a él de partirse- No deberías hacer caso de todo lo que oyes- le comunicó aún sonriente- Nadie toca a Pansy tampoco, y menos Draco. Pansy es como nuestra hermana.

- ¿Y Ro la hermana pequeña?

- Ehhh- se azoró un poco el chico desviando la mirada -Esto- Miró el reloj como quién tiene prisa - ¿Querías confirmar algo más?

- Nada – Afirmó Gin acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla- Gracias cachorrito- se despidió para marcharse pero lo pensó mejor y se volvió un momento antes de irse- ¿Blaise? ¿Tú crees que Draco…?

- Está loco por ella- confirmó el moreno sin ninguna duda haciéndole un guiño- Échale un cable.

- Eso me parecía- dijo la chica pensativa y se alejó por el pasillo rumbo a la próxima clase cuando la voz del chico la paró de nuevo "! Ginny! ¿No te da miedo que te vean confraternizar conmigo?", se giró de nuevo y miró al grupo de Hufflepuffs que los observaban cuchicheando antes de contestar "A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, el que tenga algo que objetar que se lo diga a mi moco murciélago"

…………………………………………

Adam y Hermione volvían de su excursión a la casa de los gritos con las ropas destrozadas, sucios y con la cara llena de tierra, cogidos de la mano para no caer por el pasadizo embarrado y con expresiones de decepción en sus rostros. Habían conseguido entrar y llegar hasta la casa, después de casi hundirse varias veces en el fango que cubría el estrecho pasillo de tierra para encontrarse la casa aún más destartalada que la última vez, el techo casi inexistente en el último piso y a lo lejos, encima del pueblo, sendas sombras negras surcando los cielos, ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta pero ambos sabían lo que significaban aquellos dementores en Hogsmeade. Consiguieron salir sin demasiados rasguños otra vez al exterior y continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al quinto piso, giraron a la izquierda en la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y se pararon ante la puerta del baño.

- ¿Quién va primero?- se giró Hermione a verlo.

- Estamos hechos un asco. ¿Cuantas horas tardas en arreglarte?- preguntó él mirándose y observándola a ella.

- Aunque no lo creas puedo estar lista en unos minutos- afirmó la chica resoplando.

- No es que no te crea pero ¿no sería mejor entrar juntos? No es como si fuésemos a bañarnos desnudos, sólo vamos a ponernos presentables- sugirió el chico modoso.

- Te advierto que si te propasas sólo un mínimo te mando a San Mungo en un solo giro de varita- amenazó ella antes de aceptar.

- No me cabe la menor duda, me portaré.

Una vez dentro al observar la enorme bañera de mármol Adam cambió de opinión y decidió darse un baño, así que la chica se internó detrás de las columnas para ponerse decente en la zona de los lavabos. Se lavó la cara, las manos y los brazos y utilizó un hechizo para lavar y planchar su vestido sin quitárselo, no sabía que la había decidido a usar una ropa tan desacostumbrada en ella esa mañana sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que iban a hacer, pero cuando miró su armario al levantarse no pudo evitar recordar la despedida de Adam del día anterior y su sugerencia y cogió el vestido negro sin pensarlo. Su aspecto había mejorado bastante con el agua y los hechizos aunque aún tenía marcas en el cuello, similares a arañazos, hechos por las raíces torcidas con las que había tropezado en el camino. Contempló un momento su reflejo, juzgando y decidió hacer algo con su pelo, que se veía completamente enmarañado, Adam gritó desde la bañera " No mires eh?" y ella le contestó riendo desde el otro lado "¡Por favor! ¡Tú sueñas!" antes de quitarse las orquillas que sujetaban sus mechones y cepillarse el pelo con los dedos.

La puerta del baño tembló con un golpe, ella se giró hacía el ruido e intentó escuchar si alguien llamaba desde fuera pero desde dónde estaba no podía ver bien la puerta. Otro golpe fuerte, "Está ocupado" gritó, si la escucharon no le hicieron caso porque los golpes se repitieron.

- ¡Adam! Voy a ir hasta la puerta para decirle a quién sea que se largue. No miro.

- Excusas, excusas- le contestó el chico desde el agua- Cualquier cosa por echar un vistazo.

- ¡Oh, si! No pienso en otra cosa- contestó ella con retintín mientras se acercaba a la puerta sin mirarlo una sola vez. Se echó el pelo suelto hacía atrás antes de abrir y comprobó que la ropa estuviese en su sitio. Separó la puerta un resquicio, lo suficiente para sacar la cabeza y los hombros y contempló a su pesadilla. Draco estaba fuera, de espaldas y refunfuñando algo como "Maldita sea ¿Es que no saben que si yo quiero entrar ellos tienen que salir?" _¡Capullo arrogante!_ Se giró cuando notó que la puerta se había abierto y estaba a punto de lanzar una pulla hiriente hasta que vió de quién se trataba, la miró a los ojos, clavando sus pupilas aceradas en los ojos miel de la chica y sonrió, relajándose.

- Pensaba echar a quién quiera que fuese, pero en este caso podemos compartirlo. ¿Sabes? Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de este baño- sugirió indolente pero con una amplia sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos-¿El vestido es para mí? Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Hermione tragó saliva y se azoró sin saber que contestarle, tenía que salir de allí y llevarse a Draco, ¿Por qué se sentía cómo si lo estuviese traicionando? No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo tenía un nuevo amigo, ¿qué pasa con eso? Él no tenía por qué enfadarse ¿no? Claro que se iba a enfadar, era Draco, se enfadaría aunque no tuviese razón alguna y no estaba realmente segura de que esta vez no la tuviese. ¿Estaba flirteando con Adam? Si, seguramente. Bueno, ella y Draco no eran nada, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones. Y entonces, ¿porque se quería morir?

- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- indagó el rubio tomando un mechón de pelo castaño entre los dedos para acariciarlo entre las yemas mientras se acercaba a ella- Quiero decirte algo, es importante. ¿Me dejas pasar?- continuó al ver que ella no respondía, sonrió de nuevo y alargó un brazo para rodear su cintura pero alguien se le adelantó abrazándola desde atrás. Draco parpadeó incrédulo y se alejó dos pasos. Hermione cerró los ojos. Adam rodeaba a Hermione por detrás, con el pelo mojado, el pecho descubierto y una toalla a la cintura. Estaba claro que acababa de salir del baño. Draco los miraba sin pestañear, su sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Miró a Hermione y la vió pálida y con los ojos cerrados, fijó su mirada en Adam y controló la expresión de su rostro. Extendió una mano hacía Adam de forma elegante. Adam lo miró incrédulo antes de aceptarla. Hermione abrió los ojos al notar que el silencio se mantenía y vió a Draco estrechándole la mano a Adam. Parpadeó y el estomago se le encogió.

- ¿Carcagio, verdad?- susurró Draco con una sonrisa tiesa que le congeló la sangre a Hermione. Adam no parecía darse cuenta de que eso no era bueno.

- ¿Malfoy cierto?

Draco desvió la mirada hasta Hermione y sonrió aún más con esa sonrisa helada que la hacía temblar, quiso decirle algo pero no era capaz de respirar, mucho menos de hablar.

- Nos vemos Granger- siseó con malicia y se marchó.

………………………………..

Anndrrea: Espero que esta vez tb me perdoneis ¿de verdad sois hermanas? No por la tardanza sino por el contenido.

Carla08: Definitivamente los malos son los mejores, sin duda al respecto. Reitero mi oferta, si necesitas algún capi que no puedas conseguir no dudes en pedirlo. Has captado enseguida a Adam por lo que veo jajaja Yo tb me imaginaba a mi pelirrojo favorito esperando la respuesta mirando por encima del hombro de Harry jajaja. Enrollate todo lo que quieras cielo.

Abril: Besitos, me alegra que te gusten las clases de seducción porque habrá más, muajaja.

Ro Malfoy: Princesa, por si queda alguna duda. Te amo a ti, solo a ti y nada más que a ti. Por ti cambio de acera.

Creo que no me falta nadie por responder, si me olvido de alguien darme de collejas (Nagini te contesto luego por Pm). En el siguiente la reacción de Draco muajaja.


	27. Draco Malfoy

No he contestado a ningún RR, lo siento, pero eran los RR o el capi, supongo que me perdonareís, lo cual no quiere decir que no vaya a contestarlos. Lo juro. Pero es que el capi salió solo y no lo iba a dejar secuestrado sin más.

....................................................

Llevaba horas paseándose por los pasillos intentando eliminar su mal humor, como tantas veces, haciéndole la vida imposible a los alumnos de las otras casas, pero ni eso parecía servir en este momento así que dejó de luchar contra su carácter y se encaminó a la biblioteca, dónde sabía que estarían sus amigos y ningún indeseable ahora que estaba cerrada para los demás. Los vió nada más entrar, enfrascados en la lectura que él mismo les había encomendado, Blaise intentando sentar a Ro en su regazo, esta apartándolo de malos modos y Pansy encantada con la situación. No estaban solos, sin embargo, así que los llamó y les hizo un gesto para que lo siguiesen a la zona prohibida. Los tres se levantaron en el acto al ver su expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me asusto?- inquirió Ro displicente.

- Adam Carcagio pasa.

- ¿Quién?- flipó Pansy, el nombre no le sonaba de nada.

- Adam Carcagio, el nuevo "amigo" de Hermione- replicó el blondo con un tono muy esclarecedor- Lo quiero suplicando.

- Es verdad- recordó Blaise- ¿Ya le dijiste que estas loco por ella?

- Si. Justo en el momento en que salió del baño que ha compartido con él- objetó con rencor el chico apuñalando al moreno con la mirada.

- Pareces idiota, Blaise- le recriminó Pansy- ¿Es que no sabes sumar dos más dos? Lo siento Draco.

- ¿No hay un "ya te lo dije"?

- No ahora- argumentó la morena- Cuando nos hallamos encargado del tal Adam me ensañaré.

- ¿No teníamos que terminar la poción primero? Ya tenemos todos los ingredientes- opuso Ro intranquila, el tiempo se les venía encima.

- Primero Adam. Luego el resto- adujo Draco cabreado- No te preocupes princesa, hay tiempo- agregó suavizando la voz al ver que la chica estaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó ella dispuesta.

- ¿Qué tal un paseíto con la tía Bella?- sugirió el blondo con una mueca de complacencia.

- ¿Por qué no? Seguro que no lo olvidará- respondió el moreno sonriendo malignamente.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- preguntó Pansy sin más.

- Si viene de mi o de Blaise no se lo creerá, mejor vais vosotras, decidle a mi querida tía que Adam tiene información sobre Harry, no podrá resistirse, sabe que "su Lord" la recibirá en persona si le lleva noticias del cicatrizado.

………………………………………….

Adam salía de clase de Aritmancia muy contento, las cosas con su mueva compañera de cuarto iban bien, le caía cada vez mejor, la chica tenía posibilidades, era casi tan inteligente como él, le resultaba muy atractiva y estaba claro que el tal Malfoy no era su novio, después de lo del baño ella había protestado que no se encontraba bien y se había marchado a su cuarto pero cuando bajó lo invitó a ir con ella al gran comedor. Las clases de Aritmancia siempre se le habían dado bien, acababa de ganar un montón de puntos para su casa y por la tarde tendrían clase de Artes Oscuras lo cual significaba que compartiría la misma con la castaña. Iba pensando en lo maravilloso que estaba resultando el día cuando una chica morena con el pelo azulado y los ojos del mismo tono se tropezó con él de forma brusca.

- ¡Mira por dónde vas inútil!- le dijo de malos modos. _¡Te pillé!_

La chica era preciosa, piel morena, largas piernas, figura estilizada, poco pecho pero no le gustaban las tetas grandes, sin embargo tenía una expresión fiera y un rictus enojado en los labios, intentó sonreírle para sacarle una respuesta.

- Lo siento, pero eres tú quién tropezó conmigo ¿estás bien?

- Estaría mejor si sucios engendros como tú no caminaran por mi castillo como si les perteneciese o fueran lo suficientemente buenos para contaminar mi aire con su presencia_. ¿Y por esto ha dejado a Draco? ¡Por Merlín! Esa mujer tiene tan mal gusto para los hombres como para el vestir._

Una Slytherin, debería haberse dado cuenta.

- Soy tan digno como tú- respondió este molesto- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- Soy Rocío Jolie, señorita Jolie para ti, en cuanto a ti, permíteme que lo dude- se ensañó ella mostrando la insignia de prefecta- ¿Carcagio verdad? Tú apellido no me dice nada y si fueras tan digno como te crees haría años que nos conoceríamos. Ahora, por tu osadía, dame tu varita. _¿Qué quién soy yo? Tú peor pesadilla si no dejas de tocarle las narices a mi Draco._

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca? -_¿Esta de dónde ha salido? ¿Habrán soltado a los del ala oeste de San Mungo?_

- Loco estarás tú si no sabes reconocer a tus superiores. La varita queda confiscada. ¿Me la das por las buenas o utilizamos otros métodos más divertidos?- replicó la chica apuntándolo con la varita- ¡Cru…

- Vale, vale. Toma la puta varita- cortó el chico intranquilo _¿Crucios en los pasillos? Pues si que están feas las cosas_- ¡Esto no es justo! No te hice nada.

- Protéstale al director- _¡oh, si! Dile que Rocío Jolie te confiscó injustamente la varita verás que simpático puede resultar el padrino de mi niño._

……………………………………………………

Vale, a lo mejor el día no era perfecto, pero tampoco pasaba nada, Neville ya había conseguido varitas, sólo tenía que avisar y pedir una prestada. Esa mujer estaba loca de seguro, una cosa es ser Slytherin y otra cosa una psicópata, no es que fueran encantadores los susodichos pero esto no le había pasado nunca con ninguno. Había que tranquilizarse y pensar en la castaña. Eso. Se colocó la corbata que se le había torcido y se encaminó hacía el pasillo del segundo piso para escaquearse en el lavabo de chicas, quería hablar con Myrtle. Subiendo las escaleras visualizó a un chico corpulento de piel morena, ojos castaños y pelo cuidado observándole desde arriba. Pensó si lo conocía, su cara le resultaba familiar pero no podía ubicarlo. ¿Le estaba esperando? Lo parecía.

- ¿Adam?- dijo el chico en cuanto se plantó en el último escalón.

- Si. ¿Nos conocemos?- inquirió desconcertado.

- No. En realidad no, pero quería saludarte- contestó el moreno con una sonrisa para acto seguido hacerles una seña a dos tipos enormes que no había visto hasta el momento. Alguien le agarró la cabeza por detrás, sujetándole con un grueso brazo que le impedía respirar, mientras los dos matones lo molían a golpes. El chico de los ojos castaños se apartó un poco y se quedó observando como si no fuese con él, mientras se miraba las uñas y se apartaba de vez en cuando para no ensuciarse. Adam comenzó a sangrar por la nariz cuando un puño se estrelló contra su tabique. Se dobló en dos a causa de una patada en la ingle y casi ni respiraba por la presión del brazo que lo aprisionaba pero la peor parte era que estaba totalmente alucinado. Al cabo de algunos golpes más, que ya ni sentía, el castaño hizo un gesto levantando una mano y dijo simplemente:

- Suficiente. Crabbe. Goyle. Podéis marcharos- y sin siquiera pestañear se inclinó sobre un muy confuso Adam y le guiñó un ojo con descaro- Saludos de parte del príncipe de Slytherin- y se fue tarareando.

………………………………………..

La señora Pomfrey le reparó el tabique en un momento mientras murmuraba por lo bajo. Consiguió hacer desaparecer el dolor de huesos y los morados, pero no el incipiente dolor de cabeza ni la furia, de hecho, la empeoró porque, en tono maternal, le sugirió que no diese parte de ello, reconocía a los matones al parecer y el director no haría nada al respecto y si lo hacía no sería en su favor, dijo.

Salió hecho una chispa de la enfermería declarando ya abiertamente que llevaba un día de mierda cuando recordó por qué había empezado tan bien y decidió mejorarlo de la misma manera así que se propuso ir a buscar a Hermione directamente, ya se acercaría al baño de Myrtle más tarde. La encontró camino del aula de Artes Oscuras, iba a llamarla cuando otra Slytherin lo interfirió poniéndose delante de él, después del día que llevaba se alejó entrecerrando los ojos. La chica sin embargo le sonrió. Aún así no se fiaba.

- ¿Si?- _¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Todo Slytherin la ha tomado conmigo de repente?_

- ¿Eres Adam Carcagio?- preguntó la chica aún sonriendo inocentemente.

- ¿Quién lo pregunta?- contestó el con cuidado.

- Me llamo Pansy. Te esperan en el despacho del director. Alguien te está buscando- informó la chica sin más y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiese-_Aún no lo sabes pero eres el próximo juguetito de Bellatrix Lestrange, te deseo suerte, vas a necesitarla._

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó Adam, saludó con la mano a Hermione que le hacía señas a lo lejos y siguió a la chica morena. ¿Estaría la señora Pomfrey equivocada? ¿Sería que el director quería aclarar todo este asunto? Esperaba que sí.

……………………………

La señorita Sileno parecía alborozada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojitos brillantes, como un niño con juguete nuevo. Los hizo entrar a todos dando palmas de júbilo. De nuevo tocaba duelo y todas las casas se encontraban allí reunidas, buscó a Adam y a Ginny con la mirada pero sólo encontró a la pelirroja. El chico se había ido con Pansy y no había vuelto, pero Pansy estaba allí con los chicos ¿dónde se habría metido?

- Bueno jovencitos- dijo Selena entusiasmada- cómo habrán podido observar la clase a cambiado ligeramente su nombre, los nuevos libros de la materia están a su disposición en el mueble del fondo, como hoy toca práctica y la mayoría de ustedes no conocen las Artes Arcanas he escogido rigurosamente a los adversarios en esta ocasión. Señor Malfoy, por favor, enséñeles a sus compañeros a lo que se enfrentan.

"Perfecto"- pensó Draco- "Así me desahogo"

- Cuando guste señorita- le respondió a la profesora con una reverencia subiendo a la pasarela.

- Y como contrincante- anunció la señorita Sileno sonriente- la única persona no Slytherin capaz de hacerle frente a una maldición imperdonable, creo. Señorita Granger, por favor.

"No, no, no. ¿Por qué yo? No puedo ni mirarle a la cara ¿como voy a enfrentarlo?"- chilló Hermione mentalmente.

Hermione subió también, con la cabeza gacha y el ritmo cardiaco alterado.

Draco la miró un momento calculando hasta que punto la quería destrozar. Sonrió ladino un segundo pensando que al final debía de haber un Dios, fuese Yandros o no, a lo mejor debía agradecerlo luego con alguna ofrenda. Justo lo que necesitaba para descargar. Hermione miraba al suelo, sin atreverse a enfrentarlo, bien, la valentía de los leones al parecer no se reflejaba en sus mujeres. Más te vale estar atenta- pensó- No creas que esa carita de "yo no fui" va a conmoverme.

- Cuando quieran- escucharon a la maestra. Y Hermione se resignó y alzó la cabeza y la varita. Lo miró a los ojos desde el otro lado y distinguió perfectamente el antiguo odio reflejado en ellos. Cuadró los hombros y se preparó para lo peor.

Draco se lo pensó un momento antes de empezar, Hermione ni siquiera se movió mientras deliberaba, sonrió con desgana y lanzó un _Everte Statum_ sin ganas sólo para no quedarse quieto mientras barajaba sus opciones. El hechizo fue frenado limpiamente con un _Impedimenta_ por parte de la castaña. No esperaba menos. La chica no respondió con otro si no que esperó por él. Draco no se inmutó y le envió una de las mesas del fondo por el aire con un _Cister Amperio_ muy bien ejecutado, Hermione se dió cuenta de que no podía frenarla y se apartó de un salto. La mesa se estrelló detrás de ella, las astillas volaron encima de su cabeza pero no apartó los ojos de su contrincante. Draco se dió cuenta de que la actitud pasiva de ella le molestaba, no resultaba divertido si ella no respondía, así que decidió picarla. Con una floritura formuló un _Imperturbate _para evitar oídos curiosos y un _Anillos de Humo _que cubrió toda la pasarela y un círculo cercano con un espeso humo plateado. En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista y oídos de los compañeros retorció su anillo y se apareció detrás de la castaña. Se acercó a su oreja mientras la chica intentaba traspasar la niebla y distinguirlo y le susurró olisqueándola "Hueles a sucio, ¿necesitas otro baño?" Hermione se giró con la varita en alto y le lanzó un _anti desaparición_ como acto reflejo, para inutilizar su anillo. El chico sonrió y Hermione se estremeció. Al notarlo la sonrisa de él se ensanchó y emitió un _Glacius_ que comenzó a congelarle las piernas, reaccionó a tiempo con un _Lacarnum Inflamarae_ que consiguió despistarlo por un momento. Iba a enviarle un _Duro_ cuando el chico apagó su camisa y lo evitó limpiamente con un _Impedimenta_. Se acercó a ella de nuevo evitando que lo apuntara y susurró "Cariño, para eso no necesitas un hechizo, basta con tu presencia". Hermione se puso colorada y lo miró. El chico seguía inmutable. La niebla comenzaba a despejarse, veía de nuevo las cabezas de los estudiantes entre ella. Draco la agarró de la muñeca y le dobló la mano para que soltase la varita. Se le cayó al suelo y cuando iba a recogerla él la cercó por detrás y le lamió el cuello despacio. Hermione se desconcentró y se olvidó de la varita, lo cual aprovechó el blondo para ejecutar un _Flagrante_ a la misma. Cuando la castaña la cogió la varita comenzó a arder en su mano y tuvo que soltarla. La niebla se había despejado y Draco se alejó de ella mientras Neville que estaba en la primera fila le lanzaba otra varita. La cogió al vuelo y se lanzó a si misma un _Cave Inimicum_ que fue bloqueado por Draco. El chico la miraba pensativo. Ella intentó acabar con todo aquello lanzando un _Levicorpus_ dudoso, Draco lo bloqueó con un _Impedimenta._ Envió un _Bombarda_ y Draco trastabilló, no pareció gustarle porque la miró con inquina. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que la estaba castigando y también por qué. Decidió darle el gusto. No quería seguir con eso, ni aunque fallara un examen. Soltó la varita. Draco se enojó.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- No voy a luchar contigo- le respondió ella digna.

El blondo entrecerró los ojos y le contestó: - Como quieras. Antes de lanzarle un _Imperio_ perfecto.

Las pupilas de Hermione se dilataron mientras los estudiantes susurraban entre sí y miraban a la profesora, que sonreía. Hermione se bajó de la plataforma y se dirigió hacía Goyle. Se paró justo delante y se lanzó a besarlo. La clase entera contuvo el aliento esperando que la señorita Sileno parase semejante aberración, pero la profesora seguía observando con una sonrisa en los labios y no parecía estar por la labor. Goyle no se lo pensó dos veces y se aprovechó. La estrujó con sus brazos como robles y le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla. Hermione se apartó de repente y se quedó parada allí delante sin expresión. Goyle sonrió con lascivia y le dijo a Draco que la controlaba desde la plataforma: - Gracias tío. Draco lo miraba sin ver, suspiró y le quitó la Imperdonable a Herms.

- Un placer- le contestó al gorila antes de mirar a Hermione que volvía en sí- A la mierda Sileno- le dijo a la profesora antes de salir del aula como si lo persiguiera un basilisco. Pansy fue tras él.

……………………………………….

Pansy había salido justo detrás de Draco pero no lo encontró, debía haber usado su anillo porque el pasillo se hallaba vacío delante de ella y era imposible que le hubiese dado tiempo a recorrerlo de otra forma, dudó entre buscarlo ella sola o volver adentro y reclutar a los demás, se decidió por lo segundo y entró. Habló un momento con la profesora Sileno para explicarle que tenían asuntos que atender, la señorita Sileno no puso objeciones, sabía perfectamente que en tales circunstancias no era ella la que tenía la máxima autoridad, por muy profesora que fuese, Draco Malfoy era la mano derecha de Snape y quién impartía las órdenes. Pansy habló con Ro y Blaise un momento y los tres se disponían a salir cuando Hermione se acercó:

- ¿Dónde está?- quiso saber, avergonzada.

- No te importa- le contestó Blaise de malos modos.

- ¿Qué le quieres ahora?- le preguntó Ro arrugando la nariz como si oliese mal.

- Hablar con él- susurró la castaña dolida.

- No tiene nada que hablar contigo. Ubícate. No eres quién para dirigirle la palabra- indicó Rocío con cara de asco. Hermione los miró con pena y se sintió aún peor. Vale, le gustaban esas serpientes, a lo mejor había juzgado demasiado pronto, sí, quería seguir siendo su amiga, incluso después de los últimos acontecimientos. Se dió cuenta, sin embargo, de que ya era tarde para eso.

- Lo siento- musitó antes de darse la vuelta. Pansy la agarró del brazo antes de que se alejase y se volvió para escuchar su pulla.

- No sabemos dónde está, vamos a buscarlo- le dijo mientras le apretaba el brazo amistosamente y los otros dos protestaban un "!Pansy!"- Esto es entre ellos dos- les avisó a Blaise y Ro- Deberías hablar con él si de verdad te importa un mínimo.

- Le has hecho daño- protestó Ro- Nadie les hace daño a mis niños. Por muy bien que me caigas si vuelve a ocurrir descubrirás porque me apodaron "Black Plague" en primero- amenazó la chica aún con expresión asesina.

La castaña sonrió un poco antes de contestar:

- Tú también me caes bien. Gracias Pansy

……………………….

Los tres chicos se reunieron en el Hall dos horas más tarde después de una búsqueda infructuosa. Cada uno saliendo desde un pasillo diferente y con cara de preocupación.

- No está en las mazmorras, ni en su despacho, nadie lo ha visto en clases y tampoco en la biblioteca- enumeró Ro resoplando.

- Ni en el baño de prefectos, el despacho de Snape ni la sala de los espejos dónde iba de pequeño. Tampoco lo encuentro en los jardines- acotó Pansy recogiéndose el pelo en una cola.

- Pues tampoco lo encuentro yo, al que si he encontrado es a Nott. Metido en un escobero- informó el moreno- Le he tenido que lanzar un _Obliviate_, creo que me he pasado porque no recuerda quién soy yo ni lo que hacemos aquí- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué le has lanzado un _Obliviate_? ¿Y qué mierda hacías en un escobero?- inquirió Ro frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque al parecer fue nuestra amiguita Weasley quién lo encerró después de sonsacarle y no era cuestión de que la mandaran a ver a Bella, además Bella está ocupada ahora. ¿Por qué crees que revisaba los escoberos? Buscaba a Draco.

- ¿Y por qué iba a estar en un escobero?- se extrañó la chica de ojos celestes nada convencida.

- Es lo que yo haría si la chica a la que amo pasase de mi- replicó él mirándola a los ojos muy serio- Refugiarme en brazos de otra hasta que se me pase el cabreo.

- Eso es porque eres un salido- protestó la chica indignada. Pero se acercó y le cogió la mano, apretándola. Blaise sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y Pansy se dió la vuelta para no reírse de Ro en su cara.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó el chico sin soltarla.

- Entra en su mente y mira dónde está y cómo- ordenó la morena.

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? No me deja entrar- objetó el chico besando la mano que tenía entre las suyas.

…………………………………….

Deyanira Edgcombe no podía creer en su suerte. Draco Malfoy, después de años de fingida indiferencia había ido a buscarla, ¡a ella!, y se había mostrado ansioso y salvaje, llevándola a la torre de astronomía sin dilación y haciéndole el amor como si ella fuese su única tabla de salvación. No cabía en sí de gozo. Esa misma noche le mandaría una lechuza a sus padres, seguro que el director le daba permiso.

……………………………………

Ginny buscaba a Hermione, no la había visto desde ese mediodía cuando la encontrara camino de su cuarto, cabizbaja. Le había contado su conversación con los chicos dejando despejadas sus dudas sobre el estado de su hermano y Harry, por el momento, y le había contado no sé que locura de un baño con Adam y Draco. Ella a su vez le confirmó lo que habían averiguado y lo que había hablado con Blaise por la mañana pero la castaña no parecía estar escuchando, excepto cuando le dijo que Blaise opinaba, como ella, que Draco estaba colado por sus huesos ante lo que Hermione gimió y se largó dejándola con dos palmos de narices. Hablando de Draco, allí estaba, le preguntaría a él si la había visto.

- ¿Draco? ¿Podemos hablar?- saludó la chica resuelta.

Draco se dio la vuelta para mirar a su interlocutora y sonrió con desidia. Les hizo un gesto a sus compañeros de Sly para que se largasen y esperó a que desaparecieran.

- ¿Qué desea la pelirroja más sexy del año?- le respondió sugerente mientras se acercaba más de lo habitual y le besaba la muñeca a modo de saludo.

Ginny tragó saliva antes de reaccionar mirándolo con extrañeza.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione?- le preguntó soltando su mano.

- ¿Por qué habría de verla?- alegó el chico borrando la sonrisa.

- No sé, creí que podía estar contigo. No la encuentro.

- Busca a Adam y la encontrarás- garantizó él molesto- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer ¿querías algo más?

- Ehhh, no- dudó la chica observando su expresión con perplejidad.

- Una pena- informó el rubio agarrándola por la cintura para empujarla contra su pecho y plantarle un beso feroz que la hizo sudar. Se entretuvo entre sus labios unos segundos, los separó con destreza y se coló entre ellos para hacerla danzar con su lengua. Se separó de golpe y le dijo tan sólo antes de marcharse en pos de sus colegas- Dale recuerdos.

"Madre mía"- pensó Ginny tocándose los labios- "Tienes muchas cosas que explicar jovencita. Sé perfectamente que significa eso."

……………………………………..

Fanny Prelati era una chica morena, de intensos ojos negros, que no se destacaba por sus habilidades en ninguna materia, tampoco por ser excesivamente bonita, aunque no fuese fea en absoluto, simplemente no llamaba la atención a primera vista. Había que conocerla para observar las profundidades de esos ojos negros y la extrema suavidad de su piel dorada, pero como tampoco era particularmente abierta pocos la conocían en realidad. Había pasado sus ya cinco años en Hogwarts en relativa soledad, pero ese día había cambiado para siempre todas sus perspectivas. Llevaba años suspirando por un hombre. El hombre. El rubio de Slytherin con quién ni se atrevía a hablar. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente, tenía incluso club de fans, y ella no era nadie. Pero esa tarde, de repente, se había fijado en ella y la había mirado dos veces, de arriba a bajo, como evaluándola. Se acercó a ella y se presentó. Ella ya sabía quién era, claro, pero no dijo nada. No sabía que decir en realidad, pero no hizo falta porque él lo dijo todo y ella solo tuvo que asentir de vez en cuando y dejarse llevar. Nunca jamás había hecho algo parecido pero no le importaba, vendería su alma por un solo instante con él.

Nunca antes la habían besado con la mitad de la pasión que demostraba el chico. Desconocía lo que se sentía cuando exploraban cada espacio recóndito de su boca, deslizando sus labios por los de ella como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo o fuese, incluso, capaz de pararlo si lo deseaba. Sentir sus pulgares sobre sus mejillas, acariciantes, en círculos exquisitos y apasionantes. Su sabor, su aroma mentolado. La pared sosteniéndola, sus propias piernas sin poder hacerlo. Los cabellos de él formando una niebla entre los dos. Nunca había sentido tampoco tamaño éxtasis como cuando él se introdujo en ella, mientras sus cuerpos se alineaban en un placer perfecto y sus labios depositaban pequeños y dulces besos que se convirtieron en un gemido. Cuando apoyó sus caderas contra él y cerró los ojos para que la llenara con su ser se dejó llevar por el deseo y un fuego pesado, líquido, abrumador, la llenó por entero. El momento justo, la caricia justa, el hombre perfecto.

Recordó entonces a su madre en el momento de laxitud que la sobrevino "Cuando llegué el momento lo sabrás. No te niegues al placer si lo amas" y tuvo que darle la razón. Ella lo amaba. Desde siempre. Por eso no le importó cuando el chico se apartó de ella y se vistió, despidiéndose sin volver a mirarla. Nada importaba ya. Ella había tenido su momento. Mucho más de lo que había esperado nunca. Sabía que no volvería a buscarla, pero nadie podría quitarle el recuerdo jamás.

…………………………………..

Draco Malfoy no estaba seguro de lo que hacía exactamente en aquel cuarto. La cama con dosel con los colores de Gryffindor le traían magníficos recuerdos pero todos se ensombraban por la furia que aún sentía en su interior al haber descubierto la promiscuidad del objeto de sus deseos, si lo llega a saber antes, se hubiera evitado tantos miramientos. Pero estaba siendo injusto, pensó, él también era promiscuo y no iba a dejar que la maltrataran sólo por haber echado un polvo ¿verdad? No. Sólo Adam debía pagar por ello. Nadie tocaba lo que era suyo. Ahora bien, desde pequeño le habían enseñado también ha cuidar sus pertenencias y eso era lo que hacía. Nada más. No es que se estuviera volviendo sentimental. Ni mucho menos. Dejó el libro encima de la mesilla, echó un último vistazo a la cama y desapareció dejando un suave aroma almizclado tras de sí.

…………………………………

Hermione había estado buscando a Draco toda la tarde, sentía que debía disculparse, no estaba segura de por qué, pero no dudaba de que era lo correcto. También buscó a Adam durante el proceso con similares consecuencias. No había aparecido en las clases ni tampoco por la Sala Común. Se recostó en la cama, cansada. Faltaba poco para el toque de queda y aún no tenía noticias de ninguno de los dos. Quería ver a Ginny pero no se decidía a irse a dormir a Gryffindor por si Adam aparecía. Echó un vistazo alrededor y descubrió un libro antiguo que estaba segura no había visto antes. No era suyo. ¿sería de Adam? Leyó el título "The one that makes the law, makes the trap". ¿De qué iba aquello? Abrió el libro por la primera página y una nota cayó en su regazo.

"Páginas 37, 69 y 101.

Disfruta la lectura,

Hyperion"

¿Hyperion? Sonrió. A lo mejor no estaba todo perdido.

……………………………..

Rocío Jolie esperaba a los suyos en el sofá de tres plazas más cercano a la chimenea principal mientras revisaba los ingredientes de la poción. La cajita plateada a buen recaudo en su bolso de Prada. Draco entró en ese momento y ella respiró más tranquila, tenía una cara horrible pero estaba bien. Se levantó y le hizo señas para que se acercara, el chico dudó un momento pero finalmente se acercó a abrazarla.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevamos todo el día buscándote, podías dejar una nota al menos.

- Si mamá, ¿algo más?- respondió el capullo sin señal de constricción.

La chica se acercó más para abrazarlo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y descansó su nariz en la de él acariciándole el mentón con un dedo.

- ¿Sabes que te queremos, verdad?- le susurró sonriéndole con pena.

El chico inhaló un momento y miró sus labios. Sin querer contenerse se dejó llevar y la besó, descargándose en ella. La chica sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo dejó un momento. La lengua de Draco la invadió por un instante y ella gimió, al escucharla el chico se apartó, pidiendo disculpas y la miró con ojos nublados para encerrar la cara en su cuello. Ro lo abrazó aún más fuerte y le acarició los hombros maternalmente mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Cuando sintió que se destensaba lo apartó con delicadeza y le sonrió.

- Vamos, ¿no quieres oír lo que le hemos hecho a Adam?

El chico sonrió, por fin, sin muestras del enojo que lo había invadido.

- ¿Está con Bella?

- Por lo de pronto sin varita- le explicó la chica guiñando un ojo con picardía.

- Le hemos dado recuerdos de tu parte- interfirió Blaise que llegaba con Pansy- Me alegra verte hermano. Llevo todo el día intentando localizarte y, ¿sabes?, revisar escoberos no es lo mismo si no te acompaña una preciosidad curvilínea.

- ¿Recuerdos?

- En realidad Crabbe y Goyle se los dieron.

Draco rió con ganas por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día. Pansy se apuntó a la charla indicando que también ella había hecho su trabajo y el Carcagio llevaba desde la mañana con la querida Bella. Draco se tiró en el sofá y estiró las piernas haciendo un gesto a los amigos para que lo acompañaran. Las chicas se sentaron en su regazo, acariciándolo y Blaise se quedó enfrente contándole con todo lujo de detalles el saludo del príncipe de Slytherin.

………………………..

Como podrás observar Fanny de Cullen: lo prometido es deuda, todo tuyo por un rato, pero recuerda que nunca más ¿eh?

A mi princesa, como siempre, three words, eight letters.

Os contesto a la mayor brevedad posible, es probable que el siguiente tarde un poco, tengo que hacer un viajecito.


	28. Amor, amor, amor 1ª parte

Como prometí, en este fui buena.

................................

Ginny estaba preocupada por su amiga, no la había vuelto a ver en todo el día y realmente no tenía buena cara cuando se marchó de la clase de Artes Oscuras sin siquiera despedirse. Sabía del toque de queda pero tampoco es que siguiese siempre las normas ¿qué podían hacerle? ¿Quitarle la varita? ¿Encerrarla? Ya encontraría la forma de salir si eso ocurría, cada cosa a su tiempo, se preocuparía por el castigo si la pillaban. Se vistió con presteza, intentando no despertar a Sam, se puso unos pantalones y un jersey por sobre el pijama y se coló por el retrato haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de la señora gorda. Una vez en las escaleras caminó con cuidado, evitando todos los escalones rotos, huecos o con trampas y refugiándose en las sombras cuando detectaba movimiento. Se cruzó con Blaise y otra chica de Slytherin en uno de los pasillos pero no la vieron. Si hubiese estado solo quizá hubiese salido pero no podía ponerlo en ese aprieto ante otra Sly.

En el camino hacía la torre oeste también vió a Nott, con cara de haberse perdido, y se sorprendió de que alguien lo hubiera encontrado, y aún más, de que aún no la hubiesen llamado a Dirección. Mejor para mí- pensó, y continuó su camino.

Entró en la Sala común de Premios Anuales con la contraseña que le había dado Herms al principio de curso, al igual que a los chicos, para las veces que se quedaban a dormir y deseó no despertar a Adam. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible y subió hasta la habitación de su amiga. Dormía con las sábanas hasta la barbilla y un libro abrazado a ella, cual oso de peluche. Tenía que comprarle uno de felpa, no le parecía nada cómodo aquello. Dudó un momento si despertarla o esperar a la mañana, pero decidió que si hacía aparecer ahora otra cama iba a despertarla igual, así que le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó en la mesilla. La castaña se desperezó en el acto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gin? ¿Ya ha vuelto Adam?

- ¿Vuelto de dónde? No tengo idea- se encogió la otra de hombros sin darle más importancia. No le interesaba el tema "Adam". No sabía por qué pero no le caía bien, aunque había que reconocer que a lo mejor era porque no la había mirado dos veces- Venía a verte y que me cuentes que diablos ha estado pasando.

- No sé de dónde. No lo he visto desde el mediodía. Y eso es raro.

- Más raro es el nuevo saludo Malfoy. Te manda recuerdos- informó la otra de forma extraña para luego entrecerrar los ojos como cada vez que quería información especifica y alzar una ceja- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Nada- contestó la castaña rápidamente, demasiado- Creo- dudó.

- ¿Crees?

- A lo mejor flirteé un poco con Adam, pero nada del otro mundo. Sólo me dio un beso y yo no protesté mucho- enumeró mordiéndose el labio- pero luego, como te dije por la mañana, estábamos en el baño y llegó Draco y Adam me estaba abrazando por detrás, no sé que pensó pero parecía enfadado- terminó esperando el veredicto.

- ¿Qué hacías en el baño con Adam?- indagó la pelirroja sin rastro de discreción.

- Fuimos a comprobar los pasadizos y nos llenamos de tierra, nos estábamos poniendo presentables- se excusó la castaña sabiendo que no lo iba a dejar así.

- ¿Juntos?

- Yo no me bañé. Sólo Adam- informó Herms intentando cortar el interrogatorio.

- ¿Sólo Adam? ¿Adam estaba tomando un baño?- sonrió la chica alborozada. ¡_Por fin! Un poco de sangre en esas venas. Ya te daba por perdida_- Adam es muy alto, y tiene los dedos muy largos, ¿lo demás también?

- ¡Ginny! Yo que sé. No mire- le cortó la castaña regañándola.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Ni un poquito?- preguntó Gin sin hacerle el menor caso al tono.

- ¡No!

- ¿Y cuando llegó Draco?- quiso saber la pelirroja para hacerse una idea de la situación y de por qué el cabreo del blondo.

- Cuando Adam salió del baño. Estaba llamando a la puerta y fui a abrir, entonces Adam salió del baño y vino.

- ¿Puedo suponer que Adam no estaba vestido?-inquirió la otra partiéndose el pecho ante la mirada de inopia de su amiga- ¿Y no sabes lo que pensó Draco?- _¡Por amor de Yandros! Despierta_- La has cagado, ni yo lo habría hecho tan bien.

- Pues no veo por qué. Yo tengo que pasarle por alto un crucio a Neville y él puede pensar lo que le parece, pues no me procede- _Cómo si yo me fuese acostando con medio colegio como él._

- Te proceda o no creo que está muy cabreado. _Cabreado y sexy, pena que no me toque de esta._

- No sé. Me dejó un libro con una nota hoy. En la habitación. _No puede estar tan cabreado si me deja una nota ¿no?_

- ¿Un libro?

- Si. Con una marca en tres páginas, quiere que las lea. _A no ser que sea algún manual de tortura para que me vaya haciendo a la idea._

- Ajam. ¿Y de que va?- preguntó Gin extrañada. _Peculiar regalo para la chica que te gusta, aunque siendo Herms a lo mejor hasta acierta._

- No sé. Estaba cansada. Aún no lo he abierto- explicó la castaña dejando el libro en la mesilla-¿Duermes aquí?

- Si no te importa. No es tan fácil llegar hasta aquí ahora. _Y no tengo ganas de volver allí, el plasta de Sifakis sigue apareciendo cuando le parece, ¿Cuándo entenderá que lo llamo yo cuando me parece?_

……………………………..

Segunda noche. Segundo intento. Esta vez tenía que salir bien. Ro llegaría a una hora temprana, Pansy la mandaría a buscar a Draco a su despacho, solo que sería él quién la recibiera.

No podía echar a todo el mundo de la sala común todos los días, bueno, sí podía pero si lo hacía y tampoco salía bien de esta tendría que soportar las burlas por la mañana y eso si que no.

Preparó el despacho concienzudamente esta vez, de nuevo con Zampamortys como apoyo, pero sin pasarse. No tenía ningún otro sitio dónde documentarse, al fin y al cabo, nunca había necesitado tanto esfuerzo. Modificó ligeramente lo que Zampamortys denominaba "la alfombra roja". Con un hechizo complicadísimo, y la ayuda de Draco, consiguió una alfombra de pétalos de orquídea azul, el color de sus ojos, modificó un antiguo gramófono mágico para que tocase "Fly me to the moon" de un tal Frank, porque la letra decía exactamente lo que él quería expresar y la melodía le pareció muy dulce. Su madre la escuchaba siempre cuando estaba casada con el tercero o cuarto, no lo recordaba, un italiano muy bronceado que llegó a caerle bien aunque no fuese mago, eso si, rico como creso. Colocó en hielo una botella de Möet y dos copas de cristal de Venecia y esperó. Esta vez no se había puesto corbata y Draco le había confiscado la bodega, dejándole solo el champagne. Esperaba que no tardase mucho porque entre los nervios y la falta de alcohol iba a acabar desquiciado.

……………………………….

Herms no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño después de la interrupción de la pelirroja, estaba preocupada por Adam y se sentía culpable por Draco, después de dar mil vueltas en la cama y contemplar con enojo la placidez con la que dormía Gin en su improvisada cama, decidió hacer algo útil y abrió el libro de Draco por la primera página mencionada en la nota. Varios párrafos llamaron su atención:

"…Albert Lecuona, conocido alquimista, célebre en el mundo mágico por sus aportaciones al Departamento de Hechizos experimentales, su carácter mezquino, y su archiconocido Excélsior…"

"…un papiro hechizado capaz de identificar la procedencia real de una criatura, mágica o no, remontándose incluso a los anales de la historia, simplemente dejando caer una gota de sangre en el mismo"

"…aseguran que, efectivamente, el mismo Lecuona creó también la poción perfecta para burlarse a sí mismo, sabiendo que un instrumento como ese en malas manos…"

¿Lecuona? No le sonaba de nada. ¿Excélsior? Pues si que era arrogante el tipo. Así que eso es lo que tenía Snape, un papiro encantado capaz de dilucidar la procedencia con una sola gota de sangre. Conociendo a Snape seguramente derramaría algo más "por si las dudas". ¿Por qué le daba Draco aquello? Y ahora, cuando se suponía que la odiaba. ¿Intentaba intimidarla? ¿Asustarla? Buscó la siguiente página marcada.

"…la poción, sin embargo, es casi imposible de conseguir, además de la dificultad que conlleva, superior a la capacidad de cualquier mago medio, añade la complejidad de encontrar uno de los ingredientes sin el qua non…"

"….el ingrediente principal, extracto de Lotus Eremiticus, más conocido como pico de fuego, que se extrae de la planta del mismo nombre, solo creciente en la zona del La Palma y en serio peligro de extinción…"

Ahora sí que estaba despierta, completamente. Pasó las hojas con premura hasta llegar a la 101:

"…a continuación detallamos brevemente los pasos de la realización de la misma que se conocen…"

"…la forma en que se mezclaría el último y primordial elemento, no obstante, nunca fue publicada…"

"..su mujer, Alison Mudeger, jamás descubrió sus secretos..."

…………………………..

Rocío se extrañó cuando llegó a la sala común y se encontró solo a Pansy esperándola, y más aún cuando le dijo que Draco estaba esperando por ella en el despacho a esas horas y Pansy le explicó que la esperaba solo a ella, pero aún así fue. No era cuestión de dejar plantado al rubio con el día que llevaba. Al llegar al despacho se encontró la puerta ligeramente abierta, eso tampoco era normal. La empujó despacio y se encontró un camino de pétalos de un extraño tono azulado que la conducía al interior, supo instantáneamente que no era Draco quién la esperaba dentro.

Blaise se irguió y tomó una copa en cuanto vió abrirse la puerta, sirvió un poco de champagne y se separó de la mesa donde había estado apoyado. Sonrió esperando que la chica lo mirase.

Rocío siguió el camino de pétalos con los ojos hasta que se encontró con unos pies calzados en zapatos negros de piel de excelente manufactura, sintió una punzada de culpa por ser capaz de reconocerlo hasta por los pies y continuó hacía arriba intentando retrasar el momento de mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Es que no entendía que no estaba preparada para esto?

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron el chico sonrió ampliamente y se acercó, tendiéndole la copa. Rocío la cogió por inercia y el chico se alejó de nuevo para servirse una él mismo, sin decir palabra. Ro tampoco dijo nada, no sabía que decirle. Estaba realmente atractivo, con el pelo negro desordenado, la camisa por encima del pantalón, los dos primeros botones abiertos y sin corbata, los ojos brillantes de emoción y los labios ligeramente húmedos por el champagne. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para largarse de allí y no dañarlo en el intento? No es que no se muriese por mandarlo todo al carajo y quedarse con Blaise por los siglos de los siglos pero no podía, estaba segura de que él no lo entendería. Por eso nunca antes lo había intentado, no con Blaise.

Ro no dejaba de mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿era impresión suya o parecía asustada? No se le ocurría por qué pudiese estarlo, pero no importaba, tenía que conseguir que se tranquilizase. Se acercó de nuevo, con la copa en la mano, y le sonrió sin ambages.

- No voy a morderte, princesa. Solo quiero un baile- suplicó el chico, y en cuanto lo dijo la música comenzó a sonar. Era una hermosa melodía. No conocía la canción. Se quedó escuchando la letra un momento, antes de tomar la mano que él le ofrecía. ¿Qué daño podía hacer un baile?

Blaise le quitó la copa de la mano y dejó ambas encima de la mesa para tomarla de la cintura con delicadeza. Ella apoyó la mano libre en su hombro y se dejó llevar por la melodía. Blaise mantuvo la distancia entre ambos para no hacerla sentir incómoda y le acarició la mano que tenía entre las suyas suavemente mientras se acercaba para hablarle al oído.

- Escucha la letra, es todo cuanto quiero decirte- le susurró.

Ro lo hizo aún a sabiendas de que no debía, debía marcharse para que su voluntad no flaqueara y se lanzara a los brazos del hombre que amaba sin pensar en nada más. Pero escuchó, y se quedó allí, entre sus brazos, porque era allí donde quería estar, donde se sentía realmente en casa.

La canción terminó y Blaise soltó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos y le suplicaba con la mirada que no se marchase. El gramófono se paró, quedando la habitación en silencio y Ro tragó saliva mirando a Blaise y sin saber que decir.

- Princesa- murmuró Blaise acercándose- Déjame demostrarte que sí puedo hacerlo.

- Blaise, yo…- musitó la chica con tristeza.

- Shh- la calló él- No lo digas- le pidió mientras apoyaba su nariz en la de ella y subía la otra mano para acariciarle el cuello con delicadeza, casi con reverencia- Siento que no confíes en mí, siento haberme comportado como un imbecil todos estos años, siento no habértelo dicho antes, siento que creas que no puedo serte fiel, pero te juro princesa que voy a demostrarte que si puedo.

- No es eso Blaise, confío en ti, te conozco, sé que jamás me harías daño a propósito, pero somos muy diferentes, no…- intentó razonar ella, pero Blaise la calló con un beso que ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando y Ro dejó de pensar. Se olvidó de los motivos, de los planes, de sus padres, del colegio, de la guerra, de sus miedos, incluso de respirar. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación, cada terminación nerviosa de sus cuerpo haciéndose notar, cada centímetro de su piel deseando el contacto, cada inspiración llenándola de su olor, ese perfume que reconocía hasta en sueños, todo su cuerpo deseando fundirse con él. Sus labios, más sensibles que nunca, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas al resto de su cuerpo con cada roce de los labios masculinos. Sin pensarlo, desvió una mano hacía la nuca de él, agarrando un mechón de pelo negro en un puño y tirando de él para acercarlo pues el espacio entre sus cuerpos, que él mantenía rigurosamente, se le estaba haciendo insoportable. Blaise la ayudó a deshacerse de la distancia, en cuanto notó su tirón, y desplazó su mano desde la cintura a sus caderas, pegando sus cuerpos todo lo que le permitían las ropas y en cuanto sintió cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella acoplado al suyo comenzó a temblar sin poder controlarlo. Rocío notó cada escalofrío que lo recorría y su corazón cantó en sintonía, llenándola de dulzura y un sentimiento tan grande de plenitud que su cuerpo no fue capaz de albergarlo y una solitaria lágrima rebasó sus defensas y cayó por su mejilla, desplazándose en su solitario devenir hasta mojar sus labios y ser saboreada por el chico. Blaise se despegó de sus labios para reclamar su cuello y Rocío puso los ojos en blanco y gimió sin remedio, sin poder controlarse ni fuerzas para pararlo. El chico se acercó a su oreja en su camino de besos y se paró, con los labios rozándola.

- Te amo, Ro. Desde la primera vez que me diste una colleja que casi me desnuca por haber mirado bajo tu falda- le confesó antes de continuar con su oreja.

El susurro sincero consiguió que la chica abriese los ojos y despertara del ensueño, sin embargo no pudo dejar de recordar el día del que hablaba, ella también recordaba aquel momento, como tantos otros, desde pequeños, siempre juntos. Por eso, porque se conocían desde siempre, ella sabía que no iba a funcionar, y no podía perder a Blaise, a él no. Tenía que parar aquello, inmediatamente. Bueno, a lo mejor unos segundos más- pensó.

Blaise notó el momento exacto en que la chica abrió los ojos y consideró parar, no quería forzarla a nada y mucho menos que tuviese motivos para arrepentirse al día siguiente, pero no descubrió tensión en el cuerpo de la chica, seguía relajada y floja entre sus brazos, aún así decidió ir más despacio y darle tiempo a quejare si lo deseaba así que dejó su pabellón auditivo y volvió a sus labios. La chica no sólo no protestó sino que se acopló más a él, sin soltar el mechón de pelo que le estaba arrancando, literalmente. Blaise intentó controlarse pero su mano se movió sola, sin ser impulsada por ningún pensamiento racional y se coló bajo su falda, acariciando su trasero. Ro se tomó un momento antes de separarse, vale, a lo mejor se tomó dos, pero consiguió separarse y mirarlo a los ojos, sin llorar, el tiempo suficiente para decirle "No puedo Blaise. Lo siento. Yo…Amo a Adrian" Blaise inspiró y la soltó, despacio. Ella se fue sin mirar atrás porque no quería ver el dolor y la decepción en sus ojos, con un mechón del pelo de él todavía encerrado en su puño.

En los ojos de Blaise no había dolor ni decepción. Sólo se quedó mirando la puerta, con pesar pero resolución. Ro no sabía mentir. Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida.

……………………………………..

Seguía sin poder dormir, ahora sí le resultaba literalmente imposible. Draco le acababa de dejar la información suficiente como para conseguir burlar la estúpida "redada" de Snape. Vale, tendría que averiguar como conseguir el ingrediente principal y cómo diantre acabar la poción, pero le había ahorrado meses de trabajo y lo más importante, había despejado sus dudas sobre sus extrañas actitudes. Nadie le daba la solución al enemigo y mucho menos cuando creía que ella lo había traicionado ¿no? A menos que realmente no fuera el enemigo, a menos que se preocupase por ella, a menos que sintiese algo por ella. Algo autentico. ¿Y ahora qué? Se moría por ir a buscarlo, pero era de noche y no tenía la capa. Y Ginny estaba durmiendo. ¿Y si la despertaba? Ella la había despertado antes ¿no? Tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba hacer algo. No podía esperar sin más que se hiciese de día, no podría soportarlo. Su cabeza no dejaba de girar sobre cada instante pasado con Draco, su corazón latía arrítmicamente y lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era buscarlo y aclararlo todo.

Decidió darse un baño caliente, para ver si se relajaba. Llenó la bañera y se metió dentro hasta que sus dedos se convirtieron en pasas, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de una nueva sensación en su interior. ¿Certeza? ¿Ilusión? No estaba segura, pero de una cosa sí lo estaba. Amaba a Draco Malfoy e iba a decírselo.

Cuando salió del baño, con la toalla enrollada en el pelo y en ropa interior, el cielo seguía igualmente oscuro por desgracia. Eran las seis de la mañana pero aún no había amanecido. Definitivamente había que despertar a Ginny.

- ¡Gin!, ¡Gin! ¡DESPIERTA!- le gritó empujándola un poco.

La pelirroja abrió un ojo con desgana y la miró con ese mismo ojo, furiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Han tomado el castillo? ¿Voldemort ha vuelto a resucitar? ¿Harry me ha dejado? ¡NO! Porque todo eso ya pasó así que déjame dormir en paz.

- No puedo pegar ojo.

- Y eso me afecta a mi ¿por?

- ¡oye! ¡Tú me despertarte antes!

- Por una buena causa. El cotilleo. Si no tienes ningún cotilleo jugoso que contarme mejor me vuelvo con Morfeo.

- Supongo que no quieres saber por qué he decidido decirle a Draco que lo amo- soltó Herms muy ufana, sabiendo que eso la despertaría.

- Despierta y dispuesta- se incorporó Ginebra en la cama- ¿Me tomas el pelo?

- No. Acabo de leer las páginas que me apuntó. Son lo que necesitaba para conseguir la forma de burlar la redada de Snape. ¿Por qué crees que me lo dio Draco?

- Porque está loco por ti, como llevo siglos diciendo, ¡oh, por Morgana!, qué romántico, dos amores enfrentados, es cómo Hestia y Percibal, aún enfadado intenta cuidar de ti ¡Y yo lo dejé! ¡Qué tonta eres Ginebra! Claro que de mi pasaba un montón y yo como que tampoco le prestaba mucha atención, bueno, ya me entiendes.

- ¿Hestia y quién? Da igual. Ya me lo contarás. ¿Te parece entonces que tengo razón? ¿Le digo que lo de Adam fue un malentendido y que le quiero?

- ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Lárgate ya! ¡Y vuelve pronto a contármelo todo!

- Gin, son las seis y media de la mañana.

- ¿Y eso qué? Tiene que estar de ronda, Pansy estaba de noche, si no recuerdo mal cuando ella está de noche Draco hace la primera ronda de la mañana, la sustituye a las seis.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

- ¡Anda la otra! Pues porque hago los deberes, me pediste que me enterara de todo lo que pudiese. Deja de discutir y ve a hacer lo que debes ¡Largo!

……………………………

Draco se había levantado de un humor de perros, como casi siempre que le tocaba ronda a primera hora, no era muy madrugador por decirlo de forma sutil. Para colmo, la castaña habría pasado la noche con el colacuerno larguirucho. Desayunó café y fresas de forma rápida y se dispuso a relevar a Pansy. Cuando llegó comprobó que no era el único de malhumor esa mañana. Pansy estaba molesta, por decir poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún infractor?

- El Longbottom y su amigo Thomas, que están de paseo fuera de horas y demasiado cerca de la habitación de Bellatrix, para mi gusto. Ese niñato tiene ganas de suicidarse.

- ¿Están de paseo? ¿No les has detenido?

- Después de lo del comedor no me atreví a volver a ensañarme con el Longbottom, les llamé la atención claro, pero hicieron oídos sordos y yo fingí que me habían hecho caso, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Lanzarle otro crucio sin motivo?

- No, claro, es mejor que lo haga yo. Al fin y al cabo, a mi ya me odia todo el mundo-dispuso resignado- Da igual Pansy, ya sabes las únicas opiniones que me importan, tres de cuatro tampoco está mal- suspiró- No te preocupes, has hecho bien. Si hay que lanzar una imperdonable mejor Blaise o yo. Cuando esto termine comprobarán las varitas y no quiero que acabéis en Azkaban.

- ¿Y tú y Blaise?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Blaise y yo nos mudaremos antes a la riviera francesa, nos compraremos un palacete y pasaremos el resto de nuestros días rodeados de bellezas francesas y el mejor vino de la Bretagne, así que no te preocupes- contestó el chico con seguridad y una mueca de burla hacía sí mismo.

Acompañó a Pansy hasta el pasillo de las mazmorras y después se fue a buscar a los infractores directamente. Los encontró, ciertamente, demasiado cerca de los aposentos de Bella para ser casualidad o saludable.

- ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo aquí fuera de horario? ¿Tengo que recordarte qué se siente Neville? ¿O es que deseas hacerles compañía a tus padres?

- No te tengo miedo Malfoy- le contestó el otro con odio sacando su varita- Puedes cruciarme todo lo que quieras pero no me quedaré quieto mirando y ahora no están tus amiguitos para apoyarte.

- No necesité antes ningún amiguito para doblarte en dos y no lo necesito ahora. Compórtate y no me hagas sacar la varita- informó Draco cansino.

- Ya te he dicho que no te tengo miedo gusano- chilló el chico furioso mientras Thomas intentaba hacerle entrar en razón y que guardase la varita.

- Longbottom, ambos sabemos que puedo vencerte con los ojos cerrados y la varita en la mano izquierda, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y vuelve a Gryffindor.

Neville iba a protestar de nuevo cuando vió llegar a Hermione por le pasillo lateral, sonrió, ya vería ese capullo, puede que él no fuese rival, pero a ver que tal lo llevaba con Herms. La chica no pareció verlo, sin embargo, estaba centrada en el rubio. Se encaminó directamente a él y Neville ya estaba disfrutando el encontronazo de antemano cuando se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada. Hermione lo estaba abrazando, se fue directamente hacía el rubio y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Neville se quedó tieso, sin pronunciar palabra mientras creía que debía ser una pesadilla.

Draco no se movió mientras la chica lo abrazaba, primero porque no estaba seguro de estar despierto, segundo porque no sabía a qué venía si lo estaba, así que se quedó allí parado, sin moverse y disfrutando el contacto. La chica se apartó un poco y le sonrió:

- Lo siento tanto, no es lo que crees. Lo siento Draco.

_¿Vuelvo a ser Draco? ¿De qué va esto? ¿No es lo que crees? Cómo si no fuese capaz de sumar dos más dos. Si parece un pato y anda como un pato, blanco y en botella- _Granger- intentó advertirla para que se separara en cuanto vió la expresión de Neville- Está bajo un imperio- le dijo al chico que los miraba anonadado. Longbottom respiró más tranquilo y agarró más fuerte la varita, al igual que Dean, preparados para enfrentarse a Malfoy hasta que le quitará la maldición a Hermione.

- ¿Un Imperio? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la chica que no sabía a quién se dirigía porque no se había dado la vuelta, seguía mirando sólo a Draco.

- Granger- siseó Draco a modo de advertencia intentando que se diera la vuelta mientras la cogía de las muñecas para sacar las manos de ella de su cuello.

Hermione soltó una mano de su agarre y le acarició el mentón con los nudillos y le dijo, demasiado alto, "Te quiero Draco, aunque a veces no te entienda". A Neville se le cayó la varita, a Dean se le desencajaron los ojos, pero Draco no lo vió porque la chica había acaparado toda su atención.

- ¡Adiós riviera ¡- musitó Draco abrazándola de vuelta para depositarle un beso posesivo en los labios- Me encanta que sólo me veas a mi, pero deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor si queremos salir vivos de esto- susurró de forma que solo ella escuchase- Por cierto, yo también te quiero- le dijo al oído mientras la giraba y la ponía frente a él, depositando un beso en su cuello antes de dirigirse a los dos chicos.

- Esto no es de vuestra incumbencia, si sale de aquí no tendré remordimientos ni contención ¿Queda claro? Ahora hacer el favor de volver a vuestro dormitorio antes de que tenga que cabrearme- les amenazó con desidia- Estoy de buen humor, no informaré de vuestro paseo nocturno

Hermione se puso colorada como nunca en su vida, no es que fuese a mentir al respecto pero tampoco había pensado publicarlo. Neville la miraba incrédulo. Tenía que explicarle.

- Neville, Draco no es el enemigo, en serio- intentó razonar con el chico aún sin saber qué decirle o cómo explicarlo.

- ¿No lo es? ¿No fue él quién me torturó en el comedor?- chilló Neville poniéndose azul.

- Neville, sabes que lo sentí muchísimo. Sabes que soy la primera en oponerme a cualquier tipo de violencia…

- No me digas más. No lo entiendo. No puedo- negó el chico con la cabeza y miró a Draco con odio- pero confío en ti. Tú sabes lo que haces y sé que no vas a traicionarnos, no diré nada, pero no me pidas que me fíe de ese gusano- escupió con asco- Me voy. Y no diré nada, pero no por tus amenazas sino por ella. Ya hablaremos Herms.

- ¡Por fin solos!- exclamó Draco sonriente en cuanto desaparecieron- ¿Cómo era eso de que me querías?

- Me diste penita ayer y pensé que debías saberlo- le sonrió ella de vuelta.

- ¡Maldita mujer!- protestó él abrazándola de nuevo- Adoras discutir ¿verdad?

- Contigo si, para que negarlo- confirmó la chica acariciándole el labio y deseando dejar la conversación para más tarde.

Draco rió con ganas y le pegó un cachete fingido en el culo como si la estuviese castigando.

- Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

- Siento lo de ayer pero no es lo que parecía, al parecer- informó la chica resuelta a dejarlo todo en claro.

- No me importa que te hayas acostado con Adam- le quitó importancia él, aunque se notaba en la rigidez de su mandíbula que si importaba- Ya no.

- Pero es que eso no ocurrió jamás, Adam se estaba bañando pero yo estaba en los lavabos, quitándome las manchas de tierra del vestido.

- ¿No te acostaste con el Carcagio?- _¡Joder! Al final va atener razón mi madre con aquello de "antes de vengarte asegúrate de haber sido ultrajado" Da igual, tampoco es que no lo hubiese merecido._

- Piénsalo otra vez. Acabo de conocerlo- se enfurruñó la chica- ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Tienes razón, perdona. Es la costumbre- se disculpó el chico por si la había ofendido de verdad, apartándole un rizo rebelde de la mejilla-- Entonces he pasado una noche horrible por nada, pensé que estarías con Adam en vuestro nidito y me estaba provocando una úlcera.

- Adam ni siquiera llegó anoche. De hecho no lo veo desde el mediodía de ayer.

- Espera. ¿El mediodía de ayer? ¡JODER!- la soltó el chico de golpe y se puso a correr en dirección opuesta, se volvió un momento para gritarle- Vuelvo enseguida pequeña, no te vayas. _¡Blaise! Deja de pensar en rosa pastel y sal pitando hacía la torre Sur, nuestro amiguito Adam sigue con Bella, reza para que siga vivo o mi felicidad va a durar lo que un suspiro._

_¡¿Qué mierda hace aún con Bella?! ¿Lleva casi 24 horas con ella? Brother, no quiero asustar pero si sigue vivo dudo que pueda mantenerse en pie. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ¿Qué es eso que veo? ¿Hermione y tú? Por Yandros, ¡voy corriendo!_- le respondió el moreno mentalmente.

…………………………………………………

RR sin contestar:

silvers draco: Bienvenida y gracias por comentar, tu coment sin palabras, lo dices todo en una frase !qué capacidad de síntesis! Bikos.

anndrrea: Esperamos ese día con ansiedad, cuanto más largo más lo disfrutamos, jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado y saber que te quedas con la intriga pero en cuanto a Ginny...otras prefieren que se quede con Pansy..y yo lo siento pero me parece que con Adam no.

Abril: jajajaja, Hermione no se entera por el momento de que se haya tirado a nadie, nadie lo vió y Draco no es de los que se sinceran sin más cuando sabe que no conviene.

Carla08: ya ves que salía en el libro así que ya no te digo nada, la forma de descargar tensiones de Draco es la mejor, es un chico listo, aunque sé que no os pareció del todo bien su ¿promiscuidad? Lo esperaba. Y si, los cuatro Sly son como hermanos, excepto Ro y Blaise, claro. ¿Sigues odiando a Adam?

Creo que he contestado a todas las demás, aunque esta vez puede que me equivoqué porque tengo la "picha hecha un lio" como se suele decir, si alguien se me ha olvidado que me pegué un grito. Gracias a todas.

Ro Malfoy: I love you so much, it consumes to me


	29. Amor,amor,amor 2ª parte

He vuelto del infierno y sólo he perdido un diente, creo que he salido bien parada. **Antes de nada, Maria**: Por supuesto que nos dimos cuenta y echabamos de menos tus comentarios pero no es obligación ni leer ni dejar RR, de verdad que no importa si no puedes leertelo al momento dejar algún comentario en todos los capis con que te guste voy sobrada.

Antes de leer un par de cosas:

Primero: lo que va en las notas entre [] es la contraseña siguiendo los dictados de Adam, Neville escogió la suya asi como Gin y Herms, la otra es generica. La pongo porque será importante.

Segundo: La leyenda no es mia, sólo la adapté, no sé de quién es, por eso es una leyenda.

Tercero: Midgard es el cielo en la cultura vikinga y el bicho que fue a buscar Adrian es una serpiente gigante y alada.(Un bicho horroroso)

.....................................................................................

Draco llegó a lo más alto de la torre sur minutos antes que Blaise y decidió esperarlo, una cosa era estar dispuesto a sacar al Carcagio de allí y otra enfrentarse a Bella él solo, tampoco era imbecil. Se dobló sobre si mismo para apoyar las manos en las rodillas y recuperar el aliento hasta que el moreno se hizo visible por las escaleras. En cuanto Blaise llegó se puso a aporrear la puerta y ambos sacaron la varita. Bella abrió la puerta de par en par y se quedó en el umbral, al cabo de unos segundos, y sonrió con malicia al verlos. Parecía contenta, en la medida en que ella puede estarlo.

- ¿Venís a buscar a vuestro amiguito? ¿Y si no quiero devolverlo? ¿Qué me vais a hacer?- Y se rió a carcajadas indicando lo poco que la amedrentaban.

- Ya has tenido tiempo para sonsacarle lo que supiera, ahora devuélvelo. Sabes que Voldemort no desea muertos todavía. Las instrucciones eran claras- aseguró Draco resuelto.

- ¡Oh!, pero si no está muerto. ¿Por qué crees eso? Sólo estábamos jugando- confirmó la mujer arrastrando las palabras- Es casi tan divertido como Bini en su día. ¿Verdad amor?

- Bellatrix-escupió Blaise molesto-Vamos a entrar y vamos a sacar a Adam. Tú decides si por las buenas o por las malas. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me enseñó a lanzar imperdonables. Y hace mucho que te tengo ganas-aseveró el moreno arrugando la nariz con asco- Tú misma.

- ¿Dos contra una? Pero eso no es justo, jovencitos… ¿no deberíamos jugar en igualdad de condiciones?-se mofó la mujer.

- Eso es lo que hacemos- susurró Draco.

Bella volvió a carcajearse.

- Cierto. No tenéis ninguna posibilidad por separado. Nunca llegasteis a aprender la parte más esencial, con todo el trabajo que me tomé para enseñaros-informó Bellatrix haciendo una pausa-Sois unos chicos muy torpes y muy desagradecidos. No tenéis lo que hace falta.

- Viniendo de ti lo tomaré por un cumplido-sonrió Draco sin humor- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Nos lo entregas o comenzamos?

- Tampoco es un chico tan divertido, ahora os lo traigo- contestó la mujer como quién habla de devolver un libro y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Te fías?- miró Blaise a Draco.

- Ni un pelo. No guardes la varita- le contestó el blondo.

Contra todo pronóstico Bella volvió a aparecer al poco cargando a Adam por los aires con un movimiento de varita. El chico parecía inconsciente. Blaise tomó el relevo para transportar a Adam a la enfermería mientras Draco seguía apuntando a la mujer, sin perderla de vista. Le hizo un gesto de cabeza y comenzó a alejarse, siguiendo al moreno, caminando de espaldas para mantener a Bella en contacto visual. Antes de llegar al primer escalón de bajada se escuchó el perforante tono de voz de ella una vez más:

- ¿Bini? ¿Seguro que no quieres sustituirlo un rato? Nos lo podemos pasar tan bien tú y yo- y dejó la frase abierta esperando al moreno.

Blaise dejó a Adam en suspenso, flotando encima de él, un momento para mirarla al contestar.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, querida, más he de rehusar- informó con cinismo y remarcando el "querida" para luego hacer una reverencia con burla.

Bella hizo un mohín de disgusto y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Draco respiró por fin y se reunió con el moreno.

……………………………….

La señora Pomfrey puso el grito en el cielo en cuanto los vió llegar y se llevó a Carcagio sin dejarlos entrar. Blaise y Draco se quedaron fuera a la espera de noticias porque, como dijo Draco, no era cuestión de llegar junto a Hermione y no saber en que estado se encontraba su compañero de cuarto. Por lo menos esperaba poder decirle que se iba a recuperar.

- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí para un rato ¿qué tal si me cuentas esa felicidad que sentí en tu mente? ¿Cómo fue?- preguntó Blaise aunque ya lo había visto.

- Al parecer me equivoqué. No se acostó con el tipejo-_Tampoco es que me equivoque a menudo_

- ¡UPS! Entonces a lo mejor nos pasamos- _Menos mal que no sé lo que es el remordimiento y el tipo me cae fatal._

- Si, bueno, que se lo tome como adelanto para la próxima vez. No importa. Hermione me quiere, me lo dijo, ¡que se joda_!-¿No crees que ha salido muy bien parado para haber pasado tanto tiempo con Bella?_

- Enhorabuena hermanito, no es que no lo supiésemos pero, ya estaba tardando- _Te lo diré cuando abra los ojos. Aunque no he visto excesivas heridas pero estaba muy ocupado controlando a Bella ¿Y tú?_

- ¿Lo nuestro tardaba? ¿Qué tal te fue con Ro?- se mofó el blondo. _No parecía estar malherido, sólo inconsciente, pero tienes razón, Bella puede joderte el alma no sólo el cuerpo. Será mi predisposición a odiarlo. _

- Dice que ama a Adrian- contestó el otro sonriente. _Es probable de todas formas lo mantendremos vigilado._

- Lo siento, Blaise. Hubiese jurado que estaba loca por ti. ¿Y por qué sonríes_?-¿Te va la sensación de lo imposible o es que eres masoca y no me lo habías dicho?, porque si eso te va podemos pedirle el látigo a Severus. No perdemos nada por echarle un ojo._

- ¡Oh! Porque está loca por mí. ¿Sabes eso que hace con los ojos cuando intenta mentirnos sobre algo?- _¿De verdad tiene un látigo?_

- Si, los baja y pestañea muy rápido. ¿Quieres decir que te mintió?- _Así como otros instrumentos de tortura, siempre le han gustado los instrumentos muggles capaces de generar dolor, de hecho los admira secretamente por conseguir tanto con tan poco, dice que han suplido espectacularmente la falta de magia con ellos. Su héroe es un tal Torquemada._

- Si. Ahora estoy seguro de que me quiere. No me malinterpretes pero tengo algo de experiencia y sé cómo responde una mujer enamorada_- ¡Vaya con el Severus! ¿Y los usa?_

- ¿Algo de experiencia? Nunca apostaría nada en contra. ¿Y cómo fue?- _Que yo sepa no sería la primera vez que interroga a alguien con ellos, ha conseguido una química perfecta entre magia e instrumentos muggles. Deberías verlo en un interrogatorio._

- Dulce, sabroso, perfecto. ¿Sabes esos instantes, escasos en la vida, en los que te descubres pensando en este mismo momento soy feliz? Pues así- informó el moreno con la vista perdida-Cuando la abrazo me olvido del mundo entero. Nada más me importa.

- Te entiendo. A ver cuanto me dura a mí. Cómo este no salga me la voy a cargar-aseguró el blondo resoplando. _Al final me va a joder el Carcagio de todas formas. _

- ¿Quién lo diría? Tú y yo enamorados- _Bueno, si la señora Pomfrey no puede hacerlo podemos llamar a un medimago privado. El de tu padre puede resucitar a un muerto._

- Penoso si. Pero, ¡oye!, una cosa es enamorarse y otra hacer el gili, no quiero verte babeando por los pasillos, ¿estamos? ¿Qué vas a hacer con Ro, entonces?- _Cierto. Sólo que tendría que explicarle porque uso a nuestro medimago para salvar a un Don Nadie_.

- Supongo que antes de nada enterarme de qué va su negativa, cuando lo sepa tomar las medidas oportunas, aunque supongo que el problema radica en que no cree que pueda serle fiel. No es que la culpe- _Siempre puedes decir que lo necesitas para cualquier plan turbio._

- ¡ajá! No sé hermano. No creo que Ro piense eso de ninguno de los dos. Sabe que somos un poco crápulas pero también sabe que tú no concibes el divorcio ni la promiscuidad en una relación seria después de lo que has pasado con tu madre. Sabe que precisamente por eso nunca has tenido novia- _Por eso y porque hay que catar el mayor número posible para poder escoger con conocimiento de causa, claro._

- Pues entonces no tengo idea. Pero tienes razón, no puede ser por eso- _Por supuesto, como con el buen vino. Hay que educar el paladar._

- Pregúntale a Pansy. Tiene que saberlo- _Aunque no creo que te lo diga._

- Intentaré sonsacarla. ¿Y Hermione sabe que tú no piensas casarte jamás?

- Acabamos de empezar a salir, no creo que tengamos que hablar de boda ya. Tú y Ro sois diferentes porque os conocéis desde siempre y todos sabemos como acabareis- _¿Seré el maestro de ceremonias, no?_

- Todos no. Ro aún no lo sabe- _Te avisaré en cuanto consiga el si. ¿No es bueno para ti pero estás deseando oficiar la mía?¿He de preocuparme?_

- Confío en tu capacidad de persuasión. Además Hermione ya ha conocido a mis padres, seguro que entiende que antes de llegar a eso me dejo flagelar por un colacuerno húngaro- _Tú y Ro nunca acabareis como mis padres_.

- Señores Malfoy y Zabini, su "amigo" está bien, un poco magullado y extenuado pero su cerebro funciona perfectamente, pasará aquí unos días pero podrá volver a clase el jueves- salió la señora Pomfrey para informar del estado del paciente-¿Querrán explicarle al director cómo ha acabado así?- continuó encarando a Draco.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre yo?- protestó el chico-Fue Bellatrix Lestrange quién lo dejó así Madame- informó pausadamente- yo sólo los presenté.

……………………………………….

Hermione se había cansado de esperar a Draco en el pasillo y además estaba sin desayunar así que se dirigió al comedor sin dudar que el chico ya la buscaría. Efectivamente cuando iba por su tercer croissant Draco llegó y echó una visual, buscándola, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron le hizo un gesto indicándole que luego hablarían y se sentó en su mesa a degustar el desayuno con una sonrisa. Hermione acabó su desayuno y antes de salir se volvió a comprobar si el rubio se había percatado, no hacía falta. El blondo ya se estaba levantando para seguirla. En cuanto estuvieron fuera de miradas curiosas Hermione se paró a esperarlo hasta que estuvo a su altura y quiso saber por qué la había dejado antes.

- ¿A qué vino esa huida? ¿Qué le has hecho a Adam?- inquirió mordaz.

- Puedo explicarlo- le dijo él apartándola para sacarla de dónde pudieran verlos- Espera. Sólo quería darle un escarmiento, nada del otro mundo, se nos fue la mano un poquito-aseguró con cara de no haber roto un plato jamás y una sonrisa ladina- No nos dimos cuenta de que seguía con Bella.

- ¿Un escarmiento? ¿Con Bella? Tú no eres quién para darle un escarmiento a nadie por estar conmigo, de paso, para darle un escarmiento a nadie por nada, ¿quién crees que eres?- se enfadó la chica y lo empujó con un dedo acusador- ¿Quién te convierte en juez, jurado y verdugo? ¿No te das cuenta? No puedes continuar haciendo esas cosas Draco- le susurró al final del alegato.

- ¿Qué quién soy? Soy un Malfoy. ¿Qué esperabas?- se "disculpó" el chico- ¡Oye! Lo siento, ¿vale? No lo pensé con claridad. Pero, vamos, estará bien en un par de días. No le ha pasado nada grave-aseguró cogiendo su mano, que la chica no apartó.

- Eso lo juzgaré en cuanto lo vea, pero vamos a dejar una cosa clara- afirmó ella frunciendo el ceño- No paras de pedirme que confíe en ti, y lo estoy intentando, de verás, aunque no entienda la mayor parte de las cosas que haces, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, si esto va a funcionar tienes que confiar en mi también.

- Tienes razón. Lo intentaré, pero dame tiempo-pidió él para explicar segundos más tarde- No estoy acostumbrado a confiar más que en los chicos. Adam está en la enfermería, si quieres verlo.

- Voy para allá. En cuanto a los chicos, dale las gracias a Pansy- dijo ella antes de marcharse- y dile a Ro que no volveré a hacerlo. ¿Lo harás?

- Claro. ¿Qué es lo que no volverás a hacer?- quiso saber él.

- No te importa. Tú díselo- respondió ella sin dejar de fruncir el ceño-Y dale un beso a Bini

- ¿Qué tipo de beso?- preguntó el chico fingiendo enojo.

- Este es para ti- le susurró ella acercándose para darle un beso profundo en los labios, en los que se recreó unos segundos para después sonreírle -Y este para Bini- afirmó besando su frente.

……………………………………………..

Blaise encontró a las chicas ultimando los detalles para las rondas en Hogsmeade y comentando las últimas noticias del Profeta, intentando sonsacar algo cierto entre tanta palabrería inútil. Saludó a ambas y les informó de los últimos acontecimientos haciendo hincapié en que Adam no había salido tan mal parado después de todo. Pansy se alegró de verás de que Hermione y Draco hubiesen hablado por fin pero protestó de nuevo al saber que el rubio aún no la había incluido en sus planes. Ro intentó comentar lo menos posible para que el chico no la tomara con ella, sin conseguirlo.

- Bueno, y ahora que todo está más o menos encauzado- aseveró Blaise mirando sus uñas-¿Qué tal tu Adrian hoy princesa?- continuó haciendo hincapié en el "tu".

- No lo sé. No lo he visto. Lo buscaré luego- dijo la otra en tono cortante. Se imaginaba algo así. Tenía que buscar a Adrian.

- Ajá- dijo el chico sin más.

- Ro, cariño, Adrian se fue ayer temprano destino Midgard- informó Pansy mirándolos con extrañeza. _¿Es que nadie le dijo a Ro que lo habían mandado al cuerno?-_ Le encomendaron una tarea urgente y se tuvo que ir sin despedirse- _Probablemente Draco y este. Casi mejor no te lo digo, ya lo deducirás solita._

- ¿ah, si?- se admiró Ro confusa. _¿Se ha largado y no me dice nada? ¿Desde cuando lo mandan a él de misión? ¡Si es un inútil!_

- Es-afirmó Blaise mordaz haciendo una pausa-curioso. Tan enamorada y sin saber que tu chico se ha largado hace más de veinticuatro horas- negó con la cabeza como dudando de sus propias palabras.

- ¿Qué insinúas Blaise?- contraatacó la chica furiosa por la encerrona. _Este lo sabía ya_- No me paso todo el tiempo detrás de él. Cada uno tiene su vida. Eso no quiere decir nada-aseguró.

- Claro que no. Pero sigue siendo curioso que no lo hayas echado en falta o preguntado por él- dedujo el otro sin amilanarse.

- ¡Hola chicos! Recuerdos de Hermione. MI Hermione- apareció Draco que los buscaba- ¿Qué es curioso?

- Que Ro no supiera que Adrian se ha largado- confirmó Pansy abrazándolo- ¡Enhorabuena por cierto!

- Y que no haya preguntado por él- continuó el moreno guiñándole un ojo. _Estoy por confirmar mi teoría. ¿Te llevas a Pansy?_

- Sois insoportables- protestó la chica de ojos celestes y cerró la boca en un mohín.

- Si que es curioso. Por cierto, Dice Herms que no volverá a hacerlo, Ro, y Pansy, dice que gracias. Ya me lo explicareis- informó el chico mirando a las acusadas con curiosidad. _¿Sabe que lo mandamos nosotros a buscar mierda al otro lado del mundo?_

- No es nada- dijo Pansy en respuesta.

- Dile que más le vale. O mejor no. Ya se lo digo yo- adujo Ro con desanimo antes de abrazar a Draco también un segundo- Me alegro mucho por ti, Drake.

- Volviendo al tema-interrumpió Blaise sonriendo- Adrian estará fuera un tiempo. ¿Seguro que podrás soportar su ausencia? A lo mejor podemos hacer algo para hacerla más agradable- _Aún no, por el momento yo paso de decirle nada. Dí que fuiste tú si quieres pero deberías darme una noche más._

- Esto, Draco, ¿Tú y yo no teníamos que darle de comer a los punisshark?- inquirió Pansy emitiendo una tos.

- No tengo idea de qué es un punisshark pero vamos a cualquier sitio con tal de evaporarnos de la zona de guerra- confirmó Draco tomando su mano para marcharse. _Pansy no necesita manual, ya ves que nos sigue siempre, esta chica es la mejor. Nos largamos. Aprovecha el tiempo que se acaba_- ¡Suerte Ro!

………………………………………………..

Adam estaba despierto. Su aspecto no era tan malo como esperaba. Se sentó en la cama a su lado y le sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo estás? Me informaron que tuviste un encuentro con Bella- se acercó para tomarle la mano- No sabes como lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya- se encogió el chico de hombros devolviendo la sonrisa- Esa mujer está loca.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Tienes mala cara- se preocupó ella observando su falta de color.

- Estaré mejor cuando descubra quién es el príncipe de Slytherin- aseguró el chico entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella-¿Tú sabes algo?

- Esto no es una monarquía. No existe tal príncipe. Como mucho será un apodo de algún arrogante que se cree con derecho a juzgar- afirmó Herms con aplomo.

- Como sea. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser?- preguntó él de nuevo con un gesto, como borrando sus afirmaciones.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- quiso saber la chica.

- Quiero agradecerle la amabilidad- confirmó Adam sin dejar de sonreír con candidez.

- No- contestó ella desviando la mirada- No tengo idea. _Déjalo así Adam. Por Yandros, no te metas con Draco, por tu bien, déjalo así._

"Curioso-pensó el chico- ¿No sabe que Malfoy es el autodenominado príncipe o no me lo quiere decir? Se supone que son enemigos pero se buscan y parecen conocerse muy bien. Si. Curioso. Tampoco preguntó porque quiero agradecerle nada. Interesante"

……………………………………….

Hermione esperaba a Gin en la Sala Común que volvía a ser sólo suya por unos días, mientras Adam estuviese en la enfermería. Había ido de nuevo a visitarlo después de cenar, se encontraba bien aunque sin fuerzas. Tenía mejor aspecto que antes y estaba recuperando el color poco a poco. Terminó de leer el libro de Draco porque aunque le diese las páginas marcadas no quería decir que no pudiese habérsele pasado algo al rubio divino. No encontró mucho más en efecto, pero sí algo referente a la mujer del Lecuona. Al parecer también ella había sido una importante alquimista, siempre a la sombra de su marido. Necesitaba entrar en la biblioteca. Necesitaba la capa. ¿Cómo irían con eso Natalie y Ely?

Gin llegó sonriente y feliz, y con compañía. Pansy y Ro la saludaron desde la puerta y preguntaron tímidamente si podían pasar.

- Por supuesto chicas. Me alegro de veros. ¿Os contó Draco?

- ¿Si nos contó? No habla de otra cosa- respondió Pansy resuelta acomodándose en un sofá- Has hecho de él un plasta, nunca creí que lo diría.

- ¡Pansy!- replicó Ro que la seguía hacía el interior- No es cierto. Está feliz y eso es bueno- recalcó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Pansy y enfrente de Herms- Por cierto te perdono por lo de ayer pero cuídamelo o te las verás conmigo.

- Te lo prometo- aseguró la castaña-¿Vais a contarme que hacéis aquí?

- Nos encontramos a Gin y nos apetecía pasarnos a darte la bienvenida- declaró Pansy cruzando las piernas y mirando a Hermione continuó- Además hemos estado pensando, como ahora no hay dudas sobre que no somos enemigos y eso, que quizá nos permitáis ayudaros a poneros en contacto con Potter y la comadreja.

- Lo he estado intentando pero no encuentro el modo- respondió la chica intentando obviar el mote de Ron- Draco no puede abrir la chimenea continuamente porque nos pillarían y yo no puedo usar las monedas sin más porque no es seguro. ¿Alguna idea?

- En realidad si. Ro tiene unos medallones que se comunican entre sí, la calidad de la señal no es muy buena pero si le haces llegar la pareja a uno de los dos podréis comunicaros.

- ¿En serio?- intervino Gin expectante.

- No me importa prestártelos si no te incómoda que no sean del todo ortodoxos- afirmó Ro dirigiéndose a Herms mientras Pansy le daba un suave apretón de ánimo a la pelirroja- Verás, son ilegales. Se supone que tiene que estar registrados y el hechizo que hace que funcionen tampoco es legal porque utiliza tu energía mágica para canalizar la comunicación y puede dejarte sin fuerzas si lo utilizas demasiado.

- No me importa- declaró Herms resuelta-No sabes como te lo agradezco. ¿Seguro que no los necesitas?

- Me los dio mi madre para comunicarse conmigo pero cogí el suyo antes de salir de casa- dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros- No me interesaba tal conversación. Estará buscando todavía.

- Entonces sólo necesito conseguir enviar uno a dónde estén. Creo que conozco un hechizo de teletransporte para cosas pequeñas- dijo Hermione levantándose para rebuscar en una estantería.

- No te mates- negó la morena de ojos azules-Pregúntale a Blaise.

- Si- afirmó Pansy haciéndole gestos para que dejara los libros en paz- Ha estado trayendo un montón de chucherías para cortejar a cierta morena. Si puede traerlas también podrá sacarlas.

- Draco viene ahora. Quedó en pasarse a darme las buenas noches- informó la castaña sentándose de nuevo después de dejar los libros en su sitio.

- Blaise vendrá con él, les avisamos que estaríamos aquí antes de venir- aseguró a su vez la Slytherin más mayor.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué morena es la siguiente víctima de Blaise?- intervino Gin con placer adelantándose al cotilleo.

- No es una víctima esta vez- le contestó Pansy en seguida- Es Ro.

- ¿En serio? ¡Por Morgana!- se entusiasmó Ginny- Contármelo todo-pidió.

- No hay nada que contar- cortó Rocío tirándole un cojín a Pansy por bocazas- Es así él.

- A esta ni caso- continuó la otra apartando el cojín sin mirarla siquiera- Llevan años jugando al perro y al gato y por fin Blaise se ha decidido- informó a la pelirroja.

- Eso no es verdad- protestó Ro.

- ¡Anda que no! Y la muy obtusa no deja de protestar y darle largas- Pansy miró a Rocío de malos modos.

- Ahora entiendo lo de la "hermanita pequeña". ¿Y le das largas? ¡Tú estás loca! La mitad del colegio mataría por él, y la otra mitad por el tuyo ya que estamos- exclamó Gin mirando primero a Ro y luego a Herms.

- No es para tanto-dijo Ro ofendida.

- También matarían por Harry y yo sé de una que lo ha mandado a freír espárragos sin pestañear- le contestó la castaña también molesta por el comentario.

- Tú te callas- le contestó la pelirroja -estamos hablando de Blaise. ¡Por Merlín! Si está tremendo y es un encanto.

- Ahí he de darle la razón a Gin. Es inteligente, simpático, tierno y guapo ¿Qué mas quieres?- explicó la castaña.

- ¿Hablando de mí?- apareció Draco en la puerta.

- Ya quisieras. Hablábamos del novio de Ro- aseguró Pansy sonriendo a las chicas.

- ¿Adrian "recolecta detritos"? Vamos a tener que hacer algo con vuestra vista-manifestó el rubio sentándose con la castaña y depositando un breve beso en sus labios - ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Me has echado de menos?

- Pansy, Gin- saludó el moreno dándoles sendos besos en la mejilla- Princesa. No voy a preguntar si me echaste de menos porque me mentirías ¿verdad?- continuó besando la mano de la chica, que ella apartó bruscamente haciendo que el moreno sonriera.

- Blaise- intervino Hermione pidiendo su atención- Ro me va a prestar sus medallones y quería saber si puedes enviar uno a Harry o Ron en cuanto descubra dónde están. Claro que también había pensado que si tú me dejas el anillo podría verlos un momento y volver luego, quizá me necesitan.

- Están en Hangleton, o cerca. Lo siento pequeña, si quieres el anillo te lo presto pero no sirve para viajes de esa envergadura, el campo de acción es muy reducido. Lo más lejos que te llevará es al Bosque o a Hogsmeade y no te recomiendo ir a Hogsmeade en este momento- contestó el blondo sin dudarlo y se acercó más para poder pasar el brazo por sus hombros- Si lo enviamos por lechuza llegará.

- Pero las lechuzas están intervenidas. ¿Y tú por qué pareces saber siempre dónde están?- protestó la chica.

- No las nuestras-aseguró el rubio para continuar- Porque le sigo los pasos, es mi labor.

- ¿Quieres decir que Voldemort sabe en cada momento dónde se encuentran?- se asustó Gin desde su posición.

- Voldemort no ha sido informado. No es conveniente- dijo Draco sin más explicación.

- ¿Conveniente?- inquirió la castaña cogiendo la mano que colgaba en su hombro- No lo entiendo

- No preguntes- propuso el chico recordando su última conversación-Si confías en mi puedo enviarle el medallón y le llegará mañana mismo.

- ¿De verdad vas a prestárselo?- le preguntó Blaise a Ro en el sofá de enfrente.

- Si. Es de los nuestros ahora. Siempre cuidamos a los nuestros ¿no?- dictaminó la morena.

- Hasta las últimas consecuencias- asintió Blaise sonriéndole.

- Podría acostumbrarme a esto- murmuró Draco para sí mismo observando lo bien que se veían todos juntos. Todas las personas que amaba en la misma sala.

- Gracias chicos. No sé que decir- les contestó Ginny satisfecha. Hermione miraba a Draco y no dijo nada.

- Es tu hermano y vuestros mejores amigos. Si yo estuviese en vuestro lugar habría enloquecido ya-aseguró Ro haciéndole un gesto de ánimo- Aunque estos dos se las apañarían bien, ya lo dice el dicho, mala hierba…

- ¿Nunca dejes? ¿Es la mejor para cortar? ¿Diversión asegurada?- propuso Blaise para terminar el refrán.

- Nunca muere, Blaise- le pegó Ro una colleja.

- Es bueno saberlo- afirmó el chico sin desanimarse.

Hermione sintió entonces un extraño calor que salía de su bolsillo y buscó la moneda. Efectivamente estaba brillando, le hizo un gesto a Gin y la pelirroja también sacó la suya.

"[Dead Ferrets]Encontré a Ariadna. Informad a Ned.

Neville. [Dead Ferrets]"

Ambas recibieron el mensaje de Neville. Sólo la moneda de Hermione volvió a parpadear.

"[Leotejolas] Tenemos lo que nos pediste y algo más.

Natalie y Ely [Leotejolas]"

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco al ver que la chica se levantaba y lo dejaba solo.

- No preguntes-le contestó ella usando sus palabras-Gin y yo tenemos que irnos. Quedaros si queréis pero no sé cuanto tardaremos.

………………………………………………..

Ro se levantó en su propia habitación a las seis de la mañana. El día anterior había discutido con Blaise y se había acostado disgustada. Cierto que el chico tenía su parte de razón pero también era un déspota y no tenía en cuenta cuando ella no quería hablar del tema. Estaba claro que tanto él como Draco tenían mucho que ver en el repentino destino de Adrian. Pobre. Por hacerle un favor acababa en Midgard. Tendría que pedirle a Draco que lo mandasen de vuelta.

Se fue al baño y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose el uniforme. Ya que estaba despierta mejor aprovechar el día. Después de darse una ducha refrescante, que acabó de despertarla, entró de nuevo en la habitación para buscar la capa y la corbata y escuchó como repiqueteaban en la ventana. Se acercó para ver la lechuza de Blaise intentando entrar. "¿Qué querrá este ahora?"- se preguntó con mal humor- "¿Es que no piensa desistir jamás?" Pero se acercó y abrió el pestillo para dejarla entrar. Halcón no tenía la culpa de que su dueño fuese un pesado. La lechuza le entregó una nota y Ro la desenrolló y le lanzó una golosina. La nota decía así:

"No pongas esa cara y baja a la sala,

Te he dejado algo en la estantería de pociones,

Dónde guarda Draco sus libros.

Es algo que te interesa y yo no estaré.

No voy a importunarte tan de buena mañana.

Ya lo haré un poco más tarde.

No seas terca y baja.

B.Z"

Se lo pensó un momento pero no mucho. Él no iba a estar y le encantaban los regalos. Fue directa hasta la estantería que mencionaba y encontró una carpeta con una nota para ella en la portada.

"Todo lo que quieres saber sobre tu abuela "muggle"

Cómo verás ni era tan cutre ni le faltaban elegancia o dinero.

No era cocinera, tenía una cadena de restaurantes.

Tenía tus ojos también, mujer afortunada.

Tienes una hora para leerlo"

Acabo de hacerlo en cuarenta minutos. Un dossier encomiable. Pena que no se aplicara tanto en clase. No faltaba nada, una biografía completa con fotos incluida. ¿De verdad pensaba que era por eso? No podía haber recogido tanta información de un día para otro ¿Desde cuando llevaba haciendo el dossier? Vale, a lo mejor debería decirle el verdadero motivo por el que no podían estar juntos, aún arriesgándose al cachondeo. La verdad es que se lo merecía después de tanto esfuerzo. Y Pansy no paraba de insinuarlo. Pansy no solía estar equivocada. Está bien- se dijo- Voy a buscarlo. Cerró la carpeta y encontró otra nota al dorso. La miró con curiosidad y sonrió. "Ya sabía yo que no iba a durar mucho eso de no atosigarme"

"Ahora que ya sabes que no hay de qué avergonzarse

Sé buena y coge tu regalo del baúl junto a tu cama.

Te espero en mi habitación

Si no vienes iré a buscarte y será peor"

Fue corriendo a ver que le había comprado y desenvolvió un vestido de color plata y unos zapatos a juego. Los zapatos eran del diseñador que más le gustaba y el vestido de Twillfit & Tatting's. Se lo puso todo porque no era cuestión de dejar algo tan bonito en la caja y porque le apetecía. Ya que iba a darle la oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión por lo menos verse bien. Se encaminó taconeando al dormitorio de Blaise. Daba gracias a Merlín por las disposiciones de las mazmorras, todas las demás casa compartían cuartos pero no los Slytherin. El director nunca lo consideró conveniente, primero porque conocía a los integrantes de la casa y segundo porque sabía que más que aunarlos conseguiría contusiones múltiples y la renuncia de Madame Pomfrey antes de hora. Llamó varias veces a la puerta pero nadie respondía así que se decidió y entró. El dormitorio estaba vacío para su disgusto. Soltó un bufido muy poco elegante y se sentó en la cama para esperarlo un rato. Un rato breve. Si tardaba más de quince minutos se largaba.

Pasaron veinte pero decidió esperar porque le había dicho que podía tardar en leer la biografía una hora y había tardado menos así que esperó un poco más. Estaba segura de que llegaría.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Tanto suplicar y ahora no llegaba?

Decidió darle unos minutos más.

Por fin hizo acto de presencia. Se quedó en la puerta esperando permiso para entrar como si la habitación no fuese suya. Se apoyó en el marco con postura indolente, la camisa desabotonada arriba y una rosa de Charles de Gaulle en una mano.

Ro esperó que entrara o dijese algo pero en vista de que no parecía tener prisa preguntó:

- ¿Es para mi?

- Quería una del color de tus ojos. Esta es la más parecida, las cultivan en Francia.

- Es preciosa Blaise- le dijo ella levantándose y extendió la mano- ¿Puedo?

- Claro. Es tuya-le contestó él en un susurro y depositó la rosa en la mano extendida de la chica- ¿Conoces la leyenda de la rosa azul?

- ¿Viene con leyenda?

- No podía ser menos siendo para ti- afirmó el chico sonriendo, sabía que le encantaban las historias y había hecho los deberes- También llamada la rosa del olvido. ¿Te la cuento?

La chica sonrió y se llevó la flor a la nariz para aspirar el aroma. Tenía un olor profundo y penetrante, mucho más intenso que las rosas a las que estaba acostumbrada.

- Huele muy bien. ¿La has hecho traer de Francia?

- El olor es parte de la leyenda. ¿No iba a darte una vulgar rosa roja no?- el chico la cogió de la mano y la acercó a la cama. El se tumbó de lado y le dejó sitio. Ro lo miró con desconfianza pero él sonrió y le dijo- Ponte cómoda y te cuento.

Rocío accedió y se tumbó a su lado, dejando que el chico acariciase sus cabellos mientras comenzaba la historia:

"Cuenta la leyenda, que un rico mago alentado por una fiel elfa, de los amores de Elisa su única hija, hacia Sigfrido el hijo de un muggle y una squib, envió a la muchacha a la casa de unos parientes. Alertando a los mismos de que cualquier nota o carta que intentase enviar que no fuese dirigida a él, fuese destruida sin que ella lo supiese.

La Muchacha partió una tormentosa noche, después de haberse jurado horas antes amor eterno con Sigfrido, y prometiendo escribirse diariamente, puesto que desconocía el tiempo que habría de pasar en casa de sus parientes.

Una semana más tarde de la partida de Elisa, el padre empezó a divulgar rumores sobre una relación de su hija con el hijo de unos viejos amigos de la familia. Destrozado el pobre Sigfrido y con la imposibilidad de poder descubrir la verdad, partió del país en busca de fortuna y con la esperanza de olvidar a la única mujer que había amado.

Mientras tanto la enamorada Elisa seguía escribiendo diariamente a su dulce amor, desconociendo que sus lechuzas nunca llegaban a destino. Extrañada de no recibir correo de Sigfrido, envió una carta a su padre, pidiéndole que la dejase regresar a casa.

Unos meses mas tarde, Elisa feliz y enamorada volvía a su hogar. Esperó durante unos días a que su amor hiciese aparición por los jardines de la villa, pero su amor no venia. Extrañada por la ausencia de Sigfrido, Elisa preguntó inocentemente a su padre por las noticias de los alrededores. El padre le relató los acontecimientos principales que habían acontecido en el pueblo, la boda del hijo de tal mago acaudalado, la muerte del medimago, la llegada la mundo de otro sangre pura, y por último que el joven Sigfrido había marchado del pueblo en busca de fortuna, y que por lo que comentaban los conocidos, había conocido a una muchacha de clase baja como él, y se había casado.

Cuando Elisa escuchó que su amado se había casado creyó morir, la pena se instaló en su mirada y ocultando las lágrimas a los ojos de su padre, marchó a la alcoba, donde dió rienda suelta a su dolor.

Pasaron los días, y Elisa empeoraba, se negaba a comer, e incluso a pasear por el jardín, encerrada en la alcoba día tras día, sin mas contacto con el mundo que las visitas de su padre para preocuparse cada día un poco mas por el estado de su hija. Viendo que el dolor la estaba matando, decidió ir en busca del joven y consentir los amoríos de ambos, pero la vida a veces da giros insospechados, y cuando halló al joven paria, en verdad se hallaba casado y muy bien situado económicamente. Roto de dolor por haberle causado tal aflicción a su dulce hija volvió al hogar, con muchos regalos para la joven, pensando que estos alegrarían el corazón de la misma. Pero ni los regalos, ni las joyas o vestidos, hicieron que Elisa volviera a sonreír.

Unos días mas tarde la joven cayó enferma, el padre mando llamar a los mejores medimagos de Gran Bretaña, pero ninguno hallaba la causa del mal que consumía a la joven. Atormentado con la idea de que Elisa moría por su culpa, el padre partió hacia lugares lejanos, con la esperanza de encontrar un remedio para el mal de Elisa. Y en una recóndita isla, un anciano del lugar después de escuchar la historia del mago sobre la enfermedad de su hija, le respondió: "Su hija parece que sufre de pena de amor, y si no consigue que olvide a ese joven, esta pena la destruirá"

-Eso quisiera- contesto el atormentado padre - pero por mas que hago no consigo ni una mínima sonrisa, sus ojos están muertos, es como si no viesen el presente. Elisa vive en un mundo al cual yo no puedo acceder.

- Vaya a la mansión de la colina, cuente su historia al brujo sin rostro que le recibirá y este le dará un remedio- contestó el anciano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el padre emprendió el camino hacia la mansión, y una vez allí, pidió audiencia. El brujo después de escuchar el relato, le pidió que le acompañara hasta el jardín. Pasearon por los hermosos jardines en silencio, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un hermoso rosal, de rosas azules. El brujo sin rostro con mucha ternura cortó una de las hermosas rosas y se la entregó al comerciante. - Regálele esta rosa a su hija - dijo- cuando respire el perfume de la rosa el dolor que habita en su corazón desaparecerá.

- ¿El perfume de la rosa? -pregunto extrañado el padre.

- Si - Esta hermosa y extraña rosa es conocida por la Flor del Olvido, y solo actúa sobre aquellos que en verdad han amado más que a su vida misma. No pierda mas tiempo aquí, y corra hacia Elisa cada segundo que pasa es vital para ella.

El padre partió de inmediato hacia su hogar. Al llegar al mismo, se encontró a toda la servidumbre cabizbaja y llorosa, pensando que ya era demasiado tarde, y con el corazón destrozado, subió hacia la alcoba de Elisa, encontrándola postrada en la cama, con la cara pálida como de cera, y hermosa como un lirio. Arrodillado a su lado lloró desconsolado, inclinándose ante ella para depositar un beso en su frente, notó la calidez de una entrecortada y lenta respiración. Alegrado por la idea de que Elisa aun vivía, cogió la rosa, y la acerco a su nariz, y a medida en que la joven iba respirando la fragancia de la rosa, el color volvía a sus mejillas, mientras el de la hermosa rosa desaparecía, hasta volverse negra.

Elisa abrió los hermosos ojos verdes, y sonriendo a su padre le beso. No recordaba nada de su pasado amoroso, volvía a ser la traviesa chiquilla llena de vida que hacia las delicias de su padre."

Ro había cerrado los ojos y sonreía con tristeza cuando Blaise acabó el cuento, seguía mesando su cabello y el movimiento la estaba adormeciendo pero abrió un ojo para preguntar:

- ¿No encontraste otra más alegre?

El chico rió sin dejar de acariciarla y contestó suavemente:

- Los cuentos no siempre acaban bien. ¿Pero tú no vas a olvidarme verdad?

- Yo no te amo tanto como a mi vida, no funciona conmigo- le respondió la chica echando la lengua con mirada traviesa.

- ¡Por fin!- suspiró el chico- Entonces sí me amas.

- Eres insoportable- bufó ella abriendo el otro ojo- Aunque perfecto hasta cuando te equivocas- continuó suavizando el tono. El chico la miró interrogante.

- ¿Me equivocó?- susurró.

- Lo de mi abuela muggle no era necesario, aunque lo agradezco. No tiene nada que ver con mis orígenes el problema.

- Entiendo-Aseguró él inclinando la cabeza para apartarle un mechón de la frente- ¿Entonces si me amas?

Ro no contestó. Levantó una mano para acariciar su pelo y alzó el cuello para besarlo.

...........................................

Antes de terminar y comentar RR sin registrar: En el siguiente capi "Amor, amor, amor, 3ª parte" por fin Blaise y Ro se entienden y Herms verá el tatu de Draco, y por si alguien más se lo pregunta aún no estamos acabando.

Ahora RR:

**Carla08**: Menos mal que te lo tomas todo con filosofia, como ves Adam no está tan mal, para llegar a lo de Ro no falta nada, bikazos cielo.

**Ro Malfoy (sin loguear)**: Serás petarda¡¡ Mira que le das vueltas xD

**Abril**: De pobre ADam tiene poco pero bueno, sorry si te duele. No te preocupes antes de tiempo mujer, que no llegará la sangre al rio. Como siempre digo esto es como una peli de disney, a los que importan no les pasa nada grave.

**anndrrea**: jajajaja, ¿Has cambiado de bando? ¿Ahora preferimos que Gin cambié de acera? Al final me vais a liar...No. No me liais, creo...

**Maria**: Lo dicho, no te preocupes, cuando puedas.

Si me falta alguien ya sabeis todas que podeis darme de collejas vía PM. Bikos guapas.

Ro: Siempre por ti.


	30. Amor, amor, amor 3ª parte

Antes de nada gracias de nuevo a todas, perdonad lo escueto de mis contestaciones a RR, tengo ciertos asuntillos familiares que atender y me quedo sin tiempo.

............................................

Blaise fue el primer sorprendido cuando Ro lo besó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía ella, no por eso se dignó a protestar, por supuesto. Dejó que la chica tuviese que semi incorporarse para alcanzarlo mejor y profundizó el beso, sintiéndose en la gloria. Por fin una reacción positiva. No fue sin esfuerzo. El maldito dossier le había llevado tiempo y trabajo. Sea dicho empezó a hacerlo en cuanto Ro les contó lo de su procedencia "no tan pura". Se lo hubiese dado igual aunque no pensara intentarlo ya. Un acierto, al parecer, tal como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos.

Se incorporó sobre un brazo para inclinarse sobre ella y conseguir mayor proximidad. Continuó besándola mientras se apoyaba sobre ella e introducía una mano exploradora bajo el ruedo de su vestido, que él había escogido por el color de sus ojos cuando se enfadaba, que tomaban un profundo cariz plateado, y por los colores de su casa. Le sentaba muy bien. Contrastaba con los matices de su pelo y el tono de su piel.

Se dejó llevar al ver que la chica no sólo no protestaba sino que lo incitaba, explorándolo a su vez con una mano temblorosa intentando desabrocharle la camisa. La ayudó sin dejar sus labios y la hizo a un lado. En el transcurso le dio un codazo sin querer y la chica protestó quedamente en su boca. !Justo ahora Blaise¡-protestó mentalmente-Justo ahora te vuelves torpe. Más la chica no se quejó y se tomó un momento para acariciar su pecho desnudo y fornido, sin asomo de vello. Blaise tembló y le aseguró en un susurro quedo:

- No sé que pasa princesa. Te aseguro que no suelo temblar como un epiléptico. Sorry.

- Calla, Blaise- le contestó ella tomando su nuca para acercarlo nuevamente y sorberle el labio superior.

Blaise estaba en el séptimo cielo. En su mente una compuerta se desbloqueó de repente y vió la luz. Ella no iba a echarse atrás. En milésimas de segundos decidió que el vestido sobraba y se deshizo de él, con la colaboración de Ro. La chica llevaba un conjunto negro de encaje de chantilly con escote balconet que lo dejó momentáneamente sin respiración y se tomó un momento para admirarlo.

- Te sobra ropa- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida.

Blaise respondió enseguida con un beso y quitándose el pantalón. Ro se rió al ver sus calzoncillos. Boxers con sombreritos de mago ésta vez. Blaise no se enfadó por ello e incluso hizo el imbecil un rato estirando el elástico para que lo viese bien. Ro lo apremió exclamando:

- ¡Blaise, deja de hacer el tonto y vuelve aquí!

El chico obedeció con gusto y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre ella para comerle la boca y disfrutar de la piel que había dejado expuesta la falta de vestido. Acarició sus muslos, subió por su costado y llegó a sus senos, los acarició por sobre el sujetador mientras continuaba besándola. La chica se estiró para dejarle mejor acceso y desvió las manos hacía la espalda de él, que se sentía tersa y dura bajo el contacto.

Blaise dejó sus labios y comenzó a depositar pequeños, suaves y húmedos besos en un camino descendente, desde su cuello a sus hombros y de allí a su vientre, saltándose deliberadamente la zona de su pecho, que seguía acariciando con una mano, masajeándolo por encima del sostén. Se dedicó a la zona que llevaba años soñando con saborear. Su perfecto, redondo y profundo ombligo. Tan bien delineado, tan orondo y sexy. Un perfecto lago de carne entre las montañas de sus pechos y el valle de sus piernas.

La chica gimió y le acarició el pelo, tomando un mechón con fuerza entre sus dedos. Blaise apartó la copa del sujetador tirando hacía arriba para dejar fuera uno de sus senos y dedicarse a él con mayor sensibilidad mientras continuaba su labor en el lago.

Ella deslizó su mano libre hasta el fin de la espalda de él y continuó más abajo, por debajo del bóxer. Blaise dejó el pecho para utilizar ambas manos, deslizando la braga brasileña por sus caderas, sus muslos y sus rodillas hasta sacarlas por los tobillos. Ro le dejó hacer mientras aún disfrutaba de su lengua en el vientre y la sensación de sus glúteos firmes en su mano. El chico acarició la planta de sus pies, subió por los tobillos, se demoró en la cara interna de sus rodillas y llegó a sus muslos, separando sus piernas.

Colocó una mano con la palma hacía arriba en la unión de sus muslos e introdujo un dedo en ella, acariciando la parte interior de su vagina.

Ro se quitó el sujetador y dejó expuestos sus pechos. Blaise se separó un momento para contemplarlos y con una sonrisa subió la mirada hasta los ojos, la chica lo miraba con los párpados semi cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y una media sonrisa en los labios. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero Blaise pensó que nunca la había visto más hermosa. Se dedicó entonces a sus pechos, cuyos pezones erectos reclamaban su atención inmediata. La chica estaba húmeda y preparada y él no podía esperar mucho más, su tenso y punzante miembro palpitaba exacerbadamente suplicándole liberación. Se alejó unos segundos para quitarse el calzoncillo y tirarlo lejos y se colocó sobre ella dejando la punta hinchada de su falo rozando la entrada de su vagina. Antes de adentrarse en ella la miró una vez más, rozando con su nariz las mejillas sonrosadas, pero la chica no lo miraba ya, tenía los ojos cerrados y una plácida expresión. No lo dudó más e hizo presión en la entrada para meterse en ella. El conducto estaba estrecho y se paró un momento, con la punta ya introducida, para empujar con calma. Volvió a intentarlo y notó una barrera.

- ¡Qué diablos!- gritó sin mucho tacto separándose de ella- ¿Qué es eso?

- Ya sabes lo que es- susurró ella que había abierto los ojos y se incorporó un poco en la cama- Soy virgen.

- No puedes- negó el chico con la cabeza bastante malhumorado- No puedes ser virgen.

- Te aseguro que sí puedo- contestó ella comenzando a encontrar cómica la situación.

- Sales con Adrian desde los doce ¿Cómo vas a ser virgen?

- Blaise ¿Por qué te ofendes?- indagó la chica confusa.

- No estoy seguro-replicó él, adusto- Porque me llevó años no matar a Adrian cada vez que te ibas con él, ¡Qué sé yo! No lo esperaba- afirmó el chico rascándose el cuello con nerviosismo- ¿Por qué eres virgen?-reclamó.

- Curiosa pregunta- se rió ya ella sin poder evitarlo- Bueno, ahí va entonces, soy virgen porque no creo en el sexo prematrimonial, no voy a convertirme en otra señora Jolie, como mi madre. Adrian es gay y a los doce años decidimos que a ambos nos venía estupendamente comprometernos y que nos dejasen en paz. Nuestros padres por cierto estuvieron encantados, claro. Sólo Pansy lo sabía. Y no os lo dije porque tú y Draco sois como sois, y os hubieseis pasado años puteándome.

- ¿Adrian es gay? ¡Joder! Hay que decirle a Draco que lo mande de vuelta. Un momento. ¿No crees en el sexo prematrimonial? ¿Y qué crees que ha sido esto señorita? ¿Cuándo se supone que pensabas pararme?

- No pensaba hacerlo- informó ella sin dudar.

- Perdona pero me he vuelto a perder- explicó el chico cada vez más confundido.

- Quizá no me he expresado bien, no es que no quiera practicar sexo hasta que me case exactamente, es que no quiero practicarlo más que con un chico. Lo que no quiero es saltar de cama en cama como mi madre, que se tira hasta al elfo doméstico- notificó Ro a regañadientes- Vale, ya sé que eso es físicamente imposible, pero ya me entiendes.

- Demasiada presión en este momento- rezongó el chico poniéndose el calzón- Vístete, me doy una ducha y hablamos con calma. Ahora vuelvo.

…………………………………………

Hermione y Ginny habían dormido poco esa noche, las cosas se estaban complicando y las horas del día hasta el toque de queda se hacían cada vez más cortas. Se mantenían optimistas sin embargo, las cosas empezaban a encauzarse. Natalie y Ely habían conseguido acabar la capa y aún más. Neville se había acordado de la sala de menesteres que tan bien le había servido en otra ocasión y cuando estaba ante ella pidiendo un lugar dónde esconderse se le había cruzado por la mente la observación de Hermione sobre la posible existencia de un conducto de salida llamado el pasillo de Ariana y suplicó mentalmente que existiese y pudiesen encontrarlo, la Sala hizo el resto, cuando la puerta se abrió una enorme habitación con tres costados de camas literas se hallaba ante él, mesas, estanterías y una cocina al fondo. En tres de las paredes ondeaban estandartes de Hufflepuf, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y en la última pared el cuadro de una niña rubia en un pasillo enorme y oscuro con una puerta cerrada al fondo. Se acercó a verlo y un letrero rezaba debajo "Ariana en dulce espera". Supo al momento que aquella era la entrada. Intentó varias veces abrir el pasadizo sin éxito pero estaba seguro de que Hermione lo conseguiría y la llamó. La chica estuvo intentándolo toda la noche hasta que se dio por vencida rayando el alba. Tenía que estudiarlo pero lo conseguiría.

Las chicas bajaron a desayunar temprano ante la imposibilidad de dormir. No fueron las únicas madrugadoras. La mesa hervía con nuevos y jugosos rumores lanzados en su mayor parte por Lavender y Parvati. Ginny sacó la lista de alumnos que tenían que desparecer y ambas se pusieron a estudiarla. Eran siete por lo de pronto. Había muchos que aún no se atrevían a declarar su miedo e intentar huir o esperaban que todo acabase pronto y no tuviesen que preocuparse, ojala estuviesen en lo cierto, pero ambas lo dudaban.

- Es curioso- comentó Herms repasando la lista.

- ¿Qué lo es?- preguntó la pelirroja sirviéndose un zumo de calabaza.

- Que sean siete los primeros que tenemos que sacar y en la sala de menesteres haya ocho camas. Si te fijas, tenemos tres Hufflepuf: Charles, Jim y Mary; y tres camas en la sección Hufflepuf. Tres Ravenclaw: PK, Dimitri y Rainbow y tres camas en su sección; pero sólo un Gryffindor: Natalie; y dos camas en nuestra pared. Nos falta un Gryffindor.

- No tiene por qué, será una cama de sobras- se encogió Gin de hombros sin darle importancia.

- No funciona así, tal cómo responde la Sala de Menesteres a las necesidades de quién la pide, adelantándose incluso a nuestros deseos, nos falta uno, y es de nuestra casa. Hay que seguir insistiendo. Tenemos que hacerlos desaparecer antes de la comida, en cuanto finalicen las clases de la mañana

- ¿Por qué tan pronto?

- Porque por las tardes se incrementan las rondas y será más difícil, no son muchos pero llamaríamos la atención. Lo haremos en grupos de casas: tres, tres y dos, espero. Neville guiará a los Hufflepuf, tú a PK y sus compañeros y Natalie al otro Gryffindor si lo encontramos a tiempo. Ya he hablado con Dobby y su amiga y ellos les proporcionarán los baúles con sus cosas. Están encantados de ser útiles.

- De acuerdo. Espera. Escucha- interrumpió Gin inclinándose hacía el grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban dos asientos más allá- ¿Qué dice esa?

- Hablan de una supuesta epidemia de Siere que se ha propagado por el colegio de forma funesta- relató Herms sin desviar la vista del pergamino.

- ¿Hay una epidemia?- se alarmó Gin.

- No, pero nos conviene que lo crean y no se hagan demasiadas preguntas sobre por qué faltan siete estudiantes a las clases de la tarde. Se le ocurrió a Lavender- explicó la castaña- Hablaré con Madame Pomfrey luego y veré si puede seguirnos un tiempo el juego.

- Pero la expulsarán o algo peor- indicó Ginny preocupándose.

- La castigarán si, pero no creo que la echen, es la única enfermera. Si con ello podemos sacar de aquí a todos los nacidos de muggles antes de la redada valdrá la pena.

……………………………………

Cuarenta minutos de agua helada después, Blaise salió de la ducha y encontró a Ro sentada en la cama, esperando por él, intranquila. Blaise llevaba una toalla enrollada en la cabeza. Rocío se había puesto de nuevo el vestido y había colocado las almohadas para que le sirviesen de apoyo tras la espalda, quedando incorporada. Lo miró y esperó.

- Veamos si lo he entendido bien. Adrian es gay, tú eres virgen, y has decidido que yo soy el único chico con el que vas a acostarte.

- Resumes bastante bien, sí.

- Princesa, no es que no te lo agradezca ni que no me parezca un milagro pero…es un asco- terminó el chico compungido.

- ¿Te he decepcionado?- preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

- No. ¡NO! ¿Cómo podrías?- se apresuró a aclarar Blaise acercándose para acariciarla con ternura- No es eso. Es que si te desvirgo aquí, así sin más y algún día se entera Draco soy hombre muerto- dijo con tristeza y le cogió la mano- y si algún día nos enfadamos, tú te plantearás si habrás hecho bien y me odiarás y aunque nos reconciliemos en breve, me habrás odiado y eso no podría soportarlo.

- ¿Y por qué íbamos a enfadarnos?- protestó la chica con tristeza y los ojos nublados.

- Cariño, yo también quiero, pero seamos razonables- la instó él-No hay día que no discutamos al menos un par de veces. No pongas esa cara- suplicó el moreno besando sus dedos- ¿por qué tan triste?

- Entonces ¿ya está? ¿Sólo amigos?- inquirió la chica destrozada.

- ¿Cómo?- se admiró Blaise y la sujetó de la barbilla para que no desviase la mirada- Princesa, tú eres mía desde el momento en que me devolviste el primer beso. No lo dudes. Te quiero princesa.

……………………………………

Cuatro chicos y tres chicas muy nerviosos acababan de llegar a lo que sería su nueva habitación en Hogwarts durante un período de tiempo aún sin determinar, los baúles de cada uno fueron traídos en una sola atacada por dos elfos domésticos encantados con las muestras de agradecimiento de los chicos. Dos elfos libres, los únicos que se conocían. Ginny y Neville estaban también con ellos asegurándose de que todo estuviese bien e intentando tranquilizarlos.

Ginny habló en privado con Natalie y PK para reiterar la importancia de no dejar jamás la habitación vacía, bajo ningún concepto, ya que era allí dónde se encontraba la puerta de salida que aún debían conseguir abrir. No podían arriesgarse. Además la propia magia de las Sala les aseguraba que nadie podría entrar sin permiso mientras hubiese dentro un ocupante, así lo había estipulado Neville al pedir ese refugio. En la Sala habían aparecido dos baños en cuanto entró la primera chica, con simpáticos letreros que rezaban "Murciélagos de Ballycastle" para ellos y "Arpías de Holyhead" para ellas. Ginny preguntó si alguien sabía cocinar y se miraron unos a otros pero nadie contestó de forma positiva. Ginny bufó y exclamó algo sobre la falta de conocimientos básicos en la educación mágica y ya estaba por ofrecerse voluntaria para hacerles la comida a diario cuando de nuevo Dobby se ofreció con alborozo a traerles de comer todos los días. Ginny se planteó por un momento si no sería abusar pero al ver la cara de júbilo del elfo decidió dejar de lado sus reservas, infundadas sin duda por cierta castaña terca, y decidió que era la mejor solución para su problema inminente. Con suerte, no tendrían que pasar allí demasiados días. Confiaba en que Hermione encontrase pronto la solución.

…………………………………………

Usar la capa de invisibilidad sin Harry preocupándose por si se le veían los pies y Ron soltando algún exabrupto cuando tropezaba, no era, ni de lejos, tan divertido como recordaba. El toque de queda había pasado y ella había esperado a que se superase la hora límite porque le convenía a sus propósitos. Necesitaba entrar en la biblioteca a como diera lugar. Esperó largo rato a las puertas, asegurándose de que no solo estaba cerrada sino que no quedase nadie dentro y cuando estuvo segura se acercó en silencio y con un breve pero complicado hechizo levantó las cerraduras mágicas que la guardaban.

Sintió una oleada de placer al volver a ver sus queridas y recordadas estanterías, se impregnó del olor a pergamino viejo y suspiró al acariciar la suave piel de los lomos expuestos. Cuando la nostalgia pasó, se encaminó a la sección deseada y comenzó a rebuscar con orden y método buscando la referencia de "Historia Oculta de Hogwarts", tomo en el que había afirmado Adam que hacían referencia al pasadizo que debían abrir. Lo encontró al poco y abrió sus páginas con reverencia. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Efectivamente allí se encontraba. Decía el texto que tras la triste y desoladora muerte de Ariana, su hermana pequeña, el actual director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, aquí tuvo que hacer un alto pues la pena la embargó, decidió hacer honor al origen de su nombre y cómo en la historia de Teseo, crear un hilo de salida en el castillo para solventar posibles problemas futuros que pudiesen acontecer. Se decía que para ello el poderoso mago había utilizado varios hechizos de su propia invención que solamente él podría realizar, así mismo aseguraba que el pasadizo solo se abría bajo contraseña tal que solo él y su hermano Aberforth conocían. Una contraseña, ¡Maldita sea!-pensó Herms cerrando el tomo. Ahora tendría que averiguar la contraseña. Solo se le ocurría un modo y era preguntándosela al propio Dumbledore o a su hermano. Podía intentar entrar en el despacho del director o meterse por el sauce golpeador e ir hasta Hogsmeade. Cualquiera de las dos opciones se le presentaban como casi descabelladas.

Cabizbaja desanduvo sus pasos y cerró de nuevo la biblioteca, no sin pesar. Con cuidado de no mostrarse bajo la misma se encaminó a la entrada del despacho de Snape y se quedó mirando la gárgola un instante, dilucidando como acometer su próxima tarea sin muchas ideas. Mientras allí se encontraba las alas de la gárgola se abrieron y dejaron pasar a Draco que salía pensativo y visiblemente molesto. Estaba por denotar su presencia cuando ambos escucharon voces en el pasillo adyacente y observó como Draco buscaba la forma de desaparecer. Antes de que manipulase el anillo que portaba, Hermione lo agarró de un brazo y lo empujó dentro de un ropero que guardaba capas de abrigo y botas para los invernaderos. Draco resopló, bastante molesto por el empellón.

- Supongo que me vas a explicar que haces otra vez metiéndote en líos.

Hermione se quitó la capa y le chistó para que se callase, guardando silencio hasta que dejaron de escucharse voces.

- Y supongo que tú me dirás porque te escondías de tus propias rondas. Porque si no recuerdo mal eres tú quién las planea.

- Calculé mal el tiempo, se suponía que iba a llevarme menos. Snape no está y no quería dar una excusa por mi intromisión en su despacho. ¿Y bien?-se cruzó de brazos encarándola.

- Intentaba averiguar como colarme en el despacho de Snape. Ya que pareces un experto- hizo una pausa-¿Alguna idea?

- Estás loca mujer, los retratos no te dejarán. A mi no me dicen nada porque tengo permiso de Severus. Si entras tú darán la voz de alarma.

- Entonces sólo me queda una opción- suspiró ella resignada.

- Temo preguntar- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

- Tendré que ir hasta Cabeza de Puerco y preguntar a Aberforth.

- Como la cabra del mismo- declaró Draco molesto por tanta falta de sentido común- Estás para que te encierren. ¿Tienes idea de la de mortíos que guardan las calles de Hogsmeade? Por no hablar de los dementores.

- ¡oye! Yo no te ando indicando que no te metas en despachos que no son tuyos haciendo sabe Yandros qué- protestó ella gruñendo- Y desde luego no he pedido tu opinión-aclaró.

- ¿Para qué quieres ir a Cabeza de puerco?- quiso saber él después de inspirar dos veces para no darle de cachetadas por obtusa.

- No te incumbe, pero el caso es que necesito hablar con el hermano de Dumbledore- informó Herms- ya que Albus no está disponible.

- ¿Hablar con Dumbledore? Espera. ¿No sería mejor que me dijeras cual es la pregunta y ya hablo yo con el retrato del viejo chocho?

- No sé si a ti te dirá la contraseña.

- ¿Una contraseña? Mejor no pregunto. No, supongo que no me la diría. Está bien, no sé qué buscas pero dame unos días para encontrar otra solución. No puedes ir sola a Hogsmeade, ¡Qué diantre!- exclamó agarrándola de los codos- Ni sola ni acompañada a no ser que te lleve yo y eso no es posible. Prométemelo.

- Está bien, pensaré en otra cosa, pero si en unos días no encuentro otra manera iré- aseguró la chica sin amilanarse.

- Conforme. Tengo que hacer una ronda todavía pero, ¿puedo ir a dormir contigo luego?

- Te esperaré despierta- le dijo la chica antes de besarlo rápidamente.

- No es necesario, a lo mejor tardo un poco, pero si duermes te despierto- aseguró él cogiendo su mano y dándole un suave apretón.

- ¿Lo prometes?- frunció ella los labios en un puchero.

- ¿Lo dudas?- se rió el chico.

……………………………………………..

Avisó a Ginny en cuanto llegó a la Sala de Premios Anuales, la pelirroja estaba durmiendo arriba y se iba a quedar unos días. Gin bajó al poco con cara de sueño, el pelo alborotado y sendas ojeras.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? No tendremos que volver a pasar la noche en vela ¿no? Mira que necesito las horas de sueño para conservar mi belleza.

- No es eso. ¿Te importa dormir en la cama de Adam? Va a venir Draco- indicó la castaña con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

- Claro que no- le contestó la pelirroja sonriente hasta que se fijó mejor en su expresión- ¿Por qué esa arruga en el ceño?

- Ya sé cómo se abre el pasadizo- explicó Herms suspirando- Con una contraseña. Pero sólo dos personas la conocen.

- ¿Qué dos?- preguntó la otra imaginándose que dos guapísimos morenos tendría que sonsacar.

- Albus y Aberforth Dumbledore.

- Ya veo el problema- _Mi gozo en un pozo_- O entramos en el despacho de Snape o nos adentramos en Hogsmeade. Pues no sé que será más divertido-dudó pensativa.

- En el despacho no va a poder ser. Queda Hogsmeade- aclaró Hermione- pero hay mortíos y dementores.

- Ambas sabemos hacer patronus, podemos mantenerlos a raya-aseguró Gin sin preocupación alguna- Necesitamos conocer exactamente los horarios de las rondas y cuando hacen el cambio de guardia, eso nos dará unos minutos- planteó sin dudar.

- Ya lo había pensado, pero ¿cómo?

- Pídeselos a Draco.

- Ni de broma, primero porque no quiere que vaya y segundo porque jamás me los dará. Una cosa es no descubrirnos a nosotras y otra pedirle que cometa traición directamente. No voy a pedírselo.

- Bueno, entonces tendremos que robarlos- propuso Gin con una sonrisa que hacía temblar a sus hermanos.

- ¿Robarlos?- quiso reiterar Herms mirándola con desconfianza.

- Pansy y Ro tienen copia, sé que ellas van a esas rondas. Sólo tenemos que entrar, hacer una copia y volver a salir con sigilo.

- ¿Sólo?- exclamó Herms tocándose la frente como si empezase a sentir un profundo dolor de cabeza-Sólo tenemos que traicionar a unas amigas claro.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No seas quisquillosa- prorrumpió la otra- No vamos a hacerle daño a nadie y tampoco vamos a usarlas en contra de ellas ni nada. Estoy segura de que las chicas hasta nos las darían si las pidiéramos, pero como se lo dirían a Draco no nos conviene. Piénsalo- le dijo afirmando con la cabeza- así les hacemos un favor al no ponerlas en el brete de escoger entre hacerle caso a Draco o ayudarnos a nosotras.

- No sé cómo acabaste en Gryffindor- susurró Herms sonriendo sin embargo- De verás- confirmó por las dudas- Pero tienes razón, citando a cierto rubio sexy "el fin justifica los medios".

- Genial. ¿Cuándo hacemos la incursión?- se alborozó la pelirroja.

- Mañana. A veces me preocupa tu entusiasmo por meterte en líos.

- Son los genes de Fred y George.

……………………………………………………

Draco llegó tarde, tal como había supuesto, y se encontró a la castaña profundamente dormida. Estaba agotada. Se acercó con sigilo y comenzó a besarla en la frente, en las mejillas, en la nariz, en el cuello, hasta que la chica abrió los ojos.

- Llegas tarde- le dijo ella en tono recriminatorio.

- Te dije que era probable- contestó el besando sus labios con dulzura.

- Intenté esperarte- acusó ella tomando su rostro entre las manos.

- No debiste hacerlo, ya te dije que te despertaría- replicó él acariciando su labio sonrosado.

- ¿Vienes?- preguntó al chica apartándose para dejarle un hueco y levantando la sábana.

- No- emitió el blondo en un susurro y se alejó hasta quedar a los pies de la cama- Aún no.

- ¿Qué haces?- protestó la chica en un mohín adusto.

Draco no contestó. La miró fijamente, traspasándola y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa. De uno en uno, muy despacio. Hermione dejó de protestar y centró su atención en cada porción de piel que iba apareciendo. Al desabotonar el último echó los hombros hacía atrás y se quitó la camisa. La dobló con enfermiza lentitud y la colocó en una silla. Hermione seguía contemplando su perfecta anatomía y no rompió el silencio. Le gustaba observarlo. Era un placer para sus sentidos. Draco regresó a su posición a los pies de la cama y sus ojos volvieron a los de ella. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Deslizó lentamente los pantalones en camino descendente por sus tensas piernas sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione tragó saliva. Cuando soltó el pantalón, a la altura de las rodillas, estos cayeron hasta los tobillos y con un simple gesto los apartó a un lado y los recogió para doblarlos también. El culo redondo y torneado de Draco quedó claramente expuesto cuando se agachó para depositar el pantalón en la silla y Hermione se incorporó ligeramente para obtener mejor vista.

- Draco- suplicó la chica destapándose.

- No. Espera- dijo tan sólo él y se instaló de nuevo a los pies, fuera de su alcance.

Sonrió un instante desde su posición mientras tiraba del elástico y la chica se lo comía con los ojos. Comenzó a bajarlo con suavidad y lo dejó caer a sus pies. No se movió ni apartó la vista de los ojos de Hermione que se agrandaron con la sorpresa. Hermione contempló la marca como si fuese la primera vez que la viera. Un grotesco tatuaje negro contrastando su magnifica piel marmórea. Inspiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos. Draco esperaba su reacción y no podía decepcionarlo, él había confiado, ella también lo haría. Le costó no decir nada, no hacer preguntas pero apretó los labios y acarició el otro lado de la cama, invitándolo. Draco respiró de nuevo y se acercó. Se tumbó a su lado y la besó despacio, con ternura. Ella acarició suavemente su mejilla y se dio la vuelta, quedando de lado. Tomó la mano de él y la llevó hasta su vientre. Él se acurrucó a su lado y la abrazó desde atrás, ciñendo su mano en el vientre y colocando la otra sobre su cabeza para acariciarle el pelo. Se pegó a ella y sus cuerpos se amoldaron. No preguntó, no se engañaba. Hermione iba a necesitar algún tiempo para acostumbrase a la idea, pero lo había aceptado y eso era suficiente. En esa posición se durmieron.

....................................

**Carla08**: Gracias cielo, en cuanto a la amistad entre Gry y Sly, ¿Qué puedo decir? Es que los amo a todos. Espero que duda sobre Ro aclarada, si te fijas cada uno de los Sly intentan parecerse lo meno posible a sus padres, son cosas que pasan, sobre todo en ciertos ambientes.

**anndrrea**: gracias a ti, intentaré subir lo más rápido que pueda como siempre sobre todo sabiendo que estás a la espera, en cuanto a Gin, si, algunos ha catado (tiruriru)

**Maria**: jajajaja, yo también las amo ¿para qué negarlo? !Por Yandros ¡ No llores que me deprimo. Aunque la verdad el petardo del medio muggle squib ya podía haber esperado un poco, digo yo. !Hombres¡

**Ro Malfoy**: Cari, dos días sin verte, ¿estoy castigada? No me tortures cielo.

* Se acabó el amor, amor, amor ¿eh? Vamos a ponernos duros ( no ese tipo de dureza Fanny mal pensada)


	31. La incursión

Acepto que me crucien por la tardanza. No tengo excusa ni perdón. Sólo puedo alegar que soy friki.

------------------------------

Ginny estaba emocionada, ¡Por fin algo de acción ¡Y sin ningún hermano plasta que pudiese fastidiarla con sus excesos de celo. Iba a demostrarles de una vez por todas que la hermanita pequeña no sólo había crecido, también era una bruja a tener en cuenta. Con cierta tensión en el estomago y muchas ganas de empezar, se fue a buscar a Herms. Esta se encontraba en la sala "catalogando" una serie de objetos poco comunes. La capa que le habían proporcionado Natalie y Ely, entre ellos. Era más amplia que la de Harry, más larga y oscura. En la mesa, una caja plateada, abierta y vacía, un extraño vaso de madera abombado y un orbe de cristal.

- ¿Y todo eso?

- La caja de plata se la pedí a Hannah. La necesito para guardar el último ingrediente, cuando sea capaz de conseguirlo. Sólo se conserva si lo guardas en una caja hermética del noble material. El cáliz es para beber la poción después, venía especificado en la información que pude conseguir, en cuanto a la bola de cristal, bueno, ya sabes que no creo que Sybill tenga la más remota idea de lo que hace, pero Dumbledore creía en profecías y esas cosas y él era un hombre sensato. Les pedí a las chicas que me consiguieran uno con ciertas características y voy a llevárselo a Parvati y Lavender, a ver si de verdad se puede sacar algo con esto.

- Si que estuvieron ocupadas. Menos mal que resultan útiles para algo, no sé porque las puso el sombrero en Gryffindor.

- Hay muchas formas de valor, Gin. Ellas se atreven con hechizos que ni tú ni yo tendríamos valentía para intentar. Creo que quieren trabajar para el Ministerio, si salimos de esta.

- Cuando salgamos de esta- rectificó Ginny-¿Todo listo entonces?

- ¿Dónde están Pansy y Ro?

- Pansy de ronda. Ro con Blaise en los jardines. Draco en su despacho. Snape fuera del castillo. Bella asustando a unos de primero en el tercer piso. Cada profesor en su olivo, menos la señorita Sileno que está visitando a Adam para comprobar no sé que teoría sobre las consecuencias de una maldición en un incauto. Creo que va a salir decepcionada, he visto a Adam y está curiosamente bien. Amycus Carrow no sé dónde anda. Las mazmorras no están vacías pero las habitaciones de las chicas sí, y para eso tenemos la capa, ¿vamos?

- No sé si hacemos bien

- Si estuvieran Harry y Ron no dudarías.

- No digas tontunas Gin, es que no sé si es correcto.

- ¿Podemos saltarnos la parte en que me sermoneas e ir directos a la parte en que te resignas y te vienes? Es que no tenemos mucho tiempo y sabes que no me vas a dejar ir sola.

- Está bien, muévete- contestó Hermione colocándose la capa sobre los hombros e invitando a Ginny a meterse debajo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se la echaron por la cabeza y se encaminaron a las mazmorras intentando utilizar los pasillos menos transitados a esas horas y caminar con el mayor sigilo posible.

Bajando las escaleras se toparon con una marabunta de jóvenes que subían como huyendo de algo y tuvieron que estamparse contra la pared para no ser atropelladas, pero no tuvieron mayores dificultades hasta llegar a la entrada de las mazmorras.

- Gin. ¿La contraseña?- acució Hermione en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿No la tienes tú?- contestó la aludida.

- ¡Gin¡ No es momento para bromas- susurró Herms con enojo.

- No bromeo, supuse que sabrías la contraseña de la sala común de tu novio- dijo ella como si fuese obvio.

- ¿Y por qué iba a saberla? ¿No lo tenías todo planeado?

- ¿Cómo que por qué?- bufó la pelirroja- La de Hufflepuf es "Lo mejor, un organizador" y la de Ravenclaw la última vez que entré, era "Tempos fugit" en respuesta a un extraño acertijo que no entendí.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la única contraseña que no te sabes es justo la que necesitamos?

- ¡Yo no me tiro a un Slytherin¡- protestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te mataré, algún día te mataré- amenazó Hermione como tantas otras veces- Quédate quieta y callada y reza para que alguien venga y podamos pasar.

…………………………………….

Hermione tenía ya calambres en las piernas cuando el grupo de serpientes apareció, por fin, con intenciones de traspasar el umbral. Ambas agudizaron el oído pero no podían escuchar claramente mientras los demás integrantes continuaban con su charla, así que Herms agarró a Ginny de la mano y la empujó con ella hacía delante para colarse antes de que la entrada volviese a cerrarse. Acababan de traspasarla cuando la voz del retrato de un brujo narigudo y con cara de malas pulgas las sobresaltó desde su izquierda.

- Cuatro alumnos entran, seis son las almas.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron de una pieza. No se atrevieron ni a respirar.

- Ya está Sir Geoofrey con sus acertijos- masculló uno de los chicos que acababa de entrar sin volverse.

- Estará beodo otra vez- le contestó una chica sentada cerca con un gesto con el pulgar y el meñique estirados acercándose a su boca en un gesto universal.

Ginny observaba a su alrededor sin moverse. Era la primera vez que entraba en las mazmorras. No resultaba muy acogedor. Desde luego no era el tipo de sitio al que te apetece ir para echar una cañita al aire. _Nota mental: Si te lías con un Slytherin usa los escoberos._ Estaba excesivamente oscuro y era húmeda. Los muebles eran elegantes y elaborados, sin embargo. La mayoría diseñados en castaño oscuro o ébano y de porte regio. Las alfombras gruesas y de complicados diseños. Una sola alfombra bastaría para salir de la pobreza. Las lámparas demasiado recargadas para su gusto. En conjunto era hermosa, pero fría. No había cuchicheos en la sala, ni risas compartidas, ni una sola broma cariñosa ni camaradería aparente. ¿Cómo podían vivir así? Recordó entonces a Draco, Bini y las chicas cuando los veía juntos, ¿se comportarían ellos también así cuando estaban en la fría sala común? ¿Tan…formales? Y yo que creí que mi casa era el infierno- pensó la pelirroja con un espasmo.

Hermione tampoco había entrado nunca, aunque los chicos se la habían descrito con detalle la noche de la poción multijugos. No le echó más que un vistazo rápido, pues nada le llamó la atención. La sala resultaba tal como esperaba y la actitud de los Slytherin congregados allí tampoco la sorprendió. Esperó con calma a que los chicos se alejasen un poco y tiró nuevamente de Ginny hacía las escaleras de las chicas. No se encontraron a nadie subiendo, contaban con ello. A esas horas era muy poco probable. Llegaron a una bifurcación y se encontraron dos pasillos de puertas plateadas cuidadosamente labradas. Un montón de puertas.

- ¿Por qué haya tantas?- preguntó Ginny sin alzar la voz.

- ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?- contestó Hermione empezando a pensar que todo aquello era una locura.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- No tenemos tiempo para revisarlas todas, hay que analizarlas y escoger las más probables.

- ¡Tienen nombre¡ Están personalizadas, ¡Tienen habitaciones individuales las muy cerdas¡ Y el Dumbledore tocando siempre los huevos con la integración de las casas y esa gaitas, ¡integración una mierda¡ Yo comparto habitación con una cerda que deja toda su ropa interior por los rincones.

- ¡Ginny¡Respira y céntrate¡ No es el momento. Busca la habitación de Ro y Pansy.

Tardaron bastante en encontrar las puertas de las chicas, por suerte, eran correlativas. Decidieron meterse cada una en una habitación para compensar el tiempo perdido y avisarse si encontraban algo. Hermione entró en la de Ro y Ginny en la de Pansy.

……………………………..

En el gran comedor la mesa de Slytherin parecía un hervidero. La usual formalidad de los alumnos desaparecida. Grupos de gente cuchicheando entre ellos, esperando noticias fiables de un responsable. Draco se acercó con parsimonia y sin expresión, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre chicos?- saludó

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó el primero.

- ¿Estamos haciendo limpieza?- indagó otro con alegría.

- ¡Qué se pudran¡- bufó un tercero.

- ¿Cuáles son las órdenes?- quiso saber una chica morena que ya había pasado por su alcoba alguna vez.

- Un poco de calma, supongo que hablamos de los alumnos desaparecidos que se creyó que estaban enfermos. Todos sangre sucia- supuso Draco sin contestar.

- ¿Fue Bella?

- ¿Los han exterminado?- siguió otro Slytherin con cara de entusiasmo.

- No tengo conocimiento de que hallamos empezado limpieza alguna, la opción más probable es que hayan huido, con la colaboración de madame Pomfrey, Snape está con ella- aclaró Draco escuetamente.

- ¡Cobardes¡

- ¡Ratas inmundas¡

- La valentía de los leones, señores- anotó el tercero con saña- Que raro que la Granger no haya desaparecido con ellos ahora que no están Potty- Potty y Weasel para protegerla.

_Pero estoy yo gilipollas_

- Estamos mejor sin ellos- continuó otro.

- Los siguientes los traidores a la sangre- opinó el premier chico que había hablado, siendo secundado enseguida por el resto.

- ¿Alguien sabe por qué los alumnos de primero no dejan de perder sus varitas?- preguntó Draco por si tenían alguna información.

- Pensarán que no nos meteremos con ellos si van desarmados- se mofó la chica.

- Craso error- aclaró el tercero en discordia.

- Son estúpidos.

- Bella está dándoles una lección en el tercer piso, a ellos y a un traidor Gryffindor que se ha metido en medio- informó el primer chico muy ufano.

- Veo que estáis muy informados- dijo Draco musitando- La redada comienza en un par de días, espero que no haya sorpresas- informó amenazante. _Porque cómo uno de vosotros acabe siendo no tan puro aprovecho para dar ejemplo._

……………………………………

La habitación de Rocío tenía los muebles blancos, de palisandro. El cambio brusco de ambiente y la claridad, no natural, la hicieron pestañear. La cama sencilla y amplia con la colcha de Slytherin, las sábanas de un blanco inmaculado y el reborde bordado y dos cojines en lugar de almohada. Encima de uno de ellos había un simpático peluche de un oso polar que se rascaba la nariz y la saludaba con la mano. Hermione nunca había visto un peluche mágico y se quedó mirándolo un rato, las respuestas del oso eran pocas pero muy simpáticas, anotó mentalmente lo que quería para su cumpleaños y comprobó las mesillas. En una había un libro con la cubierta quitada y una hoja marcada, le dio la vuelta y leyó el titulo: " Romances del siglo XV". Sonrió, _¿Quién lo diría? La fría serpiente leyendo novela rosa_. En la otra sólo había fotos, fotos de ella con los chicos en una fiesta, los cuatro montando a caballo, los cuatro de pequeños en una especie de cumpleaños en la que Draco le tiraba un cacho de tarta a Blaise y este se apartaba riendo; Draco de pequeño parecía tan dulce…Ella y Pansy solas en una playa que no supo identificar poniéndose las gafas de sol mientras miraban a la cámara con sendas muecas de burla, Ro con Blaise en una hamaca, los dos riendo, los cuatro juntos en el andén nueve y tres cuartos en lo que parecía el primer día de segundo curso, por la edad. Un montón de fotos en movimiento. Revisó los cajones, sólo ropa interior y un cuaderno que no se atrevió a mirar. Miró alrededor y decidió que el escritorio era el lugar más probable. Se quedó un momento admirando la artesanía del mueble y lo envidió. Abrió el secreter del mismo con un hechizo y encontró tres fajos de cartas con sendos lazos, uno verde, otro plata y uno rojo. Los pasó por alto y tomó las carpetas. Estaban perfectamente ordenadas y especificadas lo cual le hizo todo más sencillo. Ahí estaba, una carpeta marrón con el titulo "Rondas Hogsmeade, mes en curso". Apartó la carpeta y dudó un momento. Antes de llamar a Ginny curioseó los tres fajos de cartas, el plateado eran cartas de Draco, el verde de Pansy y el rojo de Blaise. Tomó una del fajo plateado y le echó un vistazo:

" El verano está resultando un infierno, os echo de menos cada segundo. Mi madre se ha vuelto loca y amenaza con divorciarse. Mi padre no ha estado en casa más de una noche seguida. Ella no para de beber y a mi me están volviendo loco. La tía Bella viene a pasar unos días dentro de una semana, por suerte también viene Blaise. Entre los dos podremos zafarnos. Espero que vosotras lo estéis pasando mejor. Qué suerte pasar el verano juntas en la riviera, no sabes cuanto os envidio…"

Cogió la siguiente:

"Bella y Blaise no paran de desaparecer juntos. No sé que es lo que pasa pero estoy muy preocupado, conozco a mi tía. ¿Puedes ponerte en contacto con él? A ti te escuchará. Cada vez está más pálido y tiene más ojeras. No quiere hablar conmigo. Ro, tienes que venir…"

¿Estaban ordenadas por fecha?¿Qué habría pasado realmente entre Bella y Blaise? Esperaba que no lo que imaginaba. Pobre Blaise.

"La fiesta de los Andrew ha estado genial, que pena que te la perdieras, estuvimos los tres juntos y lo pasamos fenomenal. Nos escaqueamos después de la ronda de saludos obligatoria y les dimos esquinazo a las tipas con las que quieren comprometernos y usamos a Pansy como excusa para desaparecer.! Si hubieses visto la expresión de mi padre cuando le dije que quería casarme con Pansy¡ Hasta me palmeó la espalda, ¿te imaginas? ¿Yo y Pansy? Blaise lo oyó y fue directo a contarles lo mismo a su madre y su padrastro actual y nos largamos los tres sin que nos llamasen la atención . Estuvimos en una discoteca muggle, cómo lo oyes. Nos llevó Pansy y conocí a un ángel rubio con una elasticidad increíble, no daré más detalles, ya me entiendes. Pena que no haya una gota de sangre decente en su cuerpo. Por supuesto nadie lo sabe y no volveré a verla. Te echamos de menos"

_¿Un ángel rubio? ¿Qué ángel rubio? ¡Ya estamos con la sangre¡ Pues no sé que haces conmigo…¿Draco y Pansy no…?_

"¿Sabes? Hecho de menos a San Potter. Necesito desahogarme urgente y no tengo con quién. Un asco, si al menos estuviese por aquí la resabida de Granger. Con lo que me divierto sacándola de sus casillas…"

_¡Se acordaba de mi en verano¡Me lo como¡¿Cómo que resabida maldito hurón traicionero? ¿Y si le echo un vistazo pequeño a las de Blaise? Sólo uno pequeñito para saber qué pasó, para poder ayudarlo nada más._

Dejó las cartas de Draco tal como estaban y cogió el paquete del lazo rojo. Al deshacer el lazo cayó una cajita plateada, la abrió con curiosidad y ahogó una exclamación. ¡Tanto tiempo y esfuerzo buscando y Ro tenía un montón¡ ¿Para qué lo quería ella? ¿Estaría muy mal coger un poco? Sólo un poquito, había suficiente. Se metió una pizca en el bolsillo, no se notaba su desaparición. Cuando todo pasase se lo diría.

…………………………………………..

A Ginny le costó un poco librarse de los hechizos protectores de la puerta de Pansy, pero lo consiguió, no sin esfuerzo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza, la capa se la había quedado Hermione porque ella siempre podía decir que estaba allí buscando a un chico y se había perdido, ventajas de ser un pendón. La habitación de Pansy estaba decorada de forma casi minimalista, todo en negro y verde, excepto las paredes y el cobertor que tenían los colores de Slytherin. La luz era escasa, siempre en semipenumbra. La cama era estrecha y sobre ella sólo se encontraban un par de libros y unas gafas de lectura. El armario estaba entreabierto y le echó un vistazo admirando cada uno de los vestidos de cocktail, los trajes de marca, los zapatos exclusivos, ¡que envidia¡. Comprobó un momento que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada y se dijo: Sólo un segundo, antes de quitarse el uniforme y probarse un vestido rojo de ShinChannel en seda vaporosa con un escote de vértigo que terminaba donde el ombligo, sujetado tan solo por un broche de lo que parecían auténticos diamantes. Se contempló en el espejo y admiró su reflejo, _¡Qué pasada¡_ Acarició la seda del vestido casi con reverencia y sonrió con nostalgia. Buscó unos zapatos a juego y también se los puso. Unas sandalias de tiras, cruzadas en el talón y con brillantitos en el tacón. _Sólo los ricos compran cosas que decoran hasta lugares que no se ven. _Con todo puesto se encaminó al sinfonier y empezó a abrir los cajones. Más ropa, algunas cartas, un par de cuadernos, un álbum de fotos. Nada que llamase la atención. No había escritorio pero sí una estantería. Fue a revisarla. Esa chica leía cada cosa: "La metamorfosis", "Filosofía de tocador", "Diálogos con uno mismo", "Ética nicomáquea","Los reinos del ser", _¿pero que lee esta chica? ¡Menudo peñazo¡_. Revisó entre los libros y la estantería pero no parecía ocultar nada. Cogió un libro al azar y revisó entre las páginas, tomó el siguiente, nada. Siguió buscando. No encontró nada en la estantería y no había escondrijos entre tan pocos muebles. Husmeó bajo la cama y encontró el baúl con sus iniciales. Sacó la varita y abrió el cerrojo. Estaba vacío excepto por una caja pequeña y decorada en verde al fondo. La cogió en sus manos con cuidado porque parecía delicada y la abrió. Había tres montones de cartas aseguradas con sendos lazos. Las comprobó. Las del lazo plata eran de Draco, las del lazo verde de Blaise y las de lazo rojo de Ro. Las dejó a un lado y miró más abajo. Había fotos, muchas fotos. Las fue apartando hasta que una llamó su atención. Era de ella en el andén cogiendo el tren. No se acordaba de que le hubiesen hecho una foto. Había que reconocer que era fotogénica, subía al tren sonriente saludando a unos amigos con la mano, detrás de ella estaba Ron refunfuñando por tener que ayudarla con el baúl. Tenía que pedirle una copia, lo anotó mentalmente y continuó buscando. Escuchó la puerta girando y metió a toda prisa las cosas en la caja y la caja en el baúl, corriendo a esconderse, cuando escuchó el susurro de Hermione.

- ¡Vaya susto¡- protestó Gin, también susurrando.

- ¿Qué haces así?¿Te has vuelto loca?- le replicó Herms al ver su atuendo.

- No pude evitarlo, si vieras las maravillas que tiene en el armario…

- Ginny, por yandros, céntrate. Ya tenemos la copia, he vuelto a dejar el original en su sitio. Quítate eso y déjalo donde estaba.

- Ya voy, es una pena, me queda tan bien. ¿Puedes volver a meter el baúl bajo la cama?

………………………………………………

Encontró a Blaise relajado y con un buen vaso de whisky delante de la chimenea. Llevaba un día de perros y pidió uno para él en cuanto se aproximó. Blaise convocó otro vaso y le sirvió generosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Drake? ¿Un mal día?- se interesó el moreno repantigado en el sofá.

- Los alumnos que supuestamente estaban enfermos no aparecen, la señora Pomfrey está siendo interrogada, la tía Bella no deja de tocar las narices, Severus no está, y a mi me da que las chicas están metidas en todo esto. Son unas irresponsables y van a acabar metidas en un lío del que no podamos sacarlas- relató el blondo dando un largo trago del vaso.

- Que las varitas desaparezcan cada tanto también es extraño y lleva la marca de Gryffindor. Por cierto, deberías saber que el tal Longbottom ha vuelto a enfrentarse a Bella cuando estaba entreteniéndose con unos alumnos de primero. Lo han vuelto a dejar sin varita, algo magullado pero vivo. Te apuesto un barril a que mañana tiene otra.

- Hay que decirles algo, si nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta los demás también lo harán.

- No te preocupes, me parece que les da igual. Nosotros lo vemos antes porque les prestamos más atención, Snape sabe que andas con Granger y lo pasará por alto y los demás son influenciables. Los únicos que deberían preocuparnos son Bella y los Carrow, pero Bella anda muy entretenida haciendo de las suyas y guardando una carta en la manga para joder a Snape en cuanto pueda y los Carrow se llevan tan bien entre ellos que se entretienen solos, no sé si me explico.

- ¿Los Carrow? ¿En serio?

- Myrtle los vió en el baño, le hice un streptease para que me lo contará, esa fantasma está salida, lógico, murió virgen la pobre.

- Al menos alguien disfruta las noches, ¿pero entre hermanos? Qué asco.

- ¿Y tú por qué no disfrutas las noches? ¿No te quedaste con Hermione ayer?

- Le enseñé la marca. Va a necesitar un tiempo. No es que me queje.

- No, claro, ¿Qué esperabas? Así que estamos los dos a dos velas- se carcajeó el moreno -Increíble. Si lo contamos fuera del círculo no se lo creen.

- ¿Y tú porque andas a dos velas? ¿No habéis aclarado las cosas ya? Me dijo Pansy que ya es oficial, tú y Ro.

- Cierto, no te conté. Es oficial, Ro es mía, pobre de aquel que le ponga una mano encima- aclaró Blaise vaciando el vaso y sirviéndose otro- lo malo es que al parecer tampoco yo voy a poder ponérsela. ¿Recuerdas que mandamos a Adrian a Midgard pensando que lo mandábamos al infierno? Pues me da que lo mandamos al paraíso, es gay.

- ¿Adrian es gay? ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde siempre. A ella la agobiaban como a nosotros para que se comprometiera con alguien digno y él no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de lo suyo así que pactaron comprometerse y librarse de las broncas. ¿Te imaginas lo feliz que andará rodeado de cachas con poca ropa y sin mujeres? Pensé en traerlo de vuelta por el error, pero luego me dí cuenta de que seguro que nos lo agradece.

- Adrian, gay. No puedo creerlo, si se enteran sus padres primero lo desheredan y luego lo descuartizan y lo borran del árbol familiar- pensó el chico de los ojos de tormenta en voz alta, apurando otro trago.

- Ya ves. Y yo que creí que ese tipo de cosas no pasaban en Slytherin, se me ha caído otra convicción, no paro de perderlas, como sigamos así…

- Pero aún no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con tus "dos velas".

- Sencillo, Ro es virgen.

- ¡Te mato¡ ¿No le habrás hecho daño?- lo agarró el blondo del cuello de la camisa al imaginarse a Blaise tirándose al trapo y su pequeña niña ahogando el dolor.

- Suéltame hombre, no te has fijado en el "es"- informó Blaise poniéndose azul- no he dicho era.

- ¿No las has tocado?- se extrañó Draco.

- Tocado, tocado…digamos que no he cruzado la frontera. Antes de nada, ¿me concedes permiso?

- Por supuesto, nadie mejor que tú- se tranquilizó Draco soltándolo- Pero sigo perdido ¿no pretenderás decirme que te has cortado hasta tener mi permiso?

- La verdad no, pero ya que estamos. El caso es que al parecer no quiere parecerse a su madre y por tanto no desea acostarse con más de un chico, el elegido.

- ¿Potter?

- No seas merluzo- bramó Blaise sin saber si lo había preguntado en serio o solo lo puteaba- Claro que no. Yo.

- ¿Y eso nos molesta por?

- Hoy estamos por tocar las narices ¿no?- respondió el moreno alzando la voz- no nos molesta en absoluto pero nos plantea lo siguiente, si me acuesto con ella, cuando nos peleemos, que será pronto, se planteará si se ha equivocado y sufrirá, si sufre se cabrea más y si ella contraataca yo no me corto, acabaré tirándome a alguna por ahí y no volverá a hablarme, ¿lo pillas?

- Así que, tienes a la mujer que quieres contigo, pero no puedes tirártela, entiendo. Estamos jodidos. ¿Por qué te ríes si estamos jodidos?- se molestó el rubio al ver la carcajada de Blaise, que se retorcía en el sofá.

- ¡ah, my Drake¡ Es que sé cómo solucionarlo, y lo tuyo también.

La puerta de la Sala se abrió y se cerró sola y Sir Geoofrey prorrumpió un quejido y un escueto:

- Las no invitadas se largan.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Blaise al otro lado de la sala.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que mi novia.

- ¿Nos habrá escuchado?

- Dudo mucho que viniese hasta aquí a espiarnos, pero al parecer no lleva bien lo de estarse quietecita mientras busco soluciones.

- ¿Qué buscaban entonces?

- Ni idea- contestó Draco resignado.

………………………………………

Esa misma noche habría una hora en que las únicas haciendo ronda cerca de Cabeza de puerco serían las chicas, Pansy y Ro, y un sujeto llamado Huntington. Por supuesto todavía quedaban los dementores y no debían dejarse ver en la medida de lo posible, pero si algo salía mal mejor saber que sería lo más probable que las chicas fueran quienes las encontraran. No era muy justo pasar por alto la promesa hecha a Draco pero si esperaban más no volverían a tener una ocasión semejante hasta tres semanas más tarde y había que abrir ese pasadizo para que los chicos pudiesen marcharse.

Salieron del castillo bajo la capa y se metieron en la salida del sauce sin demasiados problemas, el mismo sauce parecía haber tomado partido porque apenas protestó. Llegaron a la casa de los gritos sin contratiempos y se descubrieron.

- Bien, primer paso superado. Ahora a esperar- dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana.

El pueblo se veía a lo lejos y los dementores sobrevolaban por encima de las luces, que cada vez eran menos. Cuando llegó la hora del cambio de guardia se pusieron en pie y se miraron, nerviosas. Cubriéndose con la capa comenzaron a bajar el camino al pueblo teniendo cuidado de borrar sus huellas al paso, en completo silencio. Las calles estaban vacías, apenas se distinguían luces en las casas. Las puertas cerradas a cal y canto. Sombras oscuras paseaban por la plaza. Rondas, sin duda. No cruzaron por allí sino que dieron un rodeo por la parte trasera del pueblo. Entraron al callejón por una abertura disimulada en el muro trasero, junto a los cubos de basura, que Ginny conocía de cuando salía con uno de los chicos del pueblo. Solían escaquearse por allí para llegar al bosque sin que ninguno de sus hermanos la descubrieran. Se quedaron en la esquina observando la puerta de la taberna, aún había luz. Esperaron en las sombras.

La capa no era como la de Harry porque los dementores las distinguieron. Se iban acercando poco a poco. Tres de ellos. Ginny sacó la varita pero Hermione la frenó.

- Si haces ahora un patronus nos descubrirán, deja que se acerquen. Aguanta.

- No puedo respirar- susurró Gin con lo dementores ya al alcance. Tenía frío y no dejaba de recordar el día que Harry cortó con ella, el corazón le latía muy deprisa y no podía pensar.

- Son ellos, piensa en algo alegre Gin. Un recuerdo feliz, el más feliz que tengas- la instó Hermione susurrando cerca de su oído.

- ¿En qué piensas tú?- preguntó la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

- En el día que besé a Draco en el baño.

Gin pensó entonces en el día del partido, cuando al volver a la sala común Harry la besó delante de todos y sonrió. El pesar se alejó lentamente y sostuvo su varita con fuerza. Cuando los dementores llegaron a su altura ambas lanzaron el hechizo a la vez y una nutria plateada y un caballo con las crines al viento salieron de sus varitas y ahuyentaron a los dementores, las chicas aprovecharon para salir de allí y meterse en Cabeza de puerco, esperando encontrarla vacía. Efectivamente, sólo Moe andaba por allí, barriendo y colocando las mesas mientras mascaba tabaco barato. La puerta se abrió y cerró tras ellas, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida. Ginny fue la primera en quitarse la capa.

- Venimos a ver a Aberforth.

- No recibe visitas- contestó el camarero sin sorprenderse ni variar su rutina, seguí barriendo como si nada.

Hermione se descubrió también.

- A ti te conozco- dijo al ver a Hermione- Siempre dónde no debes y cuando no debes. Largaros jovencitas

- No nos iremos sin ver a Aberforth, necesitamos hablar con él, es importante.

- Cómo si a Moe le importara. ¿Queréis ver al jefe? Vosotras mismas, está arriba- informó el hombre señalando las escaleras sin desviar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Encontraron al hermano de Dumbledore contemplando el cuadro gemelo de su hermana, en el piso superior. Parecía melancólico y Herms se acercó a él con lástima.

- ¿Señor Dumbledore?

- ¿Quién eres tú y por qué osas irrumpir en mi casa? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?- les gritó el hombre, devolviéndoles una mirada azul, exacta a la de su hermano.

- ¿No es su nombre?- preguntó Hermione suavemente, temiendo haberse equivocado, aunque estaba segura de que no.

- El señor Dumbledore era mi hermano. Yo soy Aberforth, nada más y no os he invitado- advirtió el hombre de malas pulgas.

- Señor Aberforth, señor. Necesitamos su ayuda- intentó volver a empezar la chica- Hogwarts ha sido tomado y los hijos de muggles están amenazados, necesitamos sacarlos. Sólo podemos usar el pasadizo de Ariana, el que creó su hermano. Sólo usted tiene la contraseña ahora.

- Hijos de muggles, Hogwarts, ¿a mi que me importa? Largaros de aquí antes de que llame a la ronda. ¡Fuera¡

- No puede dejarnos tirados, nos hemos arriesgado un montón para venir a verlo- protestó Ginny poniéndose colorada de rencor.

- Mira niñata, si os habéis arriesgado para venir aquí es porque sois unas insensatas y yo no me alío con insensatas. He dicho que os larguéis.

- Vámonos, Gin. Este hombre tiene de Dumbledore lo que yo de Malfoy.

- Por fin dices algo coherente niña.

El camino de vuelta tampoco fue tranquilo. Se encontraron con las chicas y el tal Huntington que habían detenido a un joven fuera del toque de queda, se quedaron quietas mirando desde su posición en la pared. Nunca habían visto a las chicas en esa actitud y se sintieron extrañas viendo como le quitaban al chico la varita de malos modos y lo empujaban contra la pared. Pansy lo revisó y Ro lo amenazó con encerrarlo si volvía a ocurrir. El tal Huntington quería torturarlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no iba a dejar que ocurriese si podía evitarlo pero si las descubrían estarían perdidas. Por suerte no tuvo que hacer nada, las chicas dijeron al Huntington que siguiese con la ronda y que ellas se encargaban del chaval. Pansy partió su varita en dos, el chico hizo pucheros y Ro le susurró algo al oído que lo hizo temblar pero eso fue todo. El chico salió corriendo y las chicas no se movieron para seguirlo. Ginny entrecerró los ojos desde su posición. Continuaron camino en cuanto las vieron alejarse y llegaron a la casa de los gritos sin más contratiempos que otro dementor. Como ya se habían alejado bastante del pueblo cuando ocurrió, no esperaron para deshacerse de él y corrieron hasta la casa.

Llegaron a la sala común de Hermione sin aliento y muy decepcionadas.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- suspiró Ginny cansada.

- Ni idea. Tendremos que entrar en el despacho de Snape ¿pero cómo?- dijo Herms más para sí misma que para Ginny.

- Mientras lo piensas voy a ver a Neville, necesita otra varita.

- ¿Otra? ¿Qué pasó?

- Está obsesionado con Bella, no sé cómo sigue vivo. Para mí que ella se divierte jugando con él. Luego vuelvo, sea lo que sea ya sabes que me apunto.

…………………………………..

Ginny volvía de hablar con Neville y subía las escaleras hacía la torre cuando escuchó voces airadas y gritos en el vestíbulo. Se quedó quieta y se asomó a observar. Un brazo la agarró por detrás y la empujó dentro de un escobero. Sin volverse contestó:

- Ahora no, seas quién seas. No estoy de humor, ¡estaba ocupada capullo¡

Pansy se rió por lo bajo desde atrás y le susurró:

- Me parece bien que no estés para juergas, pero podías ser más cuidadosa. Se está montando una buena abajo, han pillado a Hannah Abbot hechizando a Goyle cuando detenía a un alumno. Amycus le ha lanzado un par de crucios, le han quitado la varita y se le la llevan a las mazmorras.

- ¡Hannah¡ Tengo que ayudarla- intentó salir Gin para echarle una mano, sin pensar.

- ¿Estás loca?- la sujetó más fuerte la morena- ¿Pretendes acabar compartiendo celda con ella? Snape no está y los Carrow no son nada razonables.

- Snape tampoco.

- Más de lo que crees- replicó la morena sin soltar su brazo- ¿Qué hacías fuera de la habitación a deshora?

- Y tú ¿cómo no estás partiéndole la varita al medio a alguien?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Te he visto esta noche. A ti y a Ro, hace unas horas. ¿Cómo podéis?

- ¿Preferirías que lo hubiésemos dejado con Huntington? ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Te has liado con un mortío?

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que lo único que hago es follar? Estaba con Herms, buscando algo.

- Pues más vale que haya valido la pena, podían haberos matado. ¿Hermione no le había prometido a Draco no ir hasta que él encontrase la forma?

- Si, pero era urgente. Fue culpa mía, no le digas nada. Al final no nos pasó nada, claro que tampoco nos sirvió de mucho.

- ¿Qué buscabais?

- Una contraseña que sólo Albus y Aberforth Dumbledore conocen. Pero el hermanito es un capullo y no parece estar por la labor.

- Eso os lo hubiese aclarado yo sin tener que ir hasta allí, la próxima vez mejor avisad y os ahorráis problemas. ¿Una contraseña dices?

- Si ¿por?

- Estaba pensando. Draco me comentó algo hace tiempo, cuando estuvo con Herms en el despacho de Snape el ex-director se despidió de él de forma curiosa. Pensamos que estaba loco, pero ahora que lo pienso siempre le gustaron las contraseñas dulces. Le pidió a Draco caramelos de menta. ¿Crees que pueda haberse adelantado a los acontecimientos?

- No sería raro en él. ¿Ese no fue el día que Draco mintió en el despacho para salvar a Hermione? ¿Crees que Dumbledore se daría cuenta de que estaban del mismo bando y aprovechó para darle a Draco la contraseña sabiendo que íbamos a necesitarla?

- Tiene sentido. También fue el día que Snape le anunció a Herms la redada, y estaban los cuatro en el despacho.

- ¡Pansy¡Eres la mejor¡ Con o sin rotura de varitas- exclamó la pelirroja alborozada plantándole un beso en los labios y un abrazo feliz- Voy a decírselo a la pobre Herms que estará devanándose los sesos sin razón.

Pansy no contestó hasta que ya había abierto la puerta.

- Ten cuidado y no te pares por las escaleras- susurró cuando la pelirroja ya salía.

…………………………………………..

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y fueron a buscar a Neville para acercarse a la sala de menesteres antes de las clases y probar la contraseña. Se reunieron todos alrededor del cuadro y esperaron con paciencia hasta que finalmente Hermione consiguió algo. La niña rubia comenzó a caminar, alejándose, hasta el fondo donde estaba la puerta cerrada y la abrió, despacio.

- Da escalofríos- comentó Rainbow.

- Mientras sirva para salir- apuntó PK.

Después de abrir la puerta, la niña de largos cabellos dió la vuelta, y volvía acompañada. Los chicos se asustaron. Parecía un adulto, vestido de negro. No se distinguían sus rasgos. Caminaba de la mano de la pequeña Ariana y está parecía feliz. Después de haber conocido a Aberforth, tanto Ginny como Hermione sacaron la varita y se prepararon. Neville las vió y las secundó, apartando a los demás con un gesto.

La niña llegó a su posición original y el adulto salió del cuadro.

- ¡Sirius¡- chilló Ginny abrazándose a él.

……………………………………….

**anndrrea**: pedazo de rr ¡¡ me encantó¡¡ jajaja, siento haber tardado tanto. Aclarado kien es el Gryffindor? A ke no lo esperabas? DE paso Ginny ya tiene morenazo jejeje. Tenía que acabar el amor, amor, cielo. No te preocupes, ahora la redada y después más amor. Hay tiempo para todo, hasta que se agiten las ideas.

**Carla08**: Justo cuando comentas que rápido subo mira que pasa. ups¡¡ Gracias por el apoyo cielo, si, me referia a lo que anda pasando en el cole y eso. Espero que esta vez ya me contestes con cuenta ¿eh?

**Abril**: Adam vuelve pronto y dará sorpresas. Si existe el hombre perfecto y es aquel cuyos defectos encuentras adorables, como Ron, o Draco jejeje

**Maria**: Aclarame la duda, ¿la cama era para quién pensabas? Gin si es mjuy persuasiva, y Herms se vale solita y se deja corromper, protesta un poco pero ya, si al final se apunta siempre ¿o no? Recordemos el primer libro en que la niña ya apuntaba maneras. Yo también me acaloré no creas.

**Ro:** Lo prometido es deuda y ya tenemos a Sirius. En el próximo los sueños húmedos.

**Fanny: **Para que no digas que te aburres.


	32. La vida en el encierro

CAPITULO 32. La vida en el encierro.

La boca de Hermione se abrió de forma poco elegante, Neville reaccionó tardíamente bajando la varita, pero Ginny ya estaba abrazando a Sirius de tal forma que el hombre se quedaba sin aliento. Por mucho que todos estaban dispuestos a luchar y dejarse hasta el alma en la contienda en el fondo de sus corazones temían que unos chicos contra todo un ejército no sería suficiente. Hermione se acercó en cuanto pudo, cuando Sirius apartó delicadamente a Gin sin alejarla demasiado y le sonrió a la castaña con suficiencia.

- Sabía que no me decepcionarías, ¿has tomado el mando de esto?- el moreno mira a su alrededor y pone una mueca- ¿qué es esto exactamente?

- Esto es el cuartel general y nosotros la resistencia- se encogió de hombros ella- Tienen tomado el castillo y estamos a nada de una redada de sangre, los chicos que no pueden pasarla necesitaban un lugar por el que desaparecer, pero, no lo entiendo, Aberforth no estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos.

- Claro que no, no a unas mocosas- le guiño un ojo mientras lo dijo- no es muy consciente de que nosotros mismos no éramos mucho más mayores cuando la primera vez, pero envió una notificación a la orden y aquí estoy. Sabía que estaríais haciendo algo pero no encontraba la forma de entrar. La prima está aquí, ¿cierto?- no necesitaba respuesta, habían llegado informes sobre los cambios en el colegio, informes más que concisos, los padres estaban preocupadísimos y con razón.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, ¡se alegraba tanto de verlo! Sirius podría encargarse de Bella. Sin embargo no podían perder tiempo, así que alzando la voz, instó a los chicos que debían irse a ponerse en marcha. La niña rubia los esperaba sonriente, había algo en ella, una especie de calma que, por desgracia, le ponía los pelos de punta. Era hermosa pero parecía de otro mundo. Ariadna, la hermana de Dumbledore.

- ¿Es de fiar?- le preguntó al hombre en un murmullo.

- ¿Ari? No es real, sólo el reflejo de un alma, Dumbledore no podía hacerse a la idea de perderla completamente y la usó como guía a través del pasaje. No está de parte de nadie, pero confío en Aberforth lo suficiente.

Los primeros chicos ya se alejaban por el estrecho pasillo y sus figuras iban empequeñeciendo a medida que se alejaban.

- Al otro lado queda un miembro de la orden con un traslador, se han tomado medidas para evacuaros. Tú y Ginny seréis las últimas- afirmó el adulto en tono grave.

- Yo no me voy y Ginny…- Herms miró a su amiga un segundo antes de continuar- puedes intentarlo.

- ¡Ya estamos!, la pequeña Ginny tiene que irse con papa y mama y quedarse quietecita mientras sus hermanos luchan cada uno a su modo, pues la pequeña Ginny se queda aquí con su mejor amiga para meterle la varita por el culo a más de uno- responde la pelirroja con irritación, ¿por qué nadie mangoneaba nunca a Hermione?

- Tenía que intentarlo- afirmó Sirius risueño encogiéndose de hombros- se lo prometí a tus padres.

* * *

No podía ser tan difícil. Tenía la información, tenía los ingredientes, gracias a Ro, había de admitir, porque antes de eso ella no había sido capaz de encontrar en todo el colegio forma de adquirirla. No le gustaba en demasía la forma de conseguirla pero no estaba en posición de ponerse quisquillosa. Sentada en el suelo del baño de Myrtle, con el caldero preparado y los ingredientes cortados se devanaba los sesos para intentar averiguar el método exacto de terminar la poción. Si bien tenía mucha más información ahora de la que Draco le diese en su momento aún quedaba la duda de si la cosa funcionaría. Si lo pensaba con lógica el secreto del mago sólo podía ser una cosa, la poción era para trucar la prueba de sangre y lo único que no mencionaba entre sus ingredientes era precisamente algo que pudiese darle un árbol genealógico diferente, ¿la sangre de un purista tal vez? Le había pedido una gota a Ginny. No había hecho preguntas, lo cual la mosqueaba mucho pero estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si llegado el momento crucial lo había entendido todo mal? No tendrían segunda oportunidad.

* * *

Snape no está y Bella anda descontrolada. _¿Dónde diablos te metes?_ Pregunta el rubio mentalmente a su mejor amigo que intenta evitar la intrusión en su mente. _¿Qué rayos haces Blaise? ¿Por qué me evitas?_ No hay respuesta por parte de su amigo y el rubio le da de nuevo una vuelta al licor amaderado ante la chimenea de su sala común, la sala está tranquila, la mayoría demasiado ocupados entre rondas y torturas. Tras muchos minutos de reflexión y sin probar el licor el moreno aparece por la puerta tan campante y Draco se levanta de golpe siseando.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa que no me respondes?

- Necesitaba algo de intimidad Bro, no te mosquees, he venido en cuanto he podido- le sonrisa en su rostro era evidencia de lo que había estado haciendo, eso y el arrugado cuello de su camisa.

- ¿Recuperando el tiempo perdido?- pregunta nuestro chico, ya más tranquilo- Me alegra que te diviertas hermano, pero tenemos problemas.

- ¿qué ocurre ahora? ¿El Longbottom ha vuelto a desafiar a Bella?- inquiere Bini sentándose en el sofá adyacente- _No me asustes colega, tienes mala cara._

- Han desaparecido los sangresucia y Bella y los Carrol están que trinan. Tenemos que hacer algo- _Temo que lo paguen con los que se han quedado, a Pomfrey le han cortado la lengua con una maldición por negarse a hablar. Se han acabado las deferencias, si Severus no vuelve pronto temo que esto se descontrole._

- No pueden haber desaparecido, los encontraremos- _¿por qué hablamos mentalmente si no hay nadie? ¿Crees que han sido ellas?_

- Ese es el problema, hemos buscado por todo el castillo, no ha quedado lugar sin remover- _Claro que han sido ellas, o al menos están más que involucradas, y tal como tú y yo lo suponemos mi tía lo hace también. Y no se fía de nosotros, por eso la reserva. Ella no se fía de mi, yo ni un pelo de ella Hermosa familia, ¿verdad?_

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- no hace falta pregunta silenciosa esta vez, la pregunta es la misma en ambos términos.

- Castigar a cualquier sospechoso de ocultarlos y abrir la Sala de Menesteres, es la única que no nos permite el acceso- _Supongo que atarlas no es una opción, pero tenemos que hacer algo Blaise, Bella no va a quedarse quieta mientras se nos ocurre algo. _

_

* * *

_

- La echo de menos- le decía un agitado y sucio Ron a su mejor amigo mientras pernoctaban en una tienda de campaña tras pasarse horas poniendo protección. Su misión no estaba resultando nada fácil y menos sin Hermione.

- Los dos la echamos de menos pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, no pienses en ello. Tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar el siguiente recipiente Ron, y se me acaban las ideas- Claro que la echaban de menos, Harry suponía que el pelirrojo con mayor motivo pero como nunca se había sincerado con él no podía decir mucho más. Él no dejaba de pensar en ginny tampoco, las escasas noticias que les llegaban respecto al colegio no eran nada halagüeñas.

Una lechuza surgió de repente surcando los cielos, no conocían al dueño, pero era imposible, ¿no? ¿Y las protecciones? La lechuza no llegó a aterrizar pero si soltó un paquete que cruzó limpiamente el aire hasta caer en el regazo de Ron.

Supongo que los paquetes no van incluidos en el hechizo- se encogió este de hombros- Creí que nadie sabía donde estábamos.

- Y nadie debía saberlo…!no lo abras Ronald ¡- demasiado tarde lo dijo, ya había rasgado el papel y puesto una mueca de disgusto el otro- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es?- le instó el moreno levantándose preocupado, temiendo lo peor.

- Pensé que podía ser de mi madre- dijo el pelirrojo- un pastel de calabaza quizá- continuó emocionado- pero sólo es un medallón. ¿Para qué se supone que queremos un medallón?

Había también una nota escueta. Estaba firmada por Hermione pero no era su letra. Cada vez más intrigado, Harry la leyó.

"_Es un receptor- emisor, usadlo para poneros en contacto conmigo pero con moderación porque usa vuestra energía para funcionar. Tened mucho cuidado. Os quiere, Hermione._

_P.D.: Dile a Ron que su hermana está bien. _

_

* * *

_

Hermione leía tranquilamente tumbada sobre la cama. La mañana estaba ya avanzada pero aún no era hora de comer y no tenían clases, si es que aún podían llamarse clases aquello que ahora se impartía en Hogwards. La puerta se abrió y se cerro de nuevo pero ella no apartó la mirada del libro, la historia era muy interesante y era uno de los pocos que habían podido secuestrar de la biblioteca antes de que esta cerrase sus puertas excepto para los miembros de Slytherin. Es como darles azaleas a los asnos, pensaba ella. Alguien apartó el libro de un manotazo y el ceño de Hermione se frunció a la par que alzaba la vista. Hablando de bestias, ahí estaba la peor, ¿cómo osaba entrar en su habitación?

- Sal de mi vista Malfoy¡ - no se amilanó ella.

- Un poco de respeto sangresucia, ¿no sabes que las tornas han cambiado? Soy tu amo y señor y has de rendirme pleitesía- sonríe con esa mueca suya de la que nunca te puedes fiar, casi se le revuelve el estomago a la indefensa castaña, la varita olvidada en la silla, demasiado lejos para alcanzarla, ¿quién hubiese pensado que la necesitaba en su propio cuarto?- Puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

- Guarda tus absurdas muestras de prepotencia para tus perritos falderos, por muchos títulos que quieran darte sigues siendo una rata cobarde- con una mueca de disgusto responde la chica.

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro y Herms se siente satisfecha, pero le dura poco la sensación de triunfo, porque Draco la agarra por las muñecas tirando hacía él hasta que queda sentada en el borde de la cama por temor a caerse de bruces a sus pies, eso nunca.

- Voy a enseñarte un poco de respeto zorra deslenguada- azuza el blondo sin darse por aludido.

Hermione no entiende por qué, pero algo en la expresión de él le provoca una punzada de aprensión, si tan solo tuviese su varita.

* * *

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante tras su corta estancia en la enfermería. Había vuelto a la habitación de los premios anuales con toda la intención de encontrarse a su compañera de cuarto y aclarar un par de términos así como de enterarse de las novedades pero la habitación estaba vacía y no había ido a dormir. Intentó encontrarla de nuevo por la mañana, las clases se habían suspendido, al parecer buscaban a unos alumnos desaparecidos y la señorita Pomfrey estaba siendo interrogada pero la información era escasa y lo poco que le había podido sonsacar a la profesora Sileno no bastaba. Adam no estaba contento.

* * *

Podía decirse que Blaise era feliz, sólo un pequeño detalle empañaba esa felicidad. No se consideraba mal tío, pero la falta de sexo no se lleva bien y menos a la edad de él. Sonreía atontadamente mientras él y Ro pasaban la mañana tumbados en la hierba sin hacer nada. Ella tenía un libro entre las manos pero no lo hojeaba, Blaise ni siquiera intentó dar una excusa. Tenía los dedos entrelazados con los de ella y era feliz. Pasaban el rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía y de vez en cuando se metían el uno con el otro con un cariño latente. Bini no podía dar crédito a que el tiempo pudiera pasar tan deprisa y él pudiese sentirse tan a gusto sólo por el conocimiento de que ya era suya.

- ¿sabes qué haré cuando me canse de ti?- la picó un poco.

- No vas a cansarte de mi- replicó ella muy segura sin interrumpir las caricias en el antebrazo del varón.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- inquirió el moreno sonriendo ladino.

- Porque no voy a darte tiempo, antes me cansaré yo- le dijo ella muy ufana a lo que él reaccionó inclinándose para darle un mordisco de advertencia en el cuello y replicando- No puedes hacerlo, sólo vas a tener sexo conmigo ¿ recuerdas?

Ro apretó los labios y le dio un codazo en el pecho antes de protestar.

- ¡Eres un imbecil¡

- Si, pero me quieres- dijo tan solo él justo antes de echarse sobre ella para besarla y acallarla, todo en uno.

Alguien veía la escena desde la pista cercana y sonreía.

- No tienen remedio- murmuraba Pansy para si. Le gustaba verlos así pero también sentía cierta envidia. Lo suyo era imposible, por desgracia.

* * *

Hermione ve como se inclina sobre ella y la punzada no se va pero, para su asombro, no saca la varita, no hace ningún intento de tomarla. Quizá ella pueda alcanzarla, puede ver la punta asomando por el interior de su capa.

Ni lo intentes, zorra- parece que le ha leído la intención, no acaba de entender porque ahora él aleja su varita haciéndola a un lado. ¿No quería darle una lección ahora que estaba indefensa?

Pero Draco sonríe con suficiencia, complaciéndose en la expresión entre angustiada y confusa de la chica mientras se deja caer sobre la cama, cubriéndola y la toma por las muñecas, obligándola a llevar sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y manteniéndolos allí a base de la presión de sus blancas manos. Herms se revuelve y dobla la rodilla para apartarlo, consiguiendo un quejido de dolor, más él no se aparta.

- ¿Qué haces?- casi chilla la chica poniéndose realmente nerviosa cuando él la mira desde arriba cual si de una cucaracha se tratase, demasiado cerca, sus alientos casi mezclándose.

- Voy a enseñarte para que sirven los seres como tú, sin un gramo de sangre perdurable- y sigue sonriendo, la sonrisa es lo que más amedrenta a Hermione, la ha visto en otras ocasiones y nunca presagia nada bueno.

Y entonces ocurre, siente la mano de Malfoy sobre su rodilla y eso no es todo, la mueve sobre su pierna y asciende por debajo de su falda. No es capaz ni de protestar, se ha quedado sin aliento y su siempre despierta mente en blanco.


	33. Las trufas

CAPITULO 33. LAS TRUFAS

Y no se detiene ahí, la mano de Draco sigue ascendiendo y Hermione sólo puede pensar en recuperar su varita y apartarlo de un empellón. Lo intenta, retorciéndose, cuando él se inclina para besarle el cuello ella gira la cabeza para morderle, pero el rubio solo sonríe y continúa con su tortura. Ahora la besa y sin poder evitarlo la chica suelta un gemido incontenido. La mano de la serpiente explora ahora entre sus piernas y Herms separa las mismas en un movimiento reflejo. Draco alza la cabeza y la mira sonriente antes de besarla. Hermione se deja llevar y suspira en sus labios antes de devolverle el beso con premura y atraerlo más hacía ella. Gime.

- ¡hey!, ¡despierta bella durmiente!- Draco la zarandea un poco mientras observa su expresión, debe tener una pesadilla, se ha quedado dormida sobre la cama en el bastión de Gryffindor, con un libro aún abierto ante ella.

El libro es un compendio sobre pociones que él reconoce. Tiene el rostro sonrojado y parece estar sufriendo. Iba a dejarla dormir porque bien sabe Merlín que no duerme mucho últimamente pero no le ha gustado nada como empezó a revolverse así que intenta despertarla. Hermione abre, al fin, los ojos, y lo mira fijamente sin decir nada.

- Tenias un mal sueño- aclara el chico acariciándole la mejilla. Ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe antes de incorporarse sobre la cama y agarrarlo por las solapas de la capa para atraerlo y besarlo como nunca lo hizo antes, dejándolo perplejo y sin aliento.

- Vaya, tengo que despertarte mas a menudo- bromea Draco intentando respirar, pero ella no se aparta y, todo lo contrario, le retira la capa, sus manos buscan el bajo de la camisa y la alza por sobre su cabeza para deshacerse de ella también. El rubio de ojos grises tiene una expresión extraña, no es que vaya a protestar pero hay algo que se le escapa.

* * *

El comedor se veía algo desaturado este mediodía cuando Ginny entró, no la sorprendía porque faltaba mucha gente, los alumnos que habían tenido que desaparecer, aquellos miembros de Slytherin de los primeros cursos a los que habían enviado a casa y la mayor parte de primero de las demás casas que no se atrevían a dejarse ver, indefensos y sin varitas, aterrorizados por Bella. Echó un vistazo alrededor y comprobó que eran pocos los que aún se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, algunos conocidos habían optado por hacerse un hueco en las mesas de casas afines como Ravenclaw para no ser el blanco de todas las pullas. Cobardes, pensó ella. Pero su mejor amiga seguía allí, con la cabeza alzada y una mirada desafiante. Neville también estaba, algo pálido y con otra varita pero firme. Se encaminó hacía ella, que no parecía haberla visto, y se sentó enfrente dándole los buenos días con alegría.

- Sirius ha terminado de hablar con aquellos cuyos padres le habían entregado un mensaje de ánimo para los chicos, nos reuniremos con él esta tarde, ya hemos enviado los mensajes- al no obtener la respuesta esperada alargó una mano sobre la mesa para llamar la atención de la castaña- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No estoy segura- respondió tan solo Hermione, aún con mirada ausente.

- ¿No estás segura? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- protesta la pelirroja.

- He soñado con Draco- comentó escuetamente su amiga.

- Bueno, pero eso está muy bien ¿no? Es tu novio y además está buenísimo, ¿por qué no ibas a soñar con él?- replicó la pelirroja divertida sin ver el problema por ninguna parte.

- Es que…no sé cómo explicarlo- hubo un silencio en el cual se veía a las claras que la chica no había terminado pero no sabía cómo seguir- El sueño era muy vívido y cuando desperté Draco estaba allí y yo…debe pensar que soy una ninfomana.

La carcajada de la chica Weasley no se hizo esperar. No pudo dejar de reír ni cuando su amiga la fulminó con la mirada.

- Hablo en serio Gin.

- Perdona- farfulló Ginebra limpiándose las lágrimas- Has tenido un sueño erótico con tu novio y has echado un polvo de buena mañana, disculpa si no me parece el fin del mundo- sonrío ella.

- No uno, sino tres. No podía parar y se suponía que íbamos a ir despacio porque él- bajó la voz y se inclinó sobre la mesa para que solo su amiga pudiese oírlo- es un mortío, tiene la marca. Y Draco me miraba raro cuando nos despedimos hace un rato, yo misma no sé qué me pasó.

- No se la he visto, ¿en serio?- preguntó la otra pensativa, pero luego apartando la idea siguió- ¿y eso qué más da? Habrá tenido que ponérsela, lo importante es que confiamos en él. Y lo otro, pues…La verdad es que yo he estado soñando intensamente también desde ayer noche cuando nos reunimos en tu cuarto pero no veo que eso pueda resultar problemático. Lo más probable es que se deba a la tensión acumulada, ya sabes, el peligro constante y eso.

- ¿Cómo de intensamente?- quiso saber la castaña.

- Pues digamos que ayer he soñado con todo el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw y me he despertado muy activa esta mañana.

- ¿Y no ves el problema? Ginny ¡Algo nos pasa, la sensación que tengo no es normal, yo no soy así y no desaparece- parecía realmente apesadumbrada.

- ¿Problema? No. En vez de un desahogo diario he subido la cuota, el único problema que veo es que mañana tendré agujetas.

- ¡Gin eres incorregible¡

* * *

Rocío se despertó acalorada tras la siesta, había soñado pero no recordaba exactamente el qué, sólo podía ver que le faltaba el aliento y que había estado sudando. Disgustada, porque no soporta el sudor se incorpora para coger ropa limpia y una toalla y se dirige a la ducha con presteza. Una vez refrescada y con el uniforme inmaculado se sienta en su escritorio y saca el papel de cartas para escribir una escueta misiva a sus padres, obligaciones para que no se pongan nerviosos y se les ocurra aparecer por allí.

Llaman a la puerta, dos suaves toques, se levanta para ir a abrir. Blaise está en el umbral con una sonrisa y una rosa azul, las que ya llevan su marca y que no sabe cómo es capaz de conseguir traer una y otra vez.

- ¡Hola preciosa¡ No has bajado a comer y vine a ver si estabas bien- indicó él traspasando el umbral.

- Estoy bien, sólo estaba cansada y no tenía hambre así que dormí un poco, esta noche tengo ronda- contesta ella cogiendo la rosa y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla antes de hacerlo entrar del todo.

Blaise se acomoda encima de la cama de Ro, apartando el oso blanco y se queda allí mirándola mientras ella vuelve al escritorio e inclina la cabeza sobre el papel para continuar escribiendo.

- Si es una carta de amor puedes ahorrarte el trabajo, estoy aquí

- No es para ti- le contesta ella girándose para verlo y echarle la lengua.

- ¿Tienes un amante? ¿te parece bonito?- el ficticio tono de dolor le sale muy bien.

- Si quieres saber a quién le escribo por qué no preguntas directamente? Es para mis padres, les escribo para que no toquen las narices.

- Buena idea- se relaja él. Acaricia la colcha con los amados colores y se entretiene mirando lo que hay sobre la mesilla mientras ella procede.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sin embargo, se aburre y suelta una estupidez mientras se quita la capa y el jersey, hace calor allí dentro.

Rocío se gira cuando habla, no contesta porque la imprecación es absurda pero al quitarse él el jersey y, por un breve espacio de tiempo, la camisa se eleva y el vientre del moreno queda a la vista. Ro parpadea y una ardiente sensación se aloja en su bajo vientre. Obligándose a ello vuelve la vista y continúa con la carta.

* * *

Ahí está. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho. El muy capullo. Como si tal cosa lo encuentro en los pasillos organizando rondas y coqueteando veladamente con una rubia estupida, no sé que mierda voy a hacer con él. Cuando Hermione me asaltó esta mañana me extrañó, pero lo encontré hasta gratificante, pensé que había vencido la restricción de la marca y que todo marcharía bien, pero después de lo ocurrido esta tarde tengo claro que tanta incontención de golpe tiene marca registrada. Hablando con Pansy he descubierto que casualmente Rocío también muestra un grado de fogosidad poco característico en ella. Cuando me dijo que sabía como solucionarlo no se me pasó siquiera por la cabeza que pensara drogarlas. Atravieso el pasillo en largas zancadas y lo agarro de las solapas de malos modos fulminando a los que lo acompañan.

- ¡Largo¡ ¡Este y yo tenemos que hablar¡

- ¡hey, "rubia"¡ ¡qué me arrugas la camisa¡- me contesta con toda su desfachatez mientras los demás hacen mutis.

- ¿Qué has hecho Blaise? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- No se de qué me hablas, ¡Suelta¡- me responde frunciendo el ceño, hasta parece ofendido, se echa hacía atrás pero no lo suelto- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

- ¿Vas a decirme que la desatada y repentina incontinencia sexual de estas dos es mero fruto del destino? ¿o pretendes hacerme creer que es porque somos irresistibles?

- En lo segundo no te falta razón- me contesta permitiéndose incluso una sonrisa, mi ira crece por momentos y es el primero que debiera saber que no soy bueno para tener de enemigo, "Blaise" advierto- Así que Hermione también…- dice tan solo pensativo- No tengo nada que ver en esto.

- ¿y tengo que creerlo?

- Piensa un poco "rubia", que cuando se trata de la castaña te me dispersas, ¿para qué iba yo a poner así de cachonda a Ro si no puedo tocarla? ¿te parece que es plato de gusto tenerla encima de mi sin dejar de tocarme y tener que apartarla? - - Esta mañana casi no salgo ileso de su cuarto, llevo todo el día intentando reponerme. Mira por ti mismo si no me crees.

Parece muy seguro, lo suelto y me quedo pensativo unos segundos, no me hace falta incurrir en su mente, tiene sentido si no la ha tocado, y Blaise no lo haría tal como están las cosas. De repente me imagino el panorama y me da un ataque de risa en plano pasillo, alguno de los chicos que pasean se me queda mirando, no es habitual verme reír de esa manera, lo sé. Blaise también me mira arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?- me pregunta entre dolido e irritado.

- Lo siento, tío, lo estaba imaginando.

- ¡Oh, genial! Primero me vapuleas y ahora te ríes de mi desgracia, tener amigos para esto- se arregla la capa mientras mira como me descojono- No tiene gracia, llevo todo el día evitándola y no he descubierto qué mierda le pasa.

- Y soy yo el que se dispersa…lo que les pasa está claro, como arreglarlo es lo que se me escapa, necesitamos saber qué llevaba la poción, ve a buscarla, quedamos en la sala común de Herms en una hora.

- ¿A buscarla?- me pregunta en un hilo de voz, hasta parece acojonado, no puedo evitarlo y me alejo riendo de nuevo.

* * *

La nota de Draco parece urgente, rebusco en el armario pero no encuentro nada que ponerme, todo parece tan soso. Me decido por ir a buscar a Ginebra y como no está aprovecho para echar un ojo en su armario, esto es otra cosa. Es un poco más alta que yo pero seguro que me queda bien, evito el negro y el rojo porque siempre me ha parecido que me dan un aspecto enfermizo y me coloco uno de sus jeans ajustados y un sueter color marfil con escote. Me miro al espejo y sonrio. Me encanta que me haya mandado llamar estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo de todas formas. No sé qué me pasa pero necesito verlo.

* * *

_¿Dónde diablos se ha metido? Tanta rosa, tanto poema, tanta historia y cuando más necesito verlo desaparece como por ensalmo, estará por ahí con alguna pelandrusca, ¡ah, no! ¡Yo lo mato¡ No está en su cuarto, ni en al sala común, sé perfectamente que no tiene que salir hasta la noche pero no aparece en ninguna parte, no he revisado los escoberos pero más le vale que no lo encuentre en uno._

- ¿Ro?

Me giro y veo su cabeza asomando por la puerta. Sonrio, olvidando completamente mi enojo anterior. Le hago señas para que venga, necesito abrazarlo.

- Draco quiere vernos, ¿vienes?

Me contesta sin acercarse. Frunzo el ceño y me acerco yo.

- ¿No vas a darme un beso?- hago un mohín e intento abrir la puerta.

- Espera un poco- aún dice sujetando la puerta entre nosotros con una mano- Eso que te pasa, lo que sientes, no es real, voy a abrir la puerta, ¿de acuerdo? Pero te vas a quedar donde estás, sin meterme mano.

_¿A qué viene esta estupidez? Si es él el que lleva años intentando meterse entre mis bragas. _

- Bini, cielo, estoy empezando a cabrearme, ¿Dónde te has metido todo el día?

- Escucha cariño, te han dado algo, aún no sabemos qué pero vamos a arreglarlo, mientras tanto te agradecería un poco de mesura y sobre todo- replica entrando, no soy capaz de entender de qué está hablando, lo dice tan serio…está tan mono. Le sonrio y doy un paso para darle un beso, le paso una mano por la nuca para atraerlo, la mano que se ha ido a su cintura baja a su trasero y le doy un pellizco, me aparta de golpe- sobre todo no hagas eso.

- ¿Y eso quién coño lo dice?- pregunto afectada poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Lo dice Draco- me mira poniendo esa carita de corderito degollado como cuando me pide perdón, ¡es que es tan tierno¡- y vamos a hacerle caso…por favor, por favor, no te enfades.

_¿Lo dice Draco? ¡ Y qué sabrá él¡ Pero esa carita, bueno, vale, pasaré por el aro por el momento._

- Está bien, vamos a ver a Draco, pero luego tú te vienes conmigo.

* * *

Hermione y Draco ya estaban allí cuando llegaron, también estaba escote de la chica no puede dejar de apreciarse, el rubio no parece muy contento. En el sofá de tres plazas Draco se sentaba manteniendo las manos de Herms entre las suyas, las dos. Blaise podría pensar que parecían dos tortolitos si no fuese porque le daba la impresión de que hacía más presión de la debida para mantenerlas allí. Al menos no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal para contener a su novia. Hablando de novia, la chica se comportó más o menos mientras caminaban por los pasillos pero en cuanto subieron las escaleras de las sala de Premios Anuales lo abrazó por detrás y ya no pudo sacar sus manos de dentro de su camisa. Así entraban ahora, Blaise con cara de estar pasando un infierno y Ro con ambas manos dentro de la camisa de Blaise y envolviendolo desde atrás. Ginny se partía sentada en una silla enfrente de la parejita.

- Ya le he explicado a Mione que tenemos ciertas sospechas de que han tomado o inhalado una poción erótica en las últimas veinticuatro horas, hemos llamado a Gin porque también está afectada- resume discreto el chico del apuro.

- Vaya, veo que ya no te ries tanto- dijo el moreno caustico mientras apartaba las manos de Ro y le pedía que se sentara. Rocío asintió pero en cuanto Blaise también lo hizo cambió de posición para apoyarse en él y acariciarle la pierna. Blaise la vuelve a apartar- ¿Y Pansy?

- Pansy está bien. He estado preguntandoles a las chicas- le contesta su amigo sin dar oportunidad a otro.

- Deja de hablar como si no estuviesemos aquí o nos hubiesemos quedado sordas, vale que no pueda quitarte las manos de encima pero mi cerebro funciona perfectamente, gracias- interrumpió Hermione cabreada. Draco sólo rodó los ojos y prosiguió:

- No han comido lo mismo, ni bebido de la misma botella, no han ido a clases juntas y de hecho apenas se han visto las tres a la vez, sólo estuvieron juntas a noche, haciendo algo que no me quieren decir- no era sólo el escote lo que lo tenía amargado, nadie le niega nunca nada al principe de Slytherin, menos que nada información.

- Porque no es de tu incumbencia- brama la castaña intentando soltar una mano- Sólo quiero apartarme el pelo¿ vale?

- No comimos ni bebimos nada anoche, ¿lo ves cariño, cómo era una tonteria?- aprovecha para decir Ro mientras mira a Blaise con ternura- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo ayer? ¿Por eso llegaste tarde?- le pregunta este a su chica intentando tener más suerte que su amigo con la respuesta.

- Ehh- Ro mira a las otras dos, Mione le dice que no con la cabeza y Ginny le hace un gesto muy claro que implica un dedo recoriendo el cuello en sentido horizontal, claro como el agua- Cosas de chicas.

Bini mira a Draco y se encoge de hombros. Está visto que no.

- Comimos aquellas trufas que tú le regalaste, nada más- explica Ginny pensativa, tras recordarlo- así que si alguien nos ha drogado has sido tú- parece que la pelirroja se está divirtiendo mientras mira a Draco con una ceja inquisitiva.

- ¿Qué trufas?- Draco echa la cabeza a un lado para mirar a Herms- Yo no te he regalado nada.

- Claro que si, la caja de trufas que dejaste ayer aquí con un gran lazo verde. ¿de quién iban a ser sino?- aclara ella dispuesta.

- ¿Había una nota?- le pregunta él mirandola muy serio- No la había porque hubieras reconocido que no era mi letra. ¿Te envian algo con un lazo verde y ya está? ¿te lo comes sin más? Perdona cariño, pero creo que tu cerebro ya no funcionaba bien ayer, ¿alguien ha guardado las sobras o la caja?

- Las tiramos a la basura en el contenedor del tercer piso camino de las mazmorras- comunica Rocío ahora algo preocupada, ¿y si de verdad estaba drogada?

- ¡eran trufas¡ ¿Qué puede haber de malo en una trufa?- protesta Hermione porque no le gusta la idea de haber sido descuidada, sobre todo tal como están las cosas.

- ¿Ya puedes juntar las piernas?- le pregunta Draco socarrón mirandola de reojo por encima del hombro.

En cuanto lo dijo tres pares de ojos se fijaron en la postura de Hermione, que, efectivamente tenía las piernas separadas dejando a Draco en medio. Mione se puso colorada, Ginny se rió, Ro apartó la vista, no sabemos si para reirse sin que la viesen y sólo Blaise habló.

- Y que le pase esto a uno cuando no puede aprovecharlo…¿señor qué te he hecho yo?

Draco se incorpora y le hace un gesto a Bini antes de ir hacía la puerta.

- Vamos a por esos restos.

Cuando los chicos desaparecen las chicas se quedan en silencio hasta que Hermione da un respingo.

- ¡No pueden ser las trufas¡- y mira a Ginny como alarmada- Tú no comiste.

Ginny le devuelve una mirada risueña y le guiña un ojo antes de contestar:

- Lo sé, ¿y quién te dijo a ti que lo mio no viene de serie?

* * *

Intentaré ir contestando a todos los que no han tenido respuesta, el capi anterior se aclara con este, es que tenía que meter uno de transicción no por la historia sino para mi, que sino no me centraba. Espero que os riais un cacho. Bikos.


	34. La profecía

CAPITULO 34. La profecía.

Los dos chicos bajaban las largas escaleras cambiantes a paso rápido, pensando que más les valía tener suerte y que el señor Filch no hubiese mandado todavía a los elfos a vaciar las papeleras. Hay que decir que de un tiempo a esta parte las labores domesticas habían quedado en un tercer plano y que nadie se preocupaba demasiado por mantener el antiguo orden prusiano, sería muy mala suerte. Draco iba mirando hacía delante con el ceño fruncido y un leve rictus de pensatividad. Blaise lo seguía gustoso por no tener que quedarse a solas con su novia mientras el efecto no pasase.

- ¿Qué fue eso de las piernas?- quiso saber el moreno y levantó un poco la voz para que el blondo, que iba tres pasos por delante se enterase. El tono era cómico- ¿aprovechando hasta el último momento?

- No es lo que piensas. Como me negaba a volver a tocarla hasta que este completamente seguro que lo pide con el cerebro en plenas facultades la niña se puso en plan gimnasta intentando demostrarme su elasticidad y le dio un tirón.

Blaise se ríe y se apresura para darle un golpe en el hombro por detrás.

- Y el mal genio que nos traemos es ¿por?

- Se enfadó porque me reí un segundo y me echó todo un rapapolvo sobre los ángeles rubios, la elasticidad y que ella no podía compararse con una gimnasta olímpica, no tengo ni idea de qué hablaba, sólo que no pude meter baza y al final me dio una ostia.

- Mujeres- pensó Blaise- ¿quién las entiende?

- Entiendo- en realidad no entendía una mierda pero es algo que se dice cuando no sabes qué decir- Mira rubia, yo no quise decírtelo antes pero…¿tú estás seguro de que tu churri se toma la medicación?

Draco ni se molestó en contestar a la chanza. Ya en el tercer piso los chicos se pusieron a comprobar las papeleras, por suerte para ellos, o por desidia del señor Filch, aún estaban llenas. Mientras lo hacían un pequeño grupo de alumnos conferenciando en el extremo opuesto, delante de la puerta del baño, parecían mirarlos de reojo a la par que hablaban. Drake también los miró de reojo continuando con sus pesquisas. En la cuarta papelera Blaise tuvo suerte. Allí había una caja blanca, arrugada, y los restos de un lazo verde. Al abrirla encontró una masa informe de color achocolatado que podrían ser los de las trufas sobrantes aplastadas y resesas.

- Lo tengo- le dijo al blondo.

Este le contestó con un gesto de que se silenciase. Parecía estar centrado en lo que ocurría al otro lado del pasillo. Blaise también miró. Sólo dos de los alumnos le suenan de algo, el primero era un Gryffindor bastante insulso con el que habían compartido alguna que otra clase de pociones, el segundo un Hufflepuf anodino cuyo mayor logro en el colegio fue liarse con Berta Mullyens, algo incomprensible. El tercero llevaba los colores de Gryffindor pero no lo había visto en la vida, o si lo viera no lo había registrado. Habían dejado de hablar ante la presencia de Bella, sin sacar sus varitas la miraban pasar con un rictus arrogante y una abierta mirada de odio. No le extrañaba que a Draco le hubiese llamado la atención. ¿Desde cuando no temblaban ante la sola presencia de Bella? Él, que se tenía por un chico mucho más listo metió la caja de trufas en el bolsillo interior y, de paso, dejó la mano dentro agarrando su varita. Draco no había hecho ningún movimiento pero no apartaba la vista de su "querida" tía.

- Bella- formuló el blondo cuando llegó a su lado a modo de saludo. Es lo más amable que podía decirle.

- Draco, "querido", te estaba buscando.

* * *

Qué gusto volver a la normalidad. Blaise había vuelto con los restos de las trufas esa misma noche, excusando a Draco y entregándoselas a Hermione puesto que, dicho por él, a falta de la "rubia" Hermione era la más apta en pociones. La chica se puso a ello en seguida, en cuanto su mente se centró en analizar los restos dejó de sentir el apremio constante de ir a buscar a Draco de nuevo y pudo trabajar. Efectivamente, en los dulces había restos de algo, que tras varias pruebas e intentos supo calificar cómo un potente afrodisíaco ilegal. Al final iba a tener razón el repelente de su novio, cómo le jodía eso. No pudo evitar mirar a Ginny de nuevo, como sopesando si echarle la bronca o no, pero decidió que ya lo haría a solas y subió a buscar su caldero y algunos ingredientes, enviando a Bini y Ro a por los que no tenía con ella, cualquiera de las dos serpientes tenían pleno acceso para coger lo que necesitasen del aula de Pociones o el armario del despacho que ahora le pertenecía a Draco. El antídoto no fue difícil sabiendo exactamente lo que llevaba la poción.

Lavender y Parvati no las tenían todas consigo cuando esa mañana, a primera hora, se acercaron a la puerta de Hermione, cabizbajas y temiendo que, como dice el refrán, matasen al mensajero. Llamaron un par de veces, esperando respuesta, las dos en silencio y manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Era extraño ver a esta pareja en completo silencio, como si los cotilleos jugosos no pudiesen comentarse esa mañana. Ya se estaban retirando, secretamente aliviadas, cuando la castaña, muy despeinada, abrió la puerta.

- ¿Si?- preguntó Hermione, sorprendida de verlas allí tan temprano y sin previo aviso.

- Sentimos molestar, si estás muy ocupada nos vamos- contestó Parvati apresuradamente, en el fondo deseando que las echase con viento fresco.

- No, no, pasad. Acabo de levantarme- dijo la castaña haciéndose a un lado y ofreciéndoles asiento en la sala- Tengo té, ¿queréis una taza?

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra antes de asentir, no sabían cómo empezar. A Herms le resultó un poco raro no oírlas mientras servía sendas tazas, estaban más calladas de lo que las había visto nunca pero no dijo nada hasta que se sentó con ellas. Una vez sentada y con la taza humeante en la mano decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

- ¿Qué ocurre que estáis tan silenciosas? ¿Es Neville?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza y fue Lavender la que se permitió hablar.

- Tenemos lo que nos pediste.

- ¿Lo que os pedí?- la chica aún no había despertado del todo.

- La profecía. Usamos lo que nos conseguiste para ver cómo acabaría todo y…ha funcionado, aunque no como esperábamos.

- ¡Ah, si¡- exclama la adormecida Gryffindor- Bueno, ¿y qué dice esa cosa?

Se miran de nuevo y Parvati hace a un lado su capa para entregarle una redonda bola de cristal.

- Preferimos que lo veas tú misma.

_¿Tanta solemnidad por una profecía? ¿No podía espera a la hora del almuerzo? Tengo que recordar no bufar, ellas creen en estas cosas. Fui yo quién se lo pidió de hecho. _

Coge la bola que le ofrecen y al tocarla una especie de humo negro se revuelve en su interior hasta que comienza a tomar forma. En breves segundos se admira viéndose a sí misma en la pequeña pelota, ella y Adam parecen estar hablando o discutiendo en mitad del gran Hall. Algo pasa en el castillo pues hay gente corriendo hacía todos lados, todos con las varitas en la mano, incluidos los dos personajes centrales. Adam parece nervioso y ella mira continuamente a los lados y por sobre el hombro. Parecen estar poniéndose de acuerdo en algo. Tengo que ir a ver a Adam, ya ha salido de la enfermería y no me he preocupado de ir a ver cómo está- piensa ella mientras la profecía sigue mostrando imágenes- Tras ellos se ve de improviso un rayo de luz verde cruzando el aire. Está claro que se hallan en mitad de una contienda. Ella se gira de golpe, Adam queda detrás de ella y Draco aparece en escena. Hermione sonríe en la actualidad, dándole un sorbo a su té. ¿Pero qué pasa? Draco está muy enfadado y parece estar gritándoles algo, levanta su varita y…Lanza un Avada sin pestañear, directo a ella. La profecía termina y Hermione pestañea varias veces, agarrando la taza tan fuerte que cree que le va a estallar en las manos en cualquier momento. No es capaz de decir nada, ni de soltar la bola que sostiene en la mano derecha. _No puede ser cierto._

_

* * *

_

Las pocas clases a las que hubieron de acudir hoy pasaron, como ya era habitual, entre historias tergiversadas y más magia oscura de la que, la mayoría no se atreverían nunca a usar. Los Slytherin estaban en su salsa. Ginny apenas prestaba atención, le preocupaba más saber por qué su amiga no había acudido a ninguna. La había ido a buscar a la salida de Artes Oscuras y Parvati le había dicho en pocas palabras y tono de conspiración que no había acudido a ninguna, "es normal, pobrecita, sabiendo lo que le espera", había añadido misteriosa. No pudo preguntarle, porque en ese momento llegó Nott y no se atrevió a decir nada más. Esperando encontrarla en el almuerzo y saber si había estado ocupada en otras cosas o enferma, se encaminó al Gran comedor.

Al acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la castaña y estaba ya dando la vuelta cuando dos personas la pararon. Neville y Natalie Macdonald, con aspecto de cansados y un rictus de preocupación.

- No sabemos qué pasa pero algo ocurre. Snape no vuelve. Bella está contenta y los demás muy ajetreados hoy. Las rondas se han intensificado, los Carroll están en el bosque prohibido y se han llevado a varios alumnos- informaron al unísono.

- Y Hermione no aparece. Ely y yo hemos estado trabajando en algo, pero necesitamos probarlo y no nos atrevemos tal como están las cosas, habíamos pensado usar la Sala de Menesteres pero necesitamos el permiso de alguno de los tres y este- Natalie señala a Neville- dice que él no decide.

- El permiso os lo doy yo, ¿Eso es todo?- responde La pelirroja más preocupada por su amiga ahora mismo que por lo que hayan estado haciendo las dos chicas- Herms dice que sois de lo mejor en Encantamientos, seguro que funciona. ¿Parvati y Lavender no saben de qué va todo esto?

- No se han podido enterar de mucho, los Slytherin se han cerrado en banda y no sueltan prenda. Lo que sabemos es que Snape no volverá hasta fin de mes, esta con el Lord buscando a Harry.

Asintiendo y saliendo del comedor más preocupada de lo que entró se fue a ver si estaba en la torre, al entrar en la sala la encontró sin recoger, unas tazas de té habían quedado sobre la mesita de teca formando antiestéticos cercos en la madera, el descuido le dijo algo, que Hermione estaba preocupada o que había tenido que salir con mucha prisa, puede que ambas cosas. Elevó la voz para llamarla.

- ¡Hermione¡ ¡Hermione!

La castaña la escuchó desde arriba y, limpiándose los ojos, se apresuró a guardar la bola de cristal, que había seguido visualizando cuando las otras se fueron, en el fondo del armario, previamente envolviéndola en una chaqueta de lana.

- ¡Hermione¡- Ginny ya subía las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que la otra diese un respingo y se volviese- ¡Estás llorando¡

- No es cierto- negó la castaña

- Perdón, mal tiempo verbal. Has estado llorando- reformuló la otra acercándose para tomarla de la mano- ¿Son Harry y Ron?- esperaba en vilo la respuesta, no sabía cómo se iba a tomar una mala noticia, ya era malo si le pasaba algo a alguno de los dos pero ¿y si eran los dos?

- No he hablado con ellos aún. Seguro que están bien- aclaró rápidamente la otra- Sólo estoy algo nerviosa Gin, no te preocupes.

- Bueno, eso es comprensible, demasiada carga mental- dijo la otra respirando intensamente antes de acariciarle el pelo y hacer que se sentase sobre la cama- No te has perdido nada. Neville y Natalie están algo nerviosos también, al parecer algo no va bien.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Bella está contenta- dijo tan solo Ginny.

Fue suficiente para que Mione pusiese una mueca desagradable.

- Quizá llegó el momento de ponerse en contacto con los chicos. ¿Lo preparas? Bajo ahora.

* * *

Bella estaba contenta, claro que lo estaba, Draco había accedido finalmente a su insistencia, esperar a Severus era absurdo, cuanto antes limpiasen la escuela de morralla mejor, y menos podrían escaparse. ¡Oh, si! Ella estaba segura de que los alumnos desaparecidos se habían fugado, no le importaba, si creían que fuera les iría mejor se equivocaban. Ahora estaba en las mazmorras inferiores, donde un nutrido grupo de alumnos, cada vez más amplio, eran mal alimentados y torturados hasta que confesasen quién se encargaba de las varitas y quién estaba detrás de las desapariciones. Era como tener un cuarto de juegos para ella sola. ¿Cómo no va a estar contenta?

Hannah Abbot era, por el momento, la que llevaba la peor parte, y eso porque Bella la recordaba perfectamente como integrante del ED, ese estupido grupo formado por Potter y sus amiguitos, estaba segura de que eran ellos los que estaban detrás de todo y los primeros que debían ser aplastados sin piedad. Frustrada porque Hannah no estuvo dispuesta a habar ni cuando comenzó a vomitarse encima tras tanto crucio Bella decidió dar un ejemplo con ella y, en vez de seguir torturándola con la maldición, a sabiendas de que si seguía la mataría o se quedaría como los padres de Neville y no le serviría de nada, decidió probar una de las técnicas de Snape, por mucho que le disgustase el director. Tras horas de infligirle pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo con la Sectumsempra, para volver a sanarla una y otra vez, el dolor había hecho que sus ojos perdiesen color e intensidad y que su piel se resquebrajase de forma que ya ni cuando la sanaba desapareciesen los morados y las cicatrices. Aún así no había dicho nada pero Bella se había divertido.

- Cómo quieras niñata, mañana más- se despidió de ella Lestrange a punto de dejarla sola en la oscuridad- eres una babosa, ¿lo sabías? Como tus padres, como toda tu familia, traidores a la sangre, no sé qué es peor…

Como la chica no contestaba y apenas podía levantar la cabeza tras la última sesión siguió ella sola.

- Y como tal deberías arrastrarte- finalizó antes de lanzarle un Braquiam Emendo que terminó con la chica rubia despatarrada en el frío suelo. Bella soltó una carcajada y salió, cerrando la puerta tras si.

* * *

Sirius Black no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse al margen. Llevaba casi treinta hora encerrado allí, solo en la sala de Menesteres, excepto por las visitas ocasionales de los alumnos que se atrevían para comunicarles lo que sabía de sus familias y del mundo exterior. Comprendía la necesidad de no adentrarse en el Colegio, tal como estaban las cosas no sólo se arriesgaría él sino también a los chicos, había coincidido en que era mejor que se quedara en la sombra, pero nadie le dijo que sería tanto tiempo. La paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes y necesitaba enterarse de cuan mal iban las cosas fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Para colmo ni Hermione ni Ginny habían vuelto aún, esperaba, la verdad, un poco más de hospitalidad por su parte. Tras la única charla mantenida con ellas a solas en el día de ayer, en la cual no aclararon demasiado no las había vuelto a ver. Aburrimiento, eso es lo que era. Por desgracia, un Sirius aburrido no es un Sirius prudente. Tras sabe Yandros cuantos minutos jugando con su varita a mover muebles de aquí a allá y reacomodando la habitación a base de pensamientos el tedio era tan soberbio que decidió salir a dar una vuelta, en cuanto se hiciese de noche saldría. Sólo para echar un vistazo- se dijo.

* * *

Cuando bajó las escaleras para reunirse con su amiga en la salita ni un solo resto de lágrimas turbaban sus ojos, ni una sombra de malestar en sus mejillas, el pelo recogido prolijamente en un moño alto y una sonrisa tranquila en los labios. Hollywood no sabrá nunca la actriz que se ha perdido. Ginny lo tenía todo dispuesto, inclusive el medallón, que no se había atrevido a tocar sin la presencia de la castaña pero que se encontraba pulcramente dispuesto sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- preguntó la chica Weasley no muy segura del proceder, nunca se las había visto con magia oscura antes.

- Yo lo haré Gin, ya oíste a Ro, usa tu propia energía para funcionar.

- Por eso mismo voy a hacerlo yo, sinceramente Herms, no pareces tener gran cantidad ahora, por mucho que te laves la cara.

- Es peligroso, Ginny, si te pasa algo tu hermano me matará.

- Claro- alegó ella mirándola con una ceja alzada- y si te pasa a ti ninguno de los dos dirá nada ¿no? Eres mi amiga no mi hermana mayor, así que déjalo ya y dime cómo va esto.

- Sólo tienes que tomarlo en la mano, abrirlo y él solito sintonizará con el otro. Si te mareas o te encuentras mal lo cierras de golpe y se cortará la comunicación. ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Vamos allá! ¿Crees que será como una de esas teleinvasiones que nos mostró papa?

- Televisiones Gin, y no, no creo que se le parezca- contestó Hermione quitándole la ilusión, a Gin le había encantado la televisión cuando el señor Weasley la había llevado a casa para estudiarla, lo que más le había gustado era saber que lo que veía en pantalla no eran imágenes reales como en las fotos mágicas o los pensaderos, sino representaciones imaginarias. Las películas la volvían loca.

- ¡Aguafiestas!

Al abrir el medallón en su mano, cuidando de dejarlo plano encima de su palma para no interrumpir la imagen cuando apareciese tuvo que admitir que la imagen se parecía más a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en pensaderos o Ballinches (especie de bola de cristal, parecida a las usadas en profecías o para ver el futuro que se usan como juguete o marco de fotos, la imagen de la ballinche es una escena real que o bien se quiere recordar y tener en la mesilla o bien un lugar; Ginny tiene una con una playa del Caribe de fondo que le ayuda a dormir por el rumor de las olas, las más baratas no tienen sonido, y otra que Harry y Hermione le enviaron en las últimas vacaciones). Algo desilusionada esperó a que la imagen se aclarase y los chicos contestasen. Fue Ron el que apareció primero.

- ¿Herms? ¡Ah, eres tú hermanita! ¿Dónde está Herms?

- Me alegra verte a ti también pecoso- replica la chica con un mohín fingido de enojo. La castaña se acerca para salir también en la imagen y lo saluda con la mano.

- Hola Ron, gracias a Tarod que os llegó y estáis bien, ¿Dónde está Harry?- saluda y replica la chica en uno.

- Harry no está ahora, me he quedado al cargo del campamento mientras él salía en post de comprobar el perímetro. Creemos que nos han estado siguiendo- parecía tranquilo y confiado cuando lo dijo- Te veo bien, las dos estáis bien.

- Gracias Ron. Tú también pareces estar mejor, ¿cómo va la búsqueda?- el moratón que tenía la última vez ya estaba curado y parecía hasta contento.

- Hemos destruido uno- contestó muy ufano- yo lo hice. El relicario de la familia Black.

- ¡pero eso es estupendo¡- se entusiasmó Hermione.

- ¿Tú? ¿Seguro?- preguntó la hermana con poca fe.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas por el castillo?- inquiere él a su vez.

- No sabría decirte, hemos sacado a todos los sangre sucia que hemos podido pero…- se interrumpió Hermione sin saber qué y cómo explicarlo, tampoco quería que se preocupasen demasiado, ya tenían bastante en qué pensar.

- ¿Pero?

- Bella está contenta, seguro que eso no es bueno- contestó Ginny por ella.

- Deberíais salir de ahí mientras aún podáis y reuniros con nosotros- comentó de pelirrojo deseando que lo pensarán al menos.

- Eso no es posible Ronald. Aunque pusiésemos llegar a donde estáis, ¿dejamos a los demás solos ante Bella?- se negó la chica con la responsabilidad que la caracteriza.

- No, supongo que no- admitió al fin no muy feliz.

La cabeza de Gin y las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear y tras intercambiar suertes y la poca información respecto a las andanzas del enemigo que tenía cada uno tuvieron que cortar la comunicación, ambas partes mucho más aliviadas aunque solo fuese por el hecho de haberse visto las caras y comprobar que estaban bien. Ginny se recostó en el sofá, demasiado cansada para moverse y se quedó dormida al poco.

* * *

Esa noche Draco fue a verla temprano, en cuanto apareció por la puerta se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Hermione parecía más seria y pálida de lo habitual, ¿sabría ya que quedaba apenas tiempo? Acercándose a ella para abrazarla sin decir nada le pidió disculpas por no poder quedarse a dormir esa noche.

- Tengo que volver al pueblo esta noche, ¿estás bien?

Mientras reposaba la mejilla en la de él y respiraba su aroma Hermione solo pensaba que no podía ser verdad, nunca había creído en las profecías, ¿por qué iba a empezar ahora? Aún así la última escena no se alejaba de su mente. El rictus de Draco cuando lanzó la maldición imperdonable, la peor de todas las maldiciones, sin asomo de duda, sin rastro de duda. No salía de su mente y comenzó a temblar visiblemente en los brazos del hombre al que amaba. Draco se separó un poco para levantarle el mentón con una mano y mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué no me estás contando?

- No es nada- no estaba dispuesta a decírselo a nadie, y menos a él- Sólo estoy asustada.

- ¿Asustada tú, mi preciosa leona?- respondió él sonriéndole- Todo el mundo tiene miedo cariño, pero todos sabemos que harás lo que tengas que hacer y que estarás preparada para ello- alargó el chico seguro de que no era más que el nerviosismo propio de la situación. Conocía a su chica y sabía que estaba sobradamente preparada para defenderse a estas alturas.

- Si- le devolvió ella la sonrisa como pudo. Cuando lo tenía cerca le parecía aún más inverosímil que pudiese llegar a hacerle daño. Sus ojos la miraban sin asomo de engaño- No te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

- Tú también- informó él como ya era habitual, con la menor cantidad de palabra posible- Mañana será demasiado tarde para cualquier cambio que debas disponer- esperando el cambio en la expresión de ella que le indicase que había comprendido calló. Cuando vió que sí lo había hecho asintió sin más y despidiéndose con un beso posesivo se retiró con una última frase- Siento no quedarme esta noche pero quizá sea mejor así, te encontraré mañana.

Antes de que desapareciese por la puerta Hermione reaccionó, una vez asimilado y sopesado todo y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo antes de dejarlo ir.

* * *

Bueno, cómo veis intento compensar la larga estadía sin capis que todas me habeis recriminado, con razón. XD

Comienzo ya el siguiente para que no os quedeis sin saber por qué Draco dice que mañana la encontrará no que la verá ;D


	35. La redada 1ª parte

CAPITULO 35. LA REDADA, 1ª parte.

Me levanté a media noche, había tenido la previsión de poner el despertador tras avisar al ED mediante las monedas, con el pijama puesto busqué la capa en el armario y cogiendo la poción y el último ingrediente bajé despacio las escaleras, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Antes de entrar en la sala escuché ruidos, probablemente Adam, no me apetecía darle explicaciones así que me puse la capa antes de seguir. Allí estaba mi compañero de Torre. Sentado en el sofá con un café delante y mirando fijamente la puerta, un problema. ¿Cómo salgo de aquí sin que se entere? La poción había reposado lo suficiente pero prefiero tomármela en el baño, no por nada, pero ya tuve problemas anteriormente con una poción y unos pelos de gato y no fue plato de gusto.

Decido esperar un poco, seguro que está a punto de acostarse, es tarde. Me siento en las escaleras y observo como sigue bebiendo a sorbos y mascullando para sí mismo, estoy demasiado lejos para escucharlo mientras murmulla y no me atrevo a acercarme más. No me he portado bien con Adam. Debería haberlo buscado tras su estancia en la enfermería pero me siento culpable, culpable porque es por mi culpa que acabó allí pero también creo que será mejor para todos si no me acerco mucho a él. Draco no es precisamente un hombre razonable. Ni los chicos lo harían mejor. Aún así estoy un poco harta de que todo el mundo decida con quién puedo hablar y con quién no. Adam parece cansado y algo disgustado. Llevo aquí ya como media hora, tendré que hacer algo para que se vaya, ¿me estará esperando?. Niego con la cabeza y uso la varita disimuladamente para que las botellas de la alacena se muevan y Adam se levante a investigar, aprovechando el momento para salir por la puerta sin ser vista, o mejor dicho para que no vea que la puerta se abre y cierra sola a mi paso.

Llego al baño sin contratiempos, me siento en el suelo dejando la poción delante de mi y tomo la sangre de Ginny para mezclarla, esto no tiene buen aspecto, aunque he de reconocer que mucho mejor que la multijugos de pelo de gato. Me sentiría mejor si estuviesen Harry y Ron conmigo por si pasa algo o me equivoco. Pero nada, no puedo meter a Ginny en esto ahora, ella está ayudando esta noche a quienes mañana han de pasar la redada, ella y Neville los estaban tranquilizando. Arrugando la nariz y esperando el peor sabor me armo de valor y me la bebo de un trago. El sabor es desagradable pero no tanto como creí, algo así como una gragea de moco, podía haber sido peor. Me quedo quieta mientras mi estomago se revuelve un poco, no puedo vomitar, no me queda ingrediente como para hacer muchas más y no tengo tiempo tampoco. Al cabo de un rato la sensación de nausea se pasa y yo no noto nada extraño en mi, me miro las manos y el cuerpo en la semipenumbra, todo está igual. Mañana tendrá que levantarme temprano para hacer un multimorfo, nadie se tragará que Hermione Granger es descendiente de los Weasley, pero eso ya estaba pensado. Todo saldrá bien, me digo a mi misma mientras escondo el caldero y los restos en el baño y abro la puerta para comprobar que no hay nadie. El camino de vuelta es tranquilo, nadie se atreve a salir de noche, sólo las rondas lo hacen, pero he comprobado los horarios de las mismas antes de escoger baño. Diría que las he mirado por sobre el hombro de Pansy, pero algo me dice que no suele dejarlas abiertas delante de un Gryffindor por descuido, esa chica es mucho más lista de lo que parece, tengo que darle las gracias cuando todo esto termine. Adam ya no estaba cuando volví. Gracias a Yandros por las pequeñas cosas.

Me desperté al amanecer, no es fácil dormir a pierna suelta cuando tu vida pende de un hilo. Me duché rápidamente y me puse el uniforme, cogí los libros para las clases de la mañana e iba a peinarme cuando escuché a Adam removerse en la suya. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta a toda prisa y bajé para ver si podía aún evitarlo. No hubo suerte, estaba abajo y me miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión de enojo.

- Buenos días- le dije emulando una sonrisa.

- Buenos, ¿Qué hacías arriba?- me pregunta mirándome como a una cucaracha.

- Dormir, ¿Qué iba a hacer arriba?- le respondo molesta por el tono y me dirijo a la puerta sin más explicaciones. Parece que no soy la única que se levanta hoy con el pie izquierdo.

Tengo hambre, decido ir a desayunar antes de buscar a Ginny, para el multimorfo voy a necesitar supervisión. El comedor está prácticamente vacío, por la hora y porque la gente prefiere comer deprisa y estar poco tiempo en sitios comunes donde puedan meterse en líos. Menos los Slytherin, claro. Hay tres chicos en la mesa verde y plata. Parecen muy felices y ufanos ellos. Que se rían ahora, ya veremos cómo ríen cuando les salga el tiro por la culata. Me tomo un café y unas pastas antes de que nadie irrumpa en mi mesa. Un par de chicos de tercero toman asiento. Son un chico y una chica, ella parece apesadumbrada, él la está animando. Me hace recordar una vez más a Harry y Ron, cuan diferente es sin ellos. Ahora estaríamos igual de nerviosos si, pero al menos bromearíamos y Ron soltaría alguna estupidez sobre la comida. Ginny llega ahora, le hago señas y le sonrió abiertamente. Me mira pero no se acerca, al final la llamo y le digo que se siente.

- ¿Si?- me pregunta ella mirándome con curiosidad.

- ¿Preparada para echarme un cable?- insto para que ella me tranquilice como hace siempre, restándole importancia a las cosas.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Te conozco? Oye…si me he liado con tu novio, hermano, lo que sea, lo siento mucho, no lo sabía- me responde tranquilamente y no puedo evitar alzar una ceja.

- Pero de qué hablas Gin, sabes de sobra que no tengo hermanos, con los tuyos tengo de sobra ¿has perdido memoria?- era lo que me faltaba, que esta se haya puesto a jugar con la varita o peor se hubiese metido en una pelea justo hoy.

- ¿Herms?- me pregunta mirándome fijamente a los ojos y se agacha un poco para ladearme la cabeza una y otra vez.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- le digo apartando su mano de mi cara- Habíamos quedado para el multimorfo, debemos darnos prisa, no sabemos a qué hora empezará.

- Da igual, no vamos a necesitarlo. ¿Te has mirado al espejo esta mañana?

- No lo he considerado necesario, ¿por?- ya estamos con las tonterías del pelo y que si la loción, estamos en guerra por Yandros, ¿Es qué ni con eso voy a librarme?

- ¿Ves lo que pasa por no hacerme caso? Con la de veces que te he dicho que no salgas del cuarto sin comprobar que cada mechón está en su lugar…da igual, hoy está perfecto.

- Ginny, ¿ podemos centrarnos en lo importante?- le pido al fin, agotada mi paciencia.

- Yo ya me centro, toma- me dice pasándome un espejito que se saca del bolsillo interno de la capa- Por cierto, sólo por asegurar…¿Qué te regalé en tu decimoquinto cumpleaños que no querías que viesen los niños?

Entendí la pregunta en cuanto me ví reflejada en el espejo, no era yo la que me devolvía la mirada en el mismo, no era yo y sí lo era. Me costó responder porque estaba alelada, nadie había dicho nada de efectos secundarios.

- Un separador con un mechón de Ron- respondí muy bajito- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No me parezco en nada a la que iba a ser mi coartada.

- Siempre tan negativa, ¡un multimorfo que nos ahorramos!

* * *

Me levanté cuando aún no habían sonado las campanas de media noche. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, un par de rondas formadas por estúpidos críos de Slytherin no son problema para mí. Busco algo, más bien a alguien, y cuando la veo no puedo dejar de recordar:

_Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí encerrado, a oscuras y sin ningún estimulo para mantener la cordura. Sus días pasaban entre una agónica necesidad de compañía y una frustrante convicción de que les estaba fallando a sus amigos. Las necesidades físicas ya no importaban, su estomago se había acostumbrado a la más que escasa ración de arroz con gusarapos. Sus piernas y sus brazos, inmovilizados, ya no le dolían. No sentía el hambre ni la sed, pero si una inmensa crispación. Tenía, no, debía salir de aquélla húmeda mazmorra. Debía escapar y reunirse con los demás. Le necesitaban. No podía dejar a Harry solo en estos momentos, cuando Voldemort comenzaba a alzarse de nuevo. El chico estaría asustado y se sentiría muy solo._

"_Y yo aquí, atrapado como un vulgar principiante. ¡Soy su padrino ¡!Su única familia ¡ Tengo que ir con él. Tiene que haber una forma de salir de aquí. Y voy a encontrarla."_

_Desobedeciendo a su instinto de supervivencia, que le indicaba que sus muñecas ya estaban en carne viva y moverlas sería un error, comenzó a retorcerse en sus ligaduras. Intentando soltar una mano de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la argolla de la pared. Sin dudarlo, dislocó su hombro derecho para alcanzar un mejor ángulo de acción. El dolor regresó. Lo encerró en el fondo de su consciencia y continuó retorciendo la muñeca. _

_Las ligaduras parecían más flojas en su muñeca derecha ¿sería posible? En su mente brilló una luz de esperanza, aplastada casi al instante por el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban a la puerta._

" _Demasiado pronto para la cena, ¿otra sesión de tortura? Otro crucio más y no sé si podré continuar sin gritar. Pero juro que jamás me escucharán suplicar. ¡Jamás¡ Otro crucio más y chillaré como una nena de primer año ante Macgonagall."_

_Los pasos se detuvieron ante su puerta y él contuvo el aliento. Dejó de forcejear y se quedó quieto, se incorporó dentro de sus límites y alzó la cabeza, expectante._

_La puerta permaneció inalterable un instante, unos segundos eternos, mientras él contemplaba el pomo. Poco a poco, comenzó a girar y Sirius soltó el aliento, que no era consciente de estar reteniendo, y se preparó._

_Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara y esbozó una sonrisa para recibirlos._

_- ¡Vaya, vaya¡ ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- inquirió Bellatrix mientras se paraba en el umbral de la puerta. Su figura se recortaba entre la luz y las sombras confiriéndole un aspecto casi fantasmal- Pareces contento de verme, primo- continuó con cierto rictus de sorpresa_

_- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo ? Siempre es un placer ver a la familia- contestó él con la voz más ronca de lo que desearía- ¿Visita de cortesía, prima?_

_- ¿ Estás cómodo?¿ Te gusta tu alojamiento? Diría que está especialmente diseñado para ti- silabeó ella con sonrisa ladina.-Te encuentro algo desmejorado, querido primo. Claro que nunca sobresaliste por tu elegancia o apostura. Siempre fuiste un desecho, la vergüenza de la familia._

_Sirius ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor a su interlocutora, sonrió de soslayo y se sintió orgulloso de si mismo. Su odio hacia Bellatrix era más fuerte que su sufrimiento. Aguantaría._

_El pelo ensortijado le cayó sobre los ojos y lo apartó con un solo movimiento. Quería mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba._

_- Gracias, Bella. Viniendo de ti, es todo un cumplido. Creo que no me habían dicho algo tan agradable desde que el sombrero seleccionador gritó: ¡Gryffindor¡- exclamó Sirius con el mismo tono de voz que usaría para tomar el té en la mansión_

_- ¡Asqueroso traidor a la sangre ¡ Eres la vergüenza de la familia!. Siempre lo has sido. El aciago día que llegaste a Hogwarts y fuiste seleccionado se lo dije a mi padre. Deberíamos haberte matado en ese mismo momento, para librarnos de ti y recuperar el buen nombre. Se lo dije ese mismo día. Debe morir. Pero nadie me hizo caso. De cuanta ignominia nos habríamos librado. No te bastó con ser el primer Black que no pertenecía a Slytherin. Tuviste que hacerte amigo de ese maldito Potter, pasearte por Hogwarts como si ser un león fuese lo mejor del mundo, juntarte con híbridos, apadrinar al niño que dejó a Nuestro Señor lisiado durante años, formar parte de ese patético intento de resistencia- Profirió Bella mientras a medida que se acaloraba iba subiendo más el tono y su voz se convertía casi en un pitido- Y no contento con eso, después de arrastrar nuestro apellido por el fango, ahora que tenías una nueva oportunidad de ocupar el lugar que te corresponde, ¡pretendes ayudar a Potter ¡ ¡Escondiéndolo de tu Señor¡Me das asco ¡- siseó exultante tomando su varita y apuntándolo sin moverse del umbral._

_- El sentimiento es mutuo prima-aseguró él- Tenemos un concepto diferente de quién avergüenza a la familia, claro que avergonzar a los Black es tarea inútil.-continuó sin dejar de sonreír_

_Bella se adelantó profiriendo una carcajada estridente, dejando que la puerta se cerrase a sus espaldas y convocando un hechizo de luz para ver por dónde pisaba. _

_Si al menos pudiese irritarla lo suficiente para que se acerque y tomar su varita_

_- Tantos años esperando este momento, primo- susurró ella mientras se acercaba con la varita en alto y sin apartar la mirada de su rostro- Tantos años. Y, por fin, totalmente a mi merced- se relamió en la última frase_

_- No sabía que me desearas tanto- informo Sirius conteniendo una sonrisa- podría haberte echo un favor si lo hubieses suplicado _

_La sonrisa de Bellatrix se heló en su rostro y sus ojos echaron chispas. Con una mueca cruel ladeó la cabeza y , muy suavemente, como si danzara, efectúo tres giros de varita para terminar con un Crucio_

_Sirius se dobló sobre si mismo todo lo que le permitieron sus ligaduras. Su estomago se convulsionó. Todas sus extremidades temblaron bajo el hechizo. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara. El sudor comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y su cabeza cayó hacia delante sin fuerzas para sostenerse. Lágrimas de dolor mojaban sus párpados, más ni un solo grito brotó de sus pálidos labios._

_Bellatrix sonreía mientras lo veía retorcerse. Se acercó hasta quedar delante de su torso para observar desde mejor posición el espectáculo. Al ver que no profería grito ni súplica alguno tomó de nuevo su varita y sin emitir sonido alguno le lanzó una nueva maldición mientras entrecerraba los ojos y lo observaba, ávida._

_La piel de Canuto comenzó a abrirse en profundas brechas. La sangre manchaba ya su camisa. Una lágrima de dolor resbaló por su mejilla y se mezcló con la sangre. Él inhaló aire y siseó, pero no pronunció palabra._

_Bella comenzó a aburrirse. No estaba resultando nada divertido. "Quizá debería tomar otra ruta para atormentarlo"- pensó_

_Sirius se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre segundos más tarde. Su cabeza quedó colgando sobre sus hombros. Inerte._

_La señorita Lestrange bufó: "Nada divertido. Y ahora se duerme ¡ El muy imbécil. Si continuo así no me durará tres días. Voy a tener que curarlo. Por todos los inferis ¡"_

_Bella salió de la habitación con paso airado y dando un portazo, y reapareció, poco después, con un par de frascos y un paño. Se acercó a su primo y le levantó la cabeza sin miramientos. Black emitió un quejido. Tapó su nariz con una mano para que abriese la boca y lo obligó a tragar el contenido de una de las botellas. La otra la encharcó en el paño y con ella restregó sus heridas. El color regresó a la piel del moribundo, más no despertó. Las heridas comenzaron a cicatrizar. Bellatrix se quedó observando el proceso, fascinada. Cuando las cicatrices se cerraron no pudo dejar de observar que su primito seguía siendo un buen ejemplar. Delgado y fibroso, visiblemente musculado y de plano vientre. Las cicatrices le daban un toque. Sonrió para si misma. "Debería darme las gracias por mejorarlo, claro que para lo que le va a durar… "_

_Un extraño cosquilleo recorrió su estomago mientras contemplaba la palidez de su pecho."¿Nauseas? Probablemente¡." Sin saber de dónde un curioso pensamiento tomó cuerpo en su infesto cerebro y ya no pudo apartarlo. Y decidió cual sería su siguiente línea de acción para torturarlo._

_Al cabo de unas horas Sirius se encontraba lo suficientemente recuperado. Era el momento de despertarlo. Un chorro de calor salió disparado de la varita de Bella directo a la cara de nuestro amigo. Black comenzó a incorporarse. Con los ojos aún cerrados tomó aire. Sintió un roce en sus labios. "Humedad. ¿Sangre? No. Algo mucho más dulce. Sabía a cereza e hidromiel" Indagó con su lengua, lamiendo sus labios y ..Algo más. Otra lengua, sedosa, topó con la suya y se enredaron. Abrió los ojos._

_- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué crees que haces?- chilló escupiendo._

_Bella se encontraba frente a él. Muy cerca. Sonriendo y con los labios sonrojados. "No puede ser, tendré que arrancármelos ¡"_

_- Saborearte, primo- susurró ella dulcemente. Aún sonriendo- Me gusta el sabor de la inmundicia._

_- Entonces deberías probarte a ti misma- contestó él entrecerrando los ojos "qué pretende ahora esta arpía?"_

_Ella se acercó un poco más, casi rozándole. Acercó su mano libre y acarició su mejilla. Recorriéndola con un dedo hasta la comisura de sus labios. Sirius apartó la cara, intranquilo, por primera vez._

_- ¿ Por qué tan desagradable primito?- cuestionó ella frunciendo sus labios- después de tomarme tantas molestias por curarte. Es así cómo me tratas?_

_Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Comprobó que efectivamente sus heridas estaban cerradas y se sentía mucho mejor. Entrecerró aun más los ojos, convirtiéndolos en dos rendijas de luz perlada_

_- No creo deberte nada siendo tú quién las abrió primero- informó el moreno con disgusto._

_- Pues si que eres rencoroso . Vamos a estar aquí un buen rato, ¿por qué no, mejor, nos llevamos bien? _

_No es que Sirius se fiase, ni mucho menos, pero pensó que fuese lo que fuese lo que esa arpía tuviese en mente podría sacarle partido, así que compuso, no sin esfuerzo, su mejor sonrisa y contestó con voz neutra:_

_- Claro, prima ¡ y para demostrar tu buena voluntad, qué tal si me desatas?_

_Lestrange se carcajeó pero no perdió la expresión._

_- No me ofendas , Sir. ¿Te conformas con un poco de agua y comida decente? Puedo hacerte la estancia mucho más agradable ya que no vas a ninguna parte. Al fin y al cabo, somos familia._

_- No me puedes culpar por intentarlo..Pero acepto tu propuesta, no echaré de menos los gusarajos._

_Bella le acarició la mejilla y siseó en su oído muy quedamente:_

_- No te vayas sin mí- y le guiñó un ojo al volverse hacia la salida._

_Sirius permaneció en silencio, observando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. ¿Volvería? ¿Tendría órdenes de mantenerlo con vida? No es que ansiase su compañía pero cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a estar solo. Y con ella se había ido la luz también .Estaba harto de la oscuridad. Si al menos pudiese convertirse. Su visión como perro era mucho mejor aún en la más absoluta negrura. "Si alguna vez salgo de esta me compró una casa en el campo donde todas las ventanas den al sur y jamás colgaré una cortina"- juró._

_Los minutos se hacen eternos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Es tan cierto como que existe la gravedad. Al cabo de pocos minutos para Bella, pero una eternidad para Sirius, ésta volvió. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja de plata cubierta._

_- No permiten que los elfos entren en las mazmorras. Malas experiencias con un ser repugnante llamado Dobby y no sé que partido de liberación con nombre de efluvio intestinal. – Contestó ella a su muda pregunta-Tendré que hacerlo yo_

_¿Bella haciendo tareas de elfo? Si no lo veo no lo creo.._

_Bella destapó la fuente y su boca se hizo agua. Parpadeó de forma pausada para no babear e inspiró el aroma de las judías verdes y el estofado. También había una botella de vino y dos copas y..Si..Crema de chocolate. Un verdadero festín para sus ojos. Ella sonrió al ver la avidez en su cara y se felicitó a si misma por su plan. Conseguiría hacerlo suplicar antes de darle su merecido. Asió el plato de judías y estofado y se acercó a él con el tenedor, comprendió el dilema de Sirius cuando notó su fruncimiento de ceño y le sonrió:_

_- No pretenderás que te suelte para darte de comer, verdad? Claro que si prefieres volver al arroz con proteínas devorado con las manos por mi no hay problema.- informó encogiéndose de hombros._

_Sirius lo meditó solo unos segundos e inclinó la cabeza dando su conformidad. Tendría que darle ella de comer. No quedaba más remedio. Necesitaba las fuerzas extra que pudiese proporcionarle la comida si quería salir de allí. _

_Bella le acercó el primer bocado y Sirius separó los labios con reticencia. En cuanto las judías tiernas entraron en contacto con sus papilas gustativas se olvidó, sin embargo, de toda reserva. Disfrutó el bocado, por si era el último y pidió el siguiente. Se acabó los dos platos sin respiro y degustó una copa de vino acercada a sus labios con cuidado. Bella se había servido otra para acompañarlo y aún no le había tirado nada encima. ¿Quién decía que los milagros no existen? Su estomago protestaba por el exceso, se había cerrado a lo largo de los últimos días pero controló el espasmo y se decidió a tomar el postre. La energía proporcionada por el azúcar también iba a resultar necesaria. Estaba por abrir los labios de nuevo cuando encontró una nueva sonrisa en el rostro de Bella y supo que no venía nada bueno._

* * *

Nos miramos a la cara pero no vemos más que la boca, somos incapaces de fijar la vista en otro punto del rostro. Me sujetas la cabeza por la nuca, acercas tu cara a la mía y tu aliento me quema y ya no puedes más y dejas una caricia de tu dedo en la comisura, en el centro del labio inferior, en mi mejilla mientras ya mis labios están repitiendo esas caricias lentamente, saboreando la textura suave y tibia. Siento que la respiración me falta y me doy cuenta de que tú tampoco estás respirando. Poso mis labios sobre los tuyos, se pegan como imanes y los mueves lentamente, grabando en los tuyos su forma y su calidez. Permaneces un rato así, no sabes cuánto tiempo, luego, despacio, tu lengua empieza a deslizarse por la unión de mis labios ya preparados, ya cosidos a los tuyos, ya temblando de esperar. Los entreabro y tú aprovechas y como un ladrón entras en el santuario dulce de mi boca, y te mareas, y las rodillas flojean, y los cuerpos se pegan pero no nos damos cuenta porque solo sentimos nuestras bocas, que queman y duelen y alivian. Rozas el filo de los dientes, la humedad íntima de tu amor sabe a canela, a chocolate, a menta; paseas tu lengua con parsimonia, degustando, lamiendo, mezclando salivas, buscando la mía que sale a tu encuentro y las puntas juegan infinitamente, sin prisa, chocan, se retiran, se rizan una en la otra, se envuelven y se atacan, se endurecen y se atraviesan y se empujan...retiras tu lengua y la mía se mueve ahora dentro de tu boca, la cabeza se te va y ya no sabes si sujetas mi cuerpo contra ti o para no caerte. Me empujas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves gusarapo?- Hermione estaba flipando. Draco había llegado desde atrás y simplemente la había sujetado por la cintura y besado. Ella se dejó hacer hasta que recordó que hoy NO ERA ELLA!.

- Hey, tranquila princesa!- le dije con una sonrisa ladeada, sabía perfectamente a qué venía esa cara, pero no es culpa mía ¿no? Nunca preguntó si la poción hacía algo más- De pelirroja también estás preciosa aunque prefiero esos mechones castaños y rebeldes, tengo una duda, ¿ahora puedo llamarte comadreja?- dejé que madurara el hecho de que no me había confundido de chica ni mucho menos antes de acariciarle la mejilla con dos dedos- ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora puedo hacer esto en público?- continué cuando creí que lo había pillado ya inclinándome para volver a besarla sin importarme quién pasara.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo quiero hacerlo en público?- me putea la marisabidilla.

- ¡Auch¡ ¡Me lastimas¡ ¿Te avergüenzas de mi?- me llevé una mano al corazón y puse una mueca al decirlo pero me estaba divirtiendo, como siempre que lidio verbalmente con esta, mi mujer.

- Deja de hacer el indio hurón traicionero, ¿Cómo no me dijiste que esto te cambiaba?

- ¿Cuál es el problema?- me encojo de hombros- Nadie creería que Hermione Granger es pura, creí que contabas con ello.

- Claro, iba a usar un multimorfo.

- La poción lo que hace, aparte de darte un árbol genealógico inmaculado, es darte el aspecto que tendrías de pertenecer a tal familia, es decir, te da los rasgos genéticos de la sangre que hayas usado, ¿Weasley, cierto? Me gustan las pequitas…

- ¡Pues podías haberlo mencionado¡ ¿Y ahora quién se supone que soy?

- ¿Cómo? ¿No lo tenéis preparado? ¡Mione¡ - La cojo del brazo y la aparto un poco del pasillo central- Queda apenas una hora.

* * *

Buno, bueno, la redada va a llevar un par de capis por aquello de que hay mucho que contar aqui para que todo quede bien atado y comprendido., XD, mientras aprovecho para saludar a gente que he echado mucho de menos, lo sepais: DanGrint (hola hermosa, no sabes cómo he echado de menos tus wow); anndrrea (ande andarás? ahora que había conseguido que escribieses RR largos hahaha); _RubbyMoon-chang-Sly (sin ti no es lo mismo vida); Alecrin (te envié un mensaje privado cielo, a ver si me cuentas cómo te va todo y hablamos, un besazo); CArla08 (¿Te tengo que poner el anuncio del almendro?; _beautifly92; Psychofee; luna-maga (ya se va pareciendo más a mi misma verdad? ); Diable Dreams (ulala, no me mates, ya sé que soy mala); Karii Malfoy (prometo que esto sigue siendo una peli de disney); Maria (ay, dios¡ qué se ha registrado ¡ enhorabuena hermosa¡ hay que celebrarlo)Palin Mounet (fiel y de las primeras siempre en dejar comentario, impresionante, aún me fascina que tú me leas a mi) Nhessa (es normal que tengas que releer vida, no digo ni esta boca es mia)y otras que se me escaparan ahora pero de las que me iré acordando.

Las nuevas:

mayiro-bibiHale: Acción querías tú no? estás segura? mira que luego no es culpa mia y te mando a Diable dreams a pedirte responsabilidades a ti hahahaha, que es la que me llama mala siempre.

Sabaana: espero quede aclarado porque dice eso Draco, siento lo de Luna cielo, pero me reafirmo en lo dicho, es un personaje muy complejo que estoy segura no sabré llevar.


End file.
